winds of change
by Lightning Havoc
Summary: what would happen if Naruto's parents survived the sealing? How much would the survival of two people change the entire shinobi world and more importantly the fate of Naruto and his friends! Watch as each of them become legends in their own rights and surpass all before them! Warning Story contains: OC's, Goodish Kurama(AKA Kyuubi), Good Sasuke, and Naruto/Fu pairing enjoy!
1. Prolouge

I DON"T OWN NARUTO

"hey Guys" normal speak

' I'm so screwed' Thoughts

"**hello human" Biju/summoning speak**

"**oh this will be fun" Biju/summoning thoughts **

**Prologue **

Minato looked down at the crying blond baby in his arms, his heart breaking at the thought of what he must do to his newborn son. He had just finished fighting off the masked man who had appeared out of nowhere stole his son, attacked his wife, and freed the Kyuubi. Minato was now trying to calm the cries of his newborn son Naruto before he resigned him to his fate

"I am sorry Naruto….Kushina for what I must do" whispered Minato.

Mianto looked to Kushina's bleeding form, his heart broke from the sight of seeing the strongest person he knew bleeding to death on the floor, and the fact that he could save her right now only made it worse. His only saving grace was the thousands of lives that were at stake at the moment. Minato walked forward towards the raging beast that was the kyuubi, he watched a bit as it raged just outside of Konoha destroying his home. But that was nothing compared to the very thought of leaving his wife there to die and to seal his sons fate of despair and loneliness

'I can tell Sarutobi to tell the villagers to treat him as a hero, perhaps that might ease the pain of being a jinchurikki.' Thought Minato, however when he was about to summon Gamabunta to assist him in his final fight, a familiar old face came from the trees.

"Sarutobi what are you doing here!" The elder Hokage took a deep breath.

"Minato' he began, "the village needs you, do not sacrifice yourself today…let an old Hokage take your place."

Minato only shook his head fiercely, he wasn't going to let Sarutobi sacrifice himself, this was his duty and his alone!

"I'm sorry Sarutobi but this is my duty, I cannot let you do this!...I'm sorry." said Minato.

Sarutobi sighed although old and still very powerful for someone his age, Sarutobi had become somewhat of a push-over these last few years and right now was yet another one of these moments of weakness Sarutobi was about to cave in. However Sarutobi looked up to see the trees around him burning, slowly turning to ash, and the voice of his now dead wife ringing through his mind. Her words from long ago something he had forgotten.

**-flashback-**

It was the day Sarutobi had become Hokage, he was young again; his wife standing before him fixing his Kage robes and hat.

"You really did it Hiruzen!"

"I know." said Sarutobi.

Biwako smiled gently, kissed him on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to change," whispered Biwako. "Promise me that."

Sarutobi looked at his wife in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarutob.

Biwako looked up and her smile grew tenfold.

"I want you to stay the strong confident man that never gives up, that never stops protecting what's important to him. I want you to stay the man I love no matter what happens."

Sarutobi laughed and gently hugged his wife.

"I will I promise Biwako…I love you."

The women who would forever be Sarutobi's anchor, the one person who would always be there to help him no matter what hugged him back and cried tears of joy.

"I love you to…monkey boy."

Sarutobi groaned and his wife laughed whole heartedly at his nickname.

**-flashback ends-**

This memory, this one memory brought a fire to Sarutobi's eyes and rekindled the once unwavering spirit of the god of shinobi! He looked on at Minato, this man he thought was the next generation, the village now needed him a hell of a lot more then an old Hokage. For a brief moment Sarutobi looked at the Kyuubi, he knew if he used the death reaper seal then he would never see his wife in the afterlife.

'But even so' thought Sarutobi, "this village, my home, is in danger I will protect it!"

acting quickly, Sarutobi grabbed Minato by the forearm surprising the young blond man.

"Minato, I am telling you one last time, give me the baby and teach me the hand seals!"

Minato's eyes widened at the once passive man now being forceful, but Minato did not budge.

"I can't, you don't under-" Saurtobi cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Do not presume that I don't understand Minato, I have had the office for over forty years! I know how you feel and it is our duty to protect the village, but Minato this is not your burden to bear it is mine!"

Minato glared at him, "I won't allow you to stop me, Sarutobi stop this foolishness!"

Sarutobi's eyes lit with a fire Minato had never seen, as the old man leveled a glare at Minato that froze him to the spot.

"This foolishness!? Do you not hear yourself BOY. It is foolish of you to sacrifice yourself right now, Minato you have a family a child you must raise! A village you must lead Minato it is not duty that drives you forward it is your pride!"

This struck a deep blow against Minato, but Sarutobi gave him no reprieve.

"Minato live your life to the fullest, raise your family, let this old man take your burden…let this old man protect his village one last time. I have no regrets and I already understand the effects of the seal on the caster…..let go of your pride Minato and let me do this…please."

Minato's pride was about to lash out at the old man, however Naruto had managed to get his hand out of the bundle of blankets and touch Minato's face.

"Gaa!"

Naruto's face lit up as he proceeded to touch his father's face, laughing even with the destruction all around him. Minato saw a drop of water fall on Naruto's face.

"Is it raining?" he thought.

It took only a second for Minato to realize it was not rain, but his tears. Minato, the yellow flash, the only SS-rank ninja to ever live was crying over the face of his newborn son. Quicker then even the Hirashin, a life with Kushina and Naruto flashed before his eyes. He watched as Naruto entered the academy, as his little boy graduated, as he was entered in the chunin exams and succeeded at passed, Naruto becoming a jonin, him and Kushina becoming older watching their little boy grow up. He watched as Naruto got married and had children.

With every passing second Minato's pride and resolve wore away faster and faster, until he finally broke, handing Naruto to Sarutobi.

"Minato the hand signs."

Quickly Minato showed Sarutobi the hand signs and watched as the old Hokage summoned King Emna, the monkey king.

"Sarutobi why did you call me here?"

Sarutobi stayed silent until Emna caught sight of the Kyuubi.

"….you're not serious are you?" asked Emna.

Sarutobi only smirked at his old friend.

"I'm afraid so Emna, do you feel up to it?"

Emna almost face vaulted at the energetic Sarutobi, however one look at Sarutobi's eyes showed Emna all he needed to know. This was no longer the passive old Sarutobi, this was the man that had become a God among shinobi this was the third Hokage!

"It's good to see you like this again Sarutobi…I just wished it wasn't the last time."

Sarutobi smiled sadly.

"I know my friend…now I do believe we have a fox to seal, let's go Emna!"

The money king grew larger, nowhere near the size of the Kyuubi, but big enough that he could get the job done. With a loud screech Emna jumped forward, ready to bring Sarutobi to his final battle. Minato turned to see his wife's bleeding body and quickly collecting himself he checked her pulse to see she was still alive!

"I have to get her out of here!" He thought.

Minato flashed to the hospital and luckly, for even all the destruction that was brought upon Konoha, Minato had found an available doctor to preform surgery on Kushina.

"ALL AVAILABLE DOCTORS AND NURSES TO E.R 5 STATS!"

Minato turned to flash again, hoping that he could help but in the distance a light shone through the carnage signaling that Sarutobi managed to complete the sealing and that he was dead. Minato sat down on a bench in the hospital and put his face in his hands.

"WHY SARUTOBI WHY?" He thought.

Sarutobi was like a grandfather to Minato and was a very big part of his life. Sarutobi always advised Minato on everything he had done and helped him through many terrible times. Minato was shaken out of his grieving when an Anbu with a familiar hair style came to him with a baby.

"Minato sensei."

without a word Minato took his son into his arms and made his way to his wife's room. On his way he noticed the seal on his stomach was slowly disappearing to match his skin hue. That seal reminded Minato of just how horrible the life of a jinchurikki could be.

'I'll protect you Naruto, I swear on my nindo!' Thought Minato.

After Minato's quite declaration he quietly opened the door to see his wife sleeping peacefully, an IV attached to her hand. Hearing the sound of the door clicking open Kushina's eyes shot open as she looked at the sight of Minato. Immediately Kushina's eyes watered.

"Minato!"

Kushina's loving gaze went from Minato, to the little blond boy in his arms.

"Oh Naruto can I hold him?" asked Kushina.

Minato handed Naruto over to her without a word and kneeled beside his wife and watched the two interact. At first Naruto looked at Kushina with a puzzled face until he giggled and took a strand of Kushina's hair. At first Minato thought he would chew on Kushina's hair or even pull it instead the small Naruto hugged it and gurgled.

Kushina's loving smile seemed to grow even bigger as she watched Naruto hug her hair.

"Do you like it Naruto?"

Naruto's response was only to grab more of her hair and hold it close.

"Do you know what I say to people who like my red hair little Naruto?"

Naruto giggled as he held his hands out. Kushina hugged Naruto close putting her face and Naruto's together.

"I tell them I love them…I love you Naruto forever and always."

Kushina cried with her son in her arms and Minato hugged his wife and child close, crying tears of his own.

"Thank you Sarutobi, thank you!" Thought Minato. Minato looked out of Kushina's window and looked at the starry sky, watching as the stars sparkled through the night.

'I hope the Shinigami have mercy on your soul.'

Minato's tears increased in number as he cried for his grandfather and the fate that the old man had resigned himself to.

**-Meanwhile in heaven-**

Sarutobi opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was facing off against the Kyuubi.

"Oh god never again!" Thought Sarutobi.

However Sarutobi soon realized that the supposed Shinigami's stomach that he was supposed to be forever sealed in fighting half of the Kyuubi's chakra was a little too….bright.

"Where the hell am I?" mumbled Sarutobi.

"You are in heaven dear."

Sarutobi turned around to see his wife young again, in a white dress in front of a large red gate; much like Konoha's

"Biwako! Is…is that you?" asked Sarutobi.

The now young Biwako laughed as she took Sarutobi by the hand.

"Of course my love."

Sarutobi followed wordlessly as she led him to the Konoha- like gates.

"Why…why am I here?" asked Sarutobi.

Biwako smiled brightly, "Kami smiled upon your sacrifice Sarutobi and told the Shinigami to release you from his stomach in return the Kyuubi's yin chakra will be returned to it, now before you freak out this is actually helpful. Naruto being the son of Kushina had already been accustomed to the Kyuubi's chakra and will not be affected by the Kyuubi becoming whole again however, now the kyuubi having the good portion of it's being returned will be much easier to deal with then Kami once foresaw."

Sarutobi looked at Biwako confused; the gates now only a few meters away.

"What do you mean?"

Biwako smiled, "too much to explain Hiruzen, but you have done something almost no one has ever done before but one!"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and Biwako looked at him with love and pride and the gates of heaven opened up slightly now.

"Hiruzen you defied fate! Only the sage of six paths has ever done that!"

Sarutobi watched as the gates opened up entirely showing him what he saw as heaven. His heaven was Konoha where all his friends and family lived in peace, of course some of them were not there yet since they were not dead. Sarutobi took one last look behind him and smiled.

"I'll see you all one day." He thought addressing all of his friends and family still on earth, "until then."

As Sarutobi entered, the gates closed behind him and the winds of change began to blow into the mortal world, changing it for better…or for worse, none may know however luck would always shine on Naruto Uzumaki as he and his friends change the world!

**Alright here's the prologue hopefully it has improved since the last time (grammer wise anyways) soon the rest of the chapters will be fixed like this =).**

**Thanks again for reading the story please leave your thoughts in the reviews =)**

**Pairings **

**Naruto/Fu**

**Arashi/Mikoto**


	2. Chapter 1

I DON"T OWN NARUTO

"hey Guys" normal speak

' I'm so screwed' Thoughts

"**hello human" Biju/summoning speak**

"**oh this will be fun" Biju/summoning thoughts **

**-Location Change-**

Read on and I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

NARUTO!" through the streets of Konoha an old orange blur was blazing through the streets with jonins, chunins, and even a few anbu hot on its tail, to any visitors this scene would leave them wondering who the hell was stupid enough to piss off this many ninjas'. To the populace however this orange blur was none other than their resident prank king; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The twelve year old Naruto had completed his 127th prank this very morning, and man was he proud.

"The looks on those guys faces were freakin hilarious!" he thought.

You see, Naruto had woken up well before anyone thought he would and had managed to sneak into both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan compounds unseen, even worse was that he dyed the Uchihas' clothes neon pink and stole all the Hyuuga's underwear placing them like flags around the village.

"My best one yet!" said Naruto.

"And your last one."

Naruto tripped and toppled to the ground. Looking up he saw none other than his academy teacher Iruka.

"Hey Iruka sensei!"

Iruka's head grew tic marks the size of his fist as he looked at Naruto's latest 'masterpiece.'

"DAMN IT NARUTO, GET TO CLASS!"

Soon enough, a tied up Naruto was placed in his seat; which was beside Kiba Inuzaku. Kiba was a feral looking kid, with elongated fangs, and two fang like tattoos on each of his cheeks. He also had a puppy in his coat, who was named Akamaru.

"Man Naruto, what did you do this time?" asked Kiba.

Naruto only chuckled lowly and told Kiba of his most recent endeavour. When he had finished Kiba was trying his best not to spill his guts in laughter, but alas was failing miserably.

"Excuse me, Mr. Inuzaku. Do you have something to share with the class?" Kiba only shook his head as he held in his laughter.

"At least we know why Emo king isn`t here today.`` He whispered to Choji who was seated beside him.

"Finally Lunch!" said Naruto. The bell rang for the one hour lunch break and naruto booked it out to the field outside. Kiba,Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto were all sitting around in a small circle eating their lunches …except Naruto.

"Hey man, did you bring a lunch?" asked Kiba.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually in all the excitement about the prank today, I uh, actually forgot."

Kiba laughed at Naruto, while Shikamaru just mumbled something troublesome.

"Say naruto is that your mom?" asked Choji.

Sure enough, Naruto's mother Kushina was right there with a large steaming bowl of ramen right in her hands.

"Hey Naru-chan." Naruto blushed at his mother's affectionate nickname.

"Naru-chan HAHA!" Kiba began to laugh once more, along with Choji. But Shikamaru only fell asleep (again), and Shino was being…well Shino.

"Oh yeah? This coming from the kid who's mom calls him Puppy-kun."

That shut Kiba up, and he and Naruto began to butt heads, "You wanna go Whiskers?" taunted Kiba.

"Bring it dog-breath!"

Naruto and Kiba were brought out of their little battle by Kushina.

"Now boys, there's a time to fight, and there's a time to eat ramen."

At the sound of ramen, Naruto's lips drooled. He looked at the food of the gods with a passion many would consider insane.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme!"

Kushina only frowned, making naruto stop in his tracks.

"Please?" he asked.

The red haired women smiled and gave the bowl to Naruto, who began to scarf down the food faster than Choji, but alas all good things come to an end.

"What's this I hear about underwear and neon pink?"

Naruto's ramen feast ended immediately, and his face went deathly pale as he faced his mother. He prayed to all the gods out there that he would not have to face his mothers wrath.

"We'll talk about this later, alright?"

Naruto only nodded, his ramen time ruined.

'Why does this always happen during ramen time?' he thought.

Naruto soon finished his bowl of ramen and was butting heads with Kiba again. From a distance Kushina watched all of this with a smile on her face.

"It's good to have friends, never let them go Naru-chan." She thought while she walked back to the Hokage tower for the meeting that was currently taking place.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Minato was laying in his chair dead bored, all the paper work was finished rather quickly (ah the miracles of shadow clones), he looked at the picture of Sarutobi and couldn't help but remember all the times that he complained about paper work.

"Wonder why he didn't use shadow clones." Thought Minato.

Minato only shrugged to himself and began to play around with his hirashin kunai. Minato was brought out of his little world of boredom when Kushina came through the door.

"Knock, knock." She said.

"Hey," said Minato, "ready for the meeting?"

Kushina only rolled her eyes. The council to her, was a complete waste of time, something she made well known to him before a meeting.

"Come on Minato, why do we even have a civilian council? They're just freakin annoying!"

Minato laughed at his wife's bluntness. "Yes they are, but we need them, alright?"

Kushina kissed Minato and walked into the conference room, which happened to be just a few doors down the hall. When Minato and Kushina entered both the shinobi and civilian sides rose and bowed giving respect to their leader.

"Alright, please state your concerns." Minato said as he and the occupants of the room sat down, except for one rather chubby merchant .

"Lord Hokage, I believe I speak for most of the civilians here that you must do something of 'It's' pranking."

Minato only glared at the rather gluttonies man.

Although the majority of the populace respected Naruto as a human being there were still the few who firmly believed that his son was the demon reborn, needless to say all of these …demon haters were all civilians who did not understand what sealing was, and just didn't respect Minato's authority. Believing that because of money and wealth, that they were above the law; such as the fat merchant in front of him was being like.

Before Minato could punish the man, Kushina was well on her way.

"Excuse me."

The fat man turned to Kushina.

"Did you just call my son...an IT?"

The poor soul was shitting his pants at this point as he faced the full brunt of Kushina's KI.

"Ah crap she's pissed." thought Tsume.

"Ah man, I just cleaned this floor." thought the janitor.

Kushina approached the man and grabbed him by the throat, "one more word and I will castrate you. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

The man was sweating buckets as he nodded his head.

"Good get out." The man fell flat on his butt and scurried to the door.

The council was surprised by Kushina's actions.

"Hey Kushina?"

Kushina turned to her long-time friend; Tsume Inuzaku . Tsume was a wild women, both in mind and in body, she had wild hair, elongated fangs, and with the fang tattoos on ether side of her face she was quite the fearsome women.

"Why did you go easy on him?"

Kushina just wiped her hand on her blouse.

"The guy was sweating enough to soak my hand, so no thank you." she joked.

Tsume just chuckled at her friends demeanor. When Kushina sat down, Mikoto; another long time friend and teammate of Kushina rose. Mikoto Uchiha had black hair and black irises which was common among her clan, she held a rather passive personality, but was also quick to anger when the right buttons were pushed. Minato's eyes took on a hazy look as he remembered how Mikoto came to be the new uchiha clan head.

**-Flashback-**

Minato was sitting in his office with the three advisors Koharu,Homura, and Danzo, he remembered clearly what they wanted.

"Lord Hokage, you cannot allow this force to continue, we must strike and eliminate the Uchiha clan NOW!" said Danzo.

The old war hawk, along with the other two advisors were asking, no demanding that Minato kill the Uchiha clan for the sake of 'peace.'

"No, I am hokage and my order stands. I will confront Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha and attempt to negotiate. Am I understood?"

The bats continued to try and persuade Minato to take the path of bloodshed, but Minato ignored them and flashed to the hirashin seal that was located closest to the Uchiha home. As Minato approached the Uchiha clan Fugaku and Mikoto were out to greet him.

"Lord Hokage." Both of the Uchiha's bowed.

"Fugaku I am not here for a social call, we have grave matters to discuss." Fugaku gestured for Minato to enter his home to continue their negotiations.

As Minato sat down, Mikoto gave him some tea.

"Thank you."

Mikoto smiled and sat down beside her husband.

"I wonder how this will go." Thought Minato.

When Fugaku sat down, the Uchiha clan head went straight to business, "I know you know about the coup, so let's remove pleasantries and get straight to it."

Minato downed the rest of his tea and nodded.

"What I don't understand is what the uchiha want or are angry about, do you mind explaining that?"

Fugaku scowl became more prominent then normal, "don't pretend you have no hand in this!"

Minato became confused rather quickly, "hand in what?" he thought.

Fugaku took his confusion as an insult.

"You move us into a secluded area away from the village and give a police force to make us believe we have any real power, when meanwhile we don't!"

At this a somewhat large sweatdrop appeared on the back of Minato's head.

"Really Fugaku?"

At this, the man's face became redder then a tomato. "You are suppressing us!"

Although Minato was surprised at Fugaku's claims, he was actually more surprised at Mikoto's rather annoyed face.

"She doesn't seem to agree old friend."

Minato waited for the Uchiha clan head to calm down before he began his rebuttal, "how can you believe we're suppressing you? We gave you the compound because it was the only place large enough in the village to fit all the Uchiha, and the police force is a _civilian_ police force, we have the Anbu to police Shinobi, and need I remind you we have an Uchiha in the Anbu."

Fugaku scoffed at Minatos words, "I will die before I believe that garbage."

Minato couldn't believe what Fugaku was saying, the facts were right there and he wasn't even looking at them. An image of Sarutobi flashed before Minato's eyes as he remembered the aged ex-Hokage's words, "your pride blinds you Fugaku."

Fugaku's eyes flashed with the sharingan in rage. "Excuse me?"

Minato stared at Fugaku's red eyes with a determination that wouldn't waver.

"You heard me, you're letting your pride blind you to the facts that are right in front of you."

Fugaku's chakra enhanced fist shattered the table in front of him. "It's final, we must settle this NOW!"

Minato only sighed.

"How would we settle this?" asked Minato.

"I declare the right to fight for the Hokage seat!"

At this Minato's eyes shot open. The right to fight for the Hokage seat belonged only to the clan heads of the various clans throughout Konoha, this rule was built so that should the Hokage become a tyrant or was running the village to the ground they could be taken out and replaced without waiting for the death or old age of the current Hokage.

The last time this rule was used, was by Danzo when he challenged Sarutobi for the seat of Hokage, and I think we all know who won that fight.

"Fugaku are you sure?" asked Mikoto.

Fugake looked at Mikoto with rage, "are you questioning me?" he asked.

At this, Mikoto stood still and the look in her eyes promised pain for the man.

"No." she grumbled.

Finally Fugaku stood and walked out the door, but not before some final words, "we'll fight to the death Minato."

Minato sighed as Fugaku closed the door, leaving him and Mikoto alone.

"Do agree with Fugaku's philosophy?" asked Minato.

Mikoto laughed. "No believe it or not, the majority of the clan is against Fugaku's plan. There are maybe ten others who agree with him."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief.

"About this fight, don't worry I'll restrain him." said Minato.

Mikoto's eyes flashed with her own sharingan, "don't spare him."

At this Minato almost fell out of his cushion.

"What? Why? He's your husband!"

Mikoto shook her head.

"The man I married is long gone, the Fugaku I know was proud to be the head of the Police corps, but recently power became his objective and now it has corrupted him."

Minato although greatly confused he nodded.

"You see, a few months back Fugaku had gone to a meeting with the elders, and when he came back he seemed furious at first. I thought the elders had made him angry, but it was not the case."

Mikoto took a deep breath as she continued her story.

"The elders had told Fugaku of Madara Uchiha, our clan head who helped find Konoha, and how he was supposedly forced into making the treaty with the Senju and letting our clan lose its superiority. " .

Once more Minato's sweat dropped down his back how much pride can a guy hold?

"Anyways, that's just the elders point of view. The rest of the clan are happy with the way things are and prefer things to stay the same, they are highly against Fugaku."

Minato asked his final question, "no offense but if Fugaku is the Uchiha clan head, then how come other Uchiha don't see things his way? I mean, to have more power at your disposal doesn't seem like something a clan would disagree with. The means of getting that power, of course but still?"

Mikoto began to trembled in uncontrolled rage.

"Fugaku wants the village to become fully "Uchiha" that means no senju, no hyuuga, no nothing." she growled

Minato was shocked, a genocide, Fugaku was planning a genocide!

"I can't believe it, Fugaku, although cold he was never this…rash." Mikoto sighed.

"It's the elders, they have ways of changing the way people think with only their words."

Hearing enough Minato rose.

"Thank you Mikoto, and if it's worth anything I'm sorry."

Mikoto only smiled softly.

"No need to apologize Minato, my husband dug his grave now he must lie in it."

Minato closed the door and left his wife's best friend alone to think.

The next day the battle took place at the chunin exams stadium, no one was present, it was just Minato and Fugaku.

"Are you prepared to die Hokage?" asked Fugaku.

Minato looked at his friend with sadness, as he knew that right now the friend he has come to know for years was gone and in his place was a monster.

"I am sorry Fugaku."

Minato threw a hirashin kunai, which Fugaku dodged with ease, however Minato flashed to his kunai and kicked the side of Fugaku's head sending his opponent spiraling across the ground.

Fugaku recovered quickly and retaliated "fire style: Grand fireball jutsu," an intense fireball was sent hurtling at Minato who once again flashed away. Minato took a scroll out and wiped his blood across the seal, resulting in hundreds of Hirashin kunai to surround the field.

"This is your last chance Fugaku, give up!"

The prideful Uchiha only begun his most powerful jutsu, "fire style: Hell Dragons Inferno!" a torrent of flames so hot they burned blue shot towards Minato at an incredible rate, but alas the yellow flash had already flashed behind Fugaku and stabbed him through the heart.

"I'm sorry my friend."

Fugaku fell bleeding, and Minato stayed with him until his last breath came and as he died, Minato swore he heard him say, "I'm sorry." Minato picked up the body and brought it back to the Uchiha compound, instead of anger and hatred like Minato expected there was only respect for the fallen Uchiha leader and the people paying their last respects. They had prepared a burial in the place where all Uchiha clan heads were buried, here he would rest in peace.

Although there was anger and resentment in some Uchiha, many felt indifferent, not actually wanting to do the coup to begin with and as such were a little relieved they were not going through with it. The Uchiha clan quickly selected their new matriarch Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi, although saddened by his father's death, knew that the man could not be stopped in any other way, Sasuke however was different.

The man he called father always told him to be like Itachi, to become strong like Itachi, and now he was gone, and the little Sasuke could be his own person, but he still felt sad and angry.

"Why?" was all you could hear in front of the grave that was Fugaku Uchiha.

"Why do I feel like this? I feel happy that you are gone, but I feel devastated as well." Were the thoughts that were going through Sasuke Uchiha's mind as he felt the tears on his face, this was what Minato came upon when he placed a bouquet of roses for his dead comrade.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" asked Minato.

The young boy faced the village leader, "why are you here?" he asked darkly.

"To pay respect to my friend." answered Minato.

At this the young boy exploded, "FRIEND? YOU DON"T KILL YOUR FRIENDS!"

At this Minato nodded. "You are right, however Sasuke, your father had to be killed, there was no other way."

At this, the young Uchiha began to beat on Minato's legs.

"THERES ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY!"

The young boys tears began to make Minato's pants wet and made the young Hokage's heart weep.

"I know it's hard right now, but perhaps if I tell you why you will understand."

At this Minato sat down and looked the young Uchiha in the face and began to explain his father's death.

When he had finished Sasuke was silent, taking it all in.

"I know it's hard for someone your age to understand but-"

The young Sasuke interrupted his future leader, "my father was planning to kill people?"

Minato just nodded.

"All for power?"

Minato nodded again.

" I can't say I forgive you, not right now Mr. Namikaze but...thank you for telling me this."

Minato smiled just a little bit.

"That's all I can ask for."

From that day on Sasuke had a respect for Minato and did eventually forgive him, however the rift that was created that day never fully shut, Sasuke knew if there was anyone he could truly trust, it was Minato.

**-Flashback end-**

Minato sighed at this memory, not realizing that Mikoto was continually calling his name.

"Lord Hokage…LORD HOKAGE…MINATO!"

Minato jumped in his seat and faced Mikoto.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, please continue. " The Uchiha clan head nodded.

"Anyways," said Mikoto, "right now we are in times of peace and the quality of our ninjas are slowly deteriorating although we have had some prodigies such as Itachi and Neji."

At this the other clan heads nodded.

"I say it's time to change the schooling system."

Immediately Minato and Kushina became interested.

"Continue Mikoto?" requested Kushina.

Mikoto smirked, "gladly, we all know that academy students graduate at the age of twelve with basic understanding of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, however I say we increase the age to fifteen and during the extra three years they learn specialized subjects replacing the rudimentary ones such as advance ninjutsu and taijutsu, maybe classes on tracking and medical ninjutsu, the possibilities are everywhere and it allows the students to learn more in a controlled environment. As well as specialized subjects that they would normally only learn when they reached Chunin and through this they can learn it now and gain even more training on the subject when the reach said rank."

Many of the clan heads nodded at the suggestion agreeing quickly Minato smiled brightly.

"Alright, we will incorporate this in two years' time, since the next two classes are prepared for the normal graduation test during these years me, Shukaku, and Mikoto shall work on what exactly this new curriculumwill entail is that all?".

The gathered shinobi council and civilian council nodded.

"Good dismissed."

As Minato and Kushina left the room Mikoto quickly approached them.

"Minato, Kushina wait!"

They stopped and waited for their friend.

"Thank you for accepting my idea."

Minato only laughed. "Why wouldn't I? it's ingenious, really it's a great idea."

Kushina decided to put her own two cents in, "yeah it is a great idea, now it's just putting the finishing touches on it."

Both Minato and Mikoto agreed.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Mikoto.

The Namikaze couple waved their friend goodbye as they made their way home.

"Are we still punishing Naruto for the pranks he did this morning?"

Kushina nodded, "yes but Minato?"

He looked at his wife.

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that Naruto somehow managed to sneak into both of Konoha's most prestigious clans undetected."

At this Minato began to pale slightly.

"Or the fact that Hiashi's underwear is now the flag of our house."

Sure enough, on a make shift flag post, was Hiashi's underwear.

Kushina was busy laughing while M inato only smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Come on hun." Minato dragged his wife back into the house and waited for Naruto.

Naruto however was busy running from Iruka with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Come on he's gonna catch us!" yelled Kiba, who was running on all fours with Akamaru, while Choji was unfortunately carrying a sleeping Nara on his back.

"Come on Shikamaru, wake up!" cried Choji, the poor Akamichi was sweating buckets as we was forced to run as fast as his little legs could carry him while holding on to the not so light Shikamaru.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Iruka, at this the small gang of trouble makers began to move faster, all the while laughing along the way.

Naruto and the gang had somehow lost Iruka through a number of alley ways and turns and were resting in training ground #1.

"Oh man, that never gets old." said Kiba.

Naruto laughed and high fived his friend, but poor Choji was on the ground breathing in his precious oxygen with deep breaths.

"Oh yeah, never gets old, you're not the one carrying Shikamaru." complained Choji.

At this, Kiba couldn't help but joke, "so the lazy bum can't even keep up even if he was awake."

Shikamaru only mumbled something troublesome under his breath, but was of course still sleeping.

"Man we only got a few minutes before we have to go home." said Naruto.

The small gang shared their laughs and had their fun, but unfortunately they all had to go home. Choji had woken up Shikamaru (much to the lazy child's ire), and began to go to their compounds. Kiba and Akamaru just ran home and Naruto was walking down the street complementing his day, "man life can't get better then this." He thought.

Naruto entered his home and was welcomed by the sight of his mother sitting on a chair looking at him.

"Sit down hun."

The thoughts of the young boy were quite simple, "I'm done for." As he sat down across from his mother, his father pulled out a box and stood behind her.

"Do you know why we're here Naruto?"

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish, "because I pranked the Uchiha and Hyuuga?"

Kushina nodded, "Naruto there are many words I could use to describe what you've done."

Naruto's face fell with each second.

"But I believe this is the only way to describe it." Kushina stood up and clasped her son by the shoulders, "CONGRATS"

Naruto looked at his mother with shock and confusion.

"Huh!?"

Minato lifted open the box and inside was a vanilla cake that said congrats.

As the shock fell from Naruto's face he began to babble.

"Wha-,why, what the heck is going on?"

Kushina laughed as she took her son in her arms, "you think you were the only prank king to exist in Konoha Minato and I were the past prankers before you, and man you did good dattebane!"

Minato smiled as he watched his son and wife play together, he began to remember the words of Sarutobi before he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto.

"Thank you Oji, you were right, thank you for this chance with my family. I hope you're doing well up there."

Minato cut the cake and began to eat and also overheared Naruto complaining about Iruka's lectures.

"I wonder how Naruto will take another three years of school?" he thought aloud, and poor Naruto caught what his father said.

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

Minato's laughter was loud, as he began to explain to his son what had transpired in the meeting.

"Yep life is good." thought Minato.

**That's chapter one folks I have revised it in the format that many have told me would be better I hope you guys find this easier to read! Also the pairings have increased as well now these are the permanent pairings I'm sorry if this is not your favorite pairing and I hope you also continue to read my story regardless! =).**

**P.S I have found someone who is willing to help me with my rather sucky grammer so Chapters 1 and so on will be improved once again so don't worry the grammer will be fixed at some point just be patient also chapter ten will be out farely soon sorry for the long wait guys!.**

**Pairings**

**Naruto/Fu **

**Arashi/Mikoto**

**Lee/Tenten**

**Kiba/ Hinata or Ino you decide!**

**Sasuke/ Sakura, Tsuki, or anyone else so far I will be making a poll for this as soon as I think of more Pairings so feel free to give me some ideas =).**

**Iruka/ Anko**

**Asuma/ Kurenai **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TIME-SKIP 3 YEARS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

"**Bijuu/Summoning speech"**

'**Bijuu/Summoning thoughts' **

Naruto now fifteen years old woke up to a new day many things have changed for naruto and perhaps for the better. The new Academy program encouraged more growth for actual ninja skills rather than history or other useless subjects in the world of Shinobi .

In the past three years Naruto and his class were the second class to go through the new program they had created at the Academy, here after they had accomplished the basics at the age of twelve they continued their education until fifteen specializing in any of the new classes that there was available although some classes were forced such as chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu they had four remaining slots left to select a class of their choosing and the classes were extensive all going through advance Ninjutsu,Genjutsu, and Taijutsu to Kenjutsu, medical Ninjutsu, Tracking, trap setting, and as well as sealing and as the final two years went on even more classes were available which will remain a secret for now.

Although these classes were extensive and to some (naruto) confusing no one could deny the results it displayed even Danzo was impressed. Naruto was currently in his third and final year and was finishing up his final week and preparing for the graduation Exam. Naruto specialized in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu , and Sealing each of these catagories would have an Exam and in order form him to pass he must pass all four Exams. Although there were no exams for the forced classes they were equally important as they help increase your skills.

Naruto of course was running late as usual and had bumped into Kiba along the way

"morning Kiba late again?"

at this Kiba only nodded. Kiba Inuzaku was one of the more promising students in the new program he specialized in Taijutsu, Tracking, but his last two classes were interesting poison and demolition.

The Posin class taught students how to create Poisons for all situations both for interrogation and battle. Kiba took the class and now has a paralytic poison that he dips his claws in effectively stunning the enemy the larger the dose the longer the effects he has also learned poisons that causes delusions and other such symptoms although not lethal alone when used in battle even a second can be deadly to the enemy …..quite the advantage eh.

The demolition class ah now that one I think people will like. The demolition class literally teaches students how to blow anything to hell and back although not practical in the use of one on one fights when used as a trap against enemy Shinobi or used to destroy buildings well it's not called demolition for nothing. Although Kiba is not as efficient with demolition as with poison he is still one of the most promising new graduates that are coming out of the academy.

When Naruto and Kiba arrived to their chakara control class their teacher was a chunin by the name of Kotetsu

"HEY SIT DOWN!"

Kiba and Naruto quickly filled their seats with Naruto beside Sasuke and Kiba beside Shino

"hey Sasuke what did I miss" asked Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha was the number one Ninja in his graduation class with Naruto behind with a close and I mean close second. Sasuke specialized in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and finally Genjutsu with such similar classes and skills it was no wonder that Naruto and Sasuke became quick rivals as well as best friends.

"not much just a quick review" he replied

Naruto sighed he really hated chakra control class they were forced to learn tree walking and water walking and then they went into all sorts of different exercises like floating a pebble in between their palms (yea not as easy as it seems) and finally here they were just reviewing for the final week

'thank god there is no exam for this' thought the knucklehead.

Class quickly ended but today was not an average school day no now it was time for Naruto's first Shinobi Exam: Ninjutsu .

Naruto went outside along with Sasuke and Choji. Choji had long spiky brown hair and two swirl marks on each cheek and was a rather um 'chubby' lad being an akamichi and all but he was a juggernaut in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and was one person you did not want to piss off and he along with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru were the top and most promising students all in their own fields of expertise.

The Exam was rather simple and straight forward the stronger the jutsu the more points you get simple too bad the judges were Kakashi, Asuma, and a random purpled haired anbu with a cat mask all who were notorious last year for being heavy markers.

Choji was the first to go "Ninja Art: Human boulder!"

the Akimichi transformed into a giant rolling ball of destruction changing the terrain as he moved ( if the name of the technique is wrong please correct me). When the judges were done recording the marks that Choji had received he went to his next jutsu.

"Earth style: Earth Style wall!"

Choji slammed his palms into the ground causing the earth to rumbled and a twelve foot tall wall of rock hard earth to sprout from the ground at an impressive speed it's shape resembling a bear.

'impressive' thought Asuma

'that's a B-rank technique but the kid controlled and improved the technique to resemble that of a bear nicely done Choji' thought Kakashi.

however the Anbu had no such thoughts and just recorded a score. For Choji's final technique he used a jutsu his father had taught him in their spare time

" Earth Style : Earth Mausoleum Dumpling!"

Choji gripped his hands into the earth and lifted a boulder the size of one of the hokages heads and hurled it across the field flattening trees and smaller boulders alike "overkill much" were the thoughts of the three judges. Choji after his score was calculated had passed with a score of 90% "you showed great control and a firm knowledge over your techniques although your techniques were powerful the time needed to execute them was longer then needed but you pass Choji" said Asuma "thank you" Choji went inside the academy to wait for his next exam which was Taijutsu.

a few more students were after Choji some of them held promise others….not so much. After some embarrassing show of skills or lack of thereof it was finally Sasuke's turn. For Sasuke's first jutsu he used a rather commen one

"Fire Style: grand fireball Jutsu!"

a fireball of epic proportions flew from Sasuke's mouth incinerating everything in its path

"Hm although a common technique he has obviously mastered it in every way nicely done" thought Asuma

"good control ,great range I say he's got this one down pat" thought kakashi

again though the cat Anbu just recorded her scores. For Sasukes second technique he decided to use a more…..flashy one

"Lightning Style: Grand Thunder!"

Sasuke thrust both of his fists in front of him and from said fists a bolt of pure energy shot out and punctured a hole the size of a basketball in one of the training dummy's

'powerful' thought kakashi.

When the judges were done recording his score Sasuke preformed his final technique

"Fire Style: Dragons inferno!"

The dragon Inferno was the weaker version of Fugaku's Hell Dragons Inferno and although less powerful was still a high A rank technique the judges calculated the scores and presented Sasuke his mark

"your Techniques were done flawlessly with great power and impressive range although the chakra consumption is something to look out for regardless you pass with 95" said Kakashi. Sasuke seemingly satisfied with his mark walked back inside and went to his next Exam which was Kenjutsu.

Finally Naruto's turn arrived and man was he pumped

"alright naruto you can begin whenever" said the cat Anbu

Naruto started off with a simple wind jutsu

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

with Naruto's reserves it was quite obvious what the results would become the poor training fields trees and shrubs were all ripped from the ground and thrown much to the interest of the judges

'Smart Great Breathrough is one of the few techniques that doesn't require control just throw in enough chakra and you got a B maybe even A rank smart choice Naruto' thought Asuma. Naruto quickly began to focus chakra into his palm forming on of the fame techniques of the yondaime Hokage the Rasengan

"Rasengan!"

Naruto thrust the ball of twisting energy into the nearest tree resulting in the tree splitting in two and demonstrating just how powerful the Rasengan is. Kakashi gestured for Naruto to show is final technique. Naruto decided to use one of his more powerful wind techniques that he learned from Jiraiya

"Wind Style: Vacuum blast barrage!"

Naruto blew out various blades of wind all at different angels the technique practically leveled the area of trees. Kakashi once more stood up

"your techniques are powerful and quick however the chakra consumption for each of the techniques is more than it should but even so you pass with a 94%" Said the Cat Anbu.

Naruto face palmed himself 'it's always that one percent' he thought naruto finally went inside ready for his next exam Kenjutsu.

The Kenjutsu exam was taken place inside a dojo with an assortment of swords and about twenty two students their sensei was Hayate Gekko. Now the kenjutsu exam is different from the Ninjutsu one in the case of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu students are paired up with each other according to skill level and must fight and show their skills to each other and to the teacher. Now even if the student were to lose if they showed enough skill then they would pass however the students only had five minutes to show their skills.

Anyways Naruto found Sasuke polishing his personal katana across the room and sat beside him

"how'd it go" asked Sasuke

"got a 94"

at this Saskue only chuckled

"only one percent away from me huh Naruto"

Naruto only crossed his arms and turned away from Sasuke "yea rubbed in!".

The two boys silently watched as the matches went by some were short (ending before the time limit) others were long dragged battles with a bunch of monologue in there that people really didn't need to see

"my god are those two going to shut-up!" said Naruto

currently a couple were fighting each other and believe it or not were sprouting words of love and encouragement …...yea let's just say that didn't end well. When the time finally came for Naruto and Sasuke they were both each other's opponents and they couldn't help but be excited. Naruto drew a Japenese long sword from the shelf and turned to face Sasuke and his Katana (the sword Sasuke uses in shippuden is the same style of sword he is using now)

"ready?" asked Naruto

Sasuke only dashed and clashed blades with Naruto.

The two began to move and attack in synchrony each defending and attacking each other's blind spots and openings with deadly precision. As the match continued naruto found an opening on sasuke's left and with a quick slash which gave sasuke a shallow cut however sasuke was quicker and had cut naruto twice once in the shoulder and again on the left of his ribcage

"four minutes remaining" announced Hayate.

Naruto and Sasuke began to move faster strike even harder until they were a hurricane of movement and swords as the match began to end Sasuke had managed to get behind Naruto and place his sword on his throat Naruto however had placed his blade against Sasuke's heart they were at a stalemate. The show of skill was well beyond that of the current academy level and it showed as their fight had ended in a tie each with a perfect score.

As the two left the Dojo Naruto couldn't help but smirk

"You know I would have won that right" said Naruto

Sasuke only scoffed "right that's exactly what you said about the Ninjutsu test"

Naruto was ready to pulverize the Uchiha if it was not for Sakura and Ino who were further down the hall

"come on dobe lets go" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke walked quickly to catch up with both Sakura and Ino.

"hey guys ready for lunch?" asked Sakura

Sasuke said nothing well naruto was secretly dreaming of ramen

"I'll take that as a yes" she dead panned.

Sakura was the schools leading medic she specialized in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and finally combat medical Ninjutsu where you are taught how to use techniques like the chakra scalpel to cut your enemy from the inside….ouch.

Ino was somewhat similar to Sakura she specialized in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and Poison. Ino was in the top of her class with poison considering her connections with flowers and other plants it's no surprise she even had created a poison that causes intense pain without actually killing victim….yea Anko and Ibiki had fun with that one. Anyways now Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were sitting at their usual table waiting for their friends. Kiba and Choji were the first to arrive and then came shino.

Shino was a quiet man as he covered himself entirely with his hooded trench coat leaving almost nothing to be seen. Shino himself specialized in Infiltration, Interrogation, Torture, and information. Information was simply teaching others how to gather information whether it be through listening in, grabbing important documents, and hell even seducing the targets wife or girlfriend was a way to get information but with Shino's bugs he was perfect for information gathering especially since no one notices a fly on the wall. As Shino sat down Hinata and Shikamaru entered.

Hinata is average height with long blue hair (correct me if I'm wrong her hair just looks blue to me) her pupiless eyes showed that she was a hyuuga. Although she is an incredible shy character and could barely speak without stuttering don't let her meek nature fool you as she's an adept Jyuken user using her family's Taijutsu technique to paralyze and capture her enemy rather than kill. She specializes in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Medicine. Medicine is different than Medical Ninjutsu by the fact that you are using herbs and other such materials to heal and improve the body although medicine will not be as effective in healing major wounds as medical Ninjutsu these small medicines will definitely keep you alive long enough to get proper medical treatment.

Shikamaru was a brown haired kid with pineapple shaped hair he was lazy beyond imagination but was incredible smart (having an IQ above 200 kinda guarantees that) he specializes in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and strategizing. Shikamaru was the first student to actually obtain a spare no one is sure how he got it though? Anyways strategizing is well just that strategizing the class concentrates on improving one's strategic ability not much else to it simple and to the point.

As the rookie nine sat down Kiba was the first to speak "so how are the exams for everyone" every person smirked at the table each passing with a 90 or higher

"nice! I got poison next with Ino" said Kiba

Hinata just put her fingers together "i-I have medicine"

Shino was unnaturally silent as usual

"got strategizing then my days over" said Shikamaru

"me and Sasuke got Taijutsu" said Naruto

Sakura nodded "I have medical Ninjutsu" she said.

everyone was having a rather normal day which to the rookie nine was just unacceptable so naruto quickly sat beside Kiba "hey kiba" he whispered the dog boy pulled his ear closer to naruto

"do you still have the demolition paint bomb?" he asked

at this Kiba smiled a sadistic smile scaring some of the people who happened to look in his direction

"got an even better one!" whispered Kiba.

From the inside of kiba's back pack he pulled out a rather large ball like object which was equal to the size of a basketball and it had seals all over it

"here it packs two times the punch as the last one!"

Naruto took the object and run out of the cafeteria

"Kiba what did you give him?" asked Sakura Kiba's evil smirk sent a chill down every ones spines.

When Naruto did return it was already time for his next test Taijutsu. The Taijutsu exam was nothing special as it was similar to Kenjutsu two students were pitted against each other and fought however there was one teeny little difference. The winner passed the loser did not this way the stuents had more of a drive for passing or holding back because they were pitted against their friends. Sasuke went first and was pitted against a boy named Daisuke he was average at best and was no match for the Uchiha as Sasuke had finished the fight with two jabs on the ribs and an upper cut that knocked Daisuke out. Naruto's fight was a little more personnel. Although his father had resolved his jinchurikki status a long time ago few people could let go of their hate and despised naruto thinking that he was tricking the yondaime and that he was actually the kyuubi in human form others hated him for the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in his body and that it was now much eaiser to get their revenge….those kind of people didn't tend to last long.

Sadly for Naruto Satoru was one of these idiots the boy's mother was killed during the Kyuubi's destruction and his father had hated Naruto ever since and that blind hatred was passed onto his son. For years Satoru had attempted to prove that Naruto was the Kyuubi each attempt ending with a broken bone or a trip to the hospital. However Naruto's intense beatings did not help his case against Satoru so he decided to take a more… colourful alternative which included Naruto covering his house in toilet paper and soaking Satoru's clothes in cat piss...brutal but effective.

Naruto was already at the field and was watching Satoru practice his taijutsu (which suffice to say was almost worse than a four year Old's). quickly their match began but not before Satoru got a few words in.

"are you ready Kyuubi!"

Naruto resisted the urge to face palm 'not this again!?' thought Naruto

"hahaha! I've noticed you don't want to fight me anymore! Guess you finally realized your place FOX!"

Naruto felt a vein almost burst in his skull 'I'm gonna kill him!'. Thinking now was the time to begin Satoru finally moved to strike.

Satoru rushed Naruto and threw a punch at Naruto's chest however Naruto caught his fist and Satoru attempted to smash the back of his other fist into Naruto's head sadly his pathetic attempt was also stopped and Naruto Sparta kicked Satoru in the back sending the boy spiraling across the ground.

'how dare that demon mock me I will not LOSE!'

Satoru stood up fully intent destroying Naruto only to be met with Naruto's arm to the face as he got clothes line him knocking out. Naruto having passed met up with Sasuke who was waiting for him in the hall

"was the clothes line really necessary?" asked Sasuke

"what he was pissing me off!" said Naruto.

Sasuke just shook his head and smiled

"I'll see you at the graduation ceremony" he said

Naruto smile "you know it" the two clasped hands and left to finish their final tests.

Naruto's final test was sealing or Fuinjutsu now this was something special. For the Fuinjutsu test each person must create four seals to perfection at least three of the seals had to be perfect to pass the calligraphy test and then they were tested for function at that point at least three must be functional. The four seals were this an explosion tag, a storage seal, a chakra draining seal of any level , and a barrier seal of any level.

Naruto sat down and began to write the kanji necessary to create an explosion tag. Naruto took his time on each of the seals making sure each was perfect and acceptable to any seal master and when he was finished handed them in to his teacher an intermediate level seal user by the name Raiga no last name. Each of his seals were tested on a piece of wood that was several meters away from the class. Naruto's explosion tag was powerful as it shattered the wood into nothing but still maintaining short range and his storage seals worked perfectly.

Naruto's chakra absorption seal worked efficiently and correctly and his barrier seal was checked considering the fact there was no point in using it Barrier seals were just checked to see if they worked which was shown by the seal glowing for a short period of time when chakra was put into it.

"these are incredibly well done Naruto you pass with flying colours!" exclaimed Raiga

Naruto smiled and quickly left the room and made his way to the graduation area. The graduation area was located at the far back of the Academy and was a large room with a podium for the Headmaster to speak and present each of the graduates their head bands. Although the ceremony was short it was important as it was where the genin are counted for and the teams are created and announced tomorrow. Naruto quickly moved through the halls only stopping in a certain teachers room where the object that Kiba had given naruto was securely hidden on the ceiling.

'oh yea this is so worth it!' thought Naruto

the teachers room naruto was currently in was Mizuki's and one of Naruto's more open haters but alas Mizuki had thought he had gotten away with what he was doing however when he started to openly hate Naruto bad luck just seemed to be plaguing him!? Almost evertime h went to get a mission they would always be misjudged and instead of a C-Rank he would end up with an A-Rank! Almost ten times he died because of that had the pay would always be docked as well for some strange reasons?. He also was the most pranked on recipient of the mysterious prankster King and his cohorts sadly the hokage said he had more important things to do that stop this menace.

Now although Mizuki had tried to impend Naruto's progress through his earlier academy days he quicly stopped when he realized his job was on the line. Anyways enough of Mizuki Naruto was currently checking the clock in the class room.

'alright the ceremony begins in about 6 minutes Mizuki should be here any second so I got five minutes for this alright lets do this!' thought naruto.

The door to the room opened Mizuki walked in. Now the ball that Kiba had given Naruto was a demolition level bomb that was filled with a knock out gas that would effectively knock out anyone within it's blast radius as such the entire room would be filled with nothing but the stuff however Naruto had already been prepared and brought a filter mask that he managed to nab from poison class, the filter masks were there just incase something were to go wrong in the poison class there were so many of them that grabbing them was a synch especially amongst the confusion of the exams.

Anyways as Mizuki sat down Naruto activated the bomb which surprisingly let out a loud pop rather then the boom he was expecting and with Mizuki unconscious on the ground Naruto began his final prank.

Naruto arrived at the graduation ceremony with seconds to spare and quickly took his seat beside Sasuke

"why are you late?" asked Sasuke

"just taking care of some business" said Naruto.

Sasuke knowing Naruto decided not to pressure for more answers and instead chose to wait for the start of the graduation. An elderly man approached the podium and cleared his throat. This man was the Headmaster of the Academy for almost 40 years his name was Toshihiro and he made sure the Academy worked smoothly and efficiently he was also the supervisor for many of the classes he made sure no students were harmed and helped many if not all the students at one point during their schooling and now he was here to congratulate the second year graduates of the new Shinobi program.

"Students for these past few years I have watched you grow from children to Shinobi, I have guided you, I have taught you, and I watched as you struggled and as you strived, it pains me to see you go but I am honoured, Honoured that I have played a part in each of your careers as Shinobi that I had helped you become stronger whether physically or mentally but now I have only one piece of advice!"

all the students sat captivated by the head master as he continued

"never let failure deter you learn from your mistakes become stronger because of it, stronger so that you may protect your home, your family, and your most precious people show the world your strength!, show them Konoha's WILL OF FIRE!"

the students clapped and Toshihiro stepped down and went to a table with different coloured head bands "form a single file line and report here tomorrow for your team formations".

Naruto and his friends quickly grabbed their headbands (A/N: the way they wear their headbands in Shippuden is how they wear them now) and met their families outside of the school. Naruto's parents were already there smiling "Good job Naruto knew you could do it" said Minato "you finally did now I can teach you the uzumaki sword style" Kushina was ecstatic of course she loved teaching and Naruto was just a sponge for Kenjutsu and ninjutsu "Sweet" said the blonde. Rather quickly people began their way home and began to rest for the next day.

MEANWHILE

In a forest not far from Konoha a hooded figure watched as the bodies of several Shinobi fell to the ground a bleeding mess. The headband design that resembled two rocks easily discerned their allegiance to Iwagakure the hidden stone village

'Iwa Shinobi in Konoha territory Minato will want to know this' thought the figure.

As he turned to leave one of the Iwa shinobi managed to get up

'the mission must be complete!' with that the Iwa shinobi charged the hooded figure for his final assult.

The hooded man hearing the footsteps quickly spun and jumped towards his assailant causing the Iwa nin to fall back and the hooded man to land on his chest and without a seconds hesitation produced a small blade from his wrist and ended the Iwa nins life with a quick strike to the throat. As the Iwa nin bled out the hooded figure walked to an opening from the forest he was in and in the distance was Konoha "I'm home" he said.

**There you have it chapter 2 revised and for those that had begun reading my story yes what my OC used is a hidden blade . I also want you guys to know that chapter ten is on it's way and again I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope these changes to my chapters have helped making reading easier =). **

**These are the list of the current Pairings that are going to be included in the story if you have any other pairing idea's feel free to PM me or just leave them in the reviews =).**

**Naruto/Fu**

**Arashi/Mikoto**

**Sasuke/Sakura/Tsuki (decide who you think should end up with Sasuke also they are not just limited to these two girls you can also leave your own pairing idea in the reviews)**

**Tenten/Lee**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

Shout out to all those who have reviewed thank you for reading and please leave your thoughts on what weapons and skills I should give to any characters they can come from any video game or manga but im not making anyone godlike that's just no fun leave your thoughts in the reviews or PM me enjoy reading =).

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

- this line indicates a change of location (ex from Naruto fighting Kakashi to Minato in a meeting etc etc)

Naruto woke up to a rather rambunctious morning. His father was rushing to get to work 'again' thought Naruto his mother was currently in his closet picking out his clothes and his …wait Picking out his clothes!. "MOM what are you doing?" she turned and smiled the Uzumaki signature smirk "why I'm picking your clothes Naru-chan ….is that a problem" her face took on a devilish look scaring the crap out of Naruto 'is it me or are mothers the scariest thing on the planet'

In the Nara compound Shikamaru was happily sleeping the day away until his demon of a mother came in "WAKE THE HELL UP" now if it were anyone else Shikamaru would have just ignore them and continued sleeping however his Mother was an entirely different story especially with the frying pan and was that... blood stains on there!. Quickly the lazy boy got up and ran into the hall quickly running into his father "you too" he asked his father nodded as they continue to run.

"Why did you marry her" asked Shikamaru the elder Nara just looked at his son "some days I wonder that myself but then I remember the good times" "and those are" the young Nara asked "yes what are those good times" they both turned and like deer's caught in headlights and began to cower before their mother and wife. Shikamaru took one last look at his old man and once in the window "every man for himself!" Shikamaru jumped through the window breaking the glass but landing with a grace many would assume he never had and ran like fricken hell.

"he knows he doesn't have pants on right" asked Shikaku "let him find it out on his own" the nara women began to softly beat the frying pan into her hand "let him find out on his own" 'now's my chance' Shikaku attempted to escape through an open door however the very frying pan his wife held was now edged into the wall above his head by a mere centimeter "Now about those good times" she asked 'shit'.

Kushina gave Naruto some clothes and exited the room to allow him to dress however before he did an evil smirk came across his face as he created a shadow clone "go check on mizuki" he ordered and went right back to getting dressed.. As he put on his new coat just out the window a man seemed to be running …in his underwear? "no way is that, it is it's Shikamaru why the hell is he in his undies" Naruto decided not to dwell on it and finished getting dressed.

When Naruto finished he looked at himself in the mirror. Naruto still adorned his whisker marks and unruly blond hair and blue eyes however he had lost almost all his baby fat and was practically a carbon copy of his father. He was wearing blue Anbu pants with blue Shinobi sandals, he also wore a black tight fitting shirt and wore a dark orange jacket with a red uzumaki swirl on the back, he tied up his headband around his forehead and was off.

His mother came in and hugged her son "good luck son tell me all about it when you get home" naruto smirked and ran out the house excited for his first day as a Shinobi.

As naruto ran he noticed Sasuke was waiting just right out at the end of his compound "hey Sasuke why aren't you at the academy" Sasuke too was sporting a new look. His headband was worn around his forehead and he had the uchiha styled shirt with the high collar and his clan symbol on his back. To finish it off were some Anbu pants and standard Shinobi sandals and strapped to his lower back was his Katana.

"there's something I want to show you" quickly the duo made their way to the Academy and entered the school "okay what is it" Sasuke didn't say a word and just pointed to Mizuki's class room "your work I assume" inside was something Naruto would laugh at for years to come.

Mizuki was dressed in a maids outfit with lipstick, mascara the whole bit hell naruto even made Mizuki wear high heels now of course your thinking why doesn't he take it off simple seals. Naruto had imprinted seals into the maid outfit that shocked anyone who touched it or tried to remove it. Naruto yesterday had used Kiba's bomb which thinking back was a tad overkill to knock out Mizuki and to force him into the outfit and imprint the seals smart cruel and humiliating especially since he's been wearing it since yesterday although he doesn't know why Mizuki didn't take off the make-up that stuff came off ah the joys of pranking.

As naruto laughed his ass off Sasuke dragged him to class "come on dobe we can't be late" Naruto after having his fun walked with Sasuke to class to see who their future teachers will now be. As they entered the class Iruka was there to assign the teams "Iruka sensei!" the scared dolphin like man turned to see his favorite trouble maker "Naruto it's good to see you to now take your seats" when naruto sat down he noticed that everyone was talking as Iruka tried to get their attention 'oh crap here it comes' it was slow at first but gradually the tick mark on iruka's skull grew in size until finally he burst "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BASTARDS" Iruka's Demon Head jutsu cause a strong wind to blow in everyones faces as he yelled effectively shutting them up "thank you anyways" he said "team 10 is still in circulation so team one is…" Naruto waited for his name to be called "team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha" the two friends propped each other "and Sakura Haruno your sensei is Kakashi hakate " immediately storm clouds brewed over their heads as they heard the last name of their third teammate now don't get the wrong idea Sakura was a strong kounochi and an amazing Medic but she was a tad overboard as a ….fangirl.

She was and still is Sasuke's biggest fangirl only difference now is that she actually controls herself during missions but other then that was still the crazy pink haired Uchiha lover everyone knew "YES TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" after that declaration of embarrassment Sasuke began to bang his head of the desk 'why why why why!' as Sasuke cursed his bad luck Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his old friend but at the same began to ponder on the name of their sensei 'kakashi? But he was dad's student and an Anbu if I remember correctly wonder what happened for him to become a jonin sensei' as Naruto pondered these thoughts a new figure arrived at the village.

Kotetsu and Izumo were currently on guard duty and were sitting at the reception desk at the entrance of the village. "Izumo I'm bored" izumo just wiped his hand across his face and sighed at his friends boredom "I know Kotetsu you've told me the last fifty three fricken times" Izumo rubbed his temples in hopes his rising headache would simmer down however even his headache didn't distract him from the figure that approached the front gate. The man was obviously tall somewhere around 6'2 or 6'3 he was covered dirt and grime obviously from years of constant travel he wore a dark red hooded overcoat that reached down to his mid-thigh the small cape that started from his waist and a part of the overcoat was torn he also wore Anbu pants and black sandals. On his right leg were holsters for his kunai as well as two more holsters along his right and left shoulder. In his right hand was a five and a half foot cloth covered object what it was, was anyone's guess.

The Figure approached the gate and placed down a piece of paper and continued on his way without another word. Kotetsu looked at his partner "what is that" he asked. Izumo read it once "apparently it's a travel pass similar to the three Sannin although it's a much older version actually it looks like one from..the..third…war" Izumo immediately rushed past his friend and the hooded figure and straight to the Hokage's office well kotetsu just sat down and enjoyed the silence 'ah no more Izumo to pester me about work might as well enjoy it' as Kotetsu relaxed and enjoyed his time the hooded figure had a smirk on his face 'wasn't expecting that reaction wonder how Minato will react' the man pulled out a scroll from inside his coat 'I hope this was worth the extra 15 years' the hooded man walked to the hokage's office enjoying the sight of his old home.

-Minato was once again playing around with his hirashin Kunai obviously done with the paperwork he just wanted to go for a fricken walk but the old farts insisted that he stay in office for any situation 'for the love of god if something doesn't happen right now I will' and as if god answered his prayers Izumo barreled through the door 'thank you god' thought Minato.

Minato allowed Izumo to catch his breath "what is it Izumo" the young Chunin handed minato a travel pass and at first glance he would have thrown it right at Izumo's face for overreacting however this travel pass was special as it was used by Konoha ninja during the third great shinobi war 'but only one person had this and he's dead?' Minato thought "were did you get this" he asked "a large man enetered the village with this pass if my assumption is correct he'll be here soon" Minato dismissed the Chunin and would later berate the poor idiot for letting someone in without procedure but for now he had to see if it was him 'is it you old friend.

Minato waited for wait seemed like hours but finally the same hooded man that Izumo had encountered entered the room "lord Hokage" the mans voice was deep and respectful as he bowed "hello stranger you hold a very interesting Item here" Minato held up the travel pass and handed it back to the man "so it would seem this pass had helped me a great deal many years ago and still today it seems" Minato eyes softened as his hopes increased "yes only one person had ever gotten a hold of this and that was during the third great Shinobi war…..is it you Arashi" the man pulled down his hood revealing a white haired man with electric blue eyes and a scar across his right eye although said eye was still working "hey Minato been a few years eh" the yellow flash shook his head at his friends casual greeting "welcome back Arashi I assume your mission is complete" the now named Arashi's face took a serious look "SS-rank mission assigned by the sandaime Hokage is complete is debriefing required sir?" Minato nodded "tell me everything" he asked.

-Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were the only three Genin left in the room all three were waiting for kakashi Hakate "that's it no more waiting I'm gonna give the retard a piece of my mind!" said Naruto 'look who's talking' thought sasuke. Naruto pulled ninja wire and a small seal and rigged the door. Here was Naruto's plan he would rig the door with a storage seal that opened by contact rather then chakra this storage seal was filled with an assortment of paint and when the Jonin opened the door he would be completely covered in the paint fool proof or so he thought.

After another 30 minutes the door began to open and when the Seal attached by ninja wire came rushing towards the recipient the man dodged by crouching down and the seal hit and splattered against the wall "whoever did that is going to have to clean it" Naruto just grumbled and created a few shadow clones" 'he knows the Shadow clone jutsu already expected from Minato's and Kushina's son" Sasuke although angry and extremely annoyed controlled his emotions and waited for his new teacher to speak Sakura however was just silent wating to see what their new sensei would do "my first impression of you guys ….you're annoying" the group dead panned at the words of their new teacher "meet me up on the roof" with that Kakashi disappeared with leaves surrounding his original location having used the body flicker technique to be at the roof. Sakura sighed and used the leaf body flicker well Sasuke body flickered in a flash of electricity and naruto in a small hurricane .

Kakashi was reading his book and when his team appeared using the body flicker technique he was a little surprised 'hm the body flicker technique is normally learnt at Chunin level yet these kids have already begun using them having just graduated they're far more skilled then the average Genin that's for sure" Kakashi put away his book and began to speak "well you guys got here quick I believe it's time we introduced ourselves don't you think" Sakura crossed her arms "you first Sensei show us how it's done" Kakashi rolled his eyes at the Kunoichi but relented anyways "my name is Kakashi hakate I like many things I dislike few things for my hobbies I have many hobbies and dreams for the future … well I don't wanna tell you" at this all three members of team 7 sweat dropped 'all we learned was his name?' they thought.

"alright since I've gone how about you bubblegum" the pink haired kunoichi controlled her anger and spoke "my name is Sakura I like healing ninjutsu and Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke looked ready to preform senpakku at this point "I dislike ino-pig and all of Sasuke fangirls" Naruto looked at Sakura with a blank look 'aren't you the biggest fangirl he has' "and my dreams are to surpass Tsunade as a medic nin and become known by the whole world" at this kakashi smiled 'she's not as bad as I thought " and become the wife of Sasuke Uchiha" Kakashi's face fell quite quickly 'oh lord she's worse then I thought maybe I should let Anko or Kurenai have a talk with her?' thought Kakashi.

"Alright now how about you Emo" a tick mark formed on Sasuke's skull but he held in his anger 'besides' he thought ' I'll just get naruto to prank him later' "I like training, friends and family I dislike traitors my dream is to surpass my father and lead the Uchiha clan with honour and dignity" Kakashi took a forlorn look 'seems the event with his father changed him more than I thought ' Kakashi turned to Naruto "alright whiskers your up" Naruto just grinned taking his nickname in stride " my names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I like ramen, pranking, friends and family I dislike those who misuse their power and idiots who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a storage scroll my dream is to surpass my dad and become the greatest Hokage who will ever live" Kakashi smiled at Naruto's bright personality "well that's nice and all well lets begin your real test shall we" Kakashi turned to leave however "wait what do you mean real test?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi faked a surprise look "they didn't tell you the Academy graduation exam is just to weed out potential Genin you aren't full Genin until you pass my test" team 7 sat there in surprise at the piece of information "meet me at training grounds number 4 in one hour and your test will begin" the future team seven nodded and watched their Sensei leave "alright I say we get some ramen and head to the" Sasuke and Sakura just rolled their eyes and just left with Naruto complaining behind them "oh come on just one bowl….I'll pay" "shut up Naruto" said Sasuke.

-"and finally after my last target was terminated I came home" Minato nodded as Arashi finished his report "I see that's quite the mission Arashi I'll file your report in the Anbu headquarters get some rest alright" Arashi chuckled a bit "might be hard since I don't actually have a house" Minato mentally face palmed himself of course he wouldn't have a house he's been gone for over 18 years "sorry about that you can stay at my place" Arashi began to look uncomfortable "are you sure Kushina won't mind" Minato sighed years ago during the Third Great Shinobi war Arashi was well he was a weakling to put it simply however due to that he was never added into the bingo book so none of the villages enemies knew his face which made him perfect for the mission that he was assigned however due to his random disappearance his teammates Kushina and Mikoto as well the rest of the shinobi forces that wasn't Anbu or the Hokage assumed he had betrayed the village and to this day still believe it so of course Arashi was uncomfortable "I'll handle kushina okay here" Minato handed Arashi a seal "what the heck is this?" "it's a security pass seal" Arashi's eyes widened "this will allow you to enter our house without the seals affecting you" at this arashi smiled "you've come far Minato last time I remembered you could barely make a storage seal now here you are making security seals ….I've missed a lot haven't I" "you have no Idea" said Minato

-Team seven arrived at training round number 4 right on time and have been waiting for their teacher for three hours "okay is this going to be a pattern or something" asked Naruto "I seriously hope not" said Sasuke "what should we do we've been here for three hours who knows when he'll get here should we spar" asked Sakura "NO" said Sasuke "sparing now will only drain our energy before this test Kakashi kept going on about" Naruto and Sakura nodded and calmed down.

Luckily for them Kakashi didn't keep them waiting for much longer "hey there sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady across the street" the entire team sweatdropped at the lame excuse of the Copy ninja "….do you really expect us to believe that" asked Sakura kakashi only pulled out a clock and set it on the tree stump beside him "you have one hour to attempt to take these two bells from me" Kakashi took two bells from his pouch and attached them to his waist "those who get the bells pass and become Genin the one who doesn't get's sent back to the academy" at this Naruto gained a confused look 'odd dad always told me that Konoha had Genin teams of three always he never told me of teams of two what's kakashi's game' "well" said Kakashi " let's BEGIN" immediately the three new Genin disappeared from view hidden amongst the trees.

'Impressive they've hidden themselves well but even if they're well trained they're still Genin' thought Kakashi. Naruto was currently thinking on what Kakashi had said earlier 'it still doesn't make sense Konoha has never had a two man team ever if what Kakashi says is true then we would have had a lot more two man teams Konoha strives on teamwork' Naruto snapped his fingers 'that's it Teamwork!' Naruto created around twenty shadow clones and sent them to distract Kakashi as he went to share his revelation with his teammates.

'they're taking a while to act' all of a sudden naruto's from every direction began to converge on Kakashi "so you're the first to act huh Naruto" the many Naruto's didn't respond instead they began to attack kakashi however the clones themselves did not last long against the famed copy ninja and were quickly disposed of "hm I wonder what they'll do next' he thought.

Naruto felt his clones disperse as he sat with his teammates 'naruto whats wrong" asked Sakura "my clones dispersed Kakashi's probably going to search for us now" "alright alright" said Sasuke "you said you had something to tell us Naruto" Naruto nodded "yea I figured out the purpose of this test" Sasuke gestured for Naruto to continue "it's teamwork" Sasuke scoffed "if it was teamwork then why have two bells" Sakura snapped her fingers "of course it's to divide the team and to see if we can work together regardless" Sasuke nodded seeming satisfied "alright now that we know what to do what's our plan" Sakura smirked "I have an idea"

The team quickly moved through the trees hoping to intercept Kakashi their plan was simple and effective but sadly they found Kakashi reading his favorite orange book in the middle of the clearing which sent their plan right down the drain. "Damn there goes the plan and we got like 30 minutes before the bell goes" Naruto and Sasuke nodded to each other however Sasuke seemed curious "naruto where's your sword" Naruto chuckled a bit "well about that i've actually gotten a sword customized for me but it's not exactly finished yet" Sasuke nodded "alright here's the plan" said Sasuke "me and naruto will attack kakashi head on Sakura we need you to either slow him down or immobilize him completely we don't have enough time to make a proper plan we attack in three" Sakura and Naruto nodded. Sasuke held three fingers and counted down to three and commenced the attack.

Kakashi closed his book both smelling and hearing naruto and Sasuke coming 'let's see what you can do' kakashi stood up and Naruto and Sasuke burst from the forest. Sasuke with his sword drawn attempted to strike Kakashi in the shoulder however the tardy Jonin blocked Sasuke's sword with a kunai Naruto went passed Sasuke and attempted a strike to the chest only for Kakashi to maneuver out of the way and punch sasuke in the face sending the Uchiha away and when naruto attempted to strike once more Kakashi grabbed his arm and threw him into Sasuke.

Both boys rose up surprised by kakashi's skill 'is this a Jonin's power' thought Sasuke "Ninja Tactic #1- Taijutsu or hand to hand combat" Sasuke stood sword at ready and Naruto stood up and began to form a rasengan however the colour was slightly off being a dark blue rather then the pale blue that the technique normally was. No average person would notice this however Kakashi being the student of the fourth knew excactly how the jutsu was supposed to look and knew something was up 'GENJUTSU!' he thought. Kakashi realeased the illusion just in time to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all rushing him in hopes of getting the bells.

Kakashi body flickered escaping the grasp of his future team "ninja tactic #2 genjutsu" said kakashi "arghh that's it no more screwing Sasuke remember that Technique our parents said we weren't allowed to use" Sasuke nodded "yea why?" Naruto smiled cruelly and whispered in Sasuke's ears soon Sasuke was sporting an evil grin of his own.

Arashi was currently walking to the door of Minato's house. Minato's house was actually a normal two storey house since neither Minato or Kushina had any members for their clan they just lived in a normal home well normal if you don't count the number of security seals on the building and the fact that it paralyzes anyone who attempts to get in that's not recognized. Anyways Arashi walked right in and sat at the table 'wonder when Minato will get here it'd be real akward with just' Arashi was taken out of his thoughts by the door opening "Minato are you home" Arashi became pale and looked to the heavens 'you hate me don't you god' he thought.

Kushina walked into the room and Noticed Arashi at first she thought nothing of it thinking it was Minato's friend however she could never forget the white hair and scar of her teammate "Arashi" the man smiled weakly and was trembling "h-hey Kushina"no words were spoken instead the last thing Arashi saw was Kushina leaping at his face with killing intent.

-"So you ready Sasuke" asked Naruto the Uchiha nodded "alright lets go!" Sakura jumped behind the boys as they began weave handsigns "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" at the same time Sasuke realease his own jutsu "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Narutos wind combined with Sasuke's fire dragon creating resulting in a flame thrower of incredible size easily trapping Kakashi because of it's range 'HOLY SHIT what the hell are they teaching these kids!' Kakshi jumped to the ground seemingly to late as the flames of Naruto and Sasuke engulfed him.

"we got him finally" Naruto turned to high five Sasuke only to see his friend breathing heavily on the ground "hey are you alright" Sasuke faced his friend with an annoyed expression 'stupid Naruto and his fricken reserves I swear the guy never runs out of chakra' Sakura immediately went to Sasuke's side "the technique you used you haven't mastered it yet right" she asked Sasuke nodded "hm alright here take this" Sakura gave Sasuke a chakra ill to replenish his lost reserves "thank you sakura" Sakura nodded "alright lets go check on sensei" said Naruto.

Before the blond could move more the six steps two hands erupted from the ground bringing Nauto down leaving only his head with Kakashi jumping from the ground "you guys are good" Kakashi said "but I'm better" Sasuke once again took up arms against Kakashi and attacked aiming for the heart however Kakashi dodged by jumping upwards and kicked Sasuke in the face.

The Battle seemed to be going Kakashi's way however Sakura appeared behind and simply touched his Shoulders and jumped away Kakashi went to attack her however he couldn't move his arms 'what why can't I' Kakashi began to remember Sakura's file 'crap she's a medic of course she could do something like this ' Sasuke who was digging naruto out got up with Naruto and rushed Kakashi 'crap' thought Kakashi.

BRIIING Kakashi sighed relief as he sat down "times up guys Sakura mind fixing my arms" sakura sat down and began to heal Kakashi's arms "damn it now we gotta go back to the academy" said Naruto Kakashi smiled "actually that won't be the case" Naruto rose an eyebrow " this was a test to see if you could work together even in circumstances where you are pitted against each other since you've done that you pass!" Kakashi did his eye smile and gave a thumbs up "Alright starting tomorrow team 7 will begin it's duties" Kakashi turned to leave however he couldn't help but remember seeing the evil smile on Naruto's face 'I feel like I got played' meanwhile Naruto and his teammates were laughing "man told you that would work" said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded each of them with a smile on their face the plan went without a hitch. Back when naruto was explaining the purpose of the test Sakura came up with the plan. If the purpose was teamwork then the bells didn't matter at all so instead they should focus on teamwork and impress Kakashi and still seem like they had no Idea of the test's purpose and it worked like a charm "man I'm going home see you guys tomorrow" said naruto with that naruto left his friends and journeyed home

-Naruto arrived home to the sound of breaking objects and fighting 'what the hell?' Naruto quickly opened the door and was greeted to the sight of his mother chocking a white haired man who's face was turning blue "MOM" Kushina stopped chocking Arashi and turned to face her son "oh hey Naruto how was your day" Naruto remained silent as his mother continued to choke the man in her grasp.

The man held his hand out to naruto "s-s-save m-me" he uttered at this Kushina began to apply more pressure which made the mans head inflate comically "why are you back traitor" before Kushina could make Arashi's head burst Minato was in the door way "uh honey why are you choking Arashi" Kushina smiled "he betrayed the village why wouldn't I" Minato smiled weakly as Arashi's fae turned purple "well about that if you just let Arashi go I'll explain everything" Kushina was reluctant to let go but she let go letting Arashi's head turn back to normal.

Minato gestured for her to follow him into another room leaving Arashi and Naruto alone. Naruto helped Arashi up and noticed the man towered over him 'crap he's tall' "whew thought I was gonna die there well anyways names Arashi you?" Arashi held his hand out to Naruto which he shook "Naruto why was mom choking you" Arashi smiled weakly "well I'm not exactly allowed to tell you until Minato allows the information to be disclosed" Naruto nodded understanding Arashi "so how do you and my mom know each other" Arashi chuckled "I was her and Mikoto's teammate when we were Genin" Naruto's eyes widened his dad told him all about his Genin team and their adventures and his teams unfortunate demise during the third war Kushina never talked about her team though "oh really any interesting stories" Arashi laughed "sit down kid I got a ton"

Arashi began to tell Naruto about Kushina and his Genin days however before he was finished Kushina and Minato walked back in "Minato told me everything sorry about the whole choking you" Arashi waved his hands "no worries was kind of expecting worse from you Tomato" at the use of her child hood nickname the room became deathly old as Kushina looked at Arashi with a blank look "what did you call me" she asked Minato quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled himself and Naruto away from the unseeing beat down "you heard me Tomato" Kushina's hair began to split into nine parts resembling the foxes tails and an evil aura surrounded her "you die now" without warning or hesitation Kushina punched Arashi right through the wall and a good few meters 'that man has balls of steel if he's crazy enough to use Kushina's old nickname' thought Minato.

Kushina turned to Minato with a smile "I'll go prepare dinner do you kind cleaning the mess" Minato shaking shook his head rooted to the spot "thank you dinners in a few" Naruto was in a cold sweat as he looked at his father "dad I'm scared" Minato stood up and began to move the rubble "I know son I know" he pulled Arashi out of the rubble who appeared fine and was up in a few "whew just like old times huh minato" Minato just face palmed and shook his head 'this isn't going to end well' he thought "come on" said Minato "I'll show you to your room" Arashi thanked the Yellow flash and followed him up the stairs to his room.

As night fell Naruto couldn't help but smile tomorrow he would begin his duties as a Shinobi "I wonder what will happen tomorrow" he thought with that Naruto went to sleep excited for what tomorrow will bring.

Well there's chapter 3 hope you like it please review also I have left spots open for what Naruto's, Arashi (OC), and Sasuke weapon's should be these weapons can be swords from any game,Tv show, or Anime/Manga just leave your thoughts in the reviews or you can PM me also will be paring a number of single characters together in this story here are two pairings that are already decided

Naruto x Fu

Itachi x hana

Review who you think should be together and if Arashi should have someone or you can PM me with your thoughts =)


	5. Chapter 4: The Land of Waves Arc

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**- Location change- **

Chapter 4 Land of Waves Arc

It's been two months since team seven has been formed and right now they were on their most difficult mission yet. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and kakashi were currently chasing their target through the dense trees of Konoha. They were slowly intrapping their target soon they would strike as the team moved forward kakashi radioed his team.

"this is scarecrow report"

"this is maelstrom I'm in position"

"Raven is in position"

"cherry blossoms in position"

"alright 1…2….NOW" the three Genin leapt out to the target with Naruto catching the beast within his arms.

'target secure scarecrow mission complete" said Sasuke

"good job team lets get to the office" said Kakashi.

As they walked through the village the demonic cat began to scratch at Naruto's face with surprising strength

"OW dammit stop doing OW!"

Naruto in sudden pain was forced to let go of the demon cat and once more team seven was hot in pursuit

"damn it Naruto that's the third time!" yelled Sakura. the pink haired fangirl turned to Sasuke "you should do it Sasuke"

'no way in hell I'm getting near that thing' thought Sasuke

but of course Sakura immediately took Sasukes silence as a yes

"see Naruto Sasuke will do it"

'what the hell!' thought Sasuke. To make matters worse over the com Sasuke swore he heard Naruto and Kakashi laughing.

After another three hours and team seven covered in scratches later they finally brought Tora the daimyo wife's cat into the office where the rather large women was currently strangling her cat in a hug

'come on harder squeeze harder! Break him into little pieces COME ON' thought Naruto. Minato seeing his son's rather dangerous look thanked the daimyo's wife for coming and sent her on her way.

" so here for another mission well we got baby-sitting, moving some boulders out of a recent land slide down in the mountain area, we also" Naruto interrupted his father by slamming his hands on his desk

"dammit no more kiddy missions we need a real mission no more of this bull-s!" Minato fixed his son a glare "I mean bull crap come on you gotta have something better then babysitting!?" Minato looked through his files and come across a rather interesting mission

"well I got a C rank mission from the land of waves it's being Body guards for a bridge builder"

Naruto smiled "we'll take it" Minato looked at Kakashi who nodded "alright Naruto I'll give your team this mission bring in the client!" said Minato.

The doors opened to reveal a rather drunk man who looked to be around his late fifties with a pointed hat on his head and a bottle of sake in his hand

"so these 'hic' twerps are my protection? Yea right they barely look strong I mean the Emo looks constipated, the pink haired one looks like a hooker, and the Blondie seems retarded"

before anyone could move a kunai hit his sake bottle another his hat and the last one was aimed right for his crotch luckily for him Kakashi had managed to grab Sakura soon enough to make her miss well two separate Anbu were holding back Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry about that Tazuna they are quick to anger but do not fear Kakashi is one of the most powerful Jonin in the Village Sasuke is a part of the prestigious Uchiha clan, the retarded looking one as you put it is my son Naruto and Sakura is the best Medic of her generation"

Tazuna just nodded scared shitless at the rather pissed face of the yondaime "well Tazuna i hope you get home safe" said Minato. As the team and Tazuna began to leave Minato gestured for Kakashi to stay.

"yes sensei what is it" when the door closed Minato began to speak

"tell me Kakashi what do you know of the situation in wave"

"situation what's wrong?" Minato stood up

"the land of waves has had an unnatural economic drop these past three years that has thrown the country into a massive depression"

Kakashi nodded following so far but not really understanding the situation stuf like this happened to all countries all the time Konoha recently had just gotten out of their own small 'depression' which was brought on due to the Kyuubi.

"countries all go through a depression at some point however the land of waves money seemed to….disappear" K

akashi waited for his sensei to continue

"it is obvious that someone is behind this and I believe the probability of crossing paths with this man or women is too high to ignore so I will be sending reinforcements with you"

"but how? this will force the client to pay more and from what you're saying I doubt he'll be able to pay" Minato smirked at Kakashi question

"let's just say I know someone who isn't exactly registered as a shinobi at this moment" Kakashi for the life of him couldn't figure who could fit such a disruption so he left and went to catch up with his team at the front gates.

"Anbu" a tiger masked Anbu appeared before Minato "please at my home a man named Arashi is currently staying just knock on the door and fetch him please"

Minato sat down and within minutes the Anbu and Arashi were before the young Hokage

"What is it that you need Minato" asked Arashi. Minato began to explain the situation of the land of waves and the mission his son's team was assigned

"so will you go?" Arashi stood at attention

"Mission accepted lord Hokage"

Arashi saluted and body flickered in a shower of electricity followed by Kakashi who used the standard body flicker.

'I wonder Naruto how will you handle this?' thought the blonde Hokage who sat down ready for the next batch of paper work.

**- Konoha front gates- **

Kakashi and his team were currently at the front gates waiting for the supposed fifth member of their team.

"so who exactly is coming?" asked Naruto

"Sensei only told me we would have a non-registered member joining this mission" said Kakashi. The team groaned a non-registered member usually meant civilians who had requested to join although extremely rare these are people who usually are going the same way as the team and pay to use their services until a certain point or extreme idiots who think they will see shinobi in action these people usually didn't get there way but some did and they usually hampered the mission.

Team seven all noticed a tall man come to the group. He wore a large black red overcoat that had a hood and reached down to mid-calf and was seemingly torn from years of traveling, he wore black Anbu pants and had standard shinobi sandals to finish it off he had kunai holsters on his right leg and both his shoulders. The oddest thing was the five and a half cloth covered object in his right hand

"well" said the man "my names Arashi and I will be your travelling companion"

the team itself was unimpressed until Kakashi was practically gaping at the man

"you your" the man laughed and patted Kakashi on the back

"no need for that lets begin our journey come on" the man's bright demeanor and the fact that they were finally leaving made naruto giddy

"alright finally lets go!".

Naruto and the team along with Tazuna led the way with Arashi leading in the very back. Kakashi left his team to lead and stopped to catch up with Arashi

"are you who I think you are?" asked Kakashi

Arashi tilted his hooded head in mock confusion "and who would that be?".

"Arashi you were branded a traitor during the third shinobi war right" Arashi nodded

"well the Sandaime had informed all Anbu forces then and now of your mission for the hidden leaf you are a legend in the Anbu forces sir"

Arashi laughed "a legend that's a bit much"

Kakashi shook his head "you have eliminated targets the Anbu couldn't even get near much less kill you have killed leaders, generals, informants and according to your file for the last fifteen years you have been removing Konoha intelligence from our enemies ensuring our safety even more"

Arashi just shook his head "kakashi I'll say it again a legend is a stretch all I did was kill a few people who knew too much alright" Kakashi nodded but the gleam in his eye told Arashi that whatever the Sandaime said or however he sugar coated it would stay with Kakashi for a long time.

"alright but remember the Anbu still see you in such a light" said Kakashi

at this Arash sweat dropped 'that might explain the Anbu's reaction at Minato's place' he thought

**FLASHBACK**

Arashi was currently eating his breakfeast in his pajamas which consisted of black pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt when a tiger masked Anbu led by kushina came in

"Arashi?" the white haired man stood up

"yes?"

"lord Hokage requests your presence immediately" Arashi got changed and met the Anbu at the door "well are we ready to go?" he asked

the anbu nodded but not before turning and saying a few words.

"it's an honour to meet you sir" with that Arashi and the anbu went to Minato's office.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

As Arashi finished his little memory Naruto was waving for his attention

"hey Arashi why are you way back there come on up!" yelled Naruto

Arashi just smiled and within a blink of an eye was amongst Naruto and his team "did you need something?" asked Arashi.

Naruto already knew Arashi was a Shinobi however Sakura and Sasuke were a different story

' what how can he move like that' thought Sakura

'Arashi? That sounds familiar'

Sasuke thought and thought but he just couldn't remember where he heard Arashi's name

" so Arashi why did dad send you with us" asked Naruto

"well apparently I'm back up just incase things go FUBAR (1)" said Arashi.

Tazuna began to sweat a bit thinking his oh so brilliant plan was found out (which It was)

" so Arashi what exactly do you do?" asked Sakura

"well little lady I am a Shinobi much like you however I specialize in assassination"

the entire team minus Kakaashi were surprised by the news the villages assassins were normally the Anbu to see someone specialize in it and not be a part of the Anbu forces was a surprise.

"so how good are you?" asked Sasuke

"that's a secret" said Arashi.

Naruto was at this point was confused beyond belief you see for the past five minutes Naruto and been trying to figure out what the object in Arashi's hand was of course it could be a sword but what if it was something else? But before Naruto could ask Sakura beat him to the punch.

"Arashi whats that in your hand" asked Sakura Arashi looked at her and then at Naruto and almost laughed at Naruto's face that was staring intently at the object in his hands

"it's a sword of course, not many other objects that would be clothed like this eh" Sakura nodded accepting the answer well naruto was a tad more persistant "can we see it" arashi without a word removed the cloth showing a five foot and a half japenese long sword or Daito it was average in appearance however the blade itself was about four feet long a guard and a hilt that was coloured red were about another foot and a half nothing special but the fact that it was longer than the average blade made people wonder (I assume that a five and a half foot sword is abnormal if not correct me) "…uh that's it?" Sakura hit Naruto in the back of the head "Naruto that's rude!".

As Naruto rubbed his head Sasuke finally remembered where he had heard Arashi's name

"you were my mom's teammate!"

Arashi turned to Sasuke with a bored expression on his face

"and who is your mother?" asked Arashi

"Mikoto Uchiha" said Sasuke

A look of regonition flashed through Arashi's eyes

'so this is Sasuke Mikoto's son huh' thought Arashi.

Arashi watched as Sasuke's face took a rather hateful look

"you're a traitor to the village why the hell are you here!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at the white haired assassin with surprise

"I'm not allowed to talk about it it's a pretty big secret" said Arashi laughing.

Arashi's laughter seemed to fuel Sasuke's anger beyond reasoning. Ever since Sasuke's father died the boy has kept a special hatred for traitors and those that would stoop so low as to betray the very people closest to them for power, but even though the death of his father was the saddest thing to ever happen in Sasuke's young life it had installed the boy with a sense of honour and loyalty stronger them most jonin in the leaf village and Sasuke at this point was on the verge of exploding and it showed as Sasuke attempted too behead Arashi key word attempted.

Sasuke's drew his blade and quickly cloased in on Arashi's neck however the man simply blocked it with his hidden blade's bracer

"hey hey calm down kid whats got your panties in a bunch!" asked Arashi

Sasuke's rage reached new heights as he pumped lightning chakra into his sword resulting in it cutting through Arashi's bracer and cutting the man deeply on the arm

'elemental manipulation! At this age?' thought Arashi.

Before Sasuke could strike again Arashi grabbed his shoulder and shocked him with electricity "Ahhh!" Sasuke fell to the ground in pain, quickly Sakura began treating his small electric burn

"your skilled kid I'll give you that but you gotta few years before you can kill me" said Arashi

Sasuke glared at the man but his hateful gaze fell short as he saw the mans depressed face. Arashi sat down on a nearby fallen tree and began to treat his wounds the man's thoughts took on a depressed tone

'knowing my generation hates me is one thing but knowing the younger generation hates me as well …it hurts more then I thought'

Arashi quickly finished his bandages so that they could get a move on and not scare the poor customer more then he already was however Sakura stood before Arashi her hands glowing green ready to heal him

"um Arashi sir" the man turned around to face sakura "I can heal your cut"

Arashi shook his head "no no tend to your own uh Sakura? Right" the young women nodded at her name and left.

The group quickly reorganized themselves as they got a move on now Arashi walked in the front with Tazuna and team seven walked behind the two.

Sasuke was of course still mad at the situation "why would the fourth allow such a traitor into our mists!?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed knowing of Sasuke's hatred of traitors and although he couldn't fault the boy it didn't mean he couldn't get angry

" I don't know Sasuke alright but I trust our Hokage do you?" Sasuke shut his mouth well Naruto just opened his

" Kakashi what do you know about Arashi?"

Kakashi closed his eyes in thought as he knew he couldn't tell them about Arashi mission but he could tell him of his strength and reputation and a little of what he had heard

" Arashi was an orphan much like your father Naruto and like many orphans he joined the Academy he was the weakest Genin in history to ever graduate"

The genin's eyes widened at this

"no one knows why but the third Hokage and from then on gained a reputation for being weak and rather clumsy although he did get stronger later

" Naruto and his team were intently listening to Kakashi's little story each for different reasons Naruto was just interested in Arashi since his mother almost killed him the other day, Sasuke wanted to learn more about him hping to find out why he betrayed his village, and Sakura…well she was staring at Sasuke…again. Kakashi continued his little explanation

"However" said Kakashi "during the third great Shinobi war he went missing and although no orders were sent for him becoming a missing nin he was branded a traitor"

Sasuke nodded already knowing this little piece of information from his mother however the non addition to the bingo book was odd what did it mean and why wasn;t he added?.

"well that's was about maybe eighteen years ago now though it's a different story" said Kakashi , without a word Kakashi pulled out a bingo book and with a few flips of the pages Arashi's face came up "here read it" said Kakashi.

Name: Arashi (no last name)

Gender: Male

Age: 33-40

Village of origin: The Hidden leaf village (although this has not yet been proven)

Shinobi rank: unknown however it is highly likely this man is Jonin

Class: S-rank

Nickname: The Bloody Storm

Danger level: Run on sight

Physical Description: This man has white hair and blue eyes he is considerable tall and is frequently seen by witnesses to always be wearing a black red hooded overcoat that reaches to his knees he appears to be a master at Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as well as Ninjutsu however he appears to have no skill in Genjutsu or any form of Medical Ninjutsu.

Backstory: Not much is known about Arashi however his skills as an assassin are unmatched. Arashi was most active during the third great shinobi war he killed informants, Officials, Generals and even leaders of small army's throughout the entire elemental nations exempt the hidden leaf which is why it is likely he is or was a part of the hidden leaf village. Arashi is mostly seen in lightning country and earth country, recently however he has not been overly active, these past few years he has killed a few officals and a few retired ninja why is anyones guess he was last seen on his way to fire country.

Team seven read the bingo book in utter surprise, the man was that strong? It seemed a little farfetched "I'm sorry but how can somebody become stronger without a village or a teacher?" asked Sakura

"it's rather simple you see Sakura not all ninjas are part of a village" explained kakashi " in fact there are quite a few powerful clans who were not part of a hidden village examples are like the Uzumaki in whirlpool country and the Senju and Uchiha before the formation of the Konoha my guess is that Arashi had managed to find a teacher or he stole some techniques who knows"

Sasuke looked at Arashi still in confusion sure 18 years is a very long time but to become an S-rank ninja was no simple feat and without a teacher that seamed even more impossible

'what are you hiding?' thought Sasuke

As the conversation between team seven continued both Kakashi and Arashi noticed the puddle on the road

'a puddle it hasn't rained for weeks' Kakashi thought

'a puddle, really man assassins these days just plain suck I mean where has the originality gone to!? ' thought Arashi.

With those thoughts two men jumped out from the puddle. with haste and precision they grabbed Kakashi in their bladed chains shredding the man. Sakura immediately jumped to tazuna and retrieved two kunai in reversed grip well Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to attack the demon brothers

"Wind Style: vacuum sphere!" Naruto unleashed a fury of wind blades from his mouth that immediately shredded the chunin who in mid-air had no way to avoid such a fast attack his brother fared no better as sasuke with his sword filled with lightning Chakra severed the mans head from his body.

As the demon brothers bleeding forms stained the earth Naruto and Sasuke stood still shocked from the after match of their first kills well Sakura bowed her head in silent respect for their 'dead' Sensei. Team seven heard clapping from the trees

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled Sakura sure enough sitting in the trees was Kakashi himself no damage whatsoever

"good job you three you all preformed exactly like a konoha shinobi should although I think you could have left the two alive don't you?" Kakashi watched the two boys expressions of shock

' seems they are taking it rather hard' thought Kakashi. The one eyed man was about to comfort the boys however Arashi beat him to the punch

"hey look at me" neither paid attention to Arashi "HEY!" Arashi forced Naruto and Sasuke to face him "I know what it's like your first kill believe me I do but you have to move forward"

both of the boys looked at Arashi with confused eyes

"you are Shinobi you are trained to fight, you are trained to protect but most of all you are trained to KILL"

Naruto and Sasuke flinched

"listen you did your job and this will be the first of many lives you take this is something you should never enjoy and you have to get over it, you must be ready, you must get over this or your next fight….will be your last"

Arashi stood and left the boys to their thoughts.

'Arashi is right there will be more battles there will be more death but I must keep fighting to protect my precious people' thought Naruto

'What that traitor says makes sense there are people I have to protect and if I have to kill to protect them and my home…then so be it'

the two rivals stood a new fire of determination burning in their eyes as they continued to the land of Waves.

Kakashi smiled under his mask proud of the boys overcoming their first hurdle in the Shinobi world but his smile was soon marred by a scowl

'those two were chunin Minato was right someone is out to get Tazuna and next time they won't be sending Chunin they'll be sending Jonin level Shinobi'

Kakashi walked a bit faster to catch up to his team and Tazuna and voiced his thoughts

"Tazuna you can't stop the act we know someone is after you" Tazuna's shoulders slumped at the fact he was found out

"how long did you know?" asked Tazuna

"since the moment we left the village Arashi was sent as reinforcements for this exact reason" said kakashi

"I guess you'll be going home" said Tazuna

Kakashi shook his head and did his signature eye smile

"no we won't Arashi was sent so that we can continue the mission so Tazuna lead the way" Tazuna cried tears of joy and was secretly thanking God that he didn't have to play the 'your leaving my family for dead if you leave me' card.

As they continued down farther into the land of waves a little mist began to form

"don't worry it's pretty common for mist to be here were a country surrounded by water"

Kakashi and Arashi of course never let their guard down but team seven seemed to relax a bit from Tazuna's words. Naruto was simply walking along when he heard a twig breaking in the bushes and without a second thought threw a Kunai into the bushes which barely missed a rabbit

" Naruto! watch where you're aiming!" yelled sakura. the pink haired girl took the poor bunny into her arms

'wait that rabbits fur is white? At this time of year' thought Kakashi.

As Kakashi continued his thoughts the sound of something large coming their way surfaced

"GET DOWN!" team seven and Tazuna quickly hit the floor well arashi stood there letting the blade pass him

"finally found you" said a voice.

the team looked at the giant sword that was imbedded in the tree and with on the blade crouched Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist

"well well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan eye" Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he regonized his newest opponent

"Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist"

Sasuke drew his sword well Naruto began hand signs

"Don't!" yelled Kakashi

the two boys looked at Kakashi

"this man is on an entirely different level you guys won't stand a chance protect Tazuna I'll handle him" Saskue sheathed his blade and Naruto drew a kunai just incase

"alright sensei" said Naruto.

The members of team seven surrounded Tazuna in a circle protecting him at all angles Kakashi quickly moved his head band from his eye revealing the Sharingan underneath

"oh bringing out the Sharingan already I'm honoured" the two elite Shinobi were quick to clash Zabuza slashed at Kakashi with his executioner blade well Kakashi just ducked and threw a Kunai at Zabuza who also dodged and quickly began hand signs

"lets see how long you can hold out with this Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

the area quickly became thicker then usual as more mist filled the area. the team kept their cool even under the mist and even without their sight they could still see the two Shinobi fighting faintly in the mist. The show of skill and strength between Zabuza and Kakashi showed Naruto and Sasuke and even Sakura just how much farther they have to go to become stronger

"surprising isn't it" the group turned their heads to faintly see Arashi's outline in the mist

"their strength surpasses yours immensely even after your three years of training it's annoying isn't it" said Arashi

the team silently agreed it was annoying knowing that on their first real mission here they were completely useless

"I'd be paying more attention if I were you" said Zabuza.

Team seven all jumped at Zabuza's voice who was now the middle of the group ready to swing his blade and end Tazuna's life well tried to anyways. When the bandaged man attempted to swing his sword the blade was caught in the hands of Arashi who surprisingly was able to hold the heavy blade but what intrigued the members of team seven and Tazuna was the fact that arashi's hand wasn't cut off

'how the heck does he do that?' thought Naruto.

"who the hell are!" Zabuza was cut short when he saw Arashi

"you!" said Zabuza

"me" said Arashi quickly Zabuza body flickered out of the way and was met by Kakashi who began their fight once more.

"so the assassin Arashi huh guess I got my work cut out for me" said zabuza

"hey Kakashi no need to worry I'll protect tazuna and your team just defeat Zabuza"

"yea Kakashi sensei kick that eyebrowless freaks ass!" yelled Naruto

Kakashi almost laughed at Naruto's announcement if it wasn't for the tick mark that Zabuza now had on his head

"I'm gonna kill those punks!"

quickly Zabuza went through a number of hand signs "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" about seven copies of Zabuza rushed team seven and Tazuna.

"do you guys want a go at those?" asked Arashi Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly nodded

"alright go ahead I'll guard the bridge builder" Sasuke was the first to move quickly cutting a water clone in half, Naruto used his vacuum sphere technique to shred another copy of Zabuza, well Sakura used the chakra scalpels to sever a clones head from it's body however four clones of Zabuza managed to get past the Genin and rushed to kill Tazuna. As the two clones closed in Arashi's arms whipped out and blades from his wrists shot forward stabbing two clones through the head and using his momentum Arashi spun around and slit the throats of the last two water clones. Zabuza watched as his clones died and quickly assessed his situation

'those genin are pretty skilled and with Arashi there it would be stupid of me to try and kill the bridge builder now….. I'll kill Kakashi and make my escape and attempt again at a later time' thought Zabuza. quickly Zabuza kicked Kakashi into the water and put him into the water prision jutsu

"Damn it he got Kakashi!"yelled Naruto.

The blonde ran forward only to be restrained by Sasuke

"you heard Kakashi were no match for Zabuza were just going to get ourselves killed"

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke interrupted him "Shut it I swear if you say 'but if we believe in ourselves we can beat him believe it' crap I'm gonna slit your throat!" Naruto cowered at Sasuke's glare well Zabuza just sweat dropped at the little conversation

"are they always like that?" he asked

" sdhga ahsh ehfd(pretty much)" said Kakashi.

As the boys continued to argue Arashi approached Sakura

"hey remember teamwork is the key in this situation alone you guys can't handle Zabuza hell even together you can't beat him"

"than what are we supposed to do!" asked Sakura

"free kakashi and weaken Zabuza I'll protect Tazuna now kick his ass" Sakura smirked and approached the boys and began to formulate a plan.

'damn I'm losing air guess this is it' thought Kakashi. As Kakashi began to drown in the water sphere Naruto and Sasuke rushed Zabuza

'THOSE IDIOTS'

"guess your students aren't cowards Kakashi"

'nope just idiots' he thought. Naruto and Sasuke attacked simultaneously Naruto formed a wind bullet aimed at Zabuza's head well Sasuke fired his own jutsu

"Lightning Style: Lightning Ball!" true to it's name a ball of lightning formed in Sasuke's hand and was fired at Zabuza. Zabuza ducked under Naruto's wind bullet and when the lightning ball came hurtling towards him he simply jumped up Naruto attempted to attack Zabuza while he was in the air but all Naruto met was Zabuza's foot in his face causing Naruto to fly back alloqing Zabuza to dodged Sasukes next technique as well dispersing Naruto's flying clone

'wait that was a clone!'

before Zabuza could look for Naruto Sakura hurled a demon shuriken but even that was not enough to take down the demon of the mist as Zabuza only caught the blade "hmph you brats are pathetic" said Zabuza.

But before his very eyebrow less eyes the demon shuriken poofed into white smoke to reveal Naruto gripping his fore arm and taking a deep breath

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

'DAMN IT' thought Zabuza, quickly the famous swordsman let go of Naruto and released the water prison technique in order to escaping Naruto's breakthrough technique. However when Zabuza landed on the ground Sakura was on him and sent her fiist into his face effectively sending him into a tree as well as well as a demonic Rage

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BRATS!" yelled Zabuza.

The nuke nin drew his sword of his back and rushed Sakura however his sword was blocked by Kakashi

"let me tell you that little trick of yours was good but it won't work a second time" said Kakashi

Zabuza's anger reached new heights as his fight with kakashi resumed once more.

**THE REST OF THE FIGHT GOES LIKE CANON**

Zabuza's 'dead' form hit the ground from two senbon in the neck

"what the hell!" Naruto screamed.

A hunter nin was beside Zabuza already picking up the body team seven already knew who it was it was a hunter nin their main concern was their sensei who was barely standing up

"kakashi are you alright" the silver haired man smiled weakly and looked at the Hunter nin only for his eyes to widened as he watch the nin take away the body however before he could speak exhaustion had taken it's hold rendering the Jonin unconscious.

Kakashi woke to be surrounded by his students and Arashi he was on a bed in a house he didn't regonize

" are you alright sensei" Kakashi turned to face Sakura who's hands held a faint green glow obviously from healing him

"I feel sore but I'm alright…where am i?" he asked at that moment a black haired women came into the room

"oh Mr: Kakashi you're awake welcome to my home my names is Tsunami I am Tazuna's daughter" she reached out to shake his hand well Kakashi just eye smiled

"sorry can't move" Tsunami blushed in embarrisment "oh well if you need anything just call alright" Kakashi eye smiled and nodded his thanks.

"team there is something I have to tell you" Kakashi painfully sat himself up as he continued his explanation "Zabuza is alive" everyone was silent

"ya we know" said Naruto

"now I know its hard to wait you Know!" yelled Kakashi

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded

"ya Arashi told us when we got here"

Arashi inwardly got depressed 'there goes my dramatic moment' he thought

"well ya he's alive but how long until he starts hunting tazuna again" asked Naruto

"about a week being in a death like state strains the body it will take a week for Zabuza to be back at full strength and health" said Sasuke

Kakasi nodded "you are correct Sakura so for the remainder of the week me and maybe Arashi depending on if he wants to or not we'll train you it's obvious that the fake hunter nin is Zabuza's ally we have to be ready" the team nodded their agreement and all went down stairs to leave Kakashi to sleep.

Well they did for about two hours then they snuck into the room. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura began to use sign language to keep silent and to prevent Kakashi from waking up

"so you guys ready?" signed Naruto

"let's do it" signed Sakura.

The three Genin surrounded their sleeping teacher and with careful hands Naruto began to unravel the silver haired mans mask. Too bad when he got past his nose he got Shocked with a large amount of electrical chakra Sasuke and Sakura watched as their friend got shocked continually.

'thank god we made him do it' thought Sasuke

'how the hell do you booby trap a mask' thought Sakura. After what seemed like a good few minutes Naruto's shocking stopped and Kakashi's voice rang loud and clear

"Don't even think about it!" from that day on the team swore never to take Kakashi's mask off they'd just get somebody else to do it.

**FUBAR- Fucked Up Beyond Repair **

**Well there you go sorry for the wait guys had a bunch of stuff that I had to do I'm currently working on the next chapter oh and if you have any ideas for any other pairings that be great please Review.**

**Parings so far**

**Naruto/ Fu**

**Itachi/Hana**

**Arashi/Mikoto (maybe what are your thoughts)**


	6. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**-Location change-**

Chapter:5

Kakashi had been up and about for about a day now he was using crutches to help him move around. Team seven and Arashi were currently in the woods just about to begin their training

"alright me and Arashi discussed some things last night and we both agreed on two things" said Kakashi "one that you all must become stronger in your weakest areas"

Sakura raised her hand "yes Sakura?"

"shouldn't we be strengthening ourselves rather than honing our weaknesses?"

Kakashi shook his head

"we don't have enough time to do that Sakura me and Arashi both agreed that working on your weaknesses would benefit you far more then being just that little bit faster or stronger anyways" said Kakashi " two I will be training you guys for half of today Arashi will be doing so the rest of the day am I understood" the team nodded.

"alright Sakura!" the pinkette stood at attention

"you are not an assault Shinobi you are a medic as such you are a supporter and are not to always be a part of the main fight you can't get injured you can heal everyone else but who will heal you"

Sakura lowered her head the poor girl just wanted to help not stand in the back and watch her teammates to all the heavy lifting

" so I will teach you some long range ninjutsu so that you can help from a distance, also work on the speed of your mystical palm technique (for those that don't know that is the name of the healing technique) if you can make the procedure faster then it will be a major benefit in the upcoming fight" Sakura nodded happy knowing that she will be able to help and sat down

"Sasuke" the Uchiha looked up from his sitting position " you are skilled in kenjutsu and Taijutsu but Sasuke your biggest issue is your Ninjutsu or lack of thereof"

"what?" cried Sasuke "I have jutsu's kakashi or did you forget the genin exam"

Kakashi chuckled

"if I remember correctly you were gasping out of breath after you used one technique"

Sasuke to brood

"Sasuke it's not your reserves it's your control you have to perfect the technique before you use it just because the technique is a giant fire dragon doesn't mean it's powerful it's an A rank technique Sasuke but what you used during our little test was B rank in power perfect your skills and expand your arsenal that's really it" S

asuke calmed down and began to sharpen his blade in hopes that it would calm him

"Naruto" the cheery blond was expecting raving praises from his sensei but it never came

"you are the exact opposite of Sasuke you are to dependant on your ninjutsu you have to strengthen your body Naruto, so you will concentrate on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu"

the blonde boy crossed his arms "how the hell am I going to practice kenjutsu I don't have a sword!"

Kakashi eye smiled "that is being handled by tomorrow you will have the sword that was being customized for you so today we will concentrate on Taijutsu so ready?" t

he three genin nodded

"good let's get started" said Kakashi.

Although Kakashi was known as the most laziest Jonin in Konoha he was one hell of a slave driver when it came to training

"again Sakura"

Kakashi for now was teaching Sakura the water style: gunshot a rather simple water jutsu but with it's long range it would be a perfect fit for what Sakura needs

"but sensei it's so tiring and sweaty "

Kakashi gained a tick mark on his forehead 'god help me' he thought. Although Sakura was one of the most talented Kunoichi to come out of the Academy save a few people like Kushina and Tsunade she was still a fan girl at heart and as such was worried about silly things like sweat and a broken nail…..

'I am so sending her to Anko and Kurenai' thought Kakashi "just do it!"

sakura sighed and redid the technique the water bullet was relatively small due to her lack of reserves but size was not what was important to Kakashi no he was teaching her how to fire it several times in a row with her control it was supposed to be easy but Sakura was having some difficulty

'guess water isn't her Chakra nature'

the ex Anbu captain was attempting to figure out Sakura's chakra nature he already knew Naruto's was wind and Sasuke due to his Uchiha heritage was for sure to have fire and from what he saw Sasuke probably had lightning as well

'maybe I should teach Sasuke the chidori' he thought.

Kakashi was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice that Sakura was breathing heavily on the ground. When he did he was actually shocked

"she's out of chakra already?!" he mumbled

'well it is to be expected she worked on control rather than her reserves guess that's something else we got to work on'

Kakashi checked on the medic and let her rest under a tree he then walked to Sasuke who was sitting and waiting patiently.

"alright Sasuke get up" the young Uchiha heir stood up ready for his training

"I want you to use the great dragon flame technique I need to see what exactly you have to work on".

Sasuke complied and fired off a Great Dragon flame technique and the effects were instantaneous Sasuke had practically almost burnt through maybe five trees before the technique dispelled.

'odd' thought Kakashi 'whenever uses the Dragon's Inferno he always runs out of chakra but the Great Dragon flame jutsu doesn't require that much more chakra then the Dragon's Inferno what's going on here?'

Rather then ask straight out Kakashi decided to use the sharingan and with it active Kakashi asked Sasuke to perform the dragon's inferno it's chakra consumption when done correctly would be the same as the dragon flame jutsu when Sasuke used the jutsu Kakashi immediately saw what was wrong.

'it's not that he doesn't have control he's forcing to much chakra into the technique on purpose!'

as most people know the sharingan has the ability to see chakra and copy ninjutsu and although it can't see the chakra points on the body it can still see how much control or chakra a technique needs, Sasuke was pouring almost all of his reserves into the technique when obviously he had enough chakra to fire maybe 3 dragon inferno's.

'why would he needlessly do something like that' thought Kakashi.

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke intent on asking why he was doing this

"sasuke"

Sasuke looked to Kakashi

" why are you using your chakra so needlessly"

the Uchiha only kept his head down

"Sasuke you must understand this isn't making any of your techniques stronger fire is not like most of the other elements it requires control to master not a shit load of chakra"

the boy mumbled something under his breath

"come again?" asked Kakashi

"I have to surpass him" he whispered. althought his answer was quiet Kakashi still heard it

'so that's why'

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Sasuke I know you want to surpass your father"

the boy flinched at the mention of his father

"but you can't let this control you what you are doing is stupid and reckless it will get you killed" the young boy said nothing

" Sasuke you know I'm right come on show me what that jutsu can really do" Sasuke was still catching his breath.

When the Uchiha collected some of his reserves he did the Jutsu as asked and boy was it a shocker. The flames size was increased almost two fold and burned brighter and hotter then ever before.

' well done Sasuke'

Kakashi eye smiled as he watched sasuke be surprised at his own strength

"see Sasuke now all we have to do is increase your reserves" said Kakashi

the young Uchiha only smiled as he marvelled at his work

'I still have a lot to go but I'm getting there, one day dad I will surpass you' Sasuke clenched his fist and went to Sakura to get a chakra pill and continue his training.

'now all that's left is Naruto' thought Kakashi.

When Kakashi approached Naruto he saw the boy fighting against his own clones obviously from sheer boredom

"Naruto!"

all the Naruto's stopped and looked to their sensei

"lets get started alright"

almost immediately the clones dispersed and Naruto stood before Kakashi with an eager grin

'my lord the boy just used sixty clones and he's still running around with energy to spare'

Kakashi shook his head and concentrated on Naruto

"alright we'll be working on your Taijutsu alright" Naruto without another word stepped into his father's Taijutsu stance.

Now Naruto's dad's style didn't really have a name but Minato has called his Taijutsu style the hurricane fist it mostly resolved around speed and unpredictability with the use of counters and feints to trick the opponent it was a rather deadly style when mastered

"alright ready….BEGIN"

Naruto rushed his sensei and immediately Kakashi noticed his problem

'he's to straight forward' he thought.

Naruto continued to assault his sensei but to no anvil all of Narutos strikes were either dodged or blocked and it was pissing the nine tailed jichurikki right off which Kakashi noticed

'it seems he's quick to anger as well yet another thing to work on'

before Kakashi could even notice Naruto's fist was buried in his chest

'What!' without missing a beat Naruto began to beat on Kakashi hitting him at impressive speeds but sadly Narutos small victory was short lived as Kakashi grabbed both of Narutos hands and bashed his knee into Narutos face…ouch.

Naruto rolled on the ground as he held his bleeding nose

"never believe you have the upper hand Naruto because your opponent will always have a trick up their sleeves" said Kakashi

'or a knee to the fucking face!' thought Naruto.

Naruto still holding his bleeding nose sat down

"so what do I need to work on" asked Naruto

"Well for starters" said Kakashi " your to straight forward you rush your opponent without heading consequences you have to analyze your opponent figure out his strengths and weaknesses and then attack or defend accordingly granted you won't always have the time to analyze your opponent but it's not smart to just rush them like an idiot"

Naruto nodded in other words he had to grow patience

"alright I didn't get to spend as much time training you as I wanted but it's Arashi's turn now I'll start with you tomorrow alright Naruto"

Naruto nodded and went to join his teammates who were sitting under the tree that Sakura was resting at.

Team seven had gotten fifteen minutes of rest when Arashi walked to them and begun to speak

"up and at em come on" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all stood up ready for whatever Arashi was going to throw at them

"alright what are we doing" asked Sasuke the hate and anger in Sasuke's tone was not missed on Arashi but nonetheless he continued

"you guys all know that Zabuza is a S –class missing nin as such you guys aren't going to last against someone like him"

Naruto sulked well Sasuke was beginning to get irritated

"so your saying we should just sit back and watch Kakashi" asked Sasuke

"no I'm going to teach you how to fight an opponent that's stronger then you and survive" team seven just sat there waiting for the training instructions

"alright listen it's obvious that Zabuza's accomplice was the fake hunter nin" said Arashi

"so?" asked Naruto

"so you guys are going to fight him" Sakura rose her hand

"yes?" asked Arashi "wouldn't it be easier for you to just fight the hunter nin" said Sakura.

Arashi nodded "yes it would be however you guys need the experience more then I do, you can't just sit this one out you grow stronger with experience if you guys want to get stronger you'll stop bitching about it"

'plus I got something more important to do here' thought Arashi.

the entire team sweat dropped at Arashi although the man had a point it was obvious the he was also incredibly lazy

"okay so heres the training all three of you vs me lets go"

Nauto and Sakura sweat dropped at the ridiculous training method but without a word Sasuke rushed Arashi striking for the heart but to the surprise of the everyone there Arashi just grabbed Sasuke sword in his hand "so close" taunted Arashi

Sasuke pumped his lightning chakra into his sword but once more nothing happened 'what the hell' thought Sasuke.

When Sasuke jumped back to retreat he was thinking of how Arashi had been able to grab not just Sasuke's sword but also Zabuza's there had to be a secret, it was then he noticed that Arashi's own hand was covered in electricity

"so you noticed huh" asked Arashi

Sasuke just scowled "lightning chakra" he muttered

" allow me to explain lightning chakra when used in a weapon increases the vibrations of the weapon giving the blade a buzz saw like effect however lightning chakra also can create a magnetic field I just made my chakra the same magnetic field as your sword pushing the blade away from my palm understand " Sasuke rolled his eyes at Arashis little lecture nodding at Naruto the two boys once more rushed the elder ninja.

Naruto went for the head well Sasuke went for the lower body. Naruto kicked at Arashi's face which Arashi grabbed and he blocked Sasuke's sword with the bottom of his sandel which was covered in metal much to the surprise of Sasuke. Before either boy could react Arashi jumped a short distance into the air and placed his palm on Narutos stomach

" Wind Style: Crushing Gale Palm!"

a surge of compressed wind practically exploded on naruto's stomach sending the blond boy into Sasuke and both into the ground with spider web cracks running along the ground. Arashi jumped back and allowed Sakura to heal the two

'what the hell was that?' thought Naruto.

Arashi cleared his throat getting the Genin's attention

"listen up know I'm not going easy on you but I'm also not going full out don't want to kill you now do I" Sasuke scoffed at Arashi claim

"right whatever" no sooner had the words left his mouth he felt Arashi's hidden blade against his throat

"careful what you say boy" Arashi retracted his blade from Sasuke's throat and jumped back to his original spot and sat down allowing Sakura to heal the boys of their wounds.

Sakura helped the boys up "what are we supposed to do?" she asked

"Survive" she quickly turned to see Arashi's palm connected with her face

"the enemy will always take out the Medic first if given the chance much like this Lightning Style: Endless Current!"

electricity arced from Arashis hand and shocked Sakura resulting in her paralyzed on the ground twitching in pain. Naruto grabbed Sakura and jumped back well Sasuke once more continued to attack but once again ended in failure

"listen Sasuke you are letting your emotions control you be calm and think, only then will you learn to survive" without another word Arashi delivered a devastating punch to Sasukes stomach making Sasuke cough a little blood.

Arashi jumped back dodging a wind bullet from Naruto

"Sasuke are you alright?" he asked

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and lifted himself up

"yea just a …little disorientated"

Arashi held up his hand signaling the end of the fight

"this was pathetic" the boys and the newly conscience Sakura scowled at the man

"don't get me wrong you are all skilled no doubt but once more you guys just don't work together the point is to survive against a stronger ninja and possibly win **Together" **

the team put their heads down although they attacked together they never once truly worked together they never coidinated their attacks or made a plan.

With new vigor the team nodded knowing now what they must do

"and Sasuke that anger of your has to go I don't care if you hate me but for now you have to coordinate with your team and become stronger….together" said Arashi.

Sasuke sighed even though he hated to admit it the 'traitorous' man was right

"alright you ready" the team nodded "then begin round two".

The second round was over quickly much like the first but only because he stopped them every time he managed to harm Sakura

"she will heal you guys but who will heal her?" he would say.

Soon the team began to develop a working system Sakura would stay in the back offering Medical attention and long range ninjutsu, Naruto was the mid-range supporter using his ninjutsu to devastate the enemy, finally Sasuke was the frontal assault he with his sword had a reach advantage over Arashi and with his skills would be able to keep him busy for short periods of time. At the end of their little training Arashi was impressed immensely.

'these kids don't fight like Genin' he thought 'they're at least Chunin level in strength and skill it's been a long time since I've seen such teamwork used against me…guess it's time to kick it up a notch tomorrow'.

Tired Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all made their way to Tazunas house exhausted from the days training. As the team ate Tsunami's rather delicious food Arashi and Kakashi were outside talking.

"how were they" asked Kakashi

"at first they were exactly like I expected" said Arashi

"rough around the edges no experience whatsoever and really no solid teamwork" Arashi paused "but wow those genin are strong..REALLY strong after my little pep talk they worked like a well-oiled machine tomorrow though I'm going to hit them faster and stronger then before teach them whatever you can…they'll need it.

With those words Arashi left into the woods well kakashi went inside to join his team. as Kakashi sat down Tsunami had to plates of food ready

"heres your food Mr: Hakate" Kakashi took his plate chuckling

"please call me Kakashi" he said.

Tsunami smiled and nodded but she quickly looked around the table for Arashi "excuse me where is the other ninja"

"do you mean Arashi?" asked Naruto "yes him" Kakashi sighed

"he has made his own camp in the woods he doesn't wish to bother you or take more of your food" explained Kakashi

"well that's sweet" said Tsunami "but seriously everyone needs shelter and food I'll go get him"

before anyone could stop her she was gone "well that's Tsunami for ya stubborn as all hell" Tazuna began to laugh at the worried faces of the Shinobi "don't worry Tsunami knows these forests like the back of her hand she won't get lost" with that said Tazuna took another swing from his sake bottle.

'that's not what I'm worried about' thought Kakashi.

Tsunami was currently walking through the forest when she came across Arashi's fire

"excuse me" Arashi turned to face the gentle women

"hello Tsunami may I ask why you are here?"

Tsunami just lifted a plate of food into view

"that's kind of you but theres no need I " whatever Arashi was going to say was interrupted by Tsunami laying the plate in his lap and sitting beside him

"i'm thinking that this little camp is more than a hospitality issue"

Arashi looked at Tsunami in surprise "you are more observant then I gave you credit for" he said

"my father told me of his adventure back home he also told me of the little incident between you and Sasuke".

Arashi laughed weakly "I guess it's just smarter to be away from people who want to kill you"

Tsunami just shook her head "I don't know what happened but perhaps it's smarter to reconcile with Sasuke rather than just stay away"

Arashi just shook his head "I guess it would be however this mission is the first time that I have ever met the boy" Tsunami's eyes widened with shock

"really then why would he hate you?" she asked.

Arashi ate a bit of the food Tsunami gave him before he continued

"you see in the hidden leaf village we hate very few things however what we hate the most would definitely be traitors" Tsunami just looked at Arashi with a confused look Arashi thought about what he was about to say couldn't let the mission info slip

"you see" he explained "I was assigned a job but this job forced me to leave immediately due to my rather sudden disappearance I was branded by the populace a traitor"

"but that doesn't make sense!?" said Tsunami

"probably not to you but to the hidden leaf village it makes perfect sense you see this is how Shinobi in any village become missing nin they leave without a word and never come back only difference between me and a missing nin was that I was assigned a mission"

"so you were braded a traitor"

"yes" said Arashi

"and now everyone hates you"

"yep"

"that's just stupid" said Tsunami

Arashi laughed "I guess it would be…tahnk you fro the food but it would be ude of me to take more of what so little you have"

Tsunami just glared at Arashi

"and isn't rude to deny my hospitality"

Arashi began to sweat immense as he laughed

"you got me there Tsunami you win"

Tsunami nodded and waited for Arashi to follow her back to the house after he had put away his small camp.

The team back at Tazua's house were laughing and joking the night away until Tsunami entered the house along with Arshi

"hey Tsunami oh you brought Arashi with you how are you my boy" said Tazuna.

Arashi just smiled "I am fine Mr Tazuna

Tsunami just glared at her father when she saw the sake bottle

"father what did I tell you about drinking!"

Tazuna began to sweat as he clutched the bottle close to his heart

"you'll never take it away from me never!" cried Tazuna

**-2 seconds later-**

Tsunami had placed the sake bottle back where it belonged and Tazuna was now sporting a bruise courtesy of Tsunami's frying pan on his head

'what is with women and frying pans!?' thought Tazuna.

Sasuke glared at Arashi as the man continued to eat his food, Tsunami sensing this cold atmosphere decided to end it once and for all

"okay enough of this" said Tsunami "you two discuss your differences and move on got it!"

Surprised by tsunami's outburst Sasuke and Arashi did nothing for a time but it was Sasuke that ended the silence

"why" asked Sasuke "why did you do it?"

Arashi chuckled and shook his head "it's difficult to explain Sasuke and I'm also not really allowed to explain at the moment but know this not once have I ever betrayed the hidden leaf or any of its inhabitants"

Sasuke just grumbled angrily and turned a sharp eye onto Arashi

"is there anything you can tell us?"

"…..during the time of my betrayal…I was actually sent out on a mission"

The genin of team seven's eyes widened

"what kind of mission?" asked Naruto

Arashi just looked at his heads as if they were unclean

"…a rather bloody one Naruto"

Deciding that enough questions were asked the genin stayed silent but Arashi could still sense Sasuke's immense unease

"I'm sending a summon to Minato in a few minutes I'll ask if I can disclose some details of my mission if he says yes then I'll tell you then alright"

Knowing the explanation was for him Sasuke nodded deciding to trust the man until further notice. After everyone went to sleep Arashi preformed some handsigns and summoned a small wolf pup

"hey there little buddy mind delivering this for me?" asked Arashi

The small wolf pup just looked at Arashi with a tick mark on it's head

"can you call me by my name?" it asked.

The oddly deep voice of the small wolf cub did not deter Arashi whatsoever

"deliver this and we'll see" teased Arashi

The small pup sighed and ran, a sonic boom following in its wake

'still can't believe how fast that little guy can run' thought Arashi. Deciding that it was a night Arashi went inside and began to sleep on the couch in Tsunami's home.

**- Konoha-**

Meanwhile back at the hidden leaf village Minato was once again in a meeting with both the civilian council and the Shinobi council. It was odd to Minato why he had kept the civilian council around for so long, sure they were a great help when it came to the economy part of Konoha but so far they've been nothing but a huge pain in his ass thinking that Shinobi were a tool or resource available to them at whatever time they pleased he was actually tempted on removing them but decided to wait on that idea until he could find someone who could effectively control the economic portion of Konoha.

Minato enters the room and sees all of the Shinobi and Civilian councils present and ready to begin. Minato sat down without a word and motioned for the council to begin at this point Minato just wanted it to be over and done with. Not surprisingly it was one of the civilian council men stood up and started it off.

"Lord Hokage" said the man who's name Minato never bothered to remember "it has come to our attention that you had just reinstated a rather peculiar Shinobi back into our forces"

Minato nodded showing no emotion but on the inside he was irritated beyond all hell

'once again the civlians are meddling in affairs that are not their own or affairs that they understand'

"I have what of it" said Minato

"this Shinobi cannot be trusted he abandoned us during times of war how can we trust such a coward" said Danzo.

Many of the Shinobi nodded agreeing with what was said about the mystery Shinobi Danzo continued on going strong

"allowing such a weak willed Shinobi back into our forces will be too big a security risk who know's who he as aligned himself with"

Minato actually laughed at Danzo's little speech

"you know nothing about who I reinstated all you know is that he went missing during the war"

Danzo's normally closed eye opened sharply

"then please tell us the name of this supposed Shinobi"

Minato smirked "his name is Arashi"

many of the Shinobi council exploded especially Mikoto his old teammate however Minato did not care for their thoughts he knew Danzo well enough he knew the old man would memorize the bingo books and recognize Arashi's name and description and as such would be to tempted to allow a S-rank Shinobi back into the village who's allegiance was obviously to Konoha and by gaining Danzo's approval he would remove one of the biggest opposers to Arashi's return

'now to convince the everyone else' thought Minato.

Minato stood up causing the room to go silence as he addressed everyone

"as we all know" said Minato "Arashi was supposedly branded a traitor"

everyone seemed confused at Minato's tone but the voice of this was Tsume the Inuzaku clan head

"what are you talking abou?t" she asked "Arashi was a traitor simple as that"

Minato shook his head "no it's not that simple" Minato proceeded to take out a scroll from the inside of a seal on his forearm

"what's that?" asked Mikoto

"that's his mission isn't it" said Shikaku.

Minato looked at the elder Nara with a surprised face

"you knew?" the nara nodded

"of course Arashi may have been weak at the time but he was no coward nor a traitor and before you ask it would have been to troublesome to change everyone's view on him"

Minato just smiled at his old classmate

"yes Shikaku this was his mission scroll and when he gets back from a mission with Team Seven I will allow him to speak freely of it" Mikoto was surprised that Arashi was currently helping her sons team on a mission 'I hope their alright' she thought.

Minato opened the scroll and turned it around showing in large bold letters the rank of the mission **SS-Rank **everyones jaw hit the foloor exempt danzo who had a look of regonition in his eyes

" why would the Sandaime send Arashi on a mission of this level!" yelled Mikoto. Minato sighed he knew that it was extremely unrealistic that a person of Arashi's pitiful strength and speed to complete a mission of this calibre alone

"the point of it was that Arashi was not well known" however Danzo quickly interrupted Minato

"of course Arashi was not even recorded in the bingo book no one knew his face and was perfect for the mission at that time"

Minato looked at Danzo with a hint of suspicion

"how do you know the details of this?" asked Minato

"I was there with Sarutobi when he had assigned Arashi the mission I had assumed the boy was long dead it appears I was wrong"

Minato placed the scroll back into the seal

"wait wait wait" yelled Tsume "this doesn't make any sense Arashi couldn't have done this by himself it impossible!"

Minato sighed he knew the reason that Arashi was picked for this mission and how it all went down but it was confusing and tonight he just wanted to go home

" alright when he returns if you find it so apparent we can schedule a meeting and you my talk and ask all you want" Minato's answer was more to the old war hawk Danzo then anyone else that old man was persistent and paranoid he believed everyone was a security risk…exempt himself of course.

Minato left the meeting room and was confronted by the oddest of things a wolf pup

" hey there little buddy what do you need?"

the young pup looked directly at Minato "I'm from Arashi"

Minato gawked at the now talking Wolf surprised that it actually spoke back

'a summon didn't even know Arashi had one' he thought.

Without another word Minato listened to the request of the summon

"alright I'll get Naruto's sword for you oh and tell Arashi he can talk about his mission now meet me at my house do you know where that is?"

the pup sniffed Minato and nodded and without another word disappeared in a burst of speed that surprised Minato

"that little guy can run!" he muttered.

Minato flashed to a rather dingy looking home the walls had holes in them the roof was destroyed to say the least however this was to hide the true purpose of the shop. Inside the house it was once again old and crooked however Minato walked past it all and stomped his foot in the center of the room forcing a trap door to open just a meter away from him. Minato walked down and was greeted by an interesting sight. The hidden room had a pale man that seemed to be in his late 50's sitting behind a counter, there was a doorway at the other side of the room leading to a forge well the rest of the room had shelves of a diverse assortment of weapons

"lord Hokage" the elderly man's voice was rough like sand paper obviously damaged from years fof breathing smoke.

Minato turned to the owner of the shop Kinzoku. Kinzoku was the owner and forger of most of the weapons in Konoha due to him being rather anti-social he literally dug a forge under his old house his shop has no name actually only when Shinobi reach Jonin are they aware of his shops existence this was requested by Kinzoku years ago no one remembers why.

"Kinzoku nice to see you again" said Minato

The elderly man just scowled "cut the crap Blondie what do you want"

Minato sweat dropped 'I forgot about Kinzoku's attitude' he thought

"I came for my sons sword"

without a word Kinzoku pulled a sheathed sword from under his counter

"here and get out"

Minato left the money on the counter and left still somewhat confused 'what's up his ass' thought Minato

However before he left Kinzoku spoke up again

"making that sword was a pain in the ass I have no idea how you managed to seal Bijuu chakra but your lucky I was able to give it solid form…and just so you know I'm never making a sword like that again"

Rather than think on Kinzoku's odd words Minato just flashed home to see the young pup sitting at his front door

"here's his sword" said Minato.

Without a word the pup took it into his mouth and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato went to open his door when he heard it, that damnable sound the same sound that has haunted Minato ever since he became the yellow flash he turned his head in fear to see a mob of women running towards him

"look there's Lord Minato get him!"

Minato in a panic began to run but sadly even for the yellow flash the fan girls were hot on his tail 'why me!' he cried.

**- Tazuna's house-**

It was early in the morning the sun shone down on Narutos face as he got up

'damn I'm sore' he thought. Naruto was still sore form Arashi's crushing palm technique but nonetheless he moved down stairs where Tsunami was making them bacon and eggs.

"hey tsunami where did you get the food?" asked Naruto

Tsunami placed a plate in front of Naruto

"Arashi hunted some animals and bought the eggs"

Naruto saw Arashi sitting across from him on the other side of the table drinking tea

"good morning Naruto" he said "ready for training?"

inwardly Naruto groaned sure he was a training freak and loved to train but who the hell starts training at seven thirty in the morning! Hell Inari and Tazuna were still asleep.

**- Konoha-**

Somewhere in Konoha Gai and lee were in the middle of running their eighth lap around the perimeter of Konoha and were now making their way to the training field when Gai and lee sneezed at the same time

"YOSH MY YOUTHFULL STUDENT SOMEBODY SOMEWHERE HAS SPOKEN ABOUT OUR YOUTHFULL WAYS WITH SUCH YOUTHFULLNESS WE HAD SNEEZED TOGETHER WITH SUCH YOUTHFULNESS" screamed Might guy

"YES GUY SENSEI SUCH YOUTHFULLNESS MUST BE CELEBRATED"

Lee turned to his sensei who also turned to Lee

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

the student sensei duo were slowly moving closer until they finally hugged with a sunset and the ocean appeared behind them

" MY EYES!" a civilian had woken up from Guy and Lee`s youthful yelling and was going to give them a piece of his mind until he saw the monstrosity that had forever burned his eyes. Guy and Lee were too busy in their show of Youth to notice the blind man's cries

"COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT LET US MAKE HASTE TO THE TRAINING FIELD"

"YES GUY SENSEI"

the green spandex duo began to run at incredible speeds to the training field to meet their team and train.

**-Tazuna's house-**

Anyways back with Naruto he had finished his breakfast and went to the same clearing from yesterday to see Kakashi already training with an irritated Sakura and Sasuke was meditating under a tree with his sword

"Sakura remember you have to fire them in quick succession try again" said Kakashi.

Sakura was getting closer she could fire two water bullets but Kakashi wanted her to be able to fire three or more but she seemed stumped and couldn't make more then two at a time with the small Lake that was near them

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei I just can't make any more"

Kakashi sighed Sakura although skilled was still a Genin and her reserves matched that title Kakashi continued to forget that

"alright Sakura I understand take a little break and try again later"

Sakura sat down sweating and tired

"Sasuke your up"

the Uchiha sat their meditating as if he didn't hear his sensei

"Sasuke?"

Kakashi approached his student and poked him the boys head dropped and Kakashi heard slight snoring

'the little bastards asleep' he thought

without another word Kakashi used lightning Manipulation to shock the boy awake

"OW what the hell!"

"your awake good" said Kakashi "let's begin your training"

Kakashi had Sasuke use the dragon inferno technique again and once more the devastating effects from yesterday occurred and Sasuke had used little of his now large reserves. It seemed Sasuke using his chakra to the max everyday had the unknown side effect of giving him a rather large reserve of chakra of course it was nothing like Naruto's monster reserves but it was still rather high compared to the general Shinobi populace.

"alright Sasuke show me another technique" Sasuke began to fire off his techniques with great control.

"impressive Sasuke you can fire off all your techniques and still have a good amount of Chakra tomorrow I will teach you a new jutsu for now just do what you think you should work on"

Sasuke nodded and began to work on his taijutsu.

Kakashi went to Naruto

"hey Kakashi sensei aren't we practicing Kenjutsu today" he asked.

The ex-Anbu captain looked to the left where Arashi was currently laying down

"did you get his sword?" asked Kakashi

Arashi got up and begun hand signs

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Arashi summoned the same wolf pup that had met Minato and in his jaw was Narutos new sword

"sweet!"

Naruto quickly drew his blade revealing a red Katana. The blade itself was four feet the guard and handle were a simple design standard for an average Katana the cloth around the handle was red and black. Naruto swung the blade to get a feel for the weight

"alright Kakashi sensei lets go!"

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and rushed Naruto and began to pressure the boy and work on his Kenjutsu skills.

The training day went like any other slowly their skills began to increase as well as their strength and now they faced Arashi once more.

"alright I'll leave you guys to Arashi now" said Kakashi.

Kakashi left, leaving team seven alone with Arashi

"alright you three ready?" he asked

Naruto stood up wielding his new Katana along with Sasuke and his own blade well Sakura stayed in the back. Naruto and Sasuke quickly attacked Arashi but even with the addition of Naruto's sword Arashi deflected and blocked with ease holding Sasuke's sword in his left hand and Naruto's with his bracer 'something's not right with Naruto's sword' thought Arashi

Other then the od colour of Naruto's blade Arashi couldn't help but feel…a presence withen the sword something of immense malice and hatred

'it couldn't be could it?' thought Arashi

Arashi was broken out of his thoughts when Sasuke charged his blade with electricity but even at this obstacle Arashi had already prepared his defense charging his own hand with more electric chakra than Sasuke's own sword keeping the sharp edge from cutting his palm. Deciding to take Sasuke's lead Naruto decided to charge his own sword with wind chakra however the effects of such an action could never be forseen. Naruto's sword glowed red instead of the expected blue cut right through Arashi's bracer the blade would have cut Arashi's arm off if Naruto didn't cut the circulation of chakra from his blade.

"whoa are you alright Arashi!"

The man held his bleeding arm shocked at what had transpired

"damn kid where the hell did you get that sword?"

Naruto shrugged

'that Chakra though if it was kyuubi's then that might explain the red wind' thought Arashi.

Arashi had Sakura heal his arm although a slow process and taking most of the usual training time he was soon back up and prepared to fight again Arashi himself was surprised that Sakura was able to heal such a deep wound so quickly

"Naruto"

the blonde focused on Arashi

"do you know what happened?" asked Arashi

Naruto just shook his head

"no sorry"

Arashi nodded seemingly expecting such an answer

"alright" said Arashi "your sword seems to be imbued with the power to actually use Kyuubi's chakra "

Naruto rose his hand

"yes?" asked Arashi

"what does imbued mean?"

Arashi almost face vaulted at Naruto's question

"seriously!?" asked Arashi

Deciding that brooding over it would do any good arashi continued with his explanation

"alright anyways it seems that your sword can actually use the Kyuubi's chakra I personally have never heard of such a weapon" said Arashi "but if that's the case then you got yourself one hell of a weapon kid"

Arashi let the information sink in Naruto's head before he spoke one last time

"keep the ability of your sword a secret it would be one hell of a surprise for your enemies for now let's see what that sword can do"

Naruto at first was a little hesitant of using his sword against Arashi again but after a while was getting used to using his blade. Near the end of the fight Naruto had finally figured out how to separate the kyuubi's chakra from the sword and was now finishing the fight with normal wind chakra.

"alright that's enough you three"

Arashi had several cuts along his torso and one on his shoulder as well, Naruto and Sasuke had some bruises and Sakura was sporting some burns from one of Arashi's Katon jutsu's. Sakura began to heal Naruto and Sasuke's bruises and put some burn medicine that Hinata had made her on her burns quickly healing them. Arashi however just sat down letting his wounds heal naturally since he knew Sakura would be dead tired healing two people sure she was a skilled medic but again her reserves were quickly becoming a pain in her ass…..again

After she finished the team began to boast about how they had faired against a S-class Ninja 'maybe I should tell them about the gravity and Chakra suppresser seals that I have on' thought Arashi.

The team left Arashi in the field and went back to Tsunami to get fed and go to bed Arashi however was a different story

"Kakashi are you there?" asked Arashi

sure enough Kakashi jumped down beside Arashi from one of the many trees in the clearing

"what is it?" he asked

"this Gato" said Arashi "I'm going to kill him"

Arashi's hidden blade was out as he narrowed his eyes

"why now?" Arashi sighed as he stood up

"Gato right now wants to kill the bridge builder if I take him out then I might be able to prevent you from fighting Zabuza and his partner"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he spoke

"from what your saying the possibility of fighting Zabuza is still there why?"

"Gato although easy to kill is very hard to find I have a few leads to his location but they would take four maybe five days before I have checked them all"

Kakashi nodded and left to catch up with his team

"I'll tell the others your busy alright" Arashi nodded and jumped into the trees onto his first location hoping that he could get this done soon.

**There it is guys sorry for the long wait I hope you like this chapter please review if you have any thoughts or advice that be great as well **

**Also pairings so far**

**Naruto/Fu**

**Itachi/Hana**

**Arashi/Mikoto**

**If you have any ideas as to who you want to pair anybody else with like Kakashi or Sasuke just PM me or leave your thoughts in your reviews thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**-Location change-**

**A/N the winner of the poll was Zabuza and Haku surviving and joining the hidden leaf village sorry for the training chapter to tell you the truth chapter six and seven were once one chapter just it got to big so I split into two sorry bout that XD anyways hope you enjoy and please reveiw**

The rest of the week became routine for team seven they trained with Kakashi for longer periods of time since Arashi was no longer there to train them himself. The week went by quicker than team seven would like they had trained and became stronger so that they may fight Zabuza but now that the day was almost here the team was quite hesitant. Naruto , Sasuke, and Sakura were all sitting around the table the night before they were joining Tazuna at the bridge "man I can't believe that were fighting Zabuza tomorrow" said naruto "I know I feel" Sasuke just smirked as he couldn't explain the emotion he felt "excited?" asked Sakura "yea a little" Naruto grinned "Hell yea same here tomorrow we're gonna kick Zabuza's ass!" the team laughed merrily but their joy was soon scorned by a boy "there's no point" Naruto looked at Inari. Inari since the time they had gotten here was as silent as a mouse Naruto had assumed he was mute but hearing the boy now he couldn't help but feel annoyed "what did you say?" asked Naruto.

"There's no point in fighting Gato he'll just kill you all just like everybody else" the boys cold demeanor surprised many of them all exempt Naruto and Sasuke "Inari! Please be polite" Inari just crossed his arms "why it's the truth no one can beat Gato not even dad" Tsunami just closed her eyes in pain as she remembered the man she had fallen in love with. "you're a coward" the small black haired boy head snapped to Naruto's direction "you think that Gato can't be killed please that's cowards talk" Inari glared at Naruto "what do you know! You've never felt pain!".

Through Naruto's mind images of some of the rather more 'active' demon haters flashed through his mind images of pain and agony that only ended when his father had arrived "you don't know loneliness!" Naruto's anger exploded as he grabbed the young boy by the collar before Tsunami or even Kakashi could stop him "I don't know pain, loneliness your right I don't know what it's like to lose a parent but guess what Suck it up I've had villagers attempt to kill me during my younger years so when you get an assassination attempt then you can talk to me about Pain!" Naruto dropped Inari who was shocked into silence and walked outside to cool off. "kakashi sensei what is Naruto talking about?" Kakashi sighed Sakura although knowing of Naruto's status as the kyuubi's jailor she still didn't know of the hatred that such power came with.

Inari ran out of the house quickly Kakashi followed the boy who lead him to a pier "mind if I sit here" the boy looked at Kakashi but didn't say a word "naruto is ….special in the village but not because he's the hokages son but rather for his condition" Inari seemed confused "let's just say that Naruto is not well liked by few of the villagers and they acted on their hate" Inari sat there in silence "so he…felt pain" Kakashi nodded "I'm sorry mister" at that moment Kakashi saw not the cold hearted boy but rather the child whose father was taken from him he was vulnerable and was a child "no problem kid you can apologize to Naruto tomorrow alright" Kakashi eye smiled as he led Inari back home.

Naruto was punching the living crap out of a bunch of trees until he finally decided to calm down. He sat down under one of the beaten trees and thought ' was I too hard on the guy….i should apologize the poor kid didn't deserve that' before Naruto could go however he noticed a rather pretty girl picking herbs "hello" he said. The girl jumped as Naruto made his presence known "oh hello Mr" "Naruto" "hello Naruto I'm sorry for bothering you I just needed some herbs for my friend he's sick right now and he needs these herbs" Naruto the ever chivalrous moron helped her pick out herbs "thank you sir….say are you a ninja?" Naruto grinned as he pointed to his head band "yep I'll be getting stronger and stronger everyday!" the girl just smiled "but why" "huh" the girl picked a few more herbs before she continued "why do you want to get stronger what's your purpose?" Naruto began to think his parents, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka heck even Arashi showed up in his thoughts "I want to protect people I want to protect those precious to me" the 'girl' smiled "you will go far and become very powerful Naruto I believe that true strength comes from protecting your precious people".

Naruto smiled at the Girl "thanks' the girl began to walk away but not before Naruto could grab her name "hey what's your name?" the girl turned around and smiled "it's Haku" Naruto smiled and waved "oh before I go" she turned to him and smiled "I'm a boy by the way" Naruto's eyes went the size of dinner plates 'what the fucking hell he looks like a chick how in the' as naruto began to over think this he decided to go back and perhaps apologize to Inari.

'better get home quick' he thought. When he had returned Inari had practically crushed him in a bear hug apologizing for his comments of course Naruto had accepted his apology and everyone had sat down and decided to make the most of their night before the fight tomorrow.

In an ally way down in the worst part of town Arashi was holding a man up by his throat "tell me where Gato is and I'll let you live" the man was sweating bullets and was surrounded by the dead bodies of his buddies "o-okay I'll tell you please just let me live" Arashi inwardly scowled at the man just minutes ago he was boasting about how he would kill him now he was practically begging for his life. The man quickly told him the location of Gato's hideout " Please man just let me Ackk" the man's sentence was cut off by Arashi breaking his neck "I'm coming after you, you little fat bastard" said Arashi as he left to kill Gato.

When the sun had come up the next day Naruto was up currently in the room he shared with Sasuke and was checking all of his equipment for the upcoming fight "so Sasuke you ready?" Sasuke was sitting sharpening his sword "yes I'm ready are you?" Naruto just smirked at Sasuke as he picked up his own sword "yea I'm ready" the two shinobi walked down the stairs and met up with Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi nodded towards the boys well Sakura smiled "ready?" the two boys nodded and with that they left with Tazuna to the bridge.

Arashi however was in a different situation he was currently on the bottom floor of Gato's base killing thugs and bandits every few seconds although the two 'swordsman' zori and waraji that were guarding the door were a joke 'these guys were pathetic' thought Arashi as he quickly made his way to the second floor. After a while he came to the conclusion that Zabuza and his partner were not here however after interrogating a bandit he now knew that Gato was also on his way to actually kill Zabuza "thank you" said Arashi as he killed the last bandit 'now to get Gato'.

Team seven were on the bridge watching Tazuna finish the bridge ' is Zabuza coming or what' thought Naruto. The entire team was anxious the last time they had fought the demon of the hidden mist they had barely beaten him as it was Kakashi who had actually done the fighting now it was their time their first real fight. Even though team seven was deep in thought they immediately noticed the mist begin to thicken "he's here!" cried Kakashi team seven formed around Tazuna "seems like you've healed well Kakashi" from deep within the mist Zabuza and Haku had emerged "I should say the same to you Zabuza" Zabuza drew his zanbatou "just a little warning Kakashi your little trick back in our last fight won't work a second time" without a sound or warning Zabuza had already closed the distance between him and Kakashi and quickly began to fight him.

Haku had drawn two senbon ready to fight whoever comes to him "Sakura stay back protect Tazuna me and Naruto are going if things get risky we'll need you to bail us out" said Sasuke Sakura nodded and with that Naruto and Sasuke rushed forward attacking Haku however to their surprise Haku in a burst of speed was already behind them ready for the kill "I'm sorry but for Zabuza I must do this" said Haku. Haku went through some handsigns however Nartuo and Sasuke were already gone from sight 'what where are they?!' he thought soon he felt the cold feel of steel agasint his throat and lower back "your pretty quick" said Naruto "but were faster then you are" Sasuke pressed his blade harder against Haku's throat but even with this golden opportunity Sasuke couldn't bring himself to slit Haku's throat 'come on!' he thought 'do it a simple slash come on!' however Sasuke's blade went no further allowing Haku the time he needed to escape "you are obviously new to killing am I correct" both Naruto and Sasuke began to breate themselves as they had lost the chance to finish this quickly "I hate killing" the two boys faced haku in surprise "I hate taking a life I will never enjoy it but for the sake of Zabuza I will destroy my emotions and become the tool called shinobi prepare yourselves" haku began to preform handsigns "ice style: a thousand needles of death" ice formed into a thousand needles and flew towards Sasuke and Naruto to fast for them to react but luckily for them a wall of earth courtesy of Sakura blocked the ice 'what?' thought Haku Sasuke turned to Sakura and smirked and nodded his thanks " I got your back" said Sakura 'CHA that;s how you fucking do it now Sasuke has to fall in love with me!' said inner Sakura.

"alright Sakura will be able to defend us but how the heck are we going to hit this guy he moves to fast for any of our jutsu's to work" asked Naruto Sasuke sighed ig they got to close they were killed by needles but to far and they couldn't even get the guy. Suddenly Sasuke had an idea "hey Naruto still have those explosion tags?" Naruto smiled evilly as he held one of his own tags that he had created. Haku was busy formulating a plan to get past the pink haired medic's defenses when a kunai with a tag on it came flying to him. Haku already knowing it was an explosion tag dodged the tag already knowing it's radius and power that is if it were the standard tag but this was Naruto's own creation he called it T.O.M.B (Tag Of Mass Destruction) it's radius was guaranteed to be almost five times of that then the original tags and it was powerful enough to cause the very ground to shake when detonated which Naruto did.

The explosion was none the likes the world had ever seen a mushroom cloud of ash and fire was thrown into the air as a testament to it's power luckily for Naruto and Sasuk the blast radius it's self was only 10 meters unlike the usual 2 meters that a normal tag had. Naruto began to laugh at his handy work well Sasuke just stared eyes the size of dinner plates and mouth hanging open at the ten meter hole that Naruto had created '…holy shit" thought Sasuke "wanna throw another one" asked Naruto Sasuke quickly shook his head "NONONONO we are not throwing another one of those no WAY!" Naruto chuckled sheepishly "I guess this is why dad told me not to make them anymore" Sasuke just stared at his friends stupidity only he would have the balls to disobey the fourth. Saskue and Naruto left the defense of the slab of earth and went to inspect Haku "think he's dead" asked Naruto Sasuke just shook his head "I doubt it despite the blast radius he probably already dodged the tag"

before Sakura or even Naruto and Sasuke could react Haku had created a dome of ice slabs resembling mirrors that surrounded Naruto and Sasuke each mirror had Haku's image in them. "I am sorry" said Haku "but I must finish this now" at a speed even faster then before Haku began to cut through Naruto and Sasuke no matter what defenses they put up.

Sasuke began to feel the pressure 'Damn it I gotta do something or were dead!' however Haku was to fast pressuring Sasuke more and more almost to the breaking point 'is this how it ends?' he thought Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto trying to fight Haku but never giving up 'no I WILL NOT LOSE' Sasuke's eyes began to burn and quickly the entire world seemed to slow down around him and he began to see chakra as Sasukesaw a bluish red Chakra erupting from Naruto seeming almost endless. Sasuke looked in the reflection of one of the mirrors and saw the famed Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked "Naruto" the blondie turned to his friend and smiled at the sharingan present in his buddies eyes "Let's kick his ass" said Sasuke. Haku was ready for another hit on both Sasuke and Naruto but was surprised at flames erupting at his location although slow it singed the female looking boys clothes 'What but how' Haku went back into his ice mirrors and saw that Sasuke had the Sharingan 'is that!. I'm sorry Zabuza but this fight has gotten more difficult then we had assumed' Haku began to push himself to the limits moving just that little bit faster but it seemed that Sasuke's sharingan just kept on adapting seeing Haku's movements regardless of the speed he moved at.

Haku began to realize that the longer he allowed the fight to continue the more chances Sasuke would have of killing him 'I'm sorry Naruto" thought Haku. Sasuke was having a ball he had done it he had awakened his sharingan! "Naruto just a little bit more then we got him!" said Sasuke. Naruto nodded "sweet one sec" Naruto focused his chakra and began to fire the sharpest blades of wind he could manage but the most he got were perhaps a little gash or two among the many mirrors "damn how hard are these things" Sasuke just ignored Naruto and saw that Haku was at first charging him but veered left and began to fire another thousand needles at Naruto 'NO!' Sasuke jumped infront of Naruto and all went black his final thoughts were that of how his mother would handle his death.

Naruto looked at the 'dead' body of his friend "Sasuke?" he knelt down and lightly shook Sasuke "come on man this ain't funny wake up" Naruto shook him harder but deep down he knew what had happened for he could not feel the heartbeat of his friend "Come on man wake up!" Naruto just sat their mourning the loss of his friend "is this the first time you've lost a comrade" Naruto looked towards Haku "if so this is the world of ninja and he was a true ninja protecting his comrades with" Haku was interrupted and was literally thrown back by the surge of bloody red Chakra that begun to surround Naruto the hate and malice that filled the area froze Haku to the bone and caused Zabuza and Kakashi to turn towards the source 'has the kyuubi been released!...no the seal has only been weakened Naruto please be alright' thought Kakashi 'this amount of chakra! What the hell are these kids is Konoha this powerful!' Zabuza ignored the now frightening levels of chakra and begun to fight Kakashi once more.

Haku however stared transfixed at the transformation that Naruto had now undergone. Naruto's hair became spikier and more feral then before well his whisker marks deepened his teeth now fangs and his hands now wielding claws however this was all incomparable to the eyes. Naruto's eyes had become blood red with a slit these eyes were no longer the eyes of the kind idiotic Naruto these were the eyes of a predator a cold hearted killer and it's prey was Haku.

Before Haku could even move Naruto roared destroying some mirrors with pure force and within moments was shattering mirrors at a frightening pace with his own bare hands 'I must move NOW' thought Haku. Haku moved to another mirror but even with Hakus impressive speed Naruto was already in front of the mirror his fist in front of Hakus face. The punch that the now kyuubified Naruto hit Haku with sent the boy several meters and breaking his cheek bones and ribs with the impact alone. Naruto grabbed Haku by his collar and was about to punch the boy until the mask fell revealing Haku's face to Naruto.

The hate and anger disappeared from Naruto`s visage as he saw the boy he met in the forest "Haku?" Haku smiled weakly at Naruto "hello Naruto".

Zabuza was currently very frustrated at the moment even though he saw through the Sharingan Kakashi was still fighting him and gaining the edge little by little and whenever he went after the bridge bulder that annoying pink haired girl was there blocking his every move slowing him down enough for Kakashi to find his location and continue the fight "Damn you Kakashi!" Zabuza began a number of handsigns "Water Style: Great Water Dragon Jutsu!" the great water dragon as you can easily discern from the name was the stronger and more devastating variant of the water dragon jutsu only problem with the technique was the amount of chakra that went into said technique the only person in history who could effectively use this technique in combat without any drawbacks was the current Mizukage Yagura the three tailed jichurikki.

Although the chakra consumption proved almost to much for Zabuza he saw Kakashi get hit by his strongest jutsu head on "ha not as strong as you thought huh Kakashi" Zabuza felt a kunai around his throat "your right Zabuza I'd say I'm actually stronger" Zabuza quickly kicked Kakashi back and drew his sword but the exhaustion from his last jutsu had already caught up to him "Zabuza it's time to finish this" "NO I will not die by some copy cat!" Zabuza tried to move towards Kakashi but dogs of all shapes and sizes erupted from the ground entrapping his limbs "okay Zabuza I guess I'll show you my own original jutsu" Kakashi begun the hand signs for his own original jutsu the Chiori or in his case the Raikiri. Lightning began to form in kakashi hand 'what his chakra it's become visable!' Zabuza could do nothing but watch as Kakashi charged him with his Raikiri.

Meanwhile back with Naruto the blonde was now realizing who Haku truly was "you work for Zabuza?" Haku nodded "yes I am his tool" Naruto just stared at Haku "his tool? What kind of sick logic is that!" Haku just smiled and began to explain to Naruto his past how his mother was killed, how Zabuza found him and raised him, and finally how and why he was Zabuza's tool "kill me" asked Haku "what!" haku smiled a broken smile "I have failed Zabuza I am a broken tool kill me I no longer wish to live" Naruto stayed there attempting to understand why Haku would want death so badly "no" said Naruto Haku began to plead but Naruto would not bend regardless "you should live you may have killed my friend but right now all I see is a tool that was being used Haku and you have to shoulder that burden alright!" Haku smiled but the smile seemed like he knew something Naruto didn't "Naruto Sasuke is-" the sound of a thousand birds chirped through the bridge and Haku looked in Zabuza's direction fearing for his life "I'm sorry Naruto but I must save him!" Haku tried to intervene but Naruto held him back "please Naruto let me go please!" Naruto held fast holding Haku down.

Haku cried as he heard the chirping moving and finally heard it die down along with Zabuza. The mist dispersed revealing that both Zabuza and Kakashi were alive and that Kakashi raikiri was stopped by none other than Arashi "oh thank god I made it" said Arashi.

Kakashi and even Zabuza were surprised at Arashi for stopping Kakashi's rakiri "what are you doing Arashi!" Arashi who was holding Kakashi's arm let go "simple Zabuza" the man in question looked up "did you know that Gato planned to kill you in about five minutes" Zabuza's eyes literally clouded with rage "I'm GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Kakashi ordered his nin dogs to let Zabuza go even in rage though Zabuza was calm as he look at Kakashi "it seems we are no longer enemies Kakashi" Kakashi nodded "so it seems" Zabuza although inured drew his sword as he waited for Gato "no" Zabuza's head snapped to Arashi "let me kill Gato you are injured and it will do nothing but get you killed he is bringing a small army here so rest and let your son heal you" Zabuza looked at Arashi as if he was crazy "what makes you think he's my son?" Zabuza began to laugh until he got a good look at Arashi's face and his eyes went wide "your that man" Arashi smiled "now you remember me huh" he said.

Flashback** –Village hidden in the mist-**

Zabuza remembered that night he was drinking and attempting to drown his anger with had gotten married to a man she didn't even know "damn it! I was to slow" Arashi was a lot different back then he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a red scarf covering his lower face his red trench coat was wide open and his hood was down revealing his white hair and finally his sword was slung across his back "you alright there buddy" Zabuza glared daggers at the newcomer "leave me the hell alone!" Arashi put his hand on Zabuza's shoulder "women trouble" he asked Zabuza just sighed "yea".

Arashi sat beside him and ordered a drink "what happened" asked Arashi Zabuza remembered looking at Arashi trying to see what his game was but all he saw were the eyes of someone who wanted to help "the women I love is getting married to a man she doesn't even want to be with" Arashi sighed "I know what it's like seeing the love of your life getting married off" Zabuza remembered Arashi's eyes his eyes held pain and regret but it also held acceptance at what had happened to him "what did you do" asked Zabuza.

Arashi laughed at the then young Zabuza "I ain't telling ya" Zabuza sweat dropped at Arashi's change of attitude "but if she doesn't want to be with the man perhaps you should see her see what she needs" Zabuza slowly nodded at the suggestion "you know what I think I will thanks" Arashi watched as Zabuza ran off to be with the women "ahh young love…..can I have another beer".

Flashback ends

Zabuza smiled at that memory he remembered how he literally almost knocked her door down telling her he loved her and that she loved him but that due to family matters she could not be with him she had cried that night but on an insistence she asked him to make love with her before the bastard did and he did oh he did but even with this knowledge that Arashi was the man at the bar Zabuza was still confused "why would you get the notion that Haku is my kid" Arashi only smiled "the kid looks a little like you and even if he's not your kid in blood the child from what I have already seen sees you like a father more then anything Zabuza maybe you should let Haku know" "know what" asked Zabuza "that you love him like a father would a son" Zabuza just looked at the stone floor of the bridge "…ninja are just tools without emotion" Arashi just shook his head "haku is your son not just a ninja" Zabuza looked at Haku who was smiling brightly at the fact that he was alive 'maybe you right' thought Zabuza.

"Well well well looks like little demon lost" Zabuza and haku glared at Gato who behind him now stood almost 50 maybe a hundred mercenaries "Gato" growled Zabuza the man was just about ready to charge the man however Arashi held Zabuza back "allow me" he said at this point Arashi noticed Sasuke on the ground at first glance he thought the boy was dead however he noticed two needles in the exact spot to create a fake death "uh why's Sasuke in a death like state?" asked Arashi at this Sakura knowing that Arashi and Kakashi were now here ran to Sasuke to heal the boy thanking god that the man she 'loved' cough obsessed over cough was okay.

Gato was smirking the man thought that he would just have these guys kill the ninja pay them a rather pathetic amount of money (well to him anyways) and off he went at this moment however he noticed that the ninja wearing a red hooded trench coat was running to him "kill him" gato ran behind his mercenaries confident that one ninja couldn't take his hired arms well sucks to be the little turd now doesn't it.

Sasuke woke to be surrounded by his teammates Naruto and Sakura who were crying over him "guys get off me can't breath" they helped Sasuke into a sitting position it was then he and his teammates noticed Arashi. The man wasn't ripping through the mercenaries no he ran and whenever one would get in his way he would dodge them however in one he rolled of the mans back ripping his throat out never missing a step and never slowing down. As he got off the mans back he stabbed the next man in the neck with his hidden blade and moved out of the way of a spear so it would stab the man behind him but once again Arashi never stopped moving and was carving a path through the mercenaries straight into Gato.

Sasuke watched as blood flowed freely from the mercenaries and when Arashi had reached Gato only perhaps 20 of the mercenaries were now standing and Arashi's hands red with their blood. Arashi made his way to Gato "men kill him!" cried Gato but to Gato's despair the mercenaries didn't move to scared to face the man who's hands were wet with blood "DO WHAT I HIRED YOU TO DO!" "they are not coming Gato" said Arashi Gato's knees began to shake "you have pillaged" Arashi was a few feet away "you have stolen" Arashi was now face to er stomach with Gato "and you have raped" Arashi grabbed Gato by the throat and held him face to face with himself "and you have terrorized these people long enough it's time to die" Gato began to shake and talk quickly "I can give you money, land, women!" Arashi only chuckled "goodbye and burn in hell" Arashi crushed Gato's neck and hurled the man into the ocean "hey!" the remaining Mercenaries had finally gained the courage to speak again.

"you killed our meal ticket now we have to just pillage this pathetic village just to get what we came for" one of the mercenaries began to run to the village only to be stopped by an arrow "you aren't going anywhere!" everyone looked to see Inari and the entire village of the land of waves behind him all wielding pitch forks or average weapons "hmm I got some chakra left" said Kakashi without further ado Kakashi used the shadow clone jutsu and Zabuza lifted his executioner blade his blood lust and killing intent flooding the bridge "ahhh were outta here!" the cowardly mercenaries fled and the villagers cheered "Oh yea were awesome" yelled Naruto everyone begun to laugh and soon everyone left all exempt Tazuna who saw the state of his bridge "MY BRIDGE!" Tazuna cried anime tears well everyone else just returned home.

It took an extra week for Tazuna to repair and finish the bridge but during this week there was nothing but laughter and joy everyone was now celebrating their freedom from Gato in fact Arashi had shown the villagers where his hide out was and like a typical idotic tyrant he hid all the money he had stolen from the land of waves inside a big ass safe which Naruto had cut opened with his red wind. With the money returned and prosperity on it's way the villagers had thrown a party thanking all the ninja hell they even invited Zabuza and Haku. Naruto was currently sitting at a table watching Sakura dance with Sasuke he said he owed her and that he didn't need her bothering him…that was two hours ago now Sakura had Sasuke trapped a bear hug and slowly dancing to a slow dance and Sasuke was moving erratically trying to break Sakura's seemingly unbreakable hold on him "are you having fun Naruto" the blonde turn to face his newest friend Haku.

During the week at some point Zabuza and Haku had talked Zabuza tol Haku how he felt how he saw Haku as his own son now Haku had practically opened up and was far happier then Naruto had ever seen him. "yea I am it's funny to watch Sakura molest Sasuke" Haku only smiled at the joke Naruto used "anyways what did you want to talk to me about" Haku sat down across from Naruto "I want you and Zabuza to join the hidden leaf village" Haku dropped Anime style never expecting Naruto to say something like that "but how" asked Haku Naruto smiled "my dads the fourth hokage but really he'll accept you because of your blood-line and of Zabuza's skill" Haku nodded inwardly jumping for joy for soon he would have a home and more people to protect.

The dance ended along with the party it was late and tomorrow team seven would be returning home and the bridge would be named.

The next day everyone was present on the bridge behind the villagers was an object under some cloth " do you have to leave naruto?" asked Inari Naruto smiled at the little boy who now was always happy and cheerful "yea sorry Inari but I can visit if you want" Inari didn't say a word instead he just tackled naruto in a hug "alright alright let's get this show on the road" said Zabuza. Naruto let go of Inari and made his way back home with his friends.

Tazuna and the rest of the small village all watched as the ninja who freed their country left "what should we call the bridge Tazuna" the master bridge builder thought about it smiled Naruto was the one that brought Inari from his depression and shown the boy true courage and through that inspired the once fear stricken village to retaliate and fight he knew the perfect name "the bridge I think I'll call it the great Naruto Bridge" everyone cheered as they heard the name and they all waved farewell to their saviors.

**Well there you go guys yet another chapter it's a little shorter then Chapter 6 but hey whatever right anyways you already know the pairings form last time if you want any of your pairings that is not any of the three below to be used in my story just leave it in the review or PM me.**

**Pairings**

**Naruto/Fu**

**Itachi/Hana**

**Arashi/ Mikoto**


	8. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**-Location change-**

Chapter 8 Chunin exam arc.

It took Naruto and his team along with Zabuza and Haku at least another days travel before Konoha's front gates were in view "hmm are you sure we can get in here Naruto" Naruto only smiled brightly as he approached the chunin who were currently guarding the door "welcome back namikaze sir" Naruto inwardly groaned was annoying to be treated like this like royalty when he himself didn't earn it "thank you now please excuse me and my friends" asked Naruto. The two chunin nodded but paled and began to sweat when they saw Zabuza "uh sir" Naruto just nodded "yea yea I know were going to dad seeya" Zabuza watched all of this amusement clear on his face 'this village is whipped' he thought.

The group quickly made it's way to the Hokage office where they found Minato currently sleeping "uh dad?" Minato only snorted and shifted in his chair "allow me" asked Arashi. Arashi cleared his throat and said four words "you wife is here" Minato's practically jumped and landed on the chair in a perfect serious pose "alright Kushina-…you suck Arashi" Arashi laughed quietly at his friends misfortune and Minato finally noticed Zabuza "care to explain" asked Minato.

Naruto chuckled and told his father the events of the land of waves and the proposal Naruto had given them "so let me get this straight" asked Minato "you saved a country" Naruto nodded "you survived and defeated together an S-class Shinobi and a drug lord/tyrant" another nod "and now you want to offer haven for said S-class Shinobi / Criminal" "sounds about right" said Naruto. Minato nodded and took some paperwork from his desk "sounds good here you go just sign here Zabuza put all information Name, date of birth, bloodline blah blah blah and you are a part of the shinobi forces with a 12 month probation with no missions above c rank and absolutely none outside the village" Zabuza dropped anime style as he was expecting something a tad more difficult with joining the hidden leaf village but none the less he signed the papers.

When Zabuza finished Minato noticed Haku hiding behind Zabuza's large frame "who is the boy Zabuza?" "this is Haku…my son" Haku visibly beamed at being called Zabuza's son "yes my name is Haku Momochi" Haku's bright demeanor and obvious happiness of being Zabuza's adoptive son brought a smile to Minato's face "it's nice to meet you haku".

as Minato shook hands with Haku one thing occurred with the entire team seven 'THAT"S A GUY' thought Sakura '….no way' thought Sasuke 'I've seen weirder things nothing can beat Gai nothing' were the thoughts of Kakashi and finally Naruto 'OH COME ON HOW DID DAD KNOW I MEAN IS IT THAT OBVIOUS' Minato allowed Haku to sign the paper placing Haku in Zabuza's care as a parental guardian "Haku I must warn you of something" everyone turned silent "according to this you have an ice type bloodline am I correct?" Haku nodded becoming quickly shy "the clan restoration act do you wish to invoke it?" everyone's eyes widened exempt Sakura "the clan restoration act what's that?" Sasuke sighed as he whispered it into her ear "it allows a man to have more then one wife in order to rebuild his clan" Sakura blushed "oh" anyways Haku after a few minutes of thinking nodded no "alright now the council has no say in the matters that involve your clan's bloodline you may go oh and Zabuza" the demon of the hidden mist turned to see Minato throw him two head band "welcome to the hidden leaf you two" under his bandages Zabuza smirked and left with haku in an attempt to find a house to stay at.

Team seven left as well to take a break and rest up from their now A-rank mission, Sasuke went straight home, Naruto went to Ichiraku of course, Sakura attempted to ask Sasuke on a date…do I even need to tell you what happened? And Kakashi went home to read his porn. Arashi was the only one left in the office with Minato "Arashi how was the mission?" Arashi shrugged saying nothing "alright I'll take the silence as a 'it was good Minato' anyways the council has requested a meeting with you when you return Anbu have already informed all the council members they will be having the meeting tomorrow" Arashi sighed and begun his tired trek back home with Minato who left a shadow clone to cover him.

**-Uchiha Compound Sasuke's House-**

Sasuke entered home expecting to see his mother cooking or practicing her Ninjutsu but instead he saw her reading. He dropped his pack on the floor shocking his mother away from her book "oh! Sasuke your home how was your mission" Sasuke smirked as he retold his mission to his mother who listened to every word "so you got an A-rank mission Sasukue!" Sasuke nodded but before another word could be spoken Sasuke's brother Itachi came through the door "hello brother how was your mission" he asked. "good" said Sasuke "I heard that it wasn't your average C-rank mission" Sasuke could tell even on his elder brothers impassive face that he already knew all the details but was doing this to spend time with him "well it started out like this" and once more Sasuke told his story enjoying the time he had with his family.

**-Sakura's house-**

"hello dear how was your mission" Sakura didn't say a word and just sat down at the table where her mother gave her some food "it went good mom" Sakura Haruno's mother was almost a carbon copy of Sakura although quite a bit taller and fully grown but Sakura's mother was a quite and calm women where as Sakura was loud and impatient. Sakura's mother Sakuya was a retired Shinobi, due to an accident during a mission she could no longer mould chakra no one is quite sure why even to this day. Currently Sakura's mother is one of the civilian council members who understands the shinobi point of view thus giving Minato an edge against the civilian council whenever they're being stuck up greedy bastards….which is every day. Sakura's mother watched as her daughter began to actually eat the food that was put in front of her 'oh thank god finally she's eating I just about had enough about that stupid diet'. Sakura finished her food quickly "I think I see why you always yell at me to eat more" Sakuya laughed as her daughter asked for a second plate "about damn time" Sakuya gaver Sakura her food "so Sakura tell me about your mission".

-Uzumaki/Namikaze household-

Naruto came home to the smell of ramen in the house and saw his mother in the kitchen making her 23rd bowl "hey mom is dinner almost ready" even though he just got back from Ichiraku one bowl of ramen is never enough for Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Kushina only smirked while stirring the last bowl with her ladle "almost Naruto sit down tell me about your mission" Naruto began to tell his mission to his mother when his father and Arashi came in "hey hon ramen again?" Kushina only pouted at her husband "if you don't want it I guess I can just" Minato immediately began to sweat bullets "Nonononono I want ramen tonight" Arashi began to laugh "oh god your whipped!" faster then even the hirashin the hot ladle that was once in Kushina's hand found itself in Arashi's face causing him to fall and hit the floor "OW!" Minato laughed old memories began to surface to his head memories where Arashi and Kushina would always butt heads against each other with Kushina being victorious most of the time. After the laughs and the pain everyone sat down "alright here's the ramen" Kushina placed a bowl in front of everyone and quickly Kushina and Naruto began to eat at a seemingly demonic pace bowl after bowl was finished and devoured. Minato just ate his food used to this sight well Arashi just laughed remembering the times he had seen Kushina do just this when they were kids "still the ramen freak I remember huh Kushina" Minato froze ready for the hellish beating his wife was going to dish out however to his shock she just laughed "Damn straight!" her and Arashi shared a laugh well Minato just sighed thankful he wouldn't have to pay for damages again.

Laughter filled the Uzumaki/Namikaze household but even then good things come to an end and Kushina and Naruto went to bed leaving Arashi and Minato at the table. "you think they're ready?" asked Arashi Minato only sighed "yes you said so yourself they're already Chunin level now they just need the experience" Arashi just shook his head "I'm not talking about the chunin exams" Minato just closed his eyes "is your information accurate" arashi nodded "yes it took several months but I know for a fact Orohimaru will invade and attempt to destroy Konoha during the Chunin exams he has a secondary objective though I still am not sure what it is but I'm sure of one thing though" Minato looked at his friend fearing the answer "Iwa has allied itself with Orochimaru haven't they" Arashi nodded"it seems that the current Tsuchikage has come down with a rather rare sickness and a temporary replacement has been leading them however this replacement though severely hates Konoha and has been preparing for what seems like war whoever is leading them is just idiotic and stupid if he thinks he can pull this off without us knowing" Minato sighed "even so Iwa's fighting force is still incredibly powerful they will be a difficult opponent to beat" Arashi nodded "even so attacking us head on is not smart I say we use this information to our advantage set up traps, defenses, whatever we have secretly that way they are easier to beat when the time comes" Minato yawned and waved his friend off "we'll talk later tomorrow I'm off to bed".

Arashi sighed and looked at the moon 'it's not that late guess I'll take a walk' he thought. The streets were quiet as Arashi walked through them people were all sleeping or were at the bar on the other side of town. Arashi silently made his way to an old training ground training ground 2. When he arrived Arashi pulled down his hood "everything's still the same" he muttered he walked towards one of the logs which had a deep gash across the wood "same old training ground" Arashi sat down against the log remembering all the days he had practiced with his team 'I'm home' he thought 'I'm actually home' Arashi let a smile appear on his face for years he knew the likely hood of him returning home was slim to none he had accepted that but now here he was 'I'm the luckiest man alive' he thought Arashi inwardly chuckled happy that he had finally made it home. Arashi sat there for what seemed like hours swimming through the memories of his time with his team but soon he got up ready to leave "well best to get back". Arashi left never realizing someone else was there hidden amongst the many trees that were in the area. The person stepped out allowing the moonlight to hit their face. It revealed a women in her fifties with deep brown hair with a couple of gray streaks she had a few wrinkles around her eyes and a small smile on her face "so the little squirt is back" she muttered ' I'll say hello later just hope the brat's still not pissed about before' as she finished her thoughts she took out a small photo, in it was the women herself standing above , Kushina, Mikoto, and Arashi all in a team photo.

**-Uzumaki/Namikaze household-**

The next day was repetition for team seven as they all met at an old bridge like they're teacher asked them to…and they've been there for three hours "one more time" mumbled Naruto "AND I"LL BURN ALL OF HIS ICHA BOOKS!" Sasuke nodded inwardly seething well Sakura had a vein throbbing on her head. Finally after what seemed like forever they finally saw they're Sensei in view "finally you made it" screamed Naruto Kakashi only rubbed the back of his head "sorry bout that had to help" "Save it you lazy bastard!" Kakashi sweat dropped at Sakura's outburst 'her temper is something that needs to be worked on' he thought.

Kakashi pulled out three pieces of paper "here" Naruto and his friends looked at the papers in shock "Is this for the Chunin Exams" asked Sasuke. Kakashi only nodded "sign these papers and go to the room that is mentioned on the papers and you will be allowed to take the Chunin exams" Naruto and Sasuke smirked well Sakura's eyes took a determined look "what time" asked sakura "2:00" the team nodded and went to prepare for their exams. When Kakashi was alone he took out his Ichi Icha and began to walk around the village getting rather heated looks from a lot of the female population.

**-Konoha Council Room-**

Arashi yawned he was woken up by a cat masked Anbu who transported him to the council room clad with messy white hair, black muscle shirt, and baggy pants and his eyes still closed "so Minato why am I here" Minato sighed "they have questions remember" Arashi's response was to scratch his ass and nod "alright ask away" most of the council members were angry at the blatant disrespect well the shinobi part of the council were wondering how the dumbass survived with his attitude. After calming down one of the more…..larger council members stood up.

"from what we understand your mission during the war was to assassinate key targets am I correct" Arashi nodded "the war has been over for sixteen years? Where have you been" Arashi yawned and rubbed his eyes open "well" he started "after the war all the nations were weak my job was to make sure that they did not gain their strength back too soon before Konoha had gained its strength back however when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha became even weaker than before having to rebuild houses, repair resources and anything else I'm too tired to mention" everyone sweat dropped clearly Arashi wasn't a morning person or he had a late night. Another council member cleared her throat 'excuse me" Arashi turned his head "what exactly did you do" "well I killed anyone that had vital information on the village secured trading routes, even did some missions solo so that the money was sent back to the village" Minato smiled "well anymore question I believe my friend is tired and would like to" Minato stopped when Danzo raised his hand "I have one for Arashi" Arashi's eyes visibly narrowed at the sight of Danzo.

"Arashi I believe you had someone teach you your skills am I correct?" Arashi nodded "is it possible to bring him here we may have need of more ninja of your skill" "no" said Arashi "why" Arashi's eyes took an annoyed look "I didn't have just one teacher I had many who taught me a multitude of things however there was one person who taught me the most if that is what your asking" everyone became quiet however Danzo was quick to act "bring your teacher here then" Arashi just shook his head "I'm afraid I can't do that" Danzo and his cronies Homura and Koharu anger rose "are you defying your village boy" Minato' head formed a tick mark "excuse me" the three elders faced their leader "who's Hokage?" the three paled "you are" said Homura "right so how about you shut the fuck up and listen to what he has to say!". Although Minato had been Hokage for the past seventeen years the three geezers just couldn't get through their heads that Minato was not as soft as Sarutobi and as such was not something they could control. "Continue Arashi" asked Minato "ah anyways the man who taught me most of my skills is dead" Arashi said this with such a finality that it was obvious it was a sore subject for him. However Danzo was not a sympathetic person "why" Arashi looked at his hands " I killed him myself" silence filled the room as his words sunk in for a man to kill his own teacher it was just unthinkable in Konoha "and on the third's and your orders lord Danzo" Danzo said nothing as Arashi stormed out. Mikoto quickly stood up "I know where he is going I can grab him if you like" Minato shook his head "don't right now he's too emotionally distressed to continue this sessions go to him see if you can help"

**-Training ground 2-**

Mikoto walked slowly she knew Arashi well enough even after almost twenty years where he would go. Arashi was currently sitting on one of the training logs when Mikoto arrived "hey" Arashi let a small smile crack on his face "hey" Mikoto put her hand on his arm "are you alright" Arashi nodded "yea it happened years ago I'm fine" Mikoto could see right through Arashi but nonetheless changed the subject "remember our Genin test" Arashi laughed "yea I got tied to a log well you and Kushina duked it out between Sensei" Mikoto frowned "sensei visited me just last night she wishes to see all of us " Arashi's face became cold and dark "no" although sad by Arashi's cold treatment of their genin sensei she couldn't say she was surprised after all their sensei was not exactly fond of the weak "alright Arashi". They stayed together in a comfortable silence until Mikoto once again sparked a new conversation " what was he like Arashi your sensei" Arashi smiled "he was stern always telling me I could do better that I would surpass him entirely he…he would take me out to this little diner after training and we would just…talk…. he was like a father to me" Mikoto sat there listening to her friend letting him know that she was there.

"Arashi?" "hm?" "I'm sorry" said Mikoto Arashi's confusion was clear on his face "for the traitor issue…everything" Arashi laughed "why are you sorry? sure I may have not been the traitor everyone thought I was but with the way everything went I'm not really surprised I was branded as one so no worries!" Mikoto smiled her friend Arashi still had that bright demeanor she remembered 'I've missed you Arashi' Mikoto stiffened 'where did that come from' she thought. Mikoto was about to leave until Arashi grabbed her arm "hey did you want to catch up so time" Mikoto smiled "sure you can come over for dinner in a week alright" Arashi smiled "alright I will" Arashi waved Mikoto goodbye and decided to go back to Minato's house excited that he would spend more time with Mikoto.

**-Chunin exams- **

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking in the halls making their way to the chunin exams when a bunch of other Genin were yelling at two teens at the door "Come on let us through!" the teen on the left shook his head "nope you guys wouldn't stand a chance in here go home" the yelling and bickering continued however Sakura pointed to the number of the room Naruto and Sasuke caught on and made their way to the next floor ignoring the other genin who had yet to clue in. "so a low level Genjutsu huh" asked Naruto Sakura nodded "so it seems looks like they decided to get rid of some of the weaker Genin right off the bat" Sasuke nodded "of course" he said " if they couldn't notice that little genjutsu then they shouldn't be here" Naruto smiled as they got closer to the door down the hall. When they reached it a poof of smoke appeared revealing their teacher Kakashi "so do you all have your forms" they all handed their forms to Kakashi "good these Exams are done in teams so if one of you didn't show up then I would have to remove the other two from the exams" Sasuke and Naruto glared at their teacher as Sakura just cracked her knuckles "run sensei run" Kakashi eye smiled and dissapered much to the ire of the three Genin 'damn it how does he do that?' thought Naruto.

Naruto smiled anyways and opened the doors revealing a room filled with Genin from all different villages "hey guys!" team seven turned to see Kiba and the rest of the rookies in a group "hey you guys made it!" Kiba laughed and high fived Naruto and soon the entire team was laughing and saying hello "so how are you guys" asked sakura "were fine we have done quite a few missions and our sensei Kurenai nominated us for the chunin exams" said Hinata Shino nodded quite as usual well Ino was attempting to kiss Sasuke….again "come here Sasuke were meant to be together!" Sasuke was pushing her head away well anime tears fell from his eyes 'why is it always me!' he thought. Naruto was busy laughing along with almost everyone else from Konoha when it hit.

He felt the familier presence of a jinchurikki **"it would seem one of my siblings are here kit" **Naruto regonised the deep voice in his head as the Kyuubi. You see a year ago Naruto was meditating in hopes of better controlling his chakra however instead of control he had accidentally sent himself to his mindscape meeting the kyuubi for the first time he still remembers the conversation that they had and how they're friendship came to be.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto had been meditating for the past hour in hopes of calming his mind and controlling his chakra however Naruto was never a patient man and he opened his eyes expecting to see his teacher asking him to try again instead he was in a sewer with a cage on the other side of the room. "uh anyone here?" no sooner had the words left his mouth the beast known as the kyuubi roared hate and malice filled the area quickly making even the water under Naruto's feet turn black "K-Kyuubi" the great beast Kyuubi growled **"Human why are you here I sense no ill intentions or malice towards you so you are not in trouble leave before I rip you to shreds!"** naruto stared at kyuubi at first he was scared out of his wits! Who wouldn't he saw what everyone saw a raging beast that was made of nothing but hate and malice and would kill everything just to see it burn. But the Kyuubi's eyes told another story yes they held anger and hate but Naruto had a feeling that there was a reason behind it all "I'm not here for anything I just…popped in" Kyuubi just stared at Naruto **"it seems you speak the truth Human"** Naruto smiled **"now leave"** Naruto scratched the back of his head "uh about that I don't know how" the kyuubi almost face palmed itself but resisted the urge **" fine Human it would seem as though I cannot cast you out as I had not summoned you here so we will wait"** Naruto wasted no time in asking questions.

**-flashback end-**

Although it turned out that Naruto himself could have just left after their conversation they did not care. Much of their discussion was around the kyuubi itself why it hated humanity, about it's anger and hatred, and then it turned to Naruto his hopes and dreams finally when their discussion had ended Naruto had asked the Kyuubi the one question he thought he would never hear "do you want to be friends?". Naruto and the Kyuubi had begun to respect one another helping each other whenever it was needed actually after their discussion naruto had changed the mindscape to look like a paradise with a gate in-between two mountains acting as the seal and Kyuubi had given Naruto the ability to sense emotions like hostility and malice which had proven Naruto useful more times than he could count and made the Kyuubi even more trusting with Naruto and proving that the was not like his previous containers.

"**kit it appears that it's my sibling Choumei that is sealed within that girl over there"** Naruto saw who kyuubi was talking about 'wow she's actually kinda cute' thought Naruto. The girl Naruto saw had short green hair that reached to her shoulders she had a white sleeveless shirt on and a red skirt oddly enough she had a large cloth covered cylinder on her back it's use unknown **"hey kit get your mind out of the gutter we gotta go it seems a human is talking to you" **Naruto blushed but before he could retorta seeminglyaverage Genin walked up to the group "hush down ou guys your attracting to much attention" the rookies look around and sure enough many of the other genin's were leaking killing intent although rather patheticly "hey who the hell are you?" asked Kiba.

The other genin laughed "my name's Kabuto this is my seventh year doing this exam" everyone was silent until Naruto and Kuba exploded in laughter "holy crap you must suck!" screamed Naruto "my dear god what kind of moron fails seven times! Even Naruto's not that stupid…wait let me think about that for a sec" quickly Naruto and Kiba were at each other's throats attempting to kill each other. However before fist could be thrown a teen wearing green spandex separated the two "such unyouthfulnes my comrades surely you are more youthful then this!" Naruto and Kiba began to shiver and the creature before them. The creature's name was Rock Lee the carbon copy of Might Gai, Lee was a monster in Taijutsu none could hope to defeat him in terms of pure strength and speed however since he is Gai's student and protégé…..he had a few screws loose if you know what I mean.

Lee placed the two now silent Genin back on the ground "Okay now that were all settled down let me show you these" Kabuto showed a deck of cards "these are Nin-Info cards through my many years through these exams I have come across many of the compition and as such have much info on them although I'll definitely have less info on foreign ninja" Sasuke sighed "why us" Kabuto looked at Sasuke confused "why allow us to see this information what good does that do you" Kabuto chuckled "ah we got a smart one you see I have practically memorized these cards and any that I haven't are always on me besides every person on these cards are my enemy you know the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend by allowing you to have this heads up against your future opponents I have less competition and you have an advantage" Sasuke rolled his eyes "fine whatever".

Although contrary to Sasuke's word Sasuke was the first to ask "what information do you have on him" Sasuke pointed at the red head hiding in the corner excuding massive killing intent "ah him that's Gaara of the sand" once more Kyuubi's gift kicked in with Naruto _"hey Kyuubi who's he?" __**"**_**I don't need to sense him to tell that kid holds my other brother Shukaku"** Naruto nodded and brought his attention back to Kabuto "anyways" said Kabuto "this is Gaaras first time in the exam he comes from Suna he has done twenty D-rank missions fifteen C-rank missions and…woah three A-rank missions and according to this he has never gotten a scratch on his missions" everyone turned to look at Gaara only to see the boy excluding massive amounts of K.I (killing intent) "anyways his Ninjutsu is high, his Genjutsu is average, and his Taijutsu is non-existent his chakra levels is that of a jonin! Impressive" finished Kabuto. "…he's not normal is he" asked Sakura.

Naruto shook his head "no Sakura he isn't normal he's far from Normal" Naruto turned to kabuto"hey four eyes" "hm?" "do you have any information on that green haired girl over there" asked Naruto. Said girl hearing this turned and looked at Naruto suspiciously "ah yes in fact I do her name is Fu she originates from Taki according to my card this is her first time in the exams as well" Kabuto read ahead before he continued "nothing special about her she seems skilled in Genjutsu, her Taijutsu is quite impressive but her Ninjutsu is a tad below average her chakra levels though are borderline Kage! Hm interesting" Naruto became confused normally those who were Jinchurikki had too high leveled chakra to preform genjutsu or low level ninjutsu so for Fu to specialize in genjutsu was odd **"hey just because your control sucks shit doesn't mean the other containers have that problem"** a tick mark formed on Naruto's head _'fuck you fur ball' _kyuubi growled **"oh wanna go bring it short stack!" **the banter in naruto's head continued much to the annoyance of his teammates "uh guys what's wrong with Naruto" asked Kiba "arguing with his tenant it rarely happens but when it does it's seriously annoying" answered Sakura.

Soon though Naruto was back however in his momentary inner struggle Fu had closed the distance "I don't know why you're interested in me but you" Kabuto smiled "yes?" "give me all the info on these guys" Kabuto shrugged but complied anyways "alright here all of these Konoha rookies had undergone a new and improved academy curriculum what it entails is unknown however each of these individuals are all incredibly skilled in their own fields of expertise" Fu shook her head "I only want him" her finger was pointed to Naruto and team seven "ah alright here they are, team seven they are a frontal assault team the team consists of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno" Fu tapped her foot impatiently "ah here Saske Uchiha his Taijutsu his high, Genjutsu is high, his Ninjutsu is also high his chakra levels are that of Jonin on a side note he is a practitioner of kenjutsu so watch out" Fu sighed wanting info on the blonde not the duck haired weirdo "Sakura haruno her genjutsu is average, her taijutsu is high, but her ninjutsu is lacking her chakra levels are that of a chunin it also appears that she is a med-nin" Kabuto flipped one more card revealing Naruto's face "and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto here is the son of the fourth hokage he has no aptitude for Genjutsu, his taijutsu is high, and his ninjutsu…woah it's of the charts! His chakra levels are that of practically two Kages! He has practiced in Fuijutsu and Kenjutsu" Fu looked at the blonde surprised _'he'll be a tough opponent won't he Choumei'_ **"yep he sure will but be extra cautious he seems familiar I can't tell why though".**

Fu left without another word and soon Ibiki entered "alright you little fuckers get in your seats!" everyone quickly found their seats "alright Maggot's my names Ibiki and I'll be giving you the first part of the exams" Ibiki motioned for the Chunin to start handing out papers " alright the first exam is a written test there are ten questions in all however the tenth question will be asked at the end of the exam if you are caught cheating you will be given a warning you ony have four warnings after that you fail" everyone nodded "oh and before I forget if one of you fail your entire team fails" Ibiki smirked as he watched the new genin squirm in their seats 'oh this will be fun' he thought 'BEGIN!".

Sasuke smirked as he activated his sharingan first he copied the guy in front of him mimicking his pencil movements soon he had the answers on his paper. Sasuke knew Sakura would be fine however it was Naruto that was the problem everyone knew he sucked at written exams. After Sasuke had finished writing all of the answer onto his page he focused his Sharingan onto Naruto putting him into a genjutsu.

Instead of looking through Naruto's eyes as the genjutsu would have allowed he found himself in what seemed to be a paradise "where am I?" he mumbled **"better yet why are you here Uchiha!"** Sasuke jumped at the deep voice and he turned to see who spoke. Sasuke soon found himself under the paw of the Kyuubi being crushed slowly "WAIT!" the kyuubi stopped crushing Sasuke "Sasuke what are you dong here!?" Sasukeattempted to answer but being crushed by a colossal beast tends to stop him from talking.

"Kyuubi please let him go" the great bijuu only laughed **"this uchiha attempted to put you under a genjutsu foolish really on his part" **Naruto sighed "let him explain okay" although against the idea kyuubi complied allowing Sasuke to stand and catch his breath **"speak quickly Uchiha my patience wears thin"** quickly Sasuke told Naruto and his tenant of his plan** "so you seek to help Naruto through this genjutsu of yours" **asked Kyuubi Sasuke nodded **"alright seeing as Naruto would bitch at me if I were to kill you I'll allow this but be warned the next time you enter my domain I will kill you regardless of Naruto's wishes" **Naruto sighed thankful of kyuubi for being merciful Sasuke however was practically shitting his pants in the presence of the kyuubi **"BEGONE MORTAL AND PREFORM THIS GENJUTSU QUICKLY!" **Sasuke quickly disappeared from Naruto's mindscape leaving an annoyed Naruto in his wake.

"Did you really have to do all the theatrics" asked Naruto the kyuubi laughed at his container **"I got nothing better to do kit besides it was funny seeing that kid scared shitless"** Naruto only chuckled at his friend's odd humor "yea I'll admit it was funny so is Sasuke done yet" the kyuubi nodded **"it appears so" **before Naruto left however he turned to Kyuubi "hey you tell me the names of the other Bijuu but what's yours?" without a word the Kyuubi forced Naruto out of the midscape but not without some parting words **"one day you will learn my name kit but for now leave it be"**.

Naruto woke up to see his page fully written out and about half the genin gone 'wow how long was I out?' Naruto looked around and saw Fu who coincidentally was looking in his general direction. Naruto waved her a small wave however much to his displeasure Fu just ignored looking at him with an odd face 'well that didn't go as planned' he thought **"HAHAHA you got shot down before you even asked her out!" **Naruto mentally flipped the bird and waited for the tenth question. "Alright maggots for all those that are remaining there is something you need to know before you do this" Ibiki allowed the genin to settle down "if you do not want to answer the tenth question you may leave and try again in the next chunin exam" "excuse me?" Ibiki looked at the blonde sister of Gaara "you are….Temari what is it" asked Ibiki. " Why would we have that choice whats the point" an sadistic smirk formed on Ibiki's face "why that's simple because if you answer the tenth question wrong then you fail and you are never again allowed to take the chunin exams" the room erupted with the genins screaming arguments and other such rather annoying things "SHUT UP!" the room stopped cold as Ibiki's K.I faded "now all those who wish to leave may do so now".

One by one genins began to leave the room and Ibiki's mental torture was starting to get to even Naruto 'should I just try again next year' he thought **"god damn it kit grow some balls and stand up to this guy do you really think that he's serious about never taking the exams again I doubt all five hidden villages are in one this use your brain dammit!"**. Although kyuubi's pep talk was rather crude Naruto knew what his friend was saying and it made him happy that kyuubi was helping him. Naruto turned to his teammates and smirked giving them a thumbs up Sasuke smirked well Sakura smiled nodding. The team waited for what seemed like hours as some more genin began to leave.

"This is your last chance to withdraw" none moved "are you sure you all know the risks?" asked Ibiki. Although some seemed to have doubts none had risen their hand "alright then it is my pleasure to say YOU PASS" every drop to the floor "what the hell was that all about!?" screamed Temari. Ibiki laughed "in the ninja world you will never fully succeed as a shinoni unless you take risks" Ibiki began to untie his headband showing scars from being interrogated "information in the ninja world is a far more powerful weapon then any sword or jutsu and in times information becomes more important then your life and people will risk their lives to get a hold of it " everyone listen intently as Ibiki tied his head band back on his head "those that don't have the courage to take those risks don't deserve to be chunin" everyone left in the exam smiled until the window shattered.

A banner was quickly placed between the walls and a purple haired women stood in the center "I am your second examiner my names Anko Mitarashi follow me!" everyone sat there silent and gaping "your timing sucks as usual" said Ibiki "shut up….wow only fifty teams that's new" Ibiki smirked "what can I say we got a good batch this year" Anko rolled her eyes as she looked at all the genin "alright kiddies follow me to your second exam" soon everyone was leaving but Naruto ouldn't help but be grateful that he passed but something kept bothering him and it was about that Kabuto kid 'how can he have so much information on us?' he thought at first Naruto decided to just ignore his instincts but over the course of the last year his tenant beat into his head how important trusting your instincts were especially if you were a jinchurikki.

So Naruto quickly wrote something on his paper before he rushed to catch up with the rest of the genin. When everyone had left Ibiki collected the papers and quickly came upon Naruto's message 'hmm so it seems that Orochimaru has his shinobi on the inside better report to lord Hokage'. Quickly and with purpose ibiki made his way to the Hokage tower to report the findings of the hokage's son.

**That's it hope you guys enjoy this chapter sorry for the lack of fighting in this there will be plenty more in the next chapter. Chapter 9 will be up soon as possible please review and leave your thoughts =) until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**-Location change-**

Chapter 9

Anko led the genin towards training ground 44 where she stopped right before one of the gates "welcome to training ground 44 also known as the forest of death". Anko let the name sink in before she spoke again "here is where you will do the second exam in here you will survive the next five days well making your way towards the tower in the middle" Anko turned and revealed two scrolls "your objective is to collect these two scrolls one of heaven and one of earth you must have both in order to enter the tower and you only start off with one every team will get a different scroll in other words you will fight to the death for your other scroll and make your way to the tower all in five days!".

Many of the genin scoffed at Anko's explanation fighting it out for other scrolls was simple right….right? "before you get any silly notions in your heads let me tell you why this training ground is called the forest of death" Anko gestured to the very forest they were about to enter "in here there are poisonous insects and plants along with vicious animals of monstrous size you aren't just defeating your enemies and getting scrolls you are **SURVIVING **and the tower itself is 10 kilometers away".

Anko began to hand out forms similar to what Kakashi gave to Naruto and his team "these forms make it so that we are not responsible for your deaths and let me tell you there will be deaths" Anko smiled sadistically at some of the genins scared faces and handed a few more forms out "let me tell you all how you can be disqualified" she explained " one you are disqualified if you leave the forest before the five day limit, two your entire team must be present at the tower in order to pass and finally three if you open the scrolls you will be immediately thrown out of the exams am I clear?". Every genin nodded "good now make your way the stand over there and get your scroll" Sasuke was the one to grab his teams scroll however Naruto was a little busy staring at Fu "oh got a little crush" asked Sakura Naruto's face became redder then the Kyuubi's chakra and that was all Sakura needed to start laughing "oh my god you do" however before she could continue Naruto's hand was wrapped around her mouth "shut up Sakura she'll hear you!".

Sakura looked at the girl Naruto was obviously crushing on and honestly she was surprised she thought Naruto was like most guys into girls with big boobs and dress with as little clothing as possible (for Kunoichi at least) but the girl was plain compared to many of the others namely Hinata and a few older kunoichi. "Why her Naruto" the blonde only smiled sheepishly "actually I don't know to tell you the truth I just do" Sakura although confused didn't pressure Naruto for more she could do that latter when the girl was in hearing range oh finally payback for dying her hair black.

Sasuke returned with a heaven scroll however he smirked as he came closer "okay duck ass what did you see?" asked Naruto Sasuke was just about ready to kill Naruto however his discovery was far more important then killing the blonde besides he could send Naruto's fangirls after him when the exams were done. "I activated my sharingan and memorized the movements on how each scroll is handed out I know roughly ten teams that have the earth scroll" Naruto smiled as he drew his sword "finally me and kyuubi were anxious on using this sword again" Sasuke rose an eyebrow "you still haven't named it yet?" before Naruto to respond the kyuubi interrupted. **"Crimson Wind"** 'what?" asked Naruto **"it was the name of my sword that was destroyed centuries ago"** 'oh I see….wait you can use weapons!' laughter filled Naruto's head **"kit we Bijuu can obtain a human form we have used it hide from you humans for ages I had once let a man use my chakra to forge me a blade…he was a friend…or so I thought he had betrayed me in the end for power"** 'what did you do?' asked Naruto **"I crushed the pathetic human and used his bones as my personal tooth pick" **Naruto's face immediately became pale 'sometimes I forget that you're an engine of destruction and a being with almost unlimited power' Kyuubi's laughter began to fade as he was brought back to the world of the living where Sakura looked just about ready to crush his skull "STOP DOING THAT DAMMIT!".

Naruto began to beg and plead for his life well Sasuke watched this smirking 'best blackmail ever' he thought. Soon Anko explained that all the teams would start at their own gates however as luck would have it one of the teams that Sasuke had seen having an earth scroll was at the next gate only 20 yards away. "So we just ambush them right away..nice they'll never see it coming" said Naruto Sakura nodded content with the plan as well "good get ready the gates will open soon" Anko sadistically grinned "hehe alright BEGIN" the gates opened and all the genin burst in with team seven right on the trail of another team from the get go.

**-The Forest of Death-**

Sasuke was taking point at the moment as they lept through the trees quickly converging on their first target "hey Sasuke" "yes Naruto?" the blonde took a minute to collect his thoughts "I say we take out anyone we come across exempt the other rookies of course" Sasuke nodded not saying another word and stopped "Sasuke what's wrong" asked Sakura "shut up" he whispered the uchiha pointed to the ground and sure enough a bunch of rain genin were sitting around making bull crap plans. "Alright let's do this!" said Naruto and with that he jumped attacking the three genin "wait Naruto dammit come on lets help him" said Sakura however Sakura was stopped by a hand from Sasuke "no if Naruto believes he can do it alone then lets support him remember Naruto isn't one for stealth however we can help when it is needed make it a surprise attack" Sakura stared at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "oh Sasuke you always know what to do" Sasuke looked to the sky with a somewhat pleading look 'please god if you're out their please PLEASE save me from this torment!'.

Naruto landed with a loud thud making the three genin turn and face him "oh look what we got here boys a lone leaf genin" said the leader. Naruto smirked 'finally a chance to test Crimson wind out' he thought Naruto drew his sword ad allowed the bloody wind to form around his blade "oh your so threatening with a red sword let's get him!" the middle genin charged straight at Naruto however before him or his comrades could reach him Naruto swung his sword however the blade never touched him…. Or pushed him back like Naruto thought it would but instead the red wind had carved the boy in front of Naruto right in half surprising Naruto and the now dead rain genin's comrades "SHIN!" the two rain genin went to the remains of their friend "what are you..you freak" "you're dead DEAD" blindly the second rain genin rushed him only to be punched in the face breaking his nose however Naruto gave no reprieve for the last genin and with a speed nowhere near genin level Naruto had already went behind him "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" a surge of powerful wind sent the final genin into the trees knocking him out.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped from the trees "are you alright" asked Sasuke Naruto just looked at his hands "i..i killed him" Sasuke's eyes showed understanding as he only had his first kill just a few weeks ago "come on Naruto let's grab the scroll we can talk on the way" Naruto nodded and within a few moments Sakura had the scroll from the rain ninja "alright you guys ready?" she asked. Both boys nodded and the three jumped into the trees rushing towards the tower. Although they had gotten their scroll in such little time Naruto was still depressed 'why did I do it I could have just knocked him out' he thought **"alright listen kit I know your all depressed and shit but seriously get over it"** Naruto's anger began to rise at Kyuubi's insensitivity **"alright before you get your knickers in a twist listen up you're a shinobi right"** Naruto nodded **"then killing is in your job description kit not much you can do about it better you did it here then against a more powerful opponent outside of the village"** Naruto nodded 'thanks Kyuubi I guess I needed that'.

However as Naruto went out of his discussion with the Kyuubi he noticed the branch that was now in his face "SHIT" Naruto slammed full force into the branch and landed on the ground "Naruto are you alright!" asked Sakura "yea yea I'm fine come on let's go" as they started to move again Naruto held his aching nose 'you could have told me about the branch!' he asked **"oh but where's the fun in that?"** once more the Kyuubi's laughter filled his head but now Naruto decided to concentrate on the exam.

"so where to?" asked Naruto "were going to go as far as we can and if it becomes dark before then we'll have to camp" explained Sasuke Naruto nodded and they began to pick up speed. As they jumped in silence Naruto sensed an evil presence with extraordinary strength "Sasuke were not alone" immediately they stopped and Sasuke drew his sword well Sakura stood ready in a defensive position however none were prepared for the surge of wind that sent Naruto away from his teammates 'what great breakthrough but who!?' thought Naruto .As he flew farther and farther away from his teammates and only caught a glimpse of a person jumping in front of them 'DAMMIT'.

**-Random Clearing-**

Naruto landed with a loud crunch 'OW my leg Kyuubi how bad is it' asked Naruto **"hmm nothing to bad give me about twenty seconds"** Naruto couldn't help but laugh before he had befriended Kyuubi it took almost an hour to heal a broken leg now in full cooperation with his friend his regeneration had increased almost tenfold overnight and instead of shortening his lifespan like it used to it was now perfect regeneration and no longer had the drawback of shortening his lifespan. As Naruto felt the bones in his leg meld and shift back into place he felt a presence behind him 'kyuubi are you almost done' asked Naruto **"yes i'm done now move!"** heeding Kyuubi's warning Naruto jumped narrowly dodging a giant snakes head "woah thanks for the warning flea bag" **"no problem meat sack" **quickly naruto moved again only to find that the snake was already upon him 'crap' he thought. Naruto drew his sword and allowed the red wind to form around it once more however the Kyuubi had a plan.

"**Naruto your blade is almost a carbon copy of the sword I had lost centuries ago"** said the Kyuubi "so you told me this already" the beast chuckled darkly in Naruto's mind **"aye I have however I didn't tell you one of the techniques I had used when I last had it now did I". **Quickly the Kyuubi sent Naruto the memory of his technique and Naruto almost began to drool 'oh I am going to have a blast with this!' he thought.

As the snake charged our favorite blonde Narutos smirked and held crimson wind in front of him "first dance: bloody gale" as he swung downwards a hurricane of red wind engulfed the snake shredding the beast without mercy. As Naruto stared at the dead body of the snake or what was left of it he remembered his team and that they were currently fighting

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

When Naruto had been blown away from the team Sasuke immediately drew his sword and Sakura went beside him on the ground "be careful Sakura were not alone" said Sasuke and sure enough a grass genin stood before them "who are you?!" asked Sasuke "who I am is not important….Sasuke" Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his name "what- how do you know my name?!" he asked. The man before them chuckled which sent a chill down both genin spines 'whoever this is they're not your average genin' thought Sakura however Sakura smirked either way 'then again were not average genin either'.

Without warning Sakura rushed forward kunai in head aiming for the grass nins heart "ohho you are pretty fast but sadly it is not enough" the man punch Sakura across the face sending her into one of the trees "Sakura!" Sasuke went to help his fallen teammate however the grass nin stood in his path "move or I'll kill you" warned Sasuke. The grass nin chuckled again much to the annoyance of Sasuke "oh I'd love to see you try Sasuke" however to the man's sight Sasuke was already gone 'hmm the boy is quick however he still needs to improve' thought the man.

The grass nin blocked Sasuke's sword with his kunai and kicked the Uchiha right in the chest however as Sasuke fell backwards he quickly formed handsigns "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" the man dodged the fire however he was hit by a huge slab of earth courtesy of Sakura "Sasuke hit him now!" as the man recovered Sasuke charged his hand with electricity "Lightning Style: Grand Lightning!" a mass of electrical energy surged from Sasuke's hands and hit the grass nin dead on.

"did we get him" asked Sakura Sasuke was silent as both him and Sakura saw the man emerge from the rubble "yes yes this is the power of the Uchiha clan show me more boy" Sasuke and Sakura watched horrified as the man's face peeled away to reveal another face this one familiar in only text books and bingo books "Orochimaru!".

The sannin chuckled darkly at the two genin "hmm you are strong Sasuke and I can give you even more power so long as you come with me" Sasuke stood there staring blankly at the snake sannin "I'm sorry but one my mom would kill me and two it's a personal rule of mine not to go with pedophiles" a vein throbbed in Orochimaru's head "I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and activated his sharingan. However to Sasuke's surprise Orochimaru's neck expanded towards him and Orochimaru's fangs were aimed for his neck. As Orochimaru bit down a surge of electrical chakra through his skull almost knocking the sannin out and preventing the curse mark from forming completely leaving only a small bite wound and what seemed like a small wisp of black energy " Sasuke are you alright!" asked Sakura. the uchiha nodded however Orochimaru was another matter the man now had a sadistic smile on his face "I see you surrounded your body with an electrical current you are strong Uchiha ….and that is why I must have you!" Orochimaru bit his thumb and drew blood wiping it across the tattoo on his arm and in a cloud of smoke a giant snake formed ready to devour Sasuke and Sakura.

Try as they might Sasuke and Sakura were just not skilled enough to dodge Orochimaru and his summoned snake "I have you now kukukuku!" Sasuke seemed calm and collected however inwardly Sasuke was crying anime tears 'why is it always me' he cried 'first mobs of fangirls now pale pedo's are after me come on give me a break!' as if god answered his call the snake Orochimaru was currently standing on split in half dead "WHAT who's there" demanded Orochimaru. From the trees came Naruto himself his sword drawn and glowing red "I'm gone for a couple of minutes and you're already lost without me huh Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked " hmph you wish I was just warming up" Naruto jumped down and joined his teammates. "so what chances do we have" asked Naruto "against a sannin not much" said Sakura "it would be best to escape Naruto do you have anything that can distract him long enough?" asked Sasuke the blonde nodded "alright let's go" however Orochimaru was already charging them.

"I won't let you get away Sasuke!" Naruto jumped between the pedo I mean Orochimaru "go I'll catch up!". Orochimaru laughed "you think that you can defeat me demon brat" a tick mark formed on Naruto's head "no I don't" said Naruto as his anger rise red chakra began to seep out from his body **" Kit what are you doing!" **asked Kyuubi 'Kyuubi you said this sword was almost exactly like your old one right' **"yes what of it" '**so use it in my place'. Kyuubi sat there in his cage dumfounded this human was proposing to freely let kyuubi take his body and control it but…why?. 'come on hurry up' said Naruto **'why does this human trust me so much'** thought Kyuubi. The beast watched as Naruto dodged all the while keeping his mind forcibly opened for Kyuubi. At this point kyuubi felt something new something he hasn't felt in so long **'is this what it's like to be trusted….to be friends'** Naruto had gotten a cut across the chest **"kit" **'yeah' **"you know I can just keep control forever right"** the kyuubi could practically feel the smile on Naruto's face 'I trust you'. Those three simple words lit a fire in Kyuubi's old soul** 'he trusts me' **he thought **'and I will not break such trust!'.**

Orochimaru was laughing this was it? This was the power of a jinchurikki the human weapon? Pathetic however Orochimaru noticed a change in Naruto his whisker marks deepened far more then before and his eyes became more demonic ** "it's been a long time since I've wielded a sword"** said the Kyuubi "oh so the boy has lost against his own bijuu he's more pathetic then I thought**"** Kyuubi swung the sword around a few times before he looked at Orochimaru **"I prefer if you do not speak of my friend in such a manner"** Orochimaru stopped surprised by the bijuu's words 'hmm the bijuu seems almost protective of its own container interesting' he thought. The kyuubi lifted his sword up across his shoulder and charged his unequipped hand with all the chakra of one of his tails **'kit you in there?'** "yep hear ya loud and clear kick that snakes ass!" the kyuubi smirked **"time to die human" ** a ball of black red energy formed in Kyuubi's hand **"Bijuu Dama".**

Orochimaru attempted to dodge the ball of destruction but even the sannin could not get out unscathed as he held his damaged side 'arghh I can't win like this I didn't expect the kyuubi to be able to use that in human form I must retreat…..for now' thought Orochimaru. Kyuubi could only watch as the snake Sannin escaped through the ground **"damn human escaped"** said Kyuubi 'so we gotta catch up to Sakura and Sasuke and Kyuubi' **"hm?"** 'thanks' the kyuubi felt Naruto regain control and now he was back in his seal once more.

**-Campsite-**

Sasuke and Sakura had found a small lake filled with fish and had set up camp and Sasuke was currently sitting at the fire well Sakura was busy cleaning and healing his wounds "Sasuke I know your worried I'm worried to but Naruto will catch up" Sasuke nodded "I know the dobe's too stubborn to die" Sasuke's smile grew even wider when Naruto came into view "you okay?" he asked Naruto smiled "yep Kyuubi healed all my wounds before I got here so yea I'm fine" Sasuke thanked Sakura as she applied the last of the bandages "Naruto come here" she asked "Sakura I'm fine nothing to" "COME HERE!" Naruto sat down without a word and let Sakura check him quickly **"whipped" '**shut up furball' for once Kyuubi stayed silent as Sakura sighed "Naruto rest alright you may be healed but your body is tired rest alright we'll keep watch" Naruto smiled and quickly set up his sleeping gear and soon he fell asleep. However many teams were on the move some like team seven had already acquired their scrolls others however were experiencing that the horrors of the forest of death was not just the forest itself but also the very contestants in the exams.

-Kiba's team-

Kiba was currently taking point using his sense of smell to guide his team through the dark to find another scroll "Kiba are you sure this is the right one?" asked Hinata "yea yea I'm sure this time right Akamaru" the dog that was jumping alongside him barked. "I am not so sure" said Shino "we had defeated three teams already each with scrolls that match our own" Kiba's mood dropped "come on it was a mistake give a guy a beak besides we also eliminated competition right?" Shino only looked at him "we had endangered ourselves in those fights kiba this time make sure" Kiba sighed and nodded. Soon however kiba and his team jumped to the ground and hid in a bush "hey isn't that the team from suna?" asked Kiba Shino nodded well Hinata just stayed silent "alright lucky us we'll just take them out" however Shino stopped him "what?" asked kiba Shino pointed towards a second team a team from rain.

"so you little punks think you can pass to the tower huh?" asked the leader of the group "move we don't have time for you" said Kankuro "what did you say?!" Temari rolled her eyes "seriously move or you'll regret it" the rain genin just smirked "right whatever you say do you know who you are talking to this is ACK!" whatever the rain genin was about to say was cut short as Gaara had trapped the man in his sand "you annoy me" he said. Before anyone could stop him Gaara had crushed the man sending droplets of blood on his comrades "what are you!?" instead of talking Gaara smiled sadistically and trapped the remaining rain genin in his sand "let it rain BLOOD FOR MOTHER!" yelled Gaara as he brutally crushed the rain genin he quickly picked up one of their umbrellas and used it to block the rain of blood. Kiba's team watched horrified this one genin killed three others so easily and so brutally and seemed to enjoy it. They sat there and watched as Gaara looked directly at their hiding spot 'shit!' thought Kiba. However thankfully Gaara's siblings distracted him "come on Gaara let's get to the tower" the red head turned to his family "do not tell me what to do brother….or I'll kill you" Kankuro began to sweat until Temari intervened "come on Gaara if we get to the tower now we can rest…..please" without a word Gaara moved to the direction of the tower leaving his siblings to sigh in relief.

When the sand team was gone Kiba sighed and made his way to the dead bodies "Kiba what are you doing!" asked Hinata. Kiba checked the bodies and found the heaven scroll they needed "getting our scroll let's go before anyone else shows up" "agreed" said Shino.

**-Campsite-**

As Kiba and his team went to the tower team seven was currently packing up "man I only slept for like two hours what gives?" asked Naruto "the tower isn't that far from here Naruto and we were only stopping here to rest shortly" answered Sasuke. Sakura changed Sasuke's bandages and off they went sadly they didn't get far as they were ambushed by three sound genin. "hello Sasuke Uchiha" said Doku "hey what are we chopped liver!" asked Naruto Doku and his team laughed "we are not here for your pathetic teammates Uchiha just you" at this Naruto's face became impassive "Sasuke" "yea?" "I call the dumbass with the bandages" Sasuke smirked "I guess I got the other one" "I'll handle the girl" said Sakura. one moment team sound was thinking how stupid the genin of the leaf were for thinking they could even lay a finger on them next moment Doku had a flying karate kick to the face courtesy of Naruto "did he just?" faster then the eye could follow Sasuke had placed both his hands on Zaku's head "goodnight" said Sasuke and Sasuke's hands lit up with electricity forcing Zaku unconscious. Kin smirked seeing the pink haired Kunoichi "oh this will be good" and it was for Sakura at least as she used the chakra scapels to immobilized Kin and knock her out "…wow these guys suck" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded "alright you two enough playing around let's get to the tower" as they jumped through the trees Naruto looked to Sauke "hey how's the pedo hickey" Sasuke unconsciously touched his neck "it's fine" he mumbled "are you sure I mean fangirls are one thing but pedo's" Sasuke glared at Naruto "shut up" quickly they made their way to the tower all along the way Naruto was laughing.

They reached the tower almost effortlessly however there was the team waiting for them in a genjutsu but a sharingan induced coma later and voila they're through the front doors. The team entered a simple hall where a door was waiting for them "so what we knock, ring a bell?" Sakura quickly read the messages "there's two missing words…two scrolls…Sasuke Naruto open the scrolls they're the key to the door" without question Sasuke and Naruto rolled their heaven and earth resulting in a poof of smoke "COUGH COUGH stupid smoke" team seven sweat dropped as they saw Arashi in civilian clothes and a half eaten sandwich in his hands "what's up" the team watched Arashi finish the sandwich "so yea you guys survived the forest of death blah blah blah how about I just open the door and you guys go on in " the three genin nodded and with that Arashi disappeared and the doors opened to reveal both teams for Taki, Suna, and Kumo "ah another team welcome" they turned to face Gekkyo a jonin who was supposedly the third examinator "alright you guys are three days early 'cough' rooms are upstairs for rest 'cough' downstairs is a 'cough' recuperating room rest up and just wait alright" the three genin nodded.

"well I'm gonna hit the hay see you guys tomorrow" as Naruto went upstairs he noticed Fu across the room he smiled and waved. Much to his depression she once again looked confused rather put off **"what's with you all of a sudden talk to her" **said Kyuubi 'how I mean she's already looking at me like I'm a freak?' **" man the fuck up and talk to her geez now leave me alone so I can sleep" **Naruto sweatdropped 'but you're the one who talked to me?' he thought. Deciding for once that Kyuubi was right he began to approach Fu much to the girl's surprise. 'What's he doing' she thought finally Naruto reached her and stuck his hand out "my names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Fu stared at his hand and slowly shook it "uh I'm Fu so what did you want?" she asked Naruto let go of her hand and began to blush "well I've noticed you for a while and wanted to get to know you better" Fu's eyes widened in surprise "r-really" Naruto nodded and smiled at Fu's smiling face however her smile was soon replaced by a look of sadness and rejection "you wouldn't want to if you knew what I was" she muttered. Before Naruto could tell her anything her teammates came up behind her "hey bug enough talking with the enemy let's go" Fu's teammates forcibly grabbed her arm and began to drag her away.

"HEY STOP THAT!" everyone in the room turned to Naruto and team taki "why should we it's our weapon?" said the one dragging her. Those words angered Naruto enough that his own chakra began to leak from his body surprising everyone exempt his own teammates "she is not a weapon she is a person!" he yelled. Fu blushed at Naruto's words well her two teammates laughed "you are mistaken this **thing** is not a person but our villages weapon a jinchurikki" said the one dragging her. Naruto took a good look at Fu's teammates the one dragging her against her will was a little shorter than even Fu he had short black hair and he was rather small and from what Naruto could sense his chakra levels were barely chunin he didn't seem all that strong but looks could be deceiving however the one on Fu's left was a girl she too had black hair that reached her lower back she was taller then her two teammates at least 5'10 she also had a sword strapped to her back.

Thinking that they had won Naruto over like they had most people regarding Fu they began to leave "what's your name" demanded Naruto. The one boy smirked "my name is Mikio and she's Tsuki" Naruto nodded and without warning unleashed some of kyuubi's killing intent and chakra "well Mikio pray we don't fight or I'll rip you apart!". Naruto calmed down and the kyuubi's chakra receded however Fu's teammates were shaken and terrified 'what the hell is he!?' thought Mikio 'this man is a dangerous opponent' thought Tsuki. Naruto watched Fu look at him in surprise and delight 'someone else like me is here!' she thought 'and he's not crazy like the other kid!'. As her teammates dragged her to god knows where she turned her head for one last look at Naruto who once again smiled at her and for once she smiled back.

**-Naruto's temporary Bedroom-**

Naruto smiled the whole way up and jumped on the bed 'man today was good day' he thought 'although I did almost get killed by a freaky snake pedo guy but hey who cares Fu smiled at me!' as naruto closed his eyes the kyuubi pulled him into his mindscape. When Naruto opened his eyes he was with the Kyuubi in the seal "hey furball what's up" much to Naruto's surprise the kyuubi put his head down to be face to face with Naruto **"why" **he asked "why what?" **"why …why did you trust me against Orochimaru I could have just kept control and there was nothing you could do about it?"** Naruto smiled his trademark grin "your my friend why wouldn't I trust you" Kyuubi's eyes widened surprised by Naruto's honesty **"kit I am the kyuubi the nine tailed fox I destroyed your village almost killed your parents! Why forgive me why be my friend!"** Naruto smiled sadly "I know you did all those things and yea I hated you for it a while ago" Kyuubi flinched "but every time we talked every time I saw you you always seemed so evil and full of hatred and from what you told me that hatred is well deserved but Kyuubi" Naruto smiled brightly "I decided that you had hated long enough so let me take that hatred….let me be your friend".

All the Kyuubi could do was stare what else was he supposed to do for the past thousands of years that he had existed no human that had ever known what he was wanted to be his friend their weapon yes, their tool definitely but never there friend and as such he had come to hate humanity as he was nothing but a weapon to them nothing more. The once unending fire of malice and hatred that burned in Kyuubi's very soul was now beginning to burn out all because of the boy in front of him his first friend. The kyuubi placed his paw against Naruto's hand and a surge of his chakra entered Naruto's coils burning him.

"OW damn it that hurts what are you doing?!" the Kyuubi looked at Naruto seriously **"do you wish to master my power" **Naruto nodded confused as to where his friend was going with this. **"in simple terms Naruto I am forging a stronger bond with us you'll will receive more of my chakra going through your system which in turn will increase your already ridiculous reserves also you will gain the ability to sense emotions and hidden intent on your own although it won't be on my level and finally you will have no ill effect when using my chakra although you can only use two tails for now the rest you'll have to work for got it Kit!"** Naruto smiled "yea I got it so what now?" the kyuubi just laid down and began to fall asleep **"I say sleep kit not much else to do"** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow.

The next three days flew by and the remaining Konoha twelve found their way to the tower each with time to spare of course other teams had made it such as the sound team that team seven had decimated as well as a team from Iwa and of course Kabuto's team . Finally the second exam came to a close and all the genin stood before Naruto's father Minato. "congratulations genin you have passed the second exam at this point you may quit for whatever reason may it be injury's or fatigue you may do so now with no repercussions on your team" Minato watched as Kabuto raised his hand "I ask to quit as well as my teammate Tsurugi here we've taken some damage and are too tired for anything now" Minato nodded and allowed the request however Minato already knew all about Kabuto 'hmm traitor's an idiot if he thinks no one has noticed him failing seven times I'll have an anbu trail him and a toad'.

As Kabuto stepped back surprisingly an iwa nin stood forward with a bleeding arm that seemed infected "I cannot continue" said the boy simply and left he was soon attended by doctors for his arm. "anyone else" asked Minato finally a person from kumo rose her hand "I'm dead tired and will probably do more harm then good in counting so I'll quit" . Minato waited until all the ones who quit left before he spoke again "okay since we seem to have more genin then we have anticipated we will be holding a preliminary before the third exam" many of genin were confused and angry however Minato explained everything about the chunin exam and how it replaces war and shows the daimyo's across the continents the power of each of the hidden villages that made it to the third exam. "and so" said Minato "the preliminaries will begin now" "WHAT!" yelled Kiba "but we just got here were still injured and tired?!" Minato sighed genin these days "listen you'll never know what kind of condition you'll be in when assaulted by an enemy shinobi some have prevailed in worst situations then yours and if you can't handle this then you are not fit to be a chunin". Kiba stayed silent after that and went to the stands above the floor and waited for his match like everyone else.

Soon Hayate took his place in the middle of the stadium and announced the first match "alright the first match is Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha V.S Akadou Yoroi of Konoha!"

**Alright chapter nine is done I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter =) and here's the list of pairings for now if you have any you really want to see just leave them in the review I'll gladly consider them. Please review thank you.**

**Naruto x Fu**

**Itachi x Hana **

**Arashix Mikoto**

**Kiba x Hinata **

**Shikamaru x Temari**


	10. Chapter 9: Prelims

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**-Location change-**

**A/N: just a shout out to all those who have read my story and reviewed thank you for your kind words I'm glad you guys enjoy my story also sorry for the rather long wait I really have no excuse for this and I swear I'll try to update much quicker **

**A/N: As you might have noticed the format of the story has changed and I will be switching the rest of these chapters into this new format later sorry if this confuses you please Read and Review =). **

Chapter 10:

**Match 1**

Sasuke jumped to the floor and got ready to face Akadou Hayate let the two genin get ready

"alright you guys ready" asked Hayate both genin nodded " alright then FIGHT!"

Sasuke didn't move instead he just let Akadou rush him. Sasuke inwardly smirked when Akadou just paced his palm on his arm but to Sasuke's shock he felt a large amount of his chakra being rapidly drained

'what the!?'

Quickly Sasuke jumped back as Akadou laughed

"so you noticed huh" Sasuke just glared "I have the ability to drain my opponent's chakra and use it as my own against me ninjutsu is useless!"

Sasuke just sweat dropped "that it?" asked Sasuke.

Akadou faltered "what do you say?" he asked

"I said is that it" said Sasuke "cause really it seems to me like your just a one trick pony".

In Akadou's own rage he never noticed Sasuke slowly drawing his sword "one trick pony I'll show you a one trick pony!"

Akadou burst forward ready to drain Sasuke until he was a shrivelled corpse however one moment Akadou was running at Sasuke prepared to murder Sasuke and the next he was on the floor bleeding out with two slash marks across his chest in an X

"h-how w-when" he stuttered.

Instead of answer Sasuke placed his sword against Akadou's throat

"the match Is over" said Sasuke "winner of match one Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha!".

Sasuke rejoined his team and noticed Kakashi who was now in the stands.

"your late again Kakashi" the man in question sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"sorry about that had to help this old women with her groceries I hope you understand "

team seven just groaned but became distracted by the next names appearing on the electronic board.

**Match 2: **

" Match 2 Shino Aburame of Konoha V.S Zaku Abumi of Sound BEGIN" announced Hayate.

Shino stood silent as a bandaged Zaku stood before him

"hehe get ready to lose bug boy" Shino did nothing not even when the Zaku pointed his hands towards him.

"give up" said Shino Zaku just smirked "now why would I do that?" asked Zaku

Shino just pointed at the boys arms and when Zaku looked down he had almost shit himself as he saw a large number of bugs crawling out of the holes in his arms

"what!?" as Zaku sputtered Shino orders his bugs to clog Zaku's hands.

Zaku calmed down and once again aimed at Shino "a few bugs won't stop my slicing air palms!". In Zaku's own stubbornness he attempted to fire his air palm technique only for his arms to be blown apart from the air pressure. Zaku stared at the bloody mess that was once his arms

"my-my arms!" he stuttered

Shino shook his head sadley as he watched the now armless genin "you brought this upon yourself" he said

"winner of match 2 is Shino Aburame of Konoha" announced Hayate.

Quickly medics took Zaku away and Hayate announced the next match and many of the Konoha genin were staring at Shino

"um when did you stick your bugs on him?" asked Naruto

"hm I always had my bugs on him Naruto" at this many of the Shinobi sweatdropped

'over prepared much' they thought

Naruto looked down and noticed a bug crawling out of his pants '…aw hell no he didn't!' **"even to me that's a little creepy" **said Kyuubi

**Match 3**

"Match 3 Kankuro Sabaku of Suna V.S Haya Nariko of Kumo".

Kankuro stood wearing all black clothing and a hat with cat like tips and his puppet drawn ready. Haya was about as tall as Kankuro with short white hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. She wore a black jacket zipped up and anbu styled pants she also had a lightning bolt symbol coloured yellow on her left shoulder. "BEGIN!" without a second to lose Haya charged forward stabbed Kankuro in the heart with a kunai

"pathetic" she muttered.

As she withdrew the kunai she noticed that the wound was not bleeding and the skin seemed like…. wood?.

"pathetic huh"

haya turned to see an unharmed Kankuro smirking

"gotcha" said Kankuro.

With a twitch of Kankuro's fingers his puppet crow latched itself onto Haya ready to crush her bones.

"die" muttered Kankuro

but as Crow's limbs began to crush the Kumo girl Haya however smiled "heh I'm not dying from this" Haya's body erupted in lightning chakra blowing the puppets body to bits

'what!?' thought Kankuro. Haya's body had electricity encircling her as she smirked "lightning Style: Thunder Armour" faster then even the sharingan could follow Haya buried her fist into Kankuro's stomach knocking the puppeteer out.

"you shouldn't be so arrogant" said Haya. As Haya rejoined her teammates everyone in the stadium had questions flying around the room.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Naruto

"that Naruto" said kakashi "was the thunder armour it's a relatively old technique and is the predecessor of the lightning armour there almost the exact same but the thunder armour requires a lot more chakra then the lightning armour and is less efficent in a way and you end up losing the some strength and speed ….. but honestly that's not what i'm surprised about the only person who should still have knowledge of the technique is the fourth Raikage and he would normally never give out such powerful techniques…has he begun taking apprentices?, seems the exams just got more difficult eh Naruto" Naruto began to fidget a little

'she'll be tough won't she' asked Naruto

"**yes especially with that speed" said Kyuubi. **

Naruto's confusion was felt by the Kyuubi as he continued **"the girl didn't just hit that kankuro kid once she had struck him almost ten times at supersonic speeds"**

Naruto had begun to sweat a little as he caught a glimpse of Haya from the corner of his eye but even with this new found pressure Naruto still smiled brightly ' the chunin exams won't be as boring as we thought huh Kyuubi'

the beast within roared in laughter **"you got that right kit let's slaughter these weaklings!"** Naruto smiled and shook his head and brought his attention back to the fourth match.

**Match 4**

"Match 4: Sakura Haruno of Konoha V.S Ino Yamanaka of Konoha".

Sakura jumped down and cracked her knuckles well Ino just stood their her hands ready at the various pouches that were strung along he hips. Without even a sound both girls threw kunai's which intercepted each other and threw themselves into a taijutsu match no words were said instead they're bodies were a blur of motion each physically equal to the other.

"I see you worked on your Taijutsu huh Ino"

the blonde smirked "of course Sakura I see nothing has changed with you though too bad"

quickly Ino grabbed a small pill from one of the many pouches she had and threw into the ground shielding her eyes form the sudden white flash of light. Sakura however was not as lucky

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura grabbed her eyes in pain 'damn her now what!?' she thought .Before Sakura began to move though she remembered one of the training sessions Arashi had done with her back in the land of waves.

**-Flashback-**

"alright Sakura your doing good you've been getting better!"

Although sweating and breathing heavily Sakura managed a smile

"thank you Arashi"

Arashi scratched his chin in thought when he suddenly snapped his fingers

"perfect" he muttered.

Sakura watched confused as he quickly picked up some small stones

"uh Arashi sensei what are you doing?" asked Sakura

Arashi smiled "teaching you" he replied. Arashi stood back a good meters from Sakura

"Sakura your opponent is a master of the silent killing technique as such one of his most used techniques is the hidden mist jutsu"

Sakura nodded already knowing this information

"so I'll teach you a technique to see through the mist"

Arashi hurled a rock nailing Sakura in the arm

"OW what the hell!"

Arashi readied another rock "listen up" he said "in the mist you won't be able to see even 4 feet in front of you so how the hell are you going to help Naruto and Sasuke when you can't even see them!"

Sakura nodded as she rubbed her bruised arm "alright I understand" said Sakura

"good now I'll begin teaching to see through the mist"

"so how do I do it" asked Sakura .

"Simple you'll use your chakra like sonar to 'sense' the people and objects around you" explained Arashi

Sakura just stared with disbelief written on her face "but-but how!?"

. Arashi sighed "just send your chakra out of your body in a circle and in a steady beat and with enough control you can perceive some of the Chakra that bounces back as images in your head the better your control the clearer the images so you ready?" Sakura would have nodded if not for the evil smirk on Arashi's face.

-Flashback Ends-

After countless bruises and endless amount of rocks Sakura had managed to 'sense' all around her giving her a sixth sense 'heh watch out Ino-pig' thought Sakura. Ino mentally laughed at Sakura as the girl clutched her eyes in pain

'this match will be easier then I thought! and after Sasuke will have to love me!'.

As Ino mentally paraded Sakura was already sending out pulses of chakra

'heh found you ino pig!'in a second Sakura's fist connected with Ino's face sending the girl into the other side of the room.

In the stands Asuma was shocked "but how Sakura was blinded by Ino's flash bang!"

Asuma heard Kakashi beginning to laugh "Sakura is far stronger then you or anyone else on your team could anticipate Asuma I'm afraid Ino has lost this round"

Asuma just smirked "Ino's hasn't even begun to show her skills I'd say that your Sakura is done for " Kakashi shook his head with a smile and brought his attention back to the fight.

Ino had already pulled herself back together from the surprisingly powerful punch from Sakura

'damn' she thought 'she's stronger then I thought but that doesn't mean I've lost yet….but how is she finding me she's literally blind right now!?'

Ino was forced out of her thoughts when she had to avoid yet another punch from Sakura "stop moving dammit!" screamed Sakura

"fine!" Ino had begun a number of handsigns "Ninja Art: Mind Distortions!"

Ino sent a rather simple but deadly Genjutsu that would switch around Sakura's sense of direction making right seem like left and up seem like down however to her surprise she was met with waves of Sakura's chakra that was counteracting with her genjutsu

'no….no way where the hell did Sakura learn something like this!?'.

Seemingly sensing Ino's discomfort Sakura began to chuckle "it seems that you've figured it out huh Ino pig but even so it won't help you!"

Sakura began her own handsigns "Earth Style: Rising Stone Spears!"

spears of earth began to erupt from the ground forcing Ino to move constantly but even with her agility she had gotten cut across her ribs not fatal but deep enough to cause immense bleeding

"Shit! Fire Style: Exploding Fire Shot!" balls of orange fire began to shoot from Ino's hands however they were relatively small in number only two shots however Sakura instead of dodging them just used the mud wall technique to defend herself 'knew it' thought Ino.

Sakura was beginning to sweat a little throwing out both of her more chakra consuming techniques were beginning to tax her especially since she was using more chakra then usual to expand her earth spears reach in hopes of injuring Ino and not to mention the fact that she was sending out a continuous pulse of her chakra it wasn't a wonder she was tiring quickly something Ino herself caught onto.

"time to end this" muttered Ino quickly Ino ran and jumped over Sakura "Ninja Art: Poison Mist!" a large gust of purple mist came from Ino's mouth and covered Sakura sending it's poisonous fumes into Sakura's systems.

'what's this smell?' thought Sakura quickly Sakura realized Ino had figured out the major hole in her Sensing technique

'damn it she found out!' Sakura's sensing technique allowed Sakura to see a rough image of everything solid around her however substances that are gas or of something similar are not visible in Sakura's sensing techniques and Ino had used full advantage of this hole in sakura's 'sight'. In Sakura's mind she imagined how Ino must have been feeling Sakura could practically feel the smug look on Ino's face as she wrapped her arms around 'her' Sasuke.

As this image in Sakura's head registered into her brain Sakura went into a fury 'hell no! she ain't touching Sasuke bitch is going down CHA!'.

Ino quickly put distance between her and Sakura as she noticed Sakura getting up

"she just doesn't stay down" she muttered. Quickly Ino drew two Kunai intent on finishing this fight "let's finish this Sakura!" Ino threw both her kunai which Sakura dodged as the pinkette rushed her childhood friend chakra scalpels active in both hands Ino responded in kind and the two clashed chakra scalpel to chakra scapel.

The two battle medics duked it out with skill and endurance that many had not expected but alas the poison in Sakura's systems were beginning to wear her down a fact Ino quickly barbed her for

"so Sakura getting tired? Sasuke would never go with a girl like you so don't even bother" in the stand Sasuke seemed calm but inwardly he was shitting a storm like none could believe 'no no no no no please no please I'm begging you why me why!' he begged.

Sakura's inner self erupted in flames 'kill the bitch CHA!' "Sasuke …would never even think twice with going with a pig like you INO!" immediately the fight was brought to a new level the likes of which scared men of other villages, made Kakashi and Asume facepalm themselves, and Naruto to laugh his ass of at Sasuke's reactions. The two girls had fought it out like no other punching and kicking each other breaking bones and splitting lips however the brutal slugging match had to come to an end Ino was covered in bruises and seemed to be barley holding herself together sustaining several broken bones well Sakura who seemed to be faring better with little to no brusies and a few cuts was slowly succumbing to the poison Ino had administered to her earlier before. In Sakura's last ditch effort she began to rush Ino one last time only for Ino to do the same. The girls rushed each other with what seemed to be the intent to kill but the smile on their faces told otherwise

"this has been a good fight huh forehead?" said Ino

Sakura smiled "so it has huh Ino pig"

by now the two Kunoichi were close, with Sakura's fist inches from Ino's who would be to slow to dodge or even block

"you owe me a rematch…forehead"

Ino flew back landing unconscious from Sakura's fist.

"winner of match 4…Sakura?" Sakura was now unconscious on the floor Ino's poison finally taking effect. Hayate stepped into the middle of the ring as the medics took Ino and Sakura away

"due to Sakura and Ino both being unconscious their match has resulted in a tie". Naruto sighed "Sakura isn't going to be happy when she wakes up" Sasuke nodded but suddenly clutched his neck in pain

'what the hell?' he thought

"hey Sasuke you okay?" asked Naruto

"y-yea I'm alright just neck pain" Naruto rose his eyes in suspicion but let it go Sasuke however looked at his hand to see what seemed like black blood

"Sasuke" the uchiha jumped at the voice of his sensei and turned to see Kakashi with a rather serious look on his masked face

"go to the medics about this now lord Hokage can deal with your problem go"

As Sasuke left Minato smirked as he created a shadow clone to take his place 'it would seem like Orochimaru is already here I could sense that foul chakra coming off of Sasuke from a mile away best take care of it now rather then let Orochimaru get his hands on the boy'

Minato shuddered at this thought 'god knows what that pedo would do to Sasuke'. Minato entered the room not a second later then Sasuke who jumped again at the surprise of seeing the hokage in such a short time "how…when?" Minato laughed "fastest shinobi alive kid" Sasuke nodded and cletched his neck in pain

" dammit what's wrong!" he muttered.

Minato quickly removed Sasuke's hand from his neck to see not the curse mark but rather just wisps of black chakra 'odd' thought Minato 'Orochimaru's curse mark chakra is usually purple why is Sasuke's black?" Minato took out a brush and cut Sasuke's palm allowing the blood to drip into a bottle of ink Sasuke just sat this out already experiencing this from Naruto and his seals.

Quickly Minato had already created a seal on Sasuke's neck and placed his palm on top of the seal "Sealing Art: Formation of the Devil!" the seals shone brightly and the wisps of black chakra began to form and converge on a single point preparing to seal and over time eliminate Orochimaru's influence however something surprised Minato.

'interesting' thought Minato 'seems Orochimaru failed in marking Sasuke and now all that's there is nothing but pure chakra without any of Orochimaru's sick influence'

at the last second Minato canceled his seal and before Sasuke could even react knocked the boy out 'trust me Sasuke' thought Minato as he began to transfer the black chakra into a different seal 'you'll thank me for this'.

As Sasuke was being treated by Minato the next round was already flashing on the screen

**Match 5**

"Match five is Mikio of Taki and Yasahiro Yori of Kumo.

Naruto instantly glared at Mikio **'calm down kit no point in doing something stupid now wait it out we can rip him apart later!'** Naruto could practically feel the blood thirst of the Kyuubi

'you know we can't kill him right?'

'**WHAT aw come on just a little' **Naruto mentally laughed

'sure kyuubi he can be your new chew toy'

'**I don't need a fucking chew toy BRAT!' **

Rather then just argue all day Naruto brought his attention back to the match . the boy from Kumo was average height and like many of his Kumo brother and sisters he had a sword strapped on his lower back. He had brown hair and a red bandana wrapped around his neck and was calmly analyzing Mikio

'"match start!"

Yasahiro drew his sword and channeled his chakra through the blade well Mikio created the infamous jutsu that Taki was well known for the water blade. They clashed and began to fight , rather surprisingly for all the boasting Mikio had done he was rather weak.

Naruto watched this knowing that sooner or later that Mikio would have something up his sleeve for even with Fu they couldn't have gotten far if each didn't have their own sets of skills to fight. Quickly the fight itself began to escalate as Mikio smirked and bit his thumb

"my turn Summoning Jutsu!" quickly Mikio sped through the hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground releasing a puff of smoke to reveal.

'**your fucking kidding me'** thought Kyuubi

"seriously?" asked Naruto.

On the ground beside Mikio was not the summoning everyone was expecting for in place of the smoke was a relatively small lizard with bright red skin. Immediately yasahiro began to laugh

"that's it!" he cried "seriously Taki's weaker then I thought"

without a word Yasahiro had aimed his sword for Mikio's right shoulder not going for the killing blow only for his sword to melt. "what the!?" he muttered quickly he looked to see Mikio with a cruel smirk on his face

"Salamander turn him to ashes" the small lizard open its mouth a let loose a burst of fire bigger than even the Uchiha could muster surprised by both the speed and the incredible size Yasahiro had barely managed to dodge getting his right arm caught in the fire "AHHHHHHH!".

There wasn't any blood no disgusting burned arm instead there was nothing but a stump where the poor boy's arm once was. Yasahiro quickly realizing the now large gap between him and Mikio surrendered sadly however Mikio placed his hand on Yasahiro's head "there is no life for the weak" he muttered and allowed the flames of the salamander to burn Yasahiro into ash.

Naruto watched all this both disgusted and with a new resolve 'Kyuubi' he started 'I hope we fight him' the beast within Naruto began to laugh

'**oh hell yes finally a fight to look forward to!'**.

With a sober look on his face Naruto watched as the Kumo team wept for their fallen teammate and picked up the ashes to bury when they returned but sadness turned to anger when Mikio spoke

"look at the bright side" he said "at least he's already cremated for you".

Naruto began to snarl in Mikio's direction 'I'm going to kill him' he thought. Quickly the next match was already decided **'finally'** muttered Kyuubi as he saw the names.

**Match 6**

"the next match is Naruto of Konoha V.S Kiba Inuzaku of Konaha" announced Hayate.

Grinning Naruto jumped into the stadium and clasped hands with Kiba

"hope you got stronger dog-breath" Kiba smirked

"I should say the same to you whiskers" quickly Hayate began the match.

Kiba grinned "heh hope your ready Naruto" not waiting for a response kiba ran forward faster then Naruto could comprehend and cut Naruto across the chest with his nerved poison claws but much to Kiba's disappointment Naruto was still able to move and quickly responded with a solid right hook to the face.

"seriously Kiba" said Naruto "you didn't think your poison would work on me did you"

Kiba laughed as he picked himself up "I had my hopes" he replied.

Kiba went on all fours and let Akamaru hop on his back

"ready Akamaru Man Beast Clone!" with a puff of smoke two Kiba's were now present and on the move as they simultaneously assaulted Naruto.

'damn they're quick" thought Naruto

however Naruto smirked as he began the hand signs to his so far favorite jutsu " Wind Style: Grand Breakthrough!"

a surge of wind erupted from Naruto sending Akamaru and Kiba into the wall. The Grand Breakthrough was a technique Naruto had made with his extremely large reserves although identical to the great breakthrough in both purpose and execution this jutsu however had a bit more 'kick' then it's predecessor. The extra kick being the fact that this wind has enough force to break bones with it's gale force alone was quite frightening to most.

Asuma who was currently beside Kurenai was surprised

"woah that jutsu packs quite a punch" Kurenai only smiled

"Kiba isn't out yet he's tougher then most think" true to her words Kiba and Akamaru stood up both with only minor injuries surprisingly

"I'll admit" said Kiba "you've gotten stronger but were not out yet!".

Kiba and Akamaru began to rotate and spin "Ninja Art: Fang Over Fang!" spinning quickly Kiba and his partner began to destroy the surrounding Stadium attempting to hit Naruto

"HA come on Kiba you can do better then this!"

as Naruto dodged Kiba and akamaru quickly drilled a hole into the ground and as Kiba jumped into it he threw a small ball covered in seals and tags

"your right" said Kiba "I can do better". When Naruto noticed the small weapon he could only widen his eyes "oh shi" BOOOM.

The entire stadium exploded in ash and fire however Minato himself was getting worried until he saw a reddish glow from the smoke breathing a sigh of relief he began a mental note 'note to self' he thought 'remove demolition classes from genin curriculum no way in hell I need another Kiba'.

Kiba dug out of his hole hoping to see Naruto heavily injured instead he saw a shield of red chakra "oh come on!" he muttered.

Naruto emerged from the shield somewhat scorched as his shirt and pars of his pants were blown away from the explosion 'holy shit!' he thought 'what the hell was that thing made of! Thanks for the save furball'

'**no problem meat sack although for future reference I won't be doing that stupid shield thing like Shukaku does for his host'**

'why not!?' asked Naruto

'**one it's tiring and two I don't want a lazy host if I kept shielding you from damage you would never truly become strong on your own' **

'…you just want to sleep' said Naruto

'**oh you know me so well oh yea by the way watch out for the kick in the face' **said Kyuubi

'wait what!?'.

Too late for Kiba's foot connected with Naruto face sending Naruto to the ground. Naruto rose showing the seal on his stomach was visable from the large amounts of Kyuubi's chakra being used

'so that's what it looks like' thought Kiba. However the thoughts of Mikio and Tsuki specifically were different

'oh ho so Konoha has sent they're weapon into the exams good thing we brought that bug' thought Mikio

'Konoha has a jinchurikki! I wonder what beast this boy holds and would Fu be ready for someone like this' Tsuki turned to see Fu both surprised and with a blush on her face from Naruto's lack of 'upper attire'

'oh well… that's surprising' thought Tsuki 'I hope this somehow works out for you Fu'. Quickly Tsuki caught a glance of Mikio and internally seethed one day they would be free of that power hungry bastard…one day.

The match between Naruto and Kiba had somehow progressed into an all-out explosion barrage as Kiba kept throwing his special grenades and Naruto his T.O.M.B (Tags Of Mass Destruction) tags suffice to say there wasn't much ground left to even step on much less blow up. In the stands Minato face palmed

'yea' he thought 'make a class all about explosions and let teenagers attend…worst mistake ever thank god for Yamamoto'

Minato called his Anbu guard to fetch him the wood user

"uh sir" whispered the Anbu "you sent him on a mission last week remember"

Minato cursed under his breath "damn it" he muttered "what about Higurushi?"

"sick sir"

" Shunsui?" asked Minato

"wife having a baby"

"seriously!? What about Boar?"

The Anbu shook his head

"sorry sir Boar as called in sick today"

"….and you bealived him!" the Anbu scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

" we wouldn't happen to have anybody that can use high level earth jutsu do we?"

the Anbu was silent for almost a minute until he spoke

"yes Arashi seems to know a few although he constantly reminds us that he is terrible at them I believe his skill is sufficient in the task that is ahead" Minato waved his Anbu off and continued to watch his son.

Naruto was currently dodging yet another grenade courtesy of Kiba

'God dammit!' thought Naruto 'how many of those explosives does he have like come on!' but even with the smoke and rubble that had been thrown up Naruto still noticed the soldier pill that Kiba threw Akamaru

"….aw crap" muttered Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru once again began attack Naruto in synchrony

'…**.kit'**

'yes what!' screamed Naruto

'**your getting our ass kicked'**

'so what do you want me to do about it!'

'**oh I don't know how about uh GETTING THE HELL UP AND KICK THEIR ASS!' **Naruto cringed and got cut deep across the chest in the process.

"screw this" muttered Naruto. Up in the stands the reactions varied, Kakashi was lazily looking through his book but was secretly somewhat worried

'what's happening with Naruto' he thought 'he's definitely stronger then this?', Kurenai was smiling "see I told you Asume Kiba will definitely beat Naruto" Asuma just laughed and shook his head

"I don't thinks so ….say wanna make a bet?" he asked Kurenai smirked

"I'm interested" "if Kiba wins I owe you any favour you want regardless of what it is" Kurenai grinned evilly a favour of the third hokages son was practically a wish from a genie in the village of Konoha "however" said Asuma "if Naruto wins….you have to let me take you on a date"

Kurenai's grin faltered but she shook hands with Asuma anyways "your on Sarutobi" later she would realize the mistake of betting against Naruto….ah poor Kurenai.

Back in the now devastated arena Naruto was getting up and clutching the now deep wound on his chest

'damn it guess we have to actually kick it up a notch huh Kyuubi' he thought

'**we wouldn't have to if you weren't being a little bitch and actually FOUGHT!' **yelled Kyuub

i 'we'll sorry I'm not going to shred one of my best friends with crimson wind alright!' sighing the Kyuubi instead unleashed a portion of his chakra and sent it through Naruto's chakra system

Naruto gained slit eyes and claw like finger nails oh and a huge burst of extra chakra and a supercharged healing rate. Almost instantly Naruto's wounds healed much to Kiba's surprised

"well…shit" muttered Kiba.

Practically supersonic Naruto began to beat down Kiba breaking bones in the process but Kiba's Inuzaku blood was running wild and the instinct to fight was still running strong

"AKAMARU" screamed Kiba. Kiba's partner ran to its master and quickly Kiba preformed hand signs to fast for Naruto to intercept and Kiba and Akamaru disappeared in smoke. Naruto circled the smoke waiting for Kiba to emerge but instead of Kiba he was greeted with a monstrous two headed- wolf

"holy!" **"shit!" **finished Kyuubi.

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth as he looked upon Kiba "since when did the Inuzaku been able to do that!?" he asked

Kurenai only stared shocked 'since when?' she thought 'Kiba never shown the ability to merge with Akamaru perhaps it's a clan secret'.

Many of the other genins were practical shitting themselves as they saw the monstrous beast Kiba had become.

"seems like they're jichurikki isn't the only beast in this village" muttered a kumo nin

"well another freak in the exams" said Mikio

'interesting' thought Tsuki.

Gaara stood their grinning psychotically 'such strong opponents mother I shall make it rain WITH THEIR BLOOD!' the remaining genin were only thinking what else these Konoha genin had up their sleeves.

The battle escalated from a genins fight to all out war. Kiba's monstrous paw was hitting and destroying everything it hit however Naruto who's physical strength had been greatly enhanced by the kyuubi's chakra was able to deflect the blows if only barely. Naruto dodged left and right but still only had little room to maneuver since Kiba's large size took most of the arena. Sadly Naruto was finally hit and slammed into the wall

"aw dammit only got a little chakra left' Naruto stood up healed by the kyuubi and began handsigns and placed his hands together in front his palms open ( if your having trouble imagining this think goku's Kamehameha stance)

"Wind Style: Hurricane Strike!" a small tornado shot from Naruto's palms and struck Kiba directly in the chest shredding the fur and muscle and was forced out of his transformation. Kiba layed on the ground and coughed up blood

"what the hell was that!" asked Kurenai

"hmm seems like Naruto mastered that jutsu too"

Kurenai gave Asuma a pointed look silently asking him to countinue

"It's a wind jutsu it's like a small hurricane packs a hell of a punch….if you could hit with it due to it's small size it's a relatively hard technique to aim with seems like Kiba's size was used against him"

Kurenai sadley nodded "oh and Kurenai"

"hm what?" she asked

"I'll be picking you up at 8 tonight"

Silently Kurenai nodded and turned her attention back to Kiba and Naruto.

Kiba was currently on his hands to knees holding his chest in pain

"d-damn Naruto y-your stronger then I thought sucks that I couldn't use my more powerful techniques"

Naruto laughed and helped Kiba up to the doctors "no worries Kiba same with me didn't want to kill you!" Kiba sweatdropped as he still held his bleeding chest but began to fall asleep when he reached the doctors "hey kick some ass in the finals" mumbled Kiba

"I will" said Naruto.

Naruto went to join Kakashi who was staring at Naruto with a black expression

"what?" asked Naruto

"don't you think you went a tad over board" said Kakashi.

Naruto surveyed the damaged and rubbed his head sheepishly "I might have gone a little over board" Kakashi shook his head but brought his attention to the puff of smoke that appeared in the middle of that destroyed stadium. Arashi had appeared from the smoke in his normal ninja attire only now he had the Konoha symbol on the back of his trench coat

"holy crap Minato what did you do?" Minato said nothing and only pointed at Naruto Arashi smiled and gave Naruto a thumbs up

"nicely kid" Naruto flashed Arashi the thumbs up as well

"well time to get started" said Arashi quickly Arashi flashed through handsigns and slammed his hands into the rubble "Earth Style: Terra Formation!" the ground rumbled and began to flatten and the rubble and debris had begun to sink into the earth. As the ground shifted into a flat surface Arashi concentrated and brought the concrete up good as new. Naruto and many of the veiwers watched this impressed however none noticed the buckets of sweat that was pouring down Arashi's face

'holy shit that took a lot of chakra!' Arashi smiled weakly and luckily made it to the doors out of everyone's sight when he collapsed on the ground

"are you alright sir?" asked an Anbu

"yea I'm fine" said Arashi as he sat up against the wall " earth is the opposite of lightning so naturally my earth jutsu are crappy that jutsu in particular just sucks the chakra right out of me I use it mostly to repair things quickly"the Anbu nodded and proceeded to help Arashi into a hospital bed "I'll be fine in a couple of minutes" said Arashi the Anbu left leaving Arashi to rest.

**Match 7**

With the floor repaired the matches went on their way Shikamaru was matched against Kin from sound however before the protector even began the match Shikamaru had trapped Kin in a sealess shadow possession wining the match in not even 0.5 seconds a record many thought impossible to achieve. Asuma was smirking at Kurenai not only had he scored a date with her but Shikamaru had showed up the competition 'still thought' thought Asuma 'the kid's the laziest thing I've ever seen'.

**Match 8**

The next match was Choji and Dozu

" nice" said Dozu "I'm against the fatty"

without even a twitch Choji's face darkened and his arms began to grow "I" Choji's arms finished growing "AM" he lifted his hand "CHUBBY!" needless to say Dozu was flatten like a pancake the poor bastard was actually alive under Choji's palm and was currently undergoing extreme medical treatments. Even with Choji's palm prints in the stadium the next match was a surprising set up

**Match 9**

"Match Nine: Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha V.S Neji Hyuuga of Konoha.

Hinata and Neji stood across each other smiling and each smiling at the other

"good luck Hinata" Hinata smiled "you as well Neji"many of the visiting genin and jonin were somewhat surprised by the two hyuuga since it was bluntly obvious the two were from both the main branch and the cadet branch however the once bitter relationship between these two branches had now been amended from none other then Minato. You see years ago Hinata was almost kidnaped by visiting Kumo embassy however quickly word was sent to Minato and utilizing the Hiriashin seals that he had set up all around the village perimeter caught the kumo shinobi. Minato quickly realized the man had a suicide seal and through quick work prevented the man from dying and sent him to Ibiki (poor bastard) The Hyuuga clan of course demanded war however Minato explained (several times mind you) to the elders that Konoha was still weak both military wise and economically and was in no position for war

"but lord Hokage they had attempted to kidnap lady Hinata!" said one of the elders. Minato was both tired and relatively sick with the elders attitude and decided to kill two birds with one stone "tell me" growled Minato "if this was a cadet member would you be giving me this much trouble?".

Minato was of course met with silence and the cadet servents in the room which included Hirashi's brother eyes widened with shock no one had ever questioned the elders methods but as fate would have it Minato was about to change that.

"I'll take the silence as a no then" Minato stood up "for years" he said "I watched this clan enslave their brothers, their sisters, even their own goddamn children!" Minato's face was marred in a rare scowl "enough is enough" he yelled sure enough one of the elder shot up

"now listen here!" however Minato was quick to shoot him down

"NO you listen to me and don't give me that your protecting the byakugan shit either with this pathetic seal if so everyone would have it not just the cadet branch" Minato let his words sink in "I can help you" he said facing Hizashi "I can free you the Uchiha recently came to me and asked me to design a seal to protect their eyes should they fall in battle I can give you the same….if you let me" all the cadet branch servents were still

"alright lord hokage" said Hizashi. The elders were forced to watch as their cadet members followed Minato they of course wanted order but against the yellow flash….that was nothing but a glorified death sentence.

Surprisingly many of the main branch members joined as well even Hirashi rose

"it is time for change" he said. On that day Minato freed the cadet branch and in doing so joined the main branch and the cadet branch bringing family that were once separated back to together and also through negotiations with the Uchiha the Hyuuga were given a seal that protected their eyes should they ever fall in battle ….what you didn't think the uchiha didn't have one of those did you?.

Anyways back with Hinata and Neji. The two Hyuuga were fighting with a grace few can achieve outside of their clan streaks of blue chakra shot through the arena as they attempted to restrain the other. But even in the heat of battle the joy on their faces was hard to miss.

Soon though Hinata jumped away "sorry neji but..i gotta win this" Hinata's hands glowed blue with chakra and shaped into twin loin heads "Gentle Fist: Twin Loin Fists!"

Hinat charged Neji striking all but fatal areas however Neji seemed to be taking the beating quite well…perhaps a little too well. 'why isn't he going down!?' thought Hinata no matter where she struck Neji's body seemed to be able to withstand the impressive blows 'what's happening here?' thought Hinata.

Sadly in her hesitation Neji had the chance to hit some chakra points in her arms causing it to fall useless at her side

"I'm sorry lady Hinata today I win" Neji closed in expecting a quick strike to the temple to knock her out however Neji was intercepted by a blow of chakra "what the!?" Hinata smiled " I'm not out just yet Neji" Kakashi watched this fight with incredible interest 'amazing!' he thought 'she is actually firing pure chakra away from her body without an element….just what are these kids!?'.

However even with Hinata's new devastating technique her immobilized arm just kept slowing her down allowing Neji the time he needed to hit more chakra points and eventually bring Hinata down

"you fought well cousin but I'm afraid fate has determined it's my match today" said Neji. Inwardly Hinata groaned she still hadn't figured out how Neji was still standing after all those blows from the twin loin heads technique.

"how?" asked Hinata

"are you asking about the Tenketsu points that you failed to close" Hinata nodded and Neji just smirked

"I and cocooned myself into an armour made of Chakra as you tried to close my Chakra points all you were hitting was just raw chakra" Hinata nodded it made sense the gentle fist closed tenketsu points however even though they could see chakra a thin layer of chakra around the body would still go unoiticed even under the Byakugan. Hinata groaned in pain as her tenketsu points and the medics took her away.

With yet another match done with the screen above Minato flashed with another two names.

**Match 10**

"Fu of Taki V.S Riku Takamoshi of Iwa" announced Hayate. Fu was quickly moving down the stairs thankful for the chance to be away from Mikio even if only for a few minutes

'**ready Fu'**

'I'm ready lucky seven'

'**hahahaha let's kick some ass!' **screamed Choumei. Fu quickly saw Naruto who waved Fu waved back and was surprised to see Naruto giving her the thumbs up

'**really this guy Fu? Come on I mean he's giving you a thumbs up I mean how cliché is that! I think you can do better'**

Fu rolled her eyes, Choumei was rather adamant on who she dated at first this wasn't a problem but now that Naruto entered the picture Choumei had done nothing but point out his faults

'Choumei do you even know him?' asked Fu

'**he's Kurama's container he's either one a super pervert on steroids or two a crazy little fucker that's hell bent on destroying the world….don't ask let's just say Kurama has a habit of making his containers attempt world destruction ' **

'has any of them succeeded?' asked Fu

'**that depends on what you define succeeded do you prefer your world destruction where the planet itself is nothing but smoldering ash for a few hundred years or where Kurama went on a rampage destroying all signs of life in a 400 mile radius?'**

'…. I'm not going to ask anymore' said Fu.

After Fu had finished her conversation she quickly sized Riku up. Riku was a tall boy standing an impressive 6'5 , he was also incredibly well-built giving his frightening height an even more intimidating look. Riku had brown hair and blue eyes he also had scars adorning his hands and arms "so you are my opponent" said Riku "yea is that a problem" asked Fu

Riku shook his head "no not really but honestly I'd quit, my village doesn't call me the rampaging bear for nothing".

Fu smirked although many male shinobi made a show of saying that male and female were equal there was still that hint of underestimating them in a fight that would give Fu a hell of an advantage.

'I'm going to enjoy this Choumei' said Fu

'**I know so am I!'.**

For a man Riku's size he had closed this distance with Fu quite quickly

"I'm sorry" he said Riku felt his fist connect with air as he finally noticed that Fu was gone 'where is she?!' he thought.

Pain erupted from Riku's shoulder and when he turned he wasn't the only one surprised. Fu was currently in the air with wings of chakra many thought this was a new technique of taki however Naruto and Gaara knew better.

'so does the seven tailed bijuu usually give it's host wings?' asked Naruto

'**only when Choumei likes her host' said Kyuubi** 'oh alrig… WAIT IT'S A SHE!?' Kyuubi sighed

'**yea what did you think we were all guys?' **

Naruto rolled his eyes 'you know what I mean you said you guys didn't have genders'

'**we don't'** said Kyuubi '…I'm confused' Kyuubi began to laugh

' **when Choumei chose a human form she chose that of a women so it's now a she in the eyes of the other Bijuu if you want to be technical about it then ya we don't have genders but the form she takes on the most is female so Choumei is a she…understand?**

'…..no not really' said Naruto

'**you are the most retarded person I know!'. **

Naruto tore himself from his mental argument to watch Fu who was swooping down and pummeling. Fu at first was using hit and run tactics using her wings to her advantage however Riku had begun to throw earth style jutsu after another in hopes of hitting Fu

'come on come!' thought Riku

"Riku is losing his cool" said one of the Iwa nins

" it would seem we still need to work on Riku's anger" said their Jonin sensei.

Riku finally deciding he was going nowhere with this attacked Fu head nailing her in the face "FU!" screamed Naruto. Minato was surprised by Naruto's outburst and quickly put two and two together and mentally paraded 'YES' thought Minato 'my boys got his first crush finally black mail for turning my coat neon pink!'.

Fu picked herself up and surprisingly showed no damage for a person just slugged across the face

"that barely hurt" said Fu Riku's neck veins bulged

"you little bitch!" Naruto frowned

'I wonder what she's up to' he thought. Riku pushed forward attempted to punch Fu in the stomach however the girl's knee blocked his blow

"WHAT!?" before Riku could even move Fu's other knee was already up striking Riku in the chin and sending the boy straight into the ceiling head first.

' …**..well that's a new one '** said Kyuubi. Tsuki was also currently shaking her head

"a little overboard Fu" the girl in question who was climbing the stairs after Riku was unconscious just shrugged "oh well right"

Mikio was currently leering at Fu 'such power' he thought 'should be mine!' Tsuki noticed Mikio staring and quickly brought Fu aside

"listen…..just watch your back with Mikio…alright" Fu slowly nodded

"I know he's been…..staring at me oddly lately" Tsuki turned around and set a suspicious glare at Mikio .

**Match 10**

The next match was Tenten V.S Tsuki "ladies please advance to the stage". Tenten still wore her signature bun look and was sporting a giant sealing scroll along the small of her back. Tsuki wore a black jacket and anbu style pants, her sword was already drawn and ready for battle.

"Begin!" Tenten fired off several shurikan and kunai however Tsuki was quick to deflect and jumped farther away from Tenten

'she has the advantage here' thought Tsuki 'not much cover and not a lot of room to evade any of her weaponry but she'll run out in time'. Calmly Tsuki continued to evade Tenten's shurikin and Kunai and when Tenten began to run out of the standard weaponry she closed the distance and aimed her sword for tenten's throat 'this is the end!' thought Tsuki. But a puff of smoke told otherwise as a Japanese long sword blocked Tsuki's blade

"didn't think I was that unprepared did you?" mocked Tenten.

Tsuki frowned but continued her assult. The sounds of metal clashing with metal long since filled the room as the two girls continued to show sword skills beyond that of even Sasuke and Naruto

'holy crap!' thought Naruto

"surprised" asked a voice. Naruto turned to see both Lee and Gai

"what?" asked Naruto and surprisingly for the him Naruto saw a serious expression on Lee's face "Tenten" he started "has practice weaponry since the second she had entered the academy she wanted to prove that a swordswomen can be strong that they can be better" Lee stood there silent watching Tenten fight with all her heart "and it's…..amazing" said Lee "to watch her dream come true".

Although Naruto felt that he was better in swordsman ship….seeing the two girls fight with such grace and skill he couldn't deny their skill not after watching them now

"I'm proud of her and regardless of the outcome she can rest easy knowing that she succeeded in her dream". Naruto looked to Lee and smiled

"you must really like her huh Lee?" the bushy browed boy nodded as tears fell from his eyes

"HER YOUTH HAS SPREAD TO MY HEART AND LOVE HAS BLOSSEMED I WILL BURN WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH".

Naruto stood there silent for a minute until he finally decided to stop trying to make sense of Lee's personal monologues '…..did that make any sense to you Kyuubi' asked Naruto

'**none what's so ever… but seriously I can't stop looking at those eyebrow's are they genetic pr something!'** Naruto face palmed and quickly noticed the match was taking a serious turn

'uh oh seems like Tenten is in trouble now' thought Naruto.

Sadly even with Tenten's superior skill and endurance she had absolutely no defense to the ninjutsu that Tsuki had begun to weave along with her sword play. Tsuki was currently beating on Tenten with water based attacks causing bruises all along her body and Tenten was beginning to wear down. However Lee was still as bright and happy as usual

" COME ON TENTEN SHOW HER THE POWER OF YOUTH!" everyone from Konoha face vaulted but Tenten knew Lee well enough to know what he meant 'thanks Lee' she thought. The fight resurged as Tenten began to unbuckle the scrolls along the small of her back 'what is she doing!?' thought Tsuki.

Tenten dodged another swing from Tsuki and jumped high in the air and let her scrolls unravel showing intricate designs along the paper "are those seals!?" muttered Tsuki. Tenten unleashed her chakra "Rising Twin Dragons!" the scrolls that she had thrown in the air exploded in white smoke and weapons of all shapes and sizes rained down on Tsuki. To many thought this was the end however Tsuki once again proved to be an incredibly talented Kunoichi all of the weaponry although having to deflect most

'amazing!' thought Minato 'she single handily dodged all of those attacks….but something like that is beyond the average human senses..I wonder is this perhaps a Kekkai Genkai?'

Lee was staring wide eyed at the display from Tsuki 'I -increadible only Neji had successfully defended against Tenten's rising dragons technique!'.

Tenten landed breathing heavily and was just barely standing

"how did you?" Tsuki cut her off "I had dodged your projectiles easily enough all I had to do was find the hole in your attack" she explained calmly. Inwardly Tenten cursed the rising twin dragon was a long range attack and was truly devastating however none of the weapons were all sealed in one seal alone they were sealed in many overlapped among the other as such her weapons would stop firing for just a second before the next wave was released from the another seal. Surprised and ashamed that someone had found out the weakness of her greatest technique Tenten turned to the judge "I…..I give up". Everyone stood there silent did Tenten just…give up? They watched as Tsuki shook Tenten's hand "you were an amazing opponent I'm honoured I had fought you I hope we meet again" the two girls returned to their respective teams.

Lee began to cry and sprout out about youth and how she had fought with all her heart Tenten was of course glad for the words but still the loss and the fact she had surrendered still weighed heavily on her mind. "Hey Lee" she asked surprisingly the boy stopped yelling and looked at his teammate with a serious expression "can you…leave me alone for a while" reluctantly Lee complied and went back to Gai and Neji.

**Match 11**

The next match was a surprising match-up "Match 11 Gaara of Suna V.S Rock Lee of Konoha" Lee quickly jumped down to the floor and begun to sing of youth and joyfulness well Gaara was…well Gaara psychotic sense of bloodlust and all . Lee silently assumed his Gouken stance as he eyed Gaara

'something seems off about this man?' thought Lee. Lee watched fascinated as sand began to pour out of Gaara's gourd and barely dodge the tendril of sand that was fired at him

'he can control sand?!' thought Lee. The next few moments were of Lee dodging sand at an incredible speed forcing Gaara to actually control the sand with his hands in hopes of gaining enough speed to catch the incredibly fast taijutsu user but to no anvil. Gaara was beginning to become annoyed

"ENOUGH!" he yelled and with all of his sand slammed Lee into the wall. "Lee!" tenten gripped the hand rails tightly

'come on Lee come on!' she prayed. Gaara grinned as he prepared to crush Lee with his sand however small little bumps began to dance upon the surface of Gaara's sand and quickly the sand exploded revealing lee unharmed.

"you are quite strong Gaara but I must win!" yelled Lee

Lee closed the distance between him and Gaara with a speed that surprised even Minato himself. Lee began to smash Gaara's sand armour apart and was hitting the Jinchurikki's skin underneath making Gaara feel pain for the first time for a very long time.

'this…feeling…it hurts it HURTS!" Gaara's eyes took a psychotic look as he brought his gaze upon Lee

"Mother will have your BLOOD!" he roared

Lee began to tremble at the amount of killing intent that Gaara began to leak out

'this pressure' thought Lee 'it's not human?!'

The battle took a quick turn for the worse against Lee as Gaara's sand had seemed to become far quicker and was beginning to bring Lee to the point where he was beginning to tire

'this is bad' thought Lee.

Silently Lee looked at his sensei and he closed his eyes in hopes of forgiveness

'I'm sorry sensei but I have to do this'

Lee stopped his movements and the sand engulfed him. Gai and Tenten gripped the bars so hard the steel began to warp.

'NO LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT COME BACK TO ME!' thought Gai

'damn it Lee don't die on me not yet!' thought Tenten.

Pure chakra began to leak from the sand coffin until it finally dispersed in a shockwave of power revealing lee with red skin and pure white eyes "Fourth Gate: The Gate of Pain!"

Lee began to open yet another gate "Fifth Gate: The Gate of Limit!" Lee's chakra grew larger and even Gaara began to lightly fear him

'what kind of jutsu is this?!' he thought but soon a maniacal grin appeared on his face "yes GIVE MOTHER YOUR BLOOD!" however both to the shock of Kakashi and Gai Lee opened the sixth gate

"Sixth Gate: The Gate of Veiw!" Lee's power and speed evolved even farther suprising even Gai

'when did lee unlock the sixth gate! Does he even know how dangerous it is!'.

Without warning the ground behind Lee obliterated and Gaara was sent into the air and as people blinked Lee was already punching Gaara across the room at such a speed even Gaara couldn't be seen .

'what a monster!' thought Kakashi

' what the fuck is with this village! first a Jinchurikki with immense power then a kid that can transform into this wolf hybrid thing and now a fucking super human actually beating Gaara of all people!' thought Temari.

already punching through Gaara's sand defense long ago lee was beginning to break bones but as it would seem even Shukaku and some form of healing as Gaara was still in one piece. As Lee's devastating attacks continued Gaara was becoming more insane by the second.

'it hurts….IT HURTS MUST KILL FOR MOTHER!'

Surprisingly even against Lee's speed and power Gaara managed to get his sand in the air and attempt to encase the super charged Lee but like a wild beast Lee had broken through every attack and defense Gaara had set up but not without immense consequences.

Lee landed on the ground and began to cough a little blood 'damn it!' he thought 'I have to finish it now'

Although many were confused by Lee's sudden cough of blood those of konoha already knew what had happened as many were told of both the immense power and insane risks of the eight gates. Lee's breath began to labour even farther as the power of the gates began to disappear and Lee saw Gaara already preparing for another sand burial technique

'I'm sorry master Gai but I will win!'

Going against every warning that Lee's master Gai has ever told him about the gates Lee unleased astonishingly the seventh gate making Minato gap like a fish

'WHAT THE HELL FIRST MY OWN SON AND KIBA ARE EXPLOSIVE NUTCASES AND NOW A KID THAT CAN OPEN SEVEN OF THE GATES AT FIFTEEN!'

Lee's body began to preactically rip apart from the sheer power of just seven gates but the boy's iron resolve forced himself to move beyond his limits. Lee's body seemingly shimmered before Gaara's boy began to crack all over the place soon Lee was not even seen instead Gaara's body began to break under Lee's final stand it seemed like one second Gaara was fine and the next Gaara was nothing but a bloody mess.

Lee stopped moving and finally the power of the seven gates left him

"i…..I did it Gai sensei" with that Lee fell on his knees almost crying at the immese pain of his body actually almost being ripped apart. Thinking his victory was insured Lee watched horrified as Gaara stood up his body beginning to regenerate like Naruto's but at a much slower pace

"I will kill you!" yelled Gaara

For the first time Gaara forced his Bijuu's chakra into the sand making the once yellow sand turn red and begin to burn through anything it touched " Scorching Sand Burial!". Lee couldn't move and watched horrified as the now red sand came to deliver death.

Sadly before Hayate could call the match the sand engulfed Lee and steam obscured the area Lee was once in.

"NOOOO!" yelled Gai. Many of the jonin let their heads down in respect however the laughter of Kakashi brought many out of their moment of respect.

"my friend do be so unyouthful!" seethed Gai as a few tears fell from his eyes

"Gai, Gai, Gai, you never did bother seeing underneath the underneath tell me where are all our genin"

For once the Jonins of Konoha were stumped until the steam disappeared to reveal both a shocking and heartwarming picture. Naruto had created a shield with Kyuubi's power and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were working away on Lee making sure the boy would live. Kiba had grabbed Gaara from behind and Akamaruhad bitten the red haired boy in the leg immobilizing him Tenten had a a sword aimed at Gaara's throat and Neji a palm against the boys chest a Jyuuken strike ready to kill. Choji was ready in the backround for almost anything Gaara could dish out and shikamaru had the jinchurikki trapped with his shadow possession.

"the winner of match 11 is Gaara of the sand" announced Hayate. Silently the genin let go of Gaara and walked up to lee and helped the boy settle on the medic's stretcher even with Lee's loud protest's

"AHH SO MUCH PAIN!" yelled Lee

"of course there's pain you idiot that's what you get for using the gates!" said Tenten.

Gaara watched all of this glaring and residue of Shukaku's chakra still encasing his sand making his gourd red and his skin a light red colour .

Minato smiled as he watched his genin 'the will of fire burns brightly in this generation gramps…I hope your watching this…wherever you are' Minato sighed happily and proceeded to watch the final match.

**Match 12**

"the final match up will consist of Temari of the Suna V.S Ishi of Iwa"

Temari smirked as she eyed her opponent the boy was rather scrawny and had bags under his eyes probably from lack of sleep in the forest of death

'this is too easy' thought Temari.

Quickly Hayate got out of the way and Temari swung her fan sending a deadly blast of wind towards ishi however to the surprise of most a wall of earth jutted out from the ground protecting the boy

'How the? He didn't even do any hand signs!?' thought Temari

Suddenly a spear almost skewered the sand Kunoichi luckily Temari dodged if barely. Temari watched Ishi loosely even as the earth seemed to fight against her, as it would seem the only thing Ishi was doing was keeping his hands on the ground and letting his chakra seep through the concrete and into the solid earth.

'a kekkai genkai!' thought Temari.

Sure enough in the stands Naruto was wondering the same thing

"is that a kekkai genkai?" he asked

Kakashi shook his head as he revealed his sharingan "no Naruto it isn't a bloodline limit these techniques belong to a clan in Iwa they are famous for the ability to manipulate the earth in such a way that it seems almost alive"

As the words left Kakashi's mouth the concrete floor shattered apart and a hand of earth went to grab Temari. Instead of dodging the earth like she had done before she swung her fan with wind chakra forcing the wind to cut through the earth. As luck would have it Temari succeeded but not without getting a slab of earth to the stomach courtesy of Ishi.

"you can't win" said Ishi "everything under our feet is under my control…..just give up"

Temari just smirked as she coughed a little blood "I don't think so kid"

Temari let her blood smear on her hand and quickly went through some hand signs "Summoning Jutsu!"

A plume of smoke much like Mikio's when he summoned the salamander surrounded Temari but instead of a small lizard a large weasel wielding a sickle and had an eye patch on walked out from the smoke a sick grin on it's beastly face. Temari just smirked as Ishi began to sweat

'tired already' she thought

Without warning Temari's weasel struck sending violent waves of wind in Ishi's direction. The boy obviously sent a shield of earth to protect himself however thhe strain this was having on ishi was obvious to everyone

'gotcha!' thought Temari.

Quickly before Ishi could move Teamri ordered her Weasal to attack Ishi again and again and Temari herself began to jump around the stadium firing pockets of wind forcing Ishi to shield himself from all directions. The amount of chakra that Ishi had been dishing out just to attack Temari and defend every now and then with the earth alone was almost too much for Ishi now that he had to defend himself from two opponents the poor boy fell unconscience after the third wave of wind. As Ishi it the ground Temari fired one more blast of wind to send Ishi into the wall a cruel smile on her face.

Hayate declared Temari the winner and Minato rose from his chair ready to give an announcement

"the preliminaries have come to an end may all the winners please step forward" asked Minato.

Minato jumped to the bottom and motioned for some Chunin's to bring both a box and a chart

"the finals will be selected randomly by picking slots" said Minato " each victor will pick a numbered ball from this box and decide the match ups for the finals" Minato motioned for the Genin to begin picking their slots.

As the genin began to pick their numbers Minato began to speak "due to the rather lengthy journey that both Kage's and Daimyo's must make to watched the finals you will each have a two month training period "

The jonins in the stands were rather surprised by this announcement usually you only get a month 'what's changed this time?' thought Kakashi.

Tsuki raised her hand "Sir"

"yes?" asked Minato

"I have participated in the last chunin exams and we only had a a month to train why two?"

Minato actually chuckled a bit "ah observant good your right the usual time limit is usually a month however we don't usually have a representative coming from 3 far of villages and all their Daimyos as well movement like that takes a long time especially when enemies of any sort are after your head"

Many of the genin nodded already understanding what Minato was saying in a nut shell none of the villages trusted each other and would flat out kill each other the second they saw a weakness of any kind the two month period was probably just each village moving it's Kage and Daimyo at a different time to avoid confrontation.

"have you finished the match ups yet?" asked Minato

A random chunin nodded and handed Minato a chart

"Alright genin here are the match ups

Match 1: Naruto of Konoha V.S Mikio of taki"

'good' thought Naruto

'…**.can I kill him?**' asked Kyuubi

'…maybe' said Naruto

'**meh good enough for me….on second thought nah kids to short to even eat much less kill I say we just make his life a living hell!'**

'uh a little violent today aren't you?'

'…**what are you implying?'** asked Kyuubi

'well you are both genders so are you on your….ya know?"

'**ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!" **

'what it was an honest question!?'

'**WHAT ARE YOU HIGH!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!'**

'an honest one'

'…**.F U'** muttered Kyuubi.

As Naruto continued his rather pointless Argument Minato was well underway with the rest of the match ups.

"Match 2: Shino of konoha V.S Haya of kumo

Match 3: Sasuke Uchiha of konoha V.S Tsuki of Taki

Match 4: Fu of Taki V.S Temari of Suna

Match 5: Choji of Konoha V.S Neji of Konoha

Match 6: Gaara V.S Shikamaru"

As Shikamaru heard his match up the only thoughts through his head were 'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!'.

Minato smiled and waved the Genin of meanwhile clasping Naruto by the shoulder

"you did good out there Naruto" 'even if you did blow up half the stadium' thought Minato

"really dad ! that,,,that means a lot coming from you dad" Minato let a small smile form on his face Naruto had recently been putting Minato himself as a check point for check point for Naruto's own strength , for his son Minato was a father, teacher, friend,and idol all rolled into one…and he wouldn't have it any other way. This was the scene Sasuke himself walked into from his trip in the hospital. Sasuke had gotten over the death of his father and although he still blamed Minato in a way he couldn't fault the man anymore his father was a danger to the people in the village but that didn't mean he still didn't hate him in a way. Seeing Naruto and Minato together brought a rather depressed feeling in Sasuke knowing that he would never experience that with his own father.

"hey you alright?" Sasuke jumped and turned to see Arashi on a crutch looking down on Sasuke with a worried expression

"uh yea" said Sasuke "just thinking" Arashi followed Sasuke's gaze and saw Naruto and Minato Arashi already knew what had happened to Sasuke's father and although sad to say even Arashi couldn't see any alternative

'then again' thought Arashi 'I've done nothing but kill people to be rid of my problems in life so it's not like I'm one to talk'

When Sasuke saw Arashi's gaze he expected pity instead he saw eyes filled with determination

"say Sasuke with the way things are now…Minato would probably be training Naruto right"

Sasuke nodded

"so your mother's training you right?"

Sasuke nodded again "where are you going with this?" he asked

Arashi just grinned "I'm saying let me in on the training kid I'll help you out with that lightning affinity of yours who know might even teach you a jutsu or two"

Sasuke's eyes widened exponentially until he smirked the Traditional Uchiha grin "alright Arashi you got a deal!"

**Hey guys there's chapter ten hopefully the other chapter's won't take nearly as long and luckily I've come to a slow time in school right now no projects or test to worry about so hopefully the next chapter is up soon. For those of you who know there has yet to be a pairing for Sasuke so I have made a poll for you guys to vote on the paring choiices you guys have a week before the poll closes so pick quickly!**

**Please Review and leave your thoughts**

**Pairings (so far)**

**Arashi/Mikoto**

**Naruto/Fu**

**Lee/Tenten**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Asume/Kurenai**

**Kakashi/ Anko or Ayame your choice (leave thoughts in reviews) **

**Hinata/ Kiba **


	11. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED

"speech"

'thoughts'

"**Biju/Summoning speech"**

'**Biju/Summoning thoughts'**

**-Location change-**

Chapter 11:

-Naruto's house-

At the Namikaze household Naruto was currently sleeping like a baby his wounds long since healed from yesterday. The night before both of Naruto's parents agreed that he deserved a break and Naruto was currently milking it for all it was worth. However as fate would have it Naruto's luck would only bring him so far that day

"NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto groaned as he managed to crawl out of his bed and into the kitchen downstairs Kushina placed a plate of steaming eggs and bacon in front of him (sorry guys don't know much about eastern food so we'll be going with western food alright) as Naruto ate his food Minato was quietly whispering to his wife

"are you sure this will work?" he asked

"of course I'm sure Minato trust me!"

Minato just shrugged and sat in front of Naruto

"morning son" said Minato

"morning dad….is something the matter?" asked Naruto

"no nothing's wrong Naruto it's just that I need a favour"

Naruto frowned his father needing a favour was more like a sugar coated chore

"I need you to take team taki on a tour"

Naruto blinked once, twice and smiled brightly a chance to spend the entire day with Fu just presented itself to Naruto on a silver platter

"**hey even with Choumei and Fu we still have to put up with Mikio"** said Kyuubi

'true true…ah we can just ditch him"

"…**true enough" **

Naruto closed the mental link with Kyuubi for now and brought his attention back to his father

"alright dad you got a deal!"

On the outside Minato and Kushina seemed like the ideal parents smiling pround that their son so readily accepted their request without complaint however on the inside they were smirking evilly

'phase one finished!' thought Minato

'Naruto it's about time you pay for your pranks!' thought Kushina.

It was about time for Naruto to leave when Arashi came down in a sweater and sweat pants yawning and scratching the back of his head

"hey guys….you had breakfeast without me!?" he asked

Kushina just nodded and smirked and nodded "it's what you get for waking up late!" she yelled

"What I'm not your kid or anything I don't have to listen to you!" yelled Arashi

"my house my rules!" screamed Kushina

"oh come one you at least saved me some!"

Kushina just smirked as she pointed to the bowl of bacon behind her "sure I did but you'll have to….where did you!?"

Quickly turning around Kushina saw Arashi stuffing his face with bacon and when he turned to face her he jumped across the counter and out the window landing gracefully for man with bacon shoved in his face "SOGH LGHJNG SUIGHKBRS!" (SO LONG SUCKERS) mumble Arashi

"damn it Arashi you owe me a window!" yelled Minato

In the distance you could still hear Arashi's stuffed face laughing

"well…that was weird" muttered Naruto

"**well that's one hell of a wake up call..so you going to see Fu or what?"**

'yea yea you seem a little to excited today'

"**heh I wanna see your you screw up your date with Fu it's gonna be hilarious!"**

'what no I'm just taking Fu on a tour! It's not a date or anything!"

"**HAHAHAHA right right listen kid of have seen and experienced this type of situation most women will thinks it's a date"**

'oh is that so let's make a deal!' asked Naruto

"**Alright kit here's the deal if you win I'll teach you another sword technique of mine however if I win you have to prank someone of my choice and with the prank that I tell you to"**

Naruto nodded agreeing instantly to the terms

"**oh sure thing oh a word of warning Naruto you may be lucky but remember where that luck comes from"**

Naruto could practically fell the smugness pouring off of Kyuubi

'hey just because you resemble a fox spirit doesn't mean anything!'

The fox's laughter echoed in Naruto's mind as he said **"we'll see Naruto we'll see" **

Naruto shook his head from the converstation in his head and met his father's questioning eyes. Naruto sighed as he looked into his fathers eyes it's been almost three years since Naruto's contact with the Kyuubi and since then Minato and Kushina have been monitoring Naruto closely watching for the supposed 'evil fox' to try and influence him. Although Minato designed the seal so that the Kyuubi could not control Naruto's mind directly **(1)** ,although there were some exceptions to that rule, recently however as Naruto and Kyuubi's friendship evolved Naruto's parents noticed him spacing out more often, evident of Naruto's long talks with kyuubi and bringing a bit of tension between parent and child but Naruto understood that they were worried and that he knew nothing he could possible say that could change their minds.

Instead of just sitting there and letting the silence fester for any longer Naruto spoke up

"so dad where's team Taki?" asked Naruto

"they'll be at the Hokage mountain in about twenty minutes so I'd get a move on"

Naruto nodded and quickly got dressed. Due to it not actually being a mission day naruto just decided to dress casually. Naruto put on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with an orange hoodie unzipped and with a quick look in the mirror practically ran right out of the house. Naruto waved goodbye to his parents and took to the streets as Naruto walked through the streets he realized that he was going by the Uchiha district

'heh might as well invite Sasuke' he thought.

Naruto would have invited Sakura to but the poor girl was still in the hospital getting patched up him and Sasuke agreed that they would visit later on in the day but for now Naruto just walked through the Uchiha district. The Uchiha district was unique compared to some of the clans in Konoha, for instance the Inuzaku clan was in essence a ridiculously large kennel that also served as a veterinary clinic for all forms of pets and wild life the Yamanaka clan grounds had many things pertaining to gardening Ino herself worked at her parents flower shop when she wasn't on mission, the Akamichi clan grounds were of course a food plaza heaven it had everything from riceballs to ice cream if it existed and it was food you'll find it there without a problem, the Nara clan of course had deers who's antlers they use as a key ingredient to a lot of their medicines that they sell to the Konoha hospitals and was in fact the manufacturer of the Akamichi food pills making them whenever the clan head needed them and quickly creating the antidote for the side effects, the Aburame of course with the help of their bugs created things like honey and other natural ingredients that they sold to the grocery stores of Konoha.

For the Uchiha clan they were truly unique since they truly didn't have a specific trade that they followed the Uchiha were quite literally jacks of all trades but masters of none sure there were master tailors or carpenters among the Uchiha clan but the clan itself never bothered specializing in anything since their sharingan allowed them to literally copy years' worth of skill in a matter of minutes (lucky bastards) . and so the district of the Uchiha clan was filled with trades of all sorts blacksmiths, carpenters, Tailors, painters, musicians, sculptors, and even a restaurant as well all in all the Uchiha district proved to be the most diverse district and many people went there whenever they wanted a painting or perhaps woodwork done the Uchiha also offered family portraits, world famous for the fact that you didn't have to stand still for several days just to get it done.

Naruto himself wasn't surprised to see Mikoto in the front of her house painting, it was one of the many thing Mikoto took up after Fugaku died. If she wasn't training or leading the clan she was usually reading or painting. Naruto smiled brightly as he greeted Mikoto on his way up.

"hey aunty Mikoto!" the Uchiha leader smiled as Naruto walked towards her

"hello Naruto what brings you here?" she asked

"ah nothing much just here for Sasuke" said Naruto

"oh you too? Sasukes just in there with Arashi right now"

Naruto although confused as to why Arashi was here thanked Mikoto and went to get Sasuke. Inside the Uchiha household was quite a sight the walls and floor were made of mahogany wood and everything inside the house was state of the arts kitchen with a living room and a small library on one side of the wall filled with books of all kinds. Naruto found Arashi sitting at the table with Sasuke talking about some schedule.

"I'm pretty much available for the next two months Sasuke I got about three months off of duty due to my previous missions anyways so talk to your mother about this training schedule and if she agrees we'll begin training tomorrow alright" said Arashi

Sasuke who was still in his pajamas just nodded and went back to the bowl of cereal that he was currently eating. After he finished Sasuke brought his attention back to Arashi

"alright Arashi I'll talk to mom later" he said it was at this point Sasuke noticed Naruto in his kitchen

"hey Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke

"my dad told me to give team Taki a tour around the village and I was wondering if you'd like to come"

Sasuke grunted and shrugged never giving naruto and actual answer and got up to clean his mess

'I hate when he does that!' thought Naruto

Sasuke put his finished bowl into the sick in his kitchen he turned to Naruto and glared at him for a second before he nodded

"alright Naruto I'll tag along" Sasuke then turned to Arashi "do you mind if I go?" he asked

Arashi shook his head "no no the training isn't even beginning until tomorrow so just enjoy yourself today I'll talk to your mother about the training alright"

Sasuke smirked at Arashi as he went upstairs to get changed. When Sasuke came down he too was in casual wear he wore a pair of jeans with a red shirt and a black jacket. Sasuke just grunted at Naruto and the two were on their way. Sasuke waved goodbye to his mother and Arashi who were currently talking

'probably about tommorow' thought Sasuke.

As the two rivals went to the Hokage mountain something just kept itching at Naruto

"hey Sasuke" asked Naruto

"hmm?"

"why was Arashi at your house?"

Sasuke just smirked "Arashi's helping me out with my lightning nature chakra I mean mom's a great teacher but there's just some stuff she can't teach me lightning nature chakra being a major one"

Naruto nodded it was a well-known fact that a vast majority of the Uchiha clan were born with a fire affinity Sasuke was one of the lucky few in his clan to be born with both lightning and fire.

"so what is Arashi taking over your training or something?"

The Uchiha shook his head "no Arashi said that he can train me alongside mom I agreed and Arashi is now talking to mom about it….i hope she agrees actually Arashi's lightning techniques so far have been extremely useful to me"

Naruto nodded already knowing about the electrified hand trick that Sasuke used on Zaku

"well good for you dad and mom are going to start on my training soon mom and dad havn't told me what their doing yet"

The two boys walked in comfortable silence until they reached the mountains that were engraved with the faces of Konoha's previous leaders at first the two had waited for team Taki to arrive however it soon became evident that team Taki was running …..a tad late.

'bored bored bored bored bored bored bored' these were thoughts of our blond hero as he waited for Fu and her team.

"**SHUT UP" **yelled Kyuubi

'what I'm bored!' thought Naruto

"**so that doesn't mean you get to annoy me with your stupid thoughts!"**

'well suck it up furball it's my head!'

"**oh is that so do you want to suffer migraines for the next week huh huh! Do ya"**

Naruto sweat dropped at Kyuubi's anger

'uh you doing okay Kyuubi recently you've been angrier than usual'

The great nine tailed fox sighed **"I'm sorry naruto"** naruto's jaw almost dropped to the floor at Kyuubi's apology and was quickly becoming worried, what had happened to make Kyuubi so angry? And to actually apologize for his anger was something Naruto knew the fox was not exactly big on

'are you…going to be okay?" asked Naruto

"**yes I will it's just….it's just something personal "**

Naruto's eyes took on a sympathetic look the Kyuubi actually sounded depressed about something and Naruto was always one to help his friends

'do you need help big guy?'

Naruto through their seal felt the Kyuubi's surprise making Naruto laugh

'don't get so surprised furball your my friend and if you need my help I'll help you out'

through out Naruto's entire discussion Sasuke was just looking at Naruto's blank look on his face

'seems like he's talking to the Kyuubi again wonder what it must be like talking to a massive being of hatred and destruction' Sasuke shrugged and proceeded to just look at the sky waiting for team Taki to arrive.

Naruto was suddenly pulled out of reality and into his mindscape by the Kyuubi and found himself in between the mountains that acted as the seals barrier in Kyuubi's paradise.

"hey fox why did you pull me in here Fu's gonna be here any second!" said Naruto

"**I think this is a conversation we would both prefer to have face to face"** answered Kyuubi

Naruto only looked at Kyuubi in confusion but nodded "um I guess…so what exactly has gotten you in a bad mood?"

"**Naruto….could you do me a favour?"**

Naruto's eyes widened Kyuubi was a very proud being and didn't normally ask for favours actually he never did! whatever this was, was very important to the giant fox. Naruto nodded and Kyuubi began to shrink down to a smaller size at first Naruto thought kyuubi was shrinking to a smaller version of himself like he had done some previous times however he then noticed that the Kyuubi was beginning to take the shape of a human being. The Kyuubi now stood at 6ft and had long red hair that reached to his waist. The kyuubi's now human eyes had red irises and his canine teeth protruded from his upper lip. Kyuubi wore a blood red Kimono with with white lining he also wore a long black cloak with the sleeves cut off. The Kyuubi was currently sitting across the mountain gate only a few feet away from Naruto

After Naruto had gotten over his shock at the Kyuubi's human form he hesitantly asked

"is that you Kyuubi?"

The man nodded slowly

"**hello Naruto" **

Naruto's eyes took a confused look wondering why Kyuubi had changed to such a form

"**I feel it's about time I showed you my human form and besides the favour that I ask of you involves me in the time that I have been amongst your people in human form"**

Naruto nodded understanding what Kyuubi was hinting at. Before the Kyuubi had told Naruto of a time when the Bijuu assumed human shapes to hide amongst the human populace and that they were actually alive for far longer then several hundred years but from what Naruto could gather had been around for at least a thousand. Although Naruto didn't know as much as he would like with what Kyuubi had hinted at before, Naruto knew this much, that there was a giant gap in the history between some man named the sage of six paths and modern day Shinobi society. Kyuubi had yet to reveal just how large this gap was or who the sage of six paths was but to say it didn't intrigue Naruto was like saying Naruto hated ramen.

Naruto sat down a few feet from the Kyuubi and was silent for a bit wondering about what he should ask but soon naruto had decided that he didn't have as much time as he usually would to talk to Kyuubi so he decided to wrap it up.

"so what's this favour you wanted Kyuubi?'

The now humanized Kyuubi sighed as he struggled for the words. Again Naruto was surprised the Kyuubi always had something to say even if it was crude or silly to see Kyuubi struggling for words made Naruto wonder just what kind of favour the Kyuubi was asking?

" **I…..I wish to visit a grave Naruto" **

Although confused Naruto nodded respectfully but Naruto was still confused as to who Kyuubi could be visiting he had been inside a seal for almost a hundred years so far.

"who are you visiting Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi's face took a strained look it was painfully obvious that whoever these people were, were very important to Kyuubi

"uh okay so were these people important to you?"

Kyuubi's eyes took a forlorn look as he gave a half smile and nodded.

"**indeed they were Naruto" **

Naruto flashed Kyuubi his signature bright smile

"alright then Kyuubi! We'll go visit this grave of yours just tell me where and we'll go when we can!"

Kyuubi look at Naruto with a grateful look and he to smiled even if only a little

"**thank you Naruto you have no idea what this means to me"**

"it's no problem Kyuubi after were done giving Fu a tour just tell me where we have to go and I'll ask dad to take us"

Kyuubi smiled and actually laughed

"**you continue to surprise me Naruto"**

The two continued to sit in silence Naruto however was not exactly the silent type and was about to ask the wuestions tht hve been prodding in his mind since Kyuubi had shown his human form. But before he could the Kyuubi's head shot up and looked him dead in the eye.

"**Fu and Choumei are arriving Naruto so I'd get your butt out here"**

Naruto nodded and began to fade out of the mindscape however the Kyuubi had some final words before Naruto left

"**have fun on your date meat sack" **

Naruto just smirked it would seem that the Kyuubi he had grown used to was coming back to him. As Naruto was brought back to consciousness he saw Fu and Tsuki walking towards them and to Naruto's great relief Mikio's was nowhere in sight

"**HAHA seems like luck shined on your ass today midget!"**

Naruto sighed as he realized that Kyuubi was now back in full swing and so quickly to!.

'it was nice well it lasted' thought Naruto

"**I heard that ass wipe!" **

"yea yea shut up furball!"

Quickly Naruto realised that he had yelled that out loud and Fu was staring at him with a rather weird expression

"**nicely done dumbass not even three seconds in the damn date and you already screwed up HAHA!"**

'shut up!'.

Sasuke was currently laughing at Naruto's expense when Tsuki walked forward and put her hand in front of Sasuke

" hello Sasuke Uchiha I was informed that it would just be Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki that would be giving us the tour of your village".

Sasuke nodded "yea it was at first but the dobe decided to bring me along"

If Tsuki had any problem with it then she had hidden it well as she only nodded "that is acceptable where will we begin?" she asked

Sasuke shrugged "I'll leave that up to Naruto I'm just tagging along anyways" quickly Sasuke looked over Tsuki's shoulder he assumed that team Taki wasn't having any training and were resting like many of the other Genin since she like Naruto and Sasuke was in casual clothes. Tsuki wore simple clothing, she wore a white shirt and a small little bracelet around her wrist that had a moon symbol as one of the charms, she also wore some Khaki shorts and blue sneakers. It was obvious that Tsuki wasn't coming out to impress anyone today but even Sasuke couldn't help but think she at least looked a little cute in those shorts.

Sasuke quickly decided to get a move on with the tour and went to get Naruto who was currently with Fu. Naruto was currently asking Fu where Mikio was although he hated the bastard his dad had asked him to take team Taki on a tour so sadly that included Mikio.

"I don't know" said Fu "our sensei just took him for 'advance' training or so he said"

"**heh that kid we'll need it if we hopes to survive the final rounds against us!" yelled Kyuubi**

Inwardly Naruto chuckled he couldn't wait for that day he mentally vowed that he would avenge that Kumo nin who was killed and for the mistreatment of Fu but mostly Fu since Naruto didn't even know the Kumo kid.

"**aww look at the little kit he's he's actually got a crush!" **

's-shut up fuzzball!"

"**hahaha you gonna save her and be her knight in shining armour is that your plan to woo her seriously! Hahahah oh god my sides!"**

Naruto just began to blush from embarresment something that wasn't unnoticed by Fu

"hey you alright?" she asked

Naruto just nodded "it's just Kyuubi that's all"

Fu smiled and nodded "I understand I get the same thing with Sachibi from time to time"

Naruto smiled it was good to finally meet someone that understood what it was like to have a something thousand year old senile being stuck inside your head

"**HEY I HEARD THAT MEATSACK!"**

'you were supposed to!'

Quickly Naruto cut the mental link with Kyuubi although not a permanent solution it would keep the fox quite for some amount of time.

"so where are we going?" asked Fu

Naruto smiled as he locked eyes with Fu "were going across the entire villiage Fu we'll just walk around and have some fun alright"

Sasuke who had been there with Naruto and Fu for the past few minutes unnoticed just cleared his throat to get there attention

"hey lovebirds lets get a move on" said Sasuke

Almost instantly Naruto and Fu's faces turned bright red and the two walked behind Sasuke and Tsuki in silence.

"**well this is awkward"** said Kyuubi

'no shit!' thought Naruto

"**hey don't get pissed at me just because you don't have the balls to talk to her!" **yelled Kyuubi

'fine fine!...so what should I do' asked Naruto

"**oh so now someone wants dating advice!"**

'I don't need dating advice from a senile old fuzzball!...but if you were to give me advice what would it be?'

The kyuubi had to restrain himself immensely from laughing his ass off but he still answered Naruto

"**just talk to her meatsack let the conversation flow naturally"**

If Naruto was surprised at the lack of perverted advice like he was expecting (hey with a god father like Jiraiya you can't blame the kid for thinking like that) he didn't show it as he immediately turned to Fu.

"so" started Naruto "how's life in Taki"

Naruto immediately regretted his question when a frown appeared on Fu's face

"life in Taki…wasn't easy" she muttered "I was given shelter and food and all but the villagers…..they didn't hate me but they all treated me if I was like a….a tool to them something to be used and disposed of"

Naruto's fist closed tightly as he reined in his anger 'how could they treat her like that, that isn't right!' he thought

"**face it Naruto Jinchurikki are weapons in the end and not every jinchurikki is as lucky as you and her have been" **

mentally Naruto nodded agreeing with the brought his attention back to Fu

"I see sorry for bringing in bad memories" apologized Naruto.

Fu just shook her head at Naruto's apology "don't worry about" she said "you were curious and if the stories I've heard about others like us..we got off easier then most"

Naruto sighed "I just don't get it I mean why hate the container there protecting you from the Bijuu and honestly at this point I'm not even sure if the Bijuu are truly what people describe them as anymore because to me Kyuubi is not a swirling mass of hatred and destruction"

'he's just a swirling mass of destruction nuf said' thought Naruto

"**amen to that Kit!"**

Fu nodded "I know what you mean the Sachibi isn't the demon people have described it as"

Naruto smiled which also seemed to be contagious as Fu even cracked a smile however all good things must come to an end as Naruto finally realized something vitally important

"where'd Sasuke and Tsuki go?"

**Flashback (few minutes ago) **

Sasuke and Tsuki had walked in silence with Sasuke giving titbits of information here and there soon however Tsuki's stomach growled

"hungry?" asked Sasuke

Tsuki blushed in embarrassment and only nodded. Sasuke turned to let naruto know that he and Tsuki were going to stop for lunch however Sasuke saw that Naruto seemed a little to engrossed in his conversation with Fu so rather then be a bother he just nudged Tsuki si that she would turn to see Fu

"should we let them be?" asked Sasuke

For the first time since Sasuke had seen her Tsuki just smiled

"I say so yes, Fu is in safe hands and it's good for her to get out more to"

Sasuke looked at Tsuki with a confused face but nonetheless didn't question her and instead led her to a small restaurant in the Akamichi district which had a hell of a beef sandwich.

**Flashback ends **

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded

"they actually left us" he muttered

'**hey stop your bitching and realize the big picture!'** said Kyuubi

'what big picture!?' thought Naruto

"**are you freakin blind! Your alone with Fu"**

Naruto's face shot up like a Christmas tree and with a quick glance over he noriced that he was not alone in that aspect.

'I can't believe Tsuki she just left me!' thought Fu

"**wellinstead of complaining look at the bright side your alone with Naruto aren't you?"**

Fu looked at Naruto and smiled 

'I guess our right Choumei'

"**listen Fu I've always told ou I'm right now I'll leave you lovebirds to your own devices you two have fun!"**

Fu just shook her head at Choumei and returned her attention back to Naruto. The two jinchurikki were now traveling through the market district and Naruto was quickly telling her what a part of the massive market was. Fu looked around the market like a child in a Christmas store. Living in a small ninja village like Taki she had only witnessed small markets which tended to only have food grown by the local farmer since the village couldn't afford to have merchants walking in and out of the village for safety reasons however luckily Taki was able to have up to date equipment due to the hidden leaf village. Fu had begun to drag Naruto around the entire market making him look at all the stalls and what they carried Naruto already knew what these stalls were they were filled with items ranging from candy and food to toys and even plushies.

Fu had somehow at some point wrapped her hands around Naruto's and as she turned to look at him she blushed and smiled brightly

'she's….so beautiful' thought Naruto

"**BLAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead from the Kyuubi's barfing

'shut up!'

The fox's laughter resonated through Naruto's head giving Naruto a small headache. Even with the splitting headache Naruto now had Fu continued to drag Naruto around the large market until she found a large stand filed with plushies of all shapes and sizes Naruto looked at the vendor and couldn't help but shake the feeling that he knew the man somehow of course the vendor looked like nobody Naruto had ever seen but he couldn't shake the familiarity of the vendors presence. Fu walked up to the man and pointed to a small fox plushy sitting on a shelf in the back of the stand.

"oh you like that fox missy?"

Fu nodded "yes how much is it?"

The man laughed as he just smirked "fifteen dollars" he muttered

Fu immediately frowned the poor girl had only five on her she turned to leave and sit on a bench when Naruto came and dropped the amount needed for the fox plushy the man just smiled

"oh are you her boyfriend?" Naruto just blushed and instead of answering just took the plushy from the man. Naruto walked up to Fu and handed her the fox plushy

"here" he said

Fu grabbed the plushy and smiled at Naruto "thank you"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head "nah don't worry about it…say how come you wanted a fox plushy so badly?" asked Naruto.

Fu began to blush as she mumbled some words

"come again?" asked Naruto

Fu just smiled and looked Naruto in the eye "it…it reminded me of you" said Fu

Naruto blushed and laughed and decided to sit next to Fu . the two talked as the people walked by they talked about life the good times, the bad times, what they were treated like. Fu was shocked to realize that even the son of someone like the yondaime had been treated unfairly by some people granted they were so few but even with Naruto's status as the son of the yondaime had not fully shielded him from what Fu called the curse of the Jinchurikki.

"what do you mean curse?" asked Naruto

Fu just sighed "what I mean is that every Jinchurikki suffers in someway shape or form for instance I was treated like a tool something to be used and discarded whenever, where as you have been treated unfairly by people in your village even if it's only a few" Naruto nodded agreeing with what Fu was saying he remembered what his mother had said about her life as the previous Kyuubi jinchurikki and knew that having such a burden came with an even heavier price.

Naruto placed his hand over Fu's making the girl jumped in surprise

"your not alone anymore" said Naruto

Fu took Naruto's hand and intertwined their fingers and she made Naruto get up

"hey! Where are we going?" asked Naruto

Fu smiled brighter then she had before Naruto's words obviously having an immense effect. Fu looked at Naruto shyly "so...want to finish that tour?" asked Fu

Naruto just laughed as he began to show Fu the rest of the village their fingers still intertwined with the other.

The seemingly normal plushy vendor smiled as the budding new couple went on their way when suddenly a plume of smoke later the man was showed to be Arashi with a rather ticked off expression

'I can't belive I let Kushina talk me into this!' thought Arashi

**Flashback**

About a few minutes after Naruto and Sasuke had left Arashi was talking to Mikoto about Sasuke's training.

"so you want to train Sasuke?" said Mikoto

"yep kid's got talent and besides he needs help in his lightning manipulation something I'm afraid you can't teach him"

Mikoto just glared at Arashi but soon let it go Arashi had a point but he didn't need to be so blunt about it

"fine Arashi I accept you can assist me in training Sasuke"

Arashi nodded and looked at the painting Mikoto was doing

"hmm that's the vally of end right?"

Mikoto nodded the painting had both the Hirashima and Madara statues standing proudly with a sunset in the backround and many birds flying through the air it was a rather amazing painting in Arashi's opinion

"..so hows life been since I was gone?" asked Arashi

Mikoto gave Arashi a playful look"oh i thought Kushina filled you in on everything?"

Arashi shrugged "in a way but I'd like to hear what happened with you you are my teammate after all"

Mikoto smiled and nodded and began to talk about how soon after he had 'left' she had been promoted to jonin. However before she could get any farther Kushina was seen running towards the duo

"Arashi! Knew you be here" said Kushina

Arashi only gave Kushina a confused look "what do you need?" asked Arashi

Kushina just chuckled darkly "well Arashi I need you to keep an eye on Naruto and when he nears the house I need you to warn me"

Arashi knew that look on Kushina's face it was the same look she had when she had went and stolen Sarutobi's make out paradise books from his office and had placed them in his home right for his wife to see. From what Arashi could remember Sarutobi had quite the hell of a bruise on his skull big enough that his hat could sit on it!.

Rather then face the wrath of Kushina Arashi agreed too afraid to face the anger of Kushina again he didn't want to be knocked into another wall.

As Arashi left to actually get dressed and find Naruto Mikoto called his name

"yes?" asked Arashi

"did you want to stay for dinner?"

Arashi at first was confused until he remembered that sometime last week that Mikoto had already invited him over

"of course!" said Arashi.

Quickly with a vigor that didn't quite fit the situation that he was in Arashi quickly got back to the Uzumaki/Namikaze household and got dressed in a red hoodie and jeans and set out to fulfill Kushina's odd request.

**Flashback End**

Arashi had found Naruto and Fu and decided to hide in stall full of plushies disguised as the vendor. To his surprise Fu and come up for a stuffed Fox Arashi looked at the back of the animal to see the price

'50 bucks! What kind of rip of is this!' he thought

Deciding out of the blue he dropped the price but even still Fu couldn't get the plushy. Arashi watched as Fu sat down a little depressed and inwardly smiled as Naruto came up with the money needed for the stuffed toy

'he's a good kid' thought Arashi

"oh you her boyfriend?" asked Arashi in a gruff voice

Arashi was quite confident in his disguise he knew Naruto would would sense some familiarity around him but even as skilled a genin he was he was still a genin who lacked the experience needed to see through the transformation jutsu.

Arashi watched as Naruto gave Fu the plushy fox he felt a little weird watching this so he turned around hoping to give the two lovebirds a little privacy hey Arshi thought Naruto deserved some privay but the boy's mother…Arashi cringed at the thought, he at first thought Kushina had calmed down in the years that he was gone but she had far from simmered down

'sorry kid' thought Arashi 'but your mother is the scariest thing on this planet no way in hell I'm pissing her off again'

Arashi began to chuckle 'besides' he thought 'whatever she's up to with Naruto will be hilarious!'

Out of the corner of his eyes Arashi saw Naruto beginning to move into the food district obviously for some lunch

Although begrudgingly the wrath of Kushina still hung over Arashi's head

'I may hate it but I ain't dying today!' thought Arashi.

Naruto and Fu were actually having a good time Naruto was now taking her through the park before hitting the food district for some lunch. Fu herself was rather surprised at all the greenery that Konoha seemed to possess of course she was expecting the trees the village was named after the leaves after all however the entire village was not just trees it had flowers and parks and even some small wild animals running through the entire village. Fu took in the greenery still holding hands with Fu.

"**I'm so proud of you kit now go for the ass!' **said Kyuubi

'DAMN IT KYUUBI SHUT IT'

Naruto ignored the kyuubi but Fu seemed to be suffering the same 'symptoms' as it would be.

"**atta girl keep it up he'll be putty in your hands!"**

'really Choumei!'

Choumei just laughed obviously enjoying teasing Fu. Fu and Naruto sighed at the seemingly perverted beings inside their minds and decided to look around the park only to see a multitude of couples all holding hands. Naruto and FU both looked down to see their hands still intertwined but rather then overreact or let go Naruto just held on tighter and smiled

"does it bother you?" asked Naruto

Fu not trusting her voice just nodded Naruto's words replaying in her head over and over

'your not alone anymore'

That small memory brought a huge smile to Fu's face for years she had dreamed that someone would say that to her but none had, instead they would ignore her or use her when necessary but Naruto had broken past all that and had even manage to make one of Fu's dreams come true something Fu would never forget and will always remember for the years to come.

The new couple left the parks and decided to get some food

"know any good restaurants" asked Fu

Naruto just smirked leading Fu down to Ichiraku ramen

"**don't even think about!"** yelled Kyuubi

'what?' asked Naruto 'everyone loves ramen!'

"**are you f&*#ing retarded! Taking a girl out to ramen! Do you know anything about dating!"**

'oh and what does a giant ass furball know!'

"**he kit I've been alive for thousands of years I know what I'm doing if you listen to my advice you two will be going at like bunnies in a-**

'KYUUBI!'

"**what it's perfectly natural for guys to want to do that"**

'you know what I mean!' yelled Naruto

Kyuubi laughed **"yea yea you stupid prude….take her out to an actual restaurant alright I don't think a girl's first date should be at a ramen bar"**

This stopped Naruto's train of thought this was Fu's first date! And Naruto will damn well make sure it's the best first date ever!

"…**.seriously that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard"** said Kyuubi

'oh shut up!'.

Naruto decided to take Fu to Choji's family restaurant it was a large restaurant that sold a variety of foods. When they arrived Fu seemed hesitant to go into the fancy restaurant that also served as Choji's home

"um are sure?" asked Fu

Naruto smiled he knew Fu wasn't exactly used to such a nice place but he was going to make her day memorable.

Naruto dragged Fu in and when he asked for a table for two the waitress eagerly assigned their tables not wanting to make the hokages son wait. Their server happened to actually be Choji who was smiling brightly

"hey Naruto never thought I'd see you here shouldn't you be at Ichiraku's right about now?" asked Choji

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "am I that bad?" asked Naruto

Choji just smiled and noticed Fu "hello there my names Choji nice to meet you"

Fu already knew Chojis name and was actually quite scared of him from the exams (yea crushing a kid with a hand the size of a giant tends to do that to people) and was pleasantly surprised to see that Choji was a kind hearted and polite boy and not anything like she had been expecting.

"my names Fu" with that Choji and Fu shook hands and Choji handed the couple their menus. As Naruto had remembered the menu was extensive ranging from simple sandwiches to some of the most exquisite food out there. Naruto laughed at Fu as she was quickly looking through the menu quickly

"calm down" said Naruto "take your time".

Although still uncomfortable with letting Naruto pay for her food she felt even worse when she saw the price for some of the food here.

"um are you sure about eatng here?" asked Fu

"yea I'm sure why are you asking?" said Naruto

"just it seems…so expensive" she muttered

Naruto began to laugh making Fu blush

"I'm the son of the hokage believe me eating here won't be a problem on my money

"**don't you mean your dad's money" **said Kyuubi

'oh shut up furball' thought Naruto.

As they waited for the food to arrive Naruto asked a little bit about Fu's life. She told him that she was put into a home that had all of life's necessities she wasn't allowed far from the house and never outside of the village.

"what? If you're not allowed out of the village why are you here?" asked Naruto

Fu just sighed "Mikio that's why" at the confused look on Naruto's face Fu continued "Mikio is the son of one of the higher ups in Taki's councils and Mikio's father managed to persuade our leader to send me with him to make sure he get's into the finals"

Naruto face vaulted out of his chair making Fu chuckle

"I know right but I gotta thank Mikio later though" said Fu

"how come?" asked Naruto as he climbed into his chair

"because I got to meet you"

Naruto's face seemed to go on fire as he chuckled and scratched the back of his head

"well same here I guess"

Fu smirked "you guess ? what am I no good?"

"what no!i mean yes I mean I-I-Ioh I give up" sighed Naruto

Fu began to laugh at Naruto

"hey it's not funny!" yelled Naruto

But Fu kept laughing and soon even NAruto began to laugh. This was what Choji walked into with the plate of food. Choji chuckled as a waiter it wasn't unusual for him to walk into something like this and today was a good day to tease Naruto to

"so Naruto you and your girlfriend ready to eat?" asked Choji

Instead of blushing or denying like choji had thought he would he just smiled and dug into his food at a pace that surpassed the hirashin. Choji was going to warn Naruto about eating like a pig when he saw Fu eat a bit of Sushi and from the content look on her face she seemed to enjoy it….until the girl started wolfing down the food almost as fast as Naruto!.

Even to Choji a sight like this was a bit disturbing it was like watching two predators rip their prey apart little by little and it was over soon

"hey another round Choji!" said Naruto

"same here!" yelled Fu

Only to start again Choji sighed and began to trek back to the kitchen the first of many more trips

'thank god my shift is over in an hour' he thought.

As Naruto and Fu began to scarf their food down Sasuke and Tsuki were currently walking back to Tsuki's hotel where team taki was currently staying.

"so" asked Sasuke "what's Taki like?"

Tsuki smiled "it's a beautiful village filled with flora of all kind it's like a smaller Konoha if you will and something that I would protect with my life"

Sasuke nodded he could understand something like that she was a lot like him in a way calm and cool in battle and strong as well from what he had heard from his teammate yes Sasuke knew she was his opponent in the finals but today was a day of rest not a day of preparation.

As they neared the hotel were team Taki was staying at Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little disappointed here was a girl that Sasuke could have a decent conversation that didn't somehow evolve into a conversation about his genitals (Sakura, Ino and fangirls) or just too quiet (Hinata). he enjoyed today and from what he had heard she would be a valuable sparring partner.

'perhaps after the exams' thought Sasuke.

As the two approached the hotel doors Tsuki seemed to have a content smile on her face

"thank you for today Sasuke it was…..enjoyable to say the least"

"and why's that?" asked Sasuke

Tsuki just smirked "because you're the first boy not to stare at my breast during a conversation"

Sasuke actually began to laugh with Tsuki joining in. as the doorway of the hotel came into view Tsuki looked towards Sasuke one last time

"thank you for the tour Sasuke Uchiha perhaps we should do this again sometime?" asked Tsuki

Sasuke nodded "of course perhaps after the exams"

Tsuki smiled gently "I'd like that"

As Tsuki closed the door and walked up the stairs she couldn't help but look out stair window at Sasuke's retreating form and sighed the only boy that wasn't an open pervert and he was in a different village

'figure's' thought Tsuki the kunoichi continued her trek into her own room and laid on the bed thinking on the days events.

Meanwhile with Arashi the white haired man was currently on route to the Uzumaki/Namikaze household he was already done doing what Kushina had asked and from where Naruto and Fu currently were the fastest route back to Fu' hotel would be through Naruto's street and why Kushina wanted to make sure of this was beyond Arashi.

As Arashi opened the door he was given a sight he would never forget it was Minato and Kushina covered in baby photos and attempting to shove them in a obviously new bought book with the word 'memories' inscribed on the cover.

"…..uh what are you doing?" asked Arashi

Kushina looked up with a crazed look in her eye "trying to put these photos in this goddamn book!"

Arashi just face vaulted two of the most powerful Shinobi's to ever exist in the history of the elemental nations and they were stuck trying to make a baby book!

"seriously!" yelled Arashi

Minato seemed to be a lot calmer as he just scratched the back of his head "well we seem to be having a bit of trouble that's all"

"yea no shit" said Arashi.

Arashi sat down with them and attempted to put a photo in the slot however the photo itself was a rather embarrassing one as it was a baby Naruto running through the streets with a diaper on his head Arashi burst out laughing and then realized something if Kushina was making this? And wanted to make sure that Naruto and Fu were at least going by here? Then that would mean

'oh you are so evil!' thought Arashi.

After what seemed like an hour the three 'adults' managed to put the photos into the book and Kushina went on to put embarrising family pictures that were framed all around the room

"you're pure evil you know that right?" said Arashi

Kushina and Minato just smiled a dark aura beginning to surround them as they chuckled darkly

Arashi sweatdropped "uh just making sure anyways although I think you're crazy to make me check and see if your son is on his way here I'm gonna leave now and let your 'prank' run it's course"

Arashi left to the sound of Kushina and Minato laughing like evil maniacs and he couldn't help but shudder

'you are so screwed Naruto'.

**-Choji's family restaurant- **

Naruto and Fu were currently on their 15th serving of ramen and sushi and soon the two bottomless Jinchurikki's were full

"oh man I feel like I'm going to exploded!" said Naruto

"eh I know what you mean" grumble Fu

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's laughter inside his head

'what are you laughing at this time!?' asked Naruto

"**I can't believe you did it!" **said Kyuubi

' do what?'

"**you found someone that can eat like you!…I'm so proud of you kit!"**

Naruto just rolled his eyes. When the waiter arrived with the bill Naruto paid for it quickly and left with Fu. Although the day was only beginning Fu had to return to the hotel soon.

"do you really have to go?" asked Naruto

Fu only smiled and nodded"yea sorry Naruto but sensei told us to come back after lunch"

Although sadden by this news Naruto decided to take a short cut through his street and show Fu where he lived as well. Only later would Naruto realized his mistake and ever regret taking short cuts.

"hey we'll take a shortcut alright"

Fu only nodded and the two quickly found themselves in Naruto's home street. Fu was actually surprised to learn that Naruto lived in a normal house and not a compound like many other clans.

"so this is where you live?" asked Fu

"yea …why the surprised face?" asked Naruto

Fu only shrugged "well it's…smaller then I expected"

Naruto laughed but his laughter ceased when he saw his mother open the door "oh there you are Naru-chan!"

Naruto's jaw dropped when he heard his old nickname his mother hadn't used that for almost six years! why would she use it now?

"naru-chan huh that's adorable" said Fu

Naruto only blushed and looked to his mother only to see an evil smile creeping on Kushina's face

'oh no' thought Naruto

"…**..i think were screwed here"** said Kyuubi

'yep'

Kushina closed the distance between them and greeted Fu

"hello I'm Naruto's mother"

"hi I'm Fu"

Kushina smiled sweetly "oh so you're the one Naruto is showing around"

Fu only nodded and blushed "oh that's os sweet of my naru-chan now isn't it" said Kushina and soon the red haired de- 'cough' women was pinching Naruto's cheeks as she said his little nickname.

Fu laughed at the sight and Kushina abruptly turned to Fu "oh you two must be tired come in come in" said Kushina.

Before Naruto and Fu could decline Kushina already grabbed the two and brought them into the house. The second naruto was in the house he knew he was done for because all along the house were the most embarrassing family pictures the Uzumaki/Namikaze had and Fu was looking at each and every one of them.

Fu looked at a picture of a seven year old Naruto on the beach running from a crab "what happened here?" asked Fu

Kushina laughed "at the beach Naru-chan got attacked by a little crab he was running from it the entire day!" Fu chuckled a bit seeing Naruto in the exams gave her an impression that Naruto feared few things yet here he is running from a small crab even if he was only eight

"MOM!"

The two women turned to see Naruto's flushed and embarrassed face but Naruto just saw his mother give him an evil look and walked Fu to the kitchen where Minato was reading a newspaper. Fu stiffened in the presence of the yellow flash and was increadible nervous but Minato's bright smile as he greeted her eased her nerves

"hello there my names Minato"

Fu shook the hand of the yellow flash still gaping in his presence. Minato inwardly groaned here was another fangirl however his thoughts were blown out of the water over Fu's next words

"YOU ARE AWESOME!" yelled Fu

Minato just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"your Hirashin is the coolest thing ever! Can you show it to me please pretty please!"

Minato just grinned and disappeared in a yellow flash behind Fu. NAruto looked to the ground the see one of the Hiraishin seals beginning to fade. Minato had pretty much put Hirashin seals all over the house just incase, and Fu was currently gushing over the technique.

"oh my god that is so cool!" were on eof the many things Fu had said in her hyper induced glee however soon she had calmed herself down and apologized for her behaviour.

"sorry about that it's just…you're the yellow flash!" said Fu

Minato just chuckled and invited Fu to sit down and the table. To Fu's surprise Kushina sat down beside her with a book called memories "Fu I've noticed you like the pictures around here would like to see my Naru-Chan's baby photos" asked Kushina.

Naruto went into a cold sweat the only baby photos they had were some of the most embarrising things he had ever seen and he never remembered having a baby photo book a family album yes but a lot of Naruto's baby pictures were embarrassing and the few that were not well naruto culd count on on ehand how many of those there were.

Fu, Kushina, and Minato were looking through the book and with every picture Fu's laughter grew louder and Naruto's face grew redder but Kushina and Minato countniued to hae the same evil smile on their face whenever thye looked at Naruto it was then that Naruto realized what had happened he had gotten pranked by none other then his parents.

Naruto was currently thinking about how he could get out of this embarrassing situation but Fu' s laughter kept breaking his concentration. Luckly for Naruto Fu noticed the time and realized that she had to get back to the hotel soon.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Ms Namikaze but I have to go" said Fu

Kushina only laughed sweetly seemingly the perfect mother "of course sorry for keeping you"

Minato too bid his farewells and Naruto soon found himself taking the streets again with Fu who was still somewhat laughing at what had just occurred.

"…you have a nice family Naruto"

Naruto looked to see a rather forlorn look on Fu's face

'of course she's sad' thought Naruto 'she never had a family to begin with'

"so did you know your parents?" asked Naruto

Fu only shook her head "no my mother died in child birth and my dad…I don't know honestlymaybe he abandoned me or something but….i'd like to meet him one day to know that they…existed you know"

Naruto nodded he couldn't understand what Fu had went through without a family and he wasn't going to try to instead he would help her in anyway he could. Naruto felt a purr of approval from the Kyuubi it was odd coming from the Kyuubi. Naruto took Fu's hands into his own, walking the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Naruto and Fu were enjoying each other's company, to Fu it was a dream come true to actually talk to someone else who understood what it was like to be a jinchurikki someone who understood the burden that it was, someone who didn't fear her or treat her like a weapon.

Sadley for the couple the doors of the hotel were only a few feet away the sun beginning to set Naruto and Fu said their goodbyes.

"I had a great day" said Fu

"same here!"

"will I see you again?" asked Fu.

"of course whenever you want!" said Naruto

Fu smiled gratefully and hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged her back not wanting this moment to end. But sadly good moments do end but Fu seemed hesitant about something but before Naruto could ask what was wrong Fu kissed him on the cheek. The two looked at each other faces both beet red their hearts pumping at a fast rate.

"good night Naruto" said Fu

"good night Fu"

Fu gave Naruto a wink before walking into the hotel the once bright yellow sun was now turning orange the day was almost over and now Naruto had to go home and prepare for the training that was to come.

**-Uzumaki/Namikaze household- **

When Naruto had arrived home dinner wasn't actually ramen for once something that Kushina wasn't to happy about.

"I am not having ramen again!" said Minato

"but why!" whined Kushina "ramen is God's gift to mankind would you deny your own son and me such a magnificent gift!"

Minato just shook his head already used to hearing kushina like this on nights that they remarkably didn't have ramen. Instead of ramen on the table was pizza and Kushina was still crying as she grasped her son by the shoulders[

"my dear Naruto your mother has taken the ramen from us once again the dark times have returned!"

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto.

Mother and Son continued to comfort each other when Arashi came down in casual clothes. Arashi wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans. Arshi still wore shinobi sandals and was surprisingly not wearing a hood

"where to?" asked Minato who was ignoring Kushina and Naruto's tears for now

"Mikoto's for dinner" Minato looked at Arashi in surprise but that soon wore off as he waved his friend good bye and brought his attention back to his family

"…..the foods getting cold" said Minato. Naruto and Kushina sat reluctantly and Naruto dug in well Kushina just whispered into Minato's ear

"just for that your not getting any tonight" she whispered

Minato's eyes shot open to the size of baseballs as he realized his mistake and procedded to go on his hands and knees in forgivness

'why is he doing that?' asked Naruto

"**kit you know how you were born right" **asked Kyuubi

'yea what does that have to do with this'

"**let's just say it involves that" **

Naruto looked to his parents to see Kushina smiling and blushing as well as Minato and finally he clued in

"OH NO NOT AT THE TABLE OH GOD IT BURNS!" yelled Naruto

Kushina just chuckled and Minato just kissed his wife thinking that their son was just bitching about their show of affection….off by a landslide much eh.

**-Uchiha compound- **

When Arashi had arrived the food was already ready and the Uchiha family at the table ready to eat. Sasuke greeted Arashi the second he had entered the door however this was the first time that Arashi was meeting Mikoto's eldest Itachi.

"hello Arashi"

"hello Itachi it's nice to meet you"

Itachi only gave Arashi a nod of respect as he sat down waiting to eat making Arashi sweat drop

'not one for talking his he?' thought Arashi.

Arashi sat down and was welcomed to the scent of a home cooked meal. The table was an assortment of meat, potatoes, and a number of vegetables obviously home grown. Arashi quickly dug in enjoying the taste of a well cooked meal.

"man you have really improved over the years!" said Arashi

Mikoto glared at him not wanting to remembered how she was in the past

"what do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"oh you didn't know years back whnever your mother tried to cook her food would always end u bur-OOF"

Before Arashi could finish his scentence his face was once again introuduced to a ladle….a very hot one to say the leaset. If Arashi had felt any pain he didn't show it as he just got back into his seat oddly enough seemingly used to something like this.

As they continued to eat (with Arashi actually watching what he says) Sasuke noticed that up Arashi's sleeve seemed to be a metal part of some sort

'no it couldn't be!?' thought Sasuke

"hey what's that?" asked Sasuke

Arashi followed Sasuke's line of sight and saw that the boy was looking at the glint of metal that was a bit out of his sleeve

"oh this just my hidden blade"

Arashi let the blade spring from its confinements showing the deadly blade to the Uchiha family. Mikoto was surprised to see such a dangerous weapon at a dinner table and was a little upset at such an action

"is there a reason you brought that here?" she asked

Arashi just shrugged and sighed "habit I guess never leave home without"

'that's the first lesson you taught me old man' thought Arashi.

Deciding to leave it at that Mikoto continued to eat her food however Itachi seemed to have a different idea

"what is the purpose of that weapon?" asked Itachi

"hm oh assassination mostly" at Itachi's calculating look Arashi assumed that Itachi would like a closer look so Arashi lifted up his sleeve to remove the hidden blade from his left arm. The hidden blade was nothing like Arashi had when he was in his shinobi gear, it lacked the vambrace that usually accompanied it and the blade itself seemed thinner more fragile in a sense. Instead of the vambrace it was just a black rectangle box that ran along his wrist and down ¾ of his fore arm and was secured by to black straps along to wrist the other on the bottom of the hidden blade.

Arashi threw the hidden blade to Itachi who if surprised hid it quite well

"thought you might like a closer look or if you'd like you can keep it" said Arashi

Itachi looked at the blade and instead of putting it on Itachi just put it aside for later use

"I will show this to the ANBU corps later" said Itachi simply.

Arashi just shrugged and continued to eat. Itachi surprisingly was the first to talk again

"I hear that you are training my brother" said Itachi

"yea…is that a problem?" asked Arashi

"i am just interested in what my foolish little brother is being taught" Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead as he said Sasuke's nickname. Arashi just smiled

"nothing major for now just helping with lightning manipulation and kenjutsu might also teach him a few lightning jutsu if we get the chance but other then that the majority of his training will be done by Mikoto here"

Seemingly satisfied with the answer Itachi let it drop and continued to eat his food. Sasuke although a patient boy was running low on the stuf he wanted to train he wanted to start now who knows what Naruto's dad the fourth Hokage was teaching him right now!

**-Uzumaki/Namikaze Household-**

Minato currently was in the kitchen with Naruto showing the boy the rasengan

"if you control the pressure just right and if you keep the shape"

Suddenly the once proud and powerful A-rank technique is a way deflated in a sound similer to a whoopee cushion

"sweet!" said Naruto

Minato laughed "I know right figured this out when I was training with Jiriaya used it to embarres him when he was peeking in the women's side of the hot spring"

Naruto began to laugh imagining it Jiriaya being caught by the sound of a fart oh god that would've been hilarious!.

**-Uchiha household-**

'yes' thought Sasuke 'Naruto would be training now I can't fall behind!'

Sasuke turned his attention to Arashi who was currently finishing his plate

"I want to start now" said Sasuke

"hm?"

"my training"

Arashi looked on in surprise but none the less walked out the door. Sasuke thought Arashi had just up and left but no sooner had the thoughts entered his mind Arashi had come back in a pile of leaves in his hand.

"alright kid we'll start your training here incinerate this" said Arashi.

Sasuke took the leaf it was obvious that he would use lightning chakra for this training exercise but how was beyond the Uchiha. Arashi began to laugh at Sasuke's confused face and Mikoto decided to sit this one out and let Arashi explain this to Sasuke

"alright imagine a current of electricity flowing between your palms and going through the leaf this will cause the leave to crumple ,and if completely mastered, into dust"

Sasuke tried to imagine what Arashi had instructed but only a bit of the leaf crumpled. Sasuke sighed disappointed in himself the exercise seemed so easy however Arashi was shocked at such a fast development.

'it usually takes a few days for an average person to get this far in elemental manipulation! …heh this boy just keeps on surpassing all of my expectations'

Arashi patted Sasuke on the shoulder as he went to clean his dish "you did good Sasuke I say another day or two and you'll have it down pat!" said Arashi

Sasuke beamed at the praise and continued to work harder on the leaf hoping to finish this by tmmorow and get straight to the more powerful stuff namely the ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Arashi laughed at Sasuke's determination and looked to Mikoto

"you got a good kid here Mikoto there's rarely kids like him with this kind of determination!" Mikoto smiled proudly at Sasuke and Itachi both making her prouder and prouder as the days went by. Itachi yawned and said good night to everyone going straight to bed

"night Itachi"

"good night Sasuke"

Arashi himself just stretched and thanked Mikoto for the dinner

"thanks again for inviting me Mikoto..we should do this again sometime"

"of course" said Mikoto

Arashi turned to Sasuke and waved him good-bye "see you tomorrow kid"

Sasuke just grunted and continued working on the leaf exercise making Arashi chuckled at the boy's stubbornness and went on his way back to the home of the Namikaze Uzumaki.

**-Namikaze/Uzumaki household-**

Arashi arrived around 10:00 Naruto was already forced to go to sleep for the harsh training his parents would be forcing on him meanwhile said parents were at the table seemingly waiting.

"so any news?" asked Minato

Arashi sighed already knowing what Minato was requesting "none, Iwa has yet to move any large military force but they are still mass producing weapons and military rations as we speak, Kumo is neutral as always no significant movement just yet, however sound has been sending small units over their borders over the last few days"

Minato sighed and rubbed his head "are your sources trustworthy?" asked Kushina

Arashi nodded "yes they're friends I have made along my time outside the village….however even friends can become enemies what's Jiriaya have to say about this?"

Minato just sighed "he says that Iwa seems to be a bit unstable at the moment since the third tsuchikage is sick and a new fourth Tsuchikage had been chosen to replace him for now"

Arashi just growled "this seems too coincidental!"

"I know" said Minato

"I mean seriously whoever this new Tsuchikage is must just be a complete tard if he thinks were not seeing what he's doing!" Kushina rubbed Minato's shoulders in comfort as Minato's headache became worse

"I know Arashi and we will deal with him when the time comes for now just sit tight we can't play our hand to soon we have to wait"

Arashi nodded and before he went upstair he picked out a document from his jackets pocket and flipped it to Minato

"here's some info I think you might want to see"

Minato opened to envelope and his eyes wiened in shock and then he smirked

"so you found proof huh"

Arashi just smirked "of course I did there security sucked and they think they're well hidden when there not and what they took was Konoha property they just a bunch of fools I they thought we wouldn't catch em eventually"

Minato smirked as he put the envelope away fro later use "thank you Arashi I will address this matter after the exams"

Arashi nodded and procedded to go upstairs only for Minato to stop him

"Arashi"

The man turned to face his leader

"your vacation ends in a month use it wisely"

Arashi nodded for his service for the village he was given two months' worth of vacation time after those two months he would be officially reinstated into the shinobi systems and allowed to take missions again.

Arashi proceeded to go upstairs to bed but Minato and Kushina stayed downstairs Minato obviously distraught over the whole Iwa sound fiasco.

"are you okay Minato?"

"no" sighed Minato "I'm not Kushina both sound and iwa are attacking!"

"I know"

"…Kushina I've seen enough war!"

Kushina just hugged Minato closer "I know we all have but we have to fight to protect everyone if we don't…then who will?"

Minato just sighed "I'm sorry I'm not supposed to be like this"

Kushina just smiled sadly "your only human Minato remember I'm here if you ever need someone to lean on I'm here….i'm always here"

Minato smiled gratefully "thank you Kushina…what would I ever do without you"

"well you'd be eating a lot less ramen"

"I guess so" said Minato.

Minato looked into Kushina's eyes "I love you Kushina"

Kushina smiled "I know and I love you too now forget all about this and let's go to bed"

Minato looked at Kushina confused " I thought I was on the-"

Kushina just glared at him "don't remind me about it now get your ass in gear and hurry up!"

Minato laughed at Kushina's mood change and obediently followed her upstairs for another blissful night of 'sleep'…..thank god for privacy seals eh!.

**-Naruto's mindscape-**

Naruto was currently in the mindscape with Kyuubi when the great beast laughed lowly

"what's with you?" asked Naruto

"**Naruto I do believe I won our bet**" answered Kyuubi

**Alright here's chapter eleven guys! Hope you enjoyed it sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but I hope you liked it anyways. So far the poll is in favour of Sasuke and Tsuki becoming a couple I'll leave the pool open for another week or two. Chapter 12 should be coming out in another week or two hopefully. Please Review.**

**Pairings **

**Naruto/Fu**

**Sasuke/Tsuki (so far)**

**Tenten/ Lee( still a maybe so far)**

**Kakashi/Anko**

**Asuma/Kurenai**

**Itachi/Hana **

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**If you have any other pairing ideas feel free to PM me or just leave em in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED**

"speech"

'thoughts'

"Biju/Summoning speech"

'Biju/Summoning thoughts'

**-Location change-**

Chapter12: training begins

Minato woke up early in the morning early enough that the sun was only just rising. Rather then waste this opportunity he decided to wake Naruto now and begin their training. Although they had two months to train non-stop due to Minato's duties as the Hokage he was of course in his office most of the day and could only train Naruto early in the morning and later in the afternoon.

Minato opened the door to Naruto's room and proceeded to shake Naruto awake

"come on Naruto wake up" said Minato

Naruto just growlewd and pulled the sheets higher

'alright you asked for it'

Minato went to the bathroom and got a bucket of cold water and of coursed splashed Naruto with it

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Naruto

The boy shivered as he as he got up and glared at his father

"what the hell was that for!"

Minato just scowled "language young man!"

Naruto just sheepishly scratched the back of his head well Minato just shook his head

"come on Naruto let's get started on your training"

Naruto grinned excited for the training that his father was going to give him. Minato and Naruto went to one of the many training grounds that Konoha had to offer. Minato decided to use one of the more secluded training grounds it was pretty much a wide open plane and was a pretty popular place for Jonins to train with their nature affinities. Minato had decided to train Naruto further in his wind affinity and teach him the rasengan in hopes that Naruto could actually complete his jutsu.

Minato sighed it has been years and yet Minato wasn't any closer to combining his chakra nature with the rasengan. Minato himself had a lightning affinitybut every time he had infused his chakra nature with the rasengan it always began to resemble Kakashi's Raikiri in a way now Minato didn't have the sharingan to actually use something like Kakashi's Raikiri so obviously those previous failed attempts were useless (to Minato anyways). Minato wanted to teach Naruto his rasengan first before doing anything the main reason would be to work on honing his son's control. The three exercises needed to learn the rasengan required a good amount of control something Naruto sadly lacked in abundance. Minato opened a small scroll from one of the many pouches from his vest and unsealed the first exercise a water balloon.

The look on Naruto's face was priceless and was something Minato would laugh at for years. Naruto's face looked like a fish as he stared at the water balloon

"this is it?" asked Naruto

Minato just nodded a huge smile on his face

"I woke up..at 5:00 in the morning…FOR A WATER BALLOON!"

Minato burst out laughing as he just threw his son the water ballon

"you'll see Naruto now here's what I want you to do" Minato began to explain the first exercise and watched in amusement as his son struggled to pop the water ballon with nothing but his chakra. However minutes turned into hours and soon Minato would have to return to his desk and resume his Hokage duties, however that was far from Minato's mind. Currently Minato's mind was filled with nothing but sheer BOREDOM at the fact that he was here sitting…and doing nothing

'and sadly till more exciting then the office….i sometimes wonder why I took that job?' thought Minato.

Minato checked on his son's progress and noticed that Naruto was beginning to make the balloon pop but not just yet

'but still' thought Minato 'he's progressing a little faster then I thought…seems like I'll have to step up the training!'

Naruto was concentrating on popping the damn ballon that for the love of all that was good WAS NOT POPPING!. However Naruto soon felt a cold shiver run down his spine

'I think someone is planning to kill me' thought Naruto.

Naruto grumbled as he failed agin to pop the damn balloon however he was getting close he could feel it!

'alright just concentrate' thought Naruto and set back to work.

Minato smiled at his determination they had been here for almost two hours and Naruto had never given up once 'I'm proud of you son'

Minato decided enough was enough and it was about time to give Naruto a break plus Minato was bored out of his mind so that was another factor in Minato helping Naruto.

"hmm you almost got it Naruto" said Minato as he watched his son fail to pop the balloon for what seemed like the millionth time

" but I still haven't popped the thing yet spill it old man what's the secret to this!"

A tick mark forced it's way onto Minato's skull as he looked at his 'precious' son

'why you little piece of!'

Minato breathed to calm himself as he gave into his son' demands

'I'm not old!' he thought

"fine Naruto you seemed to get the basic jist, so instead of moving the chakra in one direction move it I multiple directions at once and it will pop"

Naruto just looked at the ground and began beating himself on the head

'stupid stupid stupid stupid!'

Minato laughed and smiled fondly at his son it was times like this with his son that made his sighed as he sensed the Anbu coming to collect him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but it seems that this is where training ends today" said Minato

Naruto smiled sadly he knew the responsibility of being the Hokage and knew his father was trying his best but it still sucked when he couldn't spend the entire day with him. Naruto watched as his father waved the anbu off and give him one last look smiling and giving Naruto the thumbs up as his father disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto decided to go on home and let his mother begin their Kenjutsu training. As he walked home NAruto was thinking of how to convince his father of letting Kyuubi go to that grave his father and Kyuubi not being on good terms made it all the harder but Naruto made a promise, one he intended to keep. As Naruto closed in on his house he couldn't help but think how Sasuke's training was going and how much stronger he would be by the time of the exams.

**-Uchiha Household-**

Sasuke himself had finally managed to crumple the leaf and was ready to start his real training. Arashi had yet to arrive so Mikoto decided to bring Sasuke out to the back to start his training with her. the backyard of the Uchiha compound was ….overkill to say the least. The compound was obviously built for families of ninja as the back yard was mostly nothing but a training ground. There were many trees and other natural obstacles all around the compound with a circular area of patted ground for sparring. Mikoto sighed as she saw Sasuke trying to turn the leaf into ash , due to Arashi saying yesterday that in order to master the exercise you can't just crumple the leaf you literally had to turn it into dust Sasuke had taken upon himself to master the exercise even though according to nature exercise scrolls Sasuke had already mastered the lightning manipulation exercise.

Mikoto decided that Sasuke needed more work on his Taijutsu so Mikoto activated her Sharingan as she stared down her son who's own Sharingan was staring right back.

"you ready Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smirked he knew his mother was a Jonin but she hasn't participated in missions for years add in the fact that she rarely used her Sharingan or the fact that Sasuke has never seen her train he felt he had a good chance of victory (poor stupid bastard) and nodded ready to fight.

Mikoto decided to open up the training with a spar to see what she would have to fill in on her son's taijutsu she knew that hand to hand combat was not Sasuke's preferred form of combat but even with all of the jutsu in the world if your opponent was faster and could close the distance before you could accomplish the hand signs and brought you into a fist fight..she knew her son wouldn't last long.

The fight itself was short and quick Sasuke rushed his mother ready to deliver a devastating punch to her stomach however Mikoto simply stepped out of the way and punch her son in the shoulder. Sasuke sucked in his breath and clutched his teeth in pain, he was surprised at the devastating strength behind his mother's fist and quickly realized that he had underestimated her…severely.

After a few more beat downs courtesy of Mikoto Sasuke sat down disappointed in himself for letting his taijutsu deteriorate as far as it had of course Sasuke still had kenjutsu in his arsenal but when all else failed and you were only left with your fist..well it was best not to go there.

Mikoto sighed Sasuke and patted Sasuke on the back "come on Sasuke stop moping we have work to do"

Sasuke just crossed his arms and mumbled something along I wasn't moping as he set to work. Mikoto had reviewed her son in the taijutsu style and made Sasuke preform all of the kata's….1000 times. This was the scene that Arashi walked into as he showed up to train Sasuke. Arashi was once again in his shinobi gear and seemed to have a new puch or two across his waist.

"good morning Mikoto" said Arashi

Mikoto only smiled "good morning Arashi"

Arashi watched Sasuke preform the Katas for a little bit before he brought his attention back to Mikoto

"so how much farther did Sasuke come in his elemental manipulation training ?"

Mikoto just sighed "he's already completed it but he keeps trying to turn the leaf into ash it's not possible why did you tell him that?"

Arashi just chuckled as he grabbed a random leaf from the ground and placed it in between his palms. Electricity sprouted from the covered his hands in an erratic matter and when he opened his palms there was nothing but black ash in his palm. Mikoto looked on in surprise as Arashi let the ash fall from his hand

"you were saying?" he asked

Mikoto shook herself from her stupor and returned her attention back to Sasuke

"that's enough Sasuke Arashi is here now"

She turned back to Arashi and whispered "your late"

Arashi just laughed "how can I be late when I never gave a specific time!"

Mikoto just rolled her eyes and let Arashi begin training Sasuke. Sasuke finished off the last of the kata's and brought his attention to Arashi curious as to just what he would teach him.

"so kid what do you want to start on first?" asked Arashi

Sasuke began thinking, he already knew what Arashi was doing it was a teaching skill his mother used on him all the time let the student pick what they want to learn that way if they start to bitch or complain the teacher can just remind them that they picked this themselves. Sasuke decided to work on ninjutsu he needed a few more jutsu to add into his arsenal and he wanted to work on increasing his reserves a bit more.

"ninjutsu" said Sasuke

without a word Arashi stood up and took out a scroll from a pouch across his hip. He gave the scroll to Sasuke and Sasuke realized that it contained instruction on a lightning jutsu called 'spear of the lightning god'

"spear of the lightning god?" asked Sasuke

Immediately Arashi's eyes flew open

"SHIT!" Arashi grabbed the scroll from Sasuke's hands and gave him a different one this was a jutsu on how to use magnetism to control small amount of metal.

Arashi knew from Sasuke's look that he was wondering just what the spear of the lightning god was "look kid you'll learn it one day I promise ya but for right now…..it's too dangerous to use for a stupid exam"

'and is way to powerful for him hell I can barely use the technique without my right arm getting burnt!' thought Arashi.

Sasuke began to work on the magnetism technique and asked Arashi how long it would take to master

"HAHAHAHA sorry to say Sasuke but you can't master that" said Arashi

Sensing Sasuke's upcoming rage arashi decided to explain further

"what I mean Sasuke is the technique I'm showing you is nothing but a cheap knock off, you see down in Kumo there's a clan with a bloodline that allows them to magnetize the metal around them making swords, kuna, shuriken, you name it anything that is made of metal, useless against them"

Sasuke nodded understanding there were always technique's like that flying around in the shinobi world like that so although he could never truly master the art of magnetism he would at least be able to use it battle efficiently. The technique itself was surprisingly easy to Sasuke although it took him a bit to figure out how to change the polarity of his lightning chakra it only took him twenty five minutes to actually levitate a shuriken off the ground now it was time to practice it so that he could actually use it battle.

"I see you've already gotten magnetism down pat , so let's start training!" said Arashi.

Sasuke's training was somewhat simalir to Sakura's for her 'sixth sense' however Sasuke wasn't dodging per say instead he was standing still stopping shuriken or kunai with the magnetism. They were all of course blunted, and in the beginning Sasuke could barely stop one however after what seemed like hours to Sasuke he was able to defelct multiple kunai and shuriken and now was bored as hell (hey when your just standing there stopping Kunai or shuriken for an hour your gonna get bored).

Seemingly sensing his boredom Arashi ceased his training and told him to take a break

"take a break Sasuke it's 1:00 now come back at 3:00 …say weren't you suppose to visit Sakura?, maybe you should go do that now" said Arashi

Sasuke nodded and put his hands in his pocket and began to walk in what many called the 'Uchiha' strut Sasuke thought he looked cool but even to his own mother he looked like a 'duck butt emo' as she put it. As Sasuke made it half way he realized something

'how did Arashi know about Sakura?' he thought. Deciding not to pursue this he walked even faster to Naruto's wanting to get back to training and hopefully start working on something else. After a good amount of time Naruto's house was in view the sound of metal hitting metal filled the streets

'guess Naruto and Kushina are training' thought Sasuke. Sasuke jumped onto the roof and landed in the backyard where Naruto and Kushina were currently in kenjutsu battle like no other. The mother, son duo's swordplay impressed Sasuke immensely it was obvious that this new style suited Naruto far better then some of the rudimentary styles of the academy. Although proud for his friend for becoming that much more stronger this only increased Sasuke's drive for training he wouldn't allow Naruto to be the strongest of the two.

'seems like I'll have to bump up the kenjutsu training too' thought Sasuke.

Quickly the Uchiha made himself known to the Uzumaki's , which stopped their fight. Kushina was breathin g somewhat heavily but even so Naruto was worse off. The poor boys unnatural stamina was pushed to the very limit normally Naruto could train for hours on end however Kushina's training said otherwise. Kushina was stronger, faster, and far more skilled then Naruto was with the sword, add in the fact that due to her previous status of being the previous nine tailed jinchurikki and years of training her stamina surpassed Naruto's thus allowing her to push Naruto beyond his limits.

As Naruto saw Sasuke he felt like God had answered his prayers

'thank you!' he thought 'thank you!'

Sasuke quickly told Naruto that he was going to visit Sakura and wanted Naruto to visit her as well. Kushina of course had no problem she was actually going to let Naruto take a break soon anyways.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the hospital Naruto began to tell Sasuke of his conversations with Kyuubi

"**wait wait wait can you trust this kid!?" **asked Kyuubi

'yea of course we can Kyuubi he's my best friend' thought Naruto 'besides not like we have much else to talk about'

"**so let me get this straight your letting your friend know the full extent of our friendship possibly letting this information leak to your father..because you don't have any thing else to talk about!"**

'pretty much' thougth Naruto

"**you fucking suck!"** yelled Kyuubi.

Although the Kyuubi's anger still ran through Naruto's head he began to tell his friend of the Kyuubi. Imagine Naruto's shock when Sasuke just nodded never surprised or shocked in anyway.

"I thought as much" said Sasuke "you were always spacing out I assumed you were fighting off the Kyuubi's influence or were talking to it like you said"

Naruto sighed he hoped to see Sasuke's expression of shock and surprise , it wasn't every day the usually stoic Uchiha would be surprised

"anyways Sasuke so how's the training?"

Sasuke scowled "boring" said Sasuke "with my mother I'm at least moving an improving on my taijutsu but with Arashi I just stand there and deflect Kunai"

Naruto patted his friend on the shoulder feeling his pain, Minato of course just drilled Naruto in the exercises of the rasengan however Sasuke of course wasn't telling Naruto the fact that he had chosen to learn the magnetism technique first and that it was somewhat his own fault that he was stuck with a boring training regime but let's skip those little details.

The boys fell into a comfortable silence as the hospital came into full view. The hosptital itself was a large building obviously built for many people and staff however the most notable trait was the front doors of the hospital. On the night of Naruto's birth after the fox was sealed into him the anbu had quickly brought Sarutobi into the hospital in hopes that he could still be saved….that hope was ill placed. However as remembrance for Sarutobi the hospital created mural of him on the front doors, so well done was this painting that others had begun to hire painters to add onto the mural of their dead love ones soon the mural increased in size and for any leaf shinobi who had died with the last fifteen their faces were added to the mural in a pose of that depicted them the most. Although there were some issues regarding the mural such as the shinobi who have died before the Kyuubi attack it was a wildly accepted tradition now in Konoha and it gave the families of fallen shinobi a picture of them in their prime.

Above the doors stood Hiruzen Sarutobi in his Hokage robes his large kage hat never hiding the always present smile on his face just like in life, the old mans pipe was lit and in his mouth. Seemingly behind the deceased Hokage the faces of many fallen shinobi were shown each in their own pose of some sort. Although with the large amount of fallen shinobi within the last year the front of the building was not yet done due to the fact that the other shinobi were of course smaller then sarutobi meant to fit along with the third. With a quick look at the mural and paying their respects the two boys went inside to the receptionist and were instead greeted by their sensei Kakashi.

"Naruto Sasuke! What are you two doing here?" asked Kakashi

"were here just to visit Sakura" said Sasuke

"yea and to tell her how the exams went too!"

Kakashi just did his eye smile "what a coincidence!"

The boys proceeded to visit the room where Sakura was resting however the nurse didn't see the need to remid them that Sakura was not alone in her room. As Naruto opened the door the trio wre bombarded with the voices of two girls.

"SHUT UP INO PIG I KICKED YOUR ASS I WON THAT MATCH!" yelled Sakura

"OH HELL NO FOREHEAD I OWNED YOU!"

The members of team seven sweat dropped at the scene

'after all they went through they're still like this?' thought Kakashi

"**oh god now we have to listen to two of them my ears already bleed from the pink haired one!"** said Kyuubi

'god have mercy on my soul' thought Naruto

'…..please don't let this turn awkward' thought Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sakura and was relived to see that she wasn't the injured that badly and instead just had an IV attached to her arm, Ino however was in worse shape having a bandage over her right cheek and left arm. Sakura and Ino's bickering stopped when they noticed Sasuke and proceed to gush over him.

"SASUKE I knew you'd visit me!" said Sakura

"no way forehead he's here for me!"

"what! hell no Sasuke's here for me and me alone!"

Sasuke sighed as the bickering continued

'why was it always me?' thought Sasuke

Kakashi and Naruto just laughed at Sasuke's predicament but at the sound of their laughter Sakura and Ino's rage was turned to them

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" asked Sakura

Kakashi and Naruto huddled in a corner fearing for their life

"**MAKE IT STOP!"** cried Kyuubi

'I'm sorry my friend but remember I suffer this too' thought Naruto

"…**..HOW IN THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! AH MY EARS I SHOULD HAVE NEVER MADE THAT CONNECTION TO YOU!"**

Naruto just laughed about a year ago during the last year at the academy Kyuubi had asked to have a feel in Naruto's senses and let Kyuubi hear what Naruto hears, see what he sees, smell what he smells. A lot of good came from this deal, Narutos sight increased as well as his hearing and he could smell an enemy when they were close granted his empowered senses were nowhere near the strength of Kiba's but they were far better then an average human.

Sadly for Naruto Sakura's loud screaming brought him out of his musings

"STOP SPACING OUT ON ME!"

Naruto felt his face beginning to pull apart from the sound of Sakura's screeching

'how do the rest of the hospital not hear this!?' he thought

He managed to look to his left to see a privacy seal in place trapping the noise inside but not allowing it to escape

'…lucky bastards' thought Naruto.

Finally the sound of Sakura and Ino's screeching came to an end and Sakura calmed down

"hey guys so..what's up?" asked Sakura

Naruto began to tell Sakura of the rest of the Chunin exams and what had occurred however Naruto hesitated when he came to the results of Ino and Sakura's match

"well?" asked Ino

"out with it!" finished Sakura

"well" began Naruto "you guys…kinda tied"

Naruto,Sasuke, and Kakashi began to inch to the door but Sakura and Ino's rage reached new heights

"I beat the living crap out of you how didn't I win!?" asked Sakura

"how should I know I should have won I knocked you out!?" creid Ino

"who's the one in a cast and bandage!"

As it would seem the two girls seemed tired of their bickering and just…stopped

"aw man that sucks!" said Sakura

Ino just nodded also not happy about the results but smiled anyways

"rematch?" she asked

"hell yea!"

The two girls high fived making Kakashi smile

'seems they actually did fix that friendship of theirs' he thought

Sasuke smiled as well hoping that with them no longer fighting that their attention to him would cease….he was dead wrong

"oh Sasuke"

The Uchiha brought his attention back to Sakura and Ino and saw them both with rather evil eyes

'oh no' he thought

"Sasuke we have been wondering something?" said Sakura

" which one of us is prettier?" asked Ino

'aw shit'.

Poor Sasuke was caught in a trap if he said Sakura was prettier Ino would have hurt feelings…and beat the shit out of him, if he said Ino was prettier then Sakura's feelings would be hurt…..and she would beat the living shit out of him , not much of a choice is there. Sasuke turned to Naruto and Kakashi for some help only to see the window in the room wide open

'those bastards!'

Sasuke wanted out of this situation and the window was his only escape route faster, then ever before he managed to jump through the window and ran down the wall hearing Sakura and Ino's screaming

"get back here!" yelled Sakura

"yea you didn't answer us yet!"

Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could carry far away from his two top fangirls luckily he hasn't encountered a mob yet but he was paranoid and knew at some point they would come

'they always come' he thought 'they always come!'.

**Konoha Market District**

Naruto walked through the Konoha market district without much care Kakashi had of course ditched him and went off to do his own thing so Naruto decided to go home and train again. However as Naruto went through the district a flash of green passed his vision.

'Fu!' he thought

Naruto looked around quickly and sure enough Fu was just a ways off seemingly shopping

'HEY FU!"

Fu jumped at Naruto's voice, turning to him and smiling

"hey Naruto..what are you doing here?" she asked

Naruto just smiled and put his hands behind his head

"just finished visiting my teammate Sakura and now I was on my way home you?"

Fu just shrugged "sensei sent me to get some supplies"

Naruto sat there confused "really now..how's training going?"

Fu didn't answer which just proved Naruto's point further it seemed that Fu's sensei was not exactly fair.

"I see Fu your coming with me" quickly making a clone Naruto told the clone to bring the supplies back to Fu's hotel and proceeded to drag Fu back to his home

"where are we going?!" asked Fu

"to my place" said Naruto "to train"

Naruto didn't see Fu's face and he didn't have to he sensed from Fu a tad of hesitation but also happiness.

"A-are you sure your mom won't mind?" asked Fu

"of course not!" said Naruto.

Naruto and Fu walked hand in hand, as they walked to Naruto's house many of Naruto's fangirls leaked killing intent as they went by but they didn't heed them and continued on to Naruto's home. As Naruto entered he saw his mother sharpening her sword.

"hey mom"

Kushina looked up to see both Naruto and Fu.

'aw they're holding hands!' thought Kushina

"hey mom Fu's sensei won't train her" Naruto of course was blunt which made F blush she didn't want Kushina pitting her much just because of that.

Kushina rose an eyebrow what reason wouldn't her sensei teach her unless

"Mom she has the same…condition we have"

Kushina sighed, she had forgotten what it was like to be a Jinchurikki but it never surprised her when she learned of their mistreatment.

"I understand Naruto"

Fu looked confused "wait the same condition? your mother holds a Bijuu too which one?" asked Fu

Kushina smirked "I use to hold the nine tailed fox"

Fu's eyes almost fell out of her skull

"seriously but how'd you survive the extraction!"

Kushina began to laugh

"BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT AWESOME!"

Naruto faceplamed himself well Fu just sweatdropped

Kushina's laughter soon ended though and she got a serious look on her face and cut right to the chase

"are you willing to work hard?" she asked

Fu nodded on the outside she seemed calm and ready but in the inside she felt ecstatic not because of who was training her or anything like that but because of the fact that someone was taking the time to teach her that mattered most to her.

"good meet me and Naruto here tomorrow I don't care what kind of excuse you use if you want to train the get here at 8:00 am understand"

"yes ma'am" Fu left with Naruto escorting her to the door

"…thanks again Naruto"

Our favorite blonde only smiled

"it's not a problem Fu anyone would have done!"

'that's the thing' thought Fu 'they wouldn't'

Fu left Naruto's house with a small smile on her face well Naruto prepared for another roun of training

'here we go again' thought Naruto.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke was running from a mob of fangirls and was trying every single thing he could think of but he did not loose a single one no matter what he did!, he jumped over buildings, slid under fences, hell he even ran through a restaurant and exited out the back door but they kept coming no matter where he went his only chance was to make it home. Sasuke cut through an ally way that cut right into the Uchiha district's main street only a few more minutes and he'd be home free!.

'come on come on!' thought Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to check where the mob was only to see them a few feet away

'WHAT THE HELL!'

Sasuke ran faster and when his door was in sight he jumped preparing to get right through the door however he felt something around his ankle pulling him back. Sasuke quickly grabbed his doorknob and held on for dear life as the looked at his ankle to see a rope dart

'WHAT THE F*&K WHEN DID WE GET THAT!?' he thought

Sasuke felt their pull get tighter and he knew he was done for. Until the door burst open and Arashi and Mikoto pulled him in

'oh thank god!' .

Sasuke caught his breath as he watched his mother lock the doors

"first Itachi and now you when does it end!" sighed Mikoto

Arashi just laughed and helped Sasuke up

"you okay kid"

Sasuke nodded and sighed why was it always him

"so you ready to countinue training?" asked Arashi

Sasuke couldn't help but groan he couldn't handle another boring exercise.

Sasuke felt chills go up his spine as he saw an evil aura surround Arashi

"oh don't worry Sasuke I bump up your training you seem…efficent enough not to die from this training!"

Sasuke gulped as he followed Arashi to the back of the compound.

**-Uzumaki/Namikaze household-**

Naruto was currently going through some of the UZumaki style kata's with his sword crimson wind, Kushina watched as her son literally blazed through her training

'he's progressing so fast!' thought Kushina. Kushina smiled warmly as she watched her son train but soon the smile was replaced with a calculating look

'I'll have to bring someone else in for his Kenjutsu training to shake things up a bit'

After some thought Kushina's smile turned into a grin

"perfect" she muttered

Quickly creating a clone she sent it to go to the person she needed and continued to instruct Naruto.

As NAruto swung the crimson wind the Kyuubi was bringing his own teachings to Naruto's training

"**alright kit listen up!"** said Kyuubi **"were going to start mastering that first tail of power you ready?"**

Naruto grinned 'hell ya!'

The kyuubi laughed** "you got enthusiasm that's good but listen we'll be doing this training well you sleep alright, mastering my power is not….physical in anyway well not all of it anyway most of it is mentally preparing yourself for the wave of rage and hatred that accompanies my chakra if you can withstand the first tail then we'll talk about starting on the second"**

Naruto nodded and finished up his Kata's. Naruto went to get a drink of water but as he drank he sensed a familier chakra signature homing in on his location

'wonder who that is?' thought Naruto.

As Naruto got ready to practice his newest sword style a shadow appeared, turning to see its owner Naruto paled as he gazed upon the man's face.

"hey midget it's been a while"

"oh shit" muttered Naruto

**-Uchiha Coumpound-**

Sasuke ran through the trees that resided in his compounds training area he landed on a thick branch when a kunai shot to his face, out of instinct Sasuke sent it flying back in the direction in came only for a second Kunai to be aimed at his back. Moving quickly Sasuke turned to send the kuani away and jumped through the trees once again. In mid jump Sasuke was bombarded by a multitude of shuriken, using both of his hands he managed to send the shuriken away only for Arashi to tackle him right out of the wooded area of the training grounds. Sasuke got up from the ground and rubbed his now bruised shoulder

'damn it!' he thought

"you did good Sasuke you lasted ten minutes!" said Arashi

As Arashi laughed Sasuke glared at his teacher, for the last few hours he had been forced to run through the forest with real shuriken and kunai being fired at him from all directions, he of course was stripped of his own kunai and shuriken's and even his sword, forced to deflect the projectiles using only the magnetism technique and it was brutal hell they always came out of nowhere and at high speeds Sasuke had bruises everywhere from where the blunted weaponry hit Sasuke. As it would seem God decided to have mercy on Sasuke and Arashi ceased Sasuke's training with him for the day.

However before he left he asked a question

"say Sasuke would you like to learn a more powerful lightning jutsu"

Although tired and sore Sasuke nodded

"good Kakshi will be here tomorrow to instruct you"

"what?" asked Sasuke "what about you?"

Arashi laughed "oh don't you worry about that me and your mother will still be training just now Kakashi will be added on top of that!"

Sasuke groaned and Arashi patted him on the back

"hey kid don't fret this training will be worth it!"

Sasuke smiled weakly and nodded

"I bet it will" he said.

Arashi nodded and proceeded to help Sasuke inside so he could rest up for the next day. As Arashi laid Sasuke down in his couch Sasuke couldn't help but think about Naruto and how his training was going

'I wonder how Naruto's torture is coming along?'

**-Uzumaki/Namikaze household-**

Naruto was panting hard as he dodged another swing of the monstrous blade of his opponent.

"come on midget you can do better!"

Naruto glared into the eyes of none other than Zabuza Momochi who rested his Zanboutou (A.K.A a big ass sword) Kubikiribōchō on his shoulder

"come on midget I don't have all day!" said Zabuza

"will you stop calling me that!" yelled Naruto

"**calm down Naruto analyze your opponent we might find a weakness if we keep calm"** said Kyuubi

'when did you beome the calm one?' asked Naruto

"or what?" asked Zabuza "you gonna stick that ball of fuzz in your stomach on me?"

'uh oh' thought Naruto

"…**.I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU HUMAN COME CLOASER SO THAT I MAY DEVOUR YOUR SOUL AND BRING YOU TO FUCKING OBLIVION, I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE COME ON YOU PUNY LITTLE FUC-"**

Kyuubi's rant was put way from Naruto's thoughts as Zabuza swung his sword once again missing by a small margin

"alright alright!" said Kushina "that's enough for today go inside and rest up aright Naruto"

Naruto managed to drag himself into the house when Kushina grabbed Zabuza by the collar

"I swear if you call my son a midget oen more time I WILL PERSONALLY CATASTRATE YOU!"

Zaubuza noddd somewhat shitting his pants at the display of such immense KI

'I hate to see the guy that actually manages to truly piss her off!' thought Zabuza

Somewhere everyone's hated snake pedo sneezed not knowing what doom awaited him (haha sucker)

Anyways back to Naruto our poor blond fell into his bed exhausted for the first time in his life

'I feel so sore!' thought Naruto

"**even so your training doesn't end just yet"**

'oh come on Kyuubi! It's not even night time just…let me take a break will ya'

Hearing no response Naruto was about to go to sleep when a thought entered his mind, he still needed to talk to his father about that grave Kyuubi asked for!. Quickly getting out of his bed Naruto went downstairs and waited for his father to get back. To preoccupy himself till then he decided to interrogate the Kyuubi hoping to get to know him little more.

'hey furball I got some questions!'

"**hmm what do you want!?" **asked Kyuubi

'I was wondering…just how large is the gap in our history between now and this 'sage' guy you mentioned?'

"alright boy I'll tell you"

Naruto felt the familiar pull into his mindscape and cloased his eyes. The darkness turned into the nature paradise that Naruto had created with Kyuubi laying down in the center of the mindscape. After walking for a bit Naruto sat down in front of the Kyuubi

"**alright Kit what exactly are you wondering about?" **

Naruto just chuckled and scratched the back of his head "well how about…after the sage! I'm actually wondering how large the gap was in our history" Naruto decided not to ask Kyuubi about the sage of six paths the way the Kyuubi talked about the man seemed somewhat….personal and Kyuubi didn't do personal so rather then force sucha situation into play Naruto decided for it to come out naturally and instead asked about the gap in history that Kyuubi kept mentioning but never explained.

"…**seriously!?" **asked Kyuubi

"yea what's wrong with that?" asked Naruto

"…**I can't belive it its actually starting"** mumbled Kyuubi

"what's starting!?"

"**the apocalypse it…has begun!"**

"…..seriously" said Naruto

"**alright alright sorry! calm down"**

The Kyuubi proceeded to change the mindscape into something that resembled an old Chinese village there were no cables or anything like that through out the village like Konoha had in some parts of it or any trees surrounding it instead it was a small village with acres of farm land surrounding it making it obviously a farming village.

"**this is around the time that the sage of six paths had died I'd say give or take a few decades"**

Naruto walked around in the village supriseed by the realistic image that was produced

"everything is so..real how did you do this?" asked Naruto

"**everything within my 'cage' so to speak is under my control Kit what your seeing now is from my memories of the time oh and before you even think of doing anything it's a memory kit you can't touch it"**

True to Kyuubi's word Naruto had tried to open a door or touch a wall but his hand passed right through and rather then waste time doing something like this he sat down beside the Kyuubi who had placed himself on a high cliff that showed everything in the village.

"**years ago"** said Kyuubi **"the Juubi went on a rampage destroying everything in its path, it was practically unstoppable however the Sage of six paths sealed it away in himself…that man was the first Jinchurikki in existence and he brought peace to the land"**

Throughout Kyuubi's explanation the village was leveled by something like a Bijuu ball although it seemed different in shape and was obliterated the sky turned black however soon light returned showing the barren destroyed land.

"**for a long time the Sage lived keeping the ten tailed beast at bay but for all his power and strength..he was only mortal"** the Kyuubi's voice took on a saddened tone but even so the beast pushed onward with his story

"in order to prevent the ten tailed beast from going on it's rampage again he split it's power and sealed it's body in the sky…you know the Juubi's prison as the moon"

"Holy shit! Really?"

"**ay really and using the Juubi's power he gave birth to the Bijuu's"**

Naruto's jaw hit the floor

" wait wait wait so the Sage of six paths is…your father?"

The Kyuubi seemed to think on this for a moment until he nodded

"**in a way I guess he was..but enough about that it's afterword's that you're really interested in"**

Naruto nodded and the once destroyed village that the Kyuubi had created disappeared and everything around them disappeared leaving nothing but darkness.

"**when the sage had passed on and we began to roam the world the sage had warned us about humans fearing us do to our similarities to the ten tailed beast as such he taught us how to transform ourselves into human beings as to better hide ourselves amongst your kind"**

Naruto watched as white shapes of all the bijuu took shape in black sky and with every beast that Kyuubi talked about their 'shadows' would take colour and show them walking into the distance.

"**Shukaku the one tailed beast took his journey to the desert something about enlightenment"** Shukaku walked into what seemed like a desert with no life or water.

"**next was Matatabi (Nibi) the two tailed Cat she decided to travel in the mountainous regions of what is now the land of lightning"** strangely enough Matatabi didn't move and Kyuubi continue on with the three tailed Biju.

" **Isob (Sanbi) the three tailed turtle took to the seas away from mankind he was always a bit of a loner ,rarely came out of the sea for any reason"** the three tailed turtle seemed to sink into the sea and swim away

"**then there was Son Goku the four tailed monkey he actually went to a tropical jungle with an active volcano he was always a fiery character always wanting to spar and fight"** Naruto watched Son Goku punch with his fist a few times before he took to jumping through humongous trees swinging around until he reached the top of the volcano and bellowed out hitting his chest like an actual ape.

"**anyways" continued Kyuubi "kokuo the five tailed dolphin horse went to a natural hot spring out in where iwa stands today she always liked the hot springs and she was a kind and loving soul"** Naruto saw the Dolphin horse Bijuu surrouned by steam with a docile and happy expression (well as happy as one with a horse face can get anyways)

" **there was also Seiken the six tailed slug he was a bit of an…odd one he preferred dark slimy caves over the naturel sunlight and never spoke…at all it was kinda creepy actually" **

Naruto laughed at bit as he watched the slug Bijuu go into a cave Kyuubi chuckled as he continued his story.

"**next was Choumei she decided to just roam around hoping to find a suitable place for home I have no idea where she had gone but somehow she had ended up in the area that Taki now resides in" **Naruto watched as the Bijuu that Fu held flew into the sky

"**also there was Gyuuki he and Matatabi were closer then the rest of us Gyuuki went with Matatabi in hopes of protecting her I guess"** Naruto saw that Matatabi and Gyuki walked together into a mountainous area.

" **then there is me"** said Kyuubi **"I decided to go into the heart of Humanity travel from village to village to learn, to grow"**

Naruto's eyes went as large as plates

"wait you didn't just blow stuff up"

A tick mark appeared on kyuubi's head as he flick Naruto on the head (not hard enough to knock it off mind you)

"**anyways I stumbled upon a village and lived there, there I learned how to farm and learned that my chakra in it's purest form could bring life even to the desert it was there that the people called me Inari"**

"so that's your name Inari?" asked Naruto

The kyuubi just laughed **"no Naruto that's not my name I'll tell you it one day just…not now"**

Respecting his decision Naruto nodded Kyuubi cleared his throat as he continued **"when I arrived I looked like a child my chakra was nowhere near the strength I have now and my transformation showed that"**

Naruto looked on at the now rebuilt village and saw a red haired child with cat like red eyes obviously a child Kyuubi walking through the village looking at it with child like wonder.

"**the people feared me when I first arrived thinking I was a demon in disguise getting ready to kill them all I realized that my appearance was not exactly human so to speak so I didn't blame them"**

Naruto watched as Kyuubi was ignored and shunned by these terrified villagers but then a little girl with long brown hair and violet eyes walked up to him

"**it was on the seventh day that a young girl came to me she took me by the hand and asked me to play with her and her friends I admired her bravery for going against the rumors casted around me and was sorry when her friends ran at the sight of me obviously hearing those rumors"**

Naruto took on a sad look as he watched this but Kyuubi's laughter broke him out of his musings

"**I thought that she would shun me or blame me for her friends leaving but instead she just picked up a ball and began to play with me I asked her why she didn't run why she didn't fear me"** the Kyuubi began to laugh even harder

"what, what did she say?" asked Naruto

"**she..she said she liked my eyes"**

Naruto brought his attention to see a small human Kyuubi talking with a young girl who was now blushing as she played with him with a small ball.

"what was her name?" asked Naruto

The Kyuubi smiled **"her name was Akane**(deep red)"

Naruto chuckled a bit at her name

"I'm guessing she liked red?" asked Naruto

The Kyuubi grinned **"like you wouldn't believe"**

Naruto laughed it was times like this that he enjoyed with his fuxxy friend however sadly all good times come to an end and Naruto's fathers Chakra signatature entered the house

"well it's time for you to go Naruto"

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled Kyuubi hadn't even begun to explain just how large the ga was no he went ona stupid monologue from the beginning of his life.

'then again' thought Naruto 'it's interesting to know that a ten tailed beast existed and that's where the Bijuu had come from..so I guess it wasn't a total loss'

Naruto felt the push of the mindscape forcing him out and he took one final look at Kyuubi

"thanks" said Naruto

The Kyuubi said nothing and watched as his blond friend retuned to his family and friends. Kyuubi closed his eyes and went to sleep dreaming of a time long past of a time he wishe he could return to and change for the better

'**Akane'** he thought.

**-Uzumaki/Namikaze household-**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his father entered trhough the doorway wkth a bit of a tired smile on his face

"hey Naruto how was the day?" asked Minato

Naruto grinned and proceeded to tell Minato of his training and his visit to Sakura Minato laughed as Naruto told him of Sakura and Ino and grew silent when Naruto looke at him with a serious eye

"dad I need a favour"

Minato rose an eyebrow in confusion but gestured for Naruto to continue

"the thing is I need to visit a…grave"

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" **yelled Kyuubi

'I'm telling him the truth Kyuubi he's my father!' thought Naruto

"what grave are you talking about?" asked Minato

"….the Kyuubi asked me to visit them"

Minato literally shot out of his chair and lifted his son's shirt and made the seal visible checking it for cracks or any sort of damage/

"what has it been saying to you!?" asked Minato

Naruto shoved his father away lightly and looked him in the eye

"dad the Kyuubi isn't what we think it is…it's helped me do you seriously think I could control it's chakra that well for the past year!"

Minato sighed as he knew the Kyuubi was nothing but a ball of hatred and malice but the way Naruto looked at him it made Minato want to believe him

"what proof do you have that Kyuubi is what you say it is?" asked Minato

Naruto just shrugged and scratched the back of his head obviously never thinking that far ahead

"**let him in here let me talk to him"** said Kyuubi

'what!? Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"**yes".**

Naruto looked his father dead in the eyes

"why don't you ask the Kyuubi yourself"

Minato's eyes widened and for the first time looked at his son with a calculative gaze trying to see any form of deception or murderous intent …but he found none. At this Minato felt ashamed he was second guessing his own son! But even so Minato couldn't help but feel suspicious it was the god damn Kyuubi here! but one look in Naruto's eyes made Minato decided one of the riskiest moves in his life (in his opinion anyways) he decided to enter his son's mindscape and talk to the Kyuubi.

It took some hand seals and a bit of blood but Minato was able to worm his consciousness into the seal and was faced to face with a beautiful wilderness paradise and a large fox sitting in the middle of it free of any restraints

'odd' thought Minato 'there should at least be a cage for it'

As Minato approached the beast he saw his son already there waiting for him near the head of the Kyuubi

"hurry up dad!"

Minato shook hishead as he smiled a crooked grin 'you'll excuse me if I'm a bit suspicious' thought Minato

Minato approached the Kyuubi and the beast opened his eye to look at Minato

"**hello yondaime"**

"hello Kyuubi"

the two glared at each other until Kyuubi caved surprising Naruto once again Kyuubi was the most stuborn thing on the planet and for him to be desperate enough to swallow his pride well Naruto was now extremely interested in who the two graves held and just how important they were to Kyuubi.

"**I need a favour"**

"so I've heard" said Minato " so what exactly is this favour?"

"**I wish to visit a grave sight it is not that far away but far enough that Naruto feels that he needs your permission to go" **

Minato nodded but still a bit apprehensive, the last time he saw the Kyuubi it was killing hundreds of his shinobi and just about ready to blow the village to kingdom come and now this same beast was asking a favour.

"**the two people in those graves were very important to me and I made a mental promise to myself that I would visit their graves every year however due to your wife and Mito Uzumaki I could not"**

Minato thought about and saw nothing wrong with it..exempt for a humongous beast that's famous for its destructive power and utter hatred and malice but other then that Minato saw no problem with it.

"let's say I agree to this favour of yours what happens from there?" asked Minato

The kyuubi shrugged **"your son Naruto as already gained my co-operation I am teaching him the use of my powers and also you would not have to worry about me attempting to escape if you keep this promise of yours"**

'**not like I could**/not like he could' thought Minato and Kyuubi.

Deciding that it was better to keep this promise Minato agreed

"but on one condition" said Minato "me and Kushina come along"

The kyuubi felt rage bringing Naruto to the sacred grave sight was something that was required since Naruto actually had to be there in order for kyuubi to visit it but for his parents no he swore no mortal would ever step on those grounds ever!.

But before Kyuubi could voice it Naruto put his hand on his paw

"calm down Kyuubi or you won't get what you want"

Kyuubi knew Naruto was right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"**fine Human" **

Minato smiled "good" he said "and to leave this conversation on good terms we'll leave tomorrow alright"

Kyuubi eyes widened in surprise but he soon gained back his sarcastic personality

"**I don't need any favours from YOU!"** yelled Kyuubi

Minato laughed "didn't you just ask me of one?"

The Kyuubi began to sputter **"I-well-I- ju …SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **

Minato laughed loudly at Kyuubi and the fox put its head back in its paws and began trying to go to sleep

"You're a lot different than I thought you would be" said Minato

"**yea yea what a joy"** Kyuubi muttered.

Minato and Naruto left the mindscape and found Kushina watching them with a worried expression on her face

"are you two alright?" asked Kushina

Minato chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head

"honey well we need to talk" said Minato

**-2 seconds later-**

"WHAT!" yelled Kushina

Inside the seal Kyuubi clutched his bleeding ears

"**no not another one!" **yelled Kyuubi

Naruto quickly went upstairs going to bed and getting ready for the training with Kyuubi. Kushina was huffing as she digested the information Minato had just told her

"and you trust this thing!?" asked Kushina

Minato shook his head "of course not Kushina but at least with us there we can prevent the Kyuubi from escaping if it tries or anything else it might do"

Kushina just grumbled "why don't we just tell Naruto not to leave" suggested Kushina

Minato laughed "really your gonna ask Naruto your son not to do something! Kushina that's like telling you not to eat ramen it's going to happen"

Kushina sighed it sucked but in the end Minato was right Naruto would just leave on his own and at least by going with Naruto they'll be able to keep an eye on him

"alright Minato oh by the way Naruto's girlfriend came by for some training mind if she comes along?"

Before Minato could disagree Kushina glared at her husband as she mouthed the word couch

"oh I agree completely Kushina let's bring her along who knows this might bring Fu and Naruto closer!" said Minato

'and more importantly me not having to sleep on the couch tonight!' he thought

Kushina giggled as she hugged Minato "I love you Minato I'll start packing for tomorrow okay"

Minato smiled as he hugged his wife "I'll meet you upstairs" said Minato

"you damn well better!' said Kushina

Minato laughed harder and watched his wife ran up the stairs. Minato sat down in a small chair and he decided that this was probably the closest chance he could use to make this a family vacation!(a bit of a morbid one with the graves and all), Minato decided to summon a toad and tell it to bring Jiraiya to the village to take over well Minato went with Naruto,Kushina, and Fu for the week. The toad complied and disappeared giving its message to Jiraiya.

Minato thought about it for a moment and decided that after this little fiasco with the Kyuubi he'd allow Naruto to sign the toad contract

'at least that will give him an elemental advantage over that salamander kid' thought Minato. Minato sighed as it would seem Minato would have to talk to taki soon over some stolen 'valuables'

'oh won't that be fun' thought Minato.

Deciding that he had enough for one day Minato went to bed wondering just how tomorrow would turn out, hopefully for the better.

**Alright guys here's chapter 12 sorry that it's not as long as the others have been so far and sorry for it being a little late I've been fixing some of the other chapters so far and soon every chapter will be the same format as the newest ones =) Also please read and review thanks again =)**

**Pairings **

**Naruto/Fu**

**Sasuke/Tsuki (so far)**

**Tenten/ Lee( still a maybe so far)**

**Kakashi/Anko**

**Asuma/Kurenai**

**Itachi/Hana **

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**If you have any other pairing ideas feel free to PM me or just leave em in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSINS CREED**

**Attention this chapter has yet to be fully edited. When this chapter has been fully edited this message and the one below it will disappear. **

_**READ THIS READ THIS NOW**__**!:**_

**hey guys it's been a while. I'm terribly sorry that it has taken so long just to update. To be honest it would be easy to blame it on a computer or my beta but to be honest this chapter has taken me longer than I personally believed it should. So I have uploaded this chapter for the veiwers who want to read the story and don't mind some grammer mistakes(…okay lets be honest here it's me so there will probably be a lot of mistakes. Sorry in advance XD )**

**Also please be noted that my Beta has been taking a while to edit this chapter. She is very close to being finished however and the edited chapter should be up soon. Now on with the story!**

"speech"

'thoughts'

"Biju/Summoning speech"

'Biju/Summoning thoughts'

**-Location change-**

**A/N: for those of you who might get confused by this Inari/Kyuubi and Kurama are all one and the same but different people called the Kyuubi by different names.**

**A/N 2: for those of you who have skipped the message **_**read this read this now! **_**Please be warned that there might be grammar mistakes ahead and that the edited version will be up as soon as possible.**

Chapter 13

Naruto's training with Kyuubi was probably the most boring thing he's ever done all he had to do was sit there…and meditate at first Naruto had no freaking clue as to what exactly he was doing and his apparent anger was seeping through as he attempted to meditate in his mind…..how the hell that works we'll never know.

"OKAY THAT"S IT!" yelled Naruto

however when Naruto tried to stand up the Kyuubi put his paw on his head and smack him down into the ground…a good seven feet under.

"**oops" **

"OOPS MY ASS!" yelled Naruto as he climbed his way out of the ground.

"**Hey it's not my fault! And before you blow another brain cell you are making progress" **said Kyuubi.

Confused Naruto crossed his arms ready for an explanation.

"**Kid you're already experiencing just a trickle of my rage and malice. right now you'd be usually calmer then this…even if only by a little" **muttered Kyuubi.

Naruto breathed deep and calmed down knowing that Kyuubi was right and a little surprised at just how subtle the anger could seep in. Naruto sat down and proceeded to meditate again soon he felt irritated again but that soon blew up into a sudden torrent of hatred and rage.

'What is this feeling!?' thought Naruto.

Naruto's mind began to burn, literally, some of the trees in Naruto's mindscape began to turn into ash and a fire started to spread across his mindscape destroying it little by little.

"**Calm down Naruto control it!". **

The fires intensified as well as Naruto's rage however the words of his mother years ago echoed through his mind.

"_I'm sorry Naruto that you have to bear this burden"_

The flames seemed to flicker from existence for just a moment at the thought of his mother.

"_there is nothing I can give you that can ease the pain of being a jinhurikki"._

The fires of hatred and anger seemed to dimmer down just a bit as Kushina's words flowed through his mind.

"_However there some words that I can say, remember Naruto the hatred and anger of the Kyuubi are nothing if the container is filled with love, remember that Naruto"._

The fire disappeared and the trees and wildlife that Naruto usually made for the Kyuubi's amusement reproduced itself. As the last of the fire simmered down Kyuubi looked down at Naruto with a smile

"**Good job kit now we can start mastering that tail".**

Naruto groaned. As it would seem mastering the Kyuubi's power was gonna take a long LONG time. But pretty soon Naruto got a good grasp over what Kyuubi's first tail entailed, control. now Naruto's control had improved a noticeable amount but to achieve perfect control over his chakra and the kyuubi's was something Naruto couldn't hope to accomplish in twenty years much less the chunin exams!. But other then an improvement on Naruto's control all Naruto had gained was more chakra which seemed a bit contradictory to the whole improved chakra control.

"So is this really it?" asked Naruto.

"…**..really are you that retarded?"** asked Kyuubi.

"HEY".

"**And to answer your question no this is not it remember Naruto you can access the one tailed cloak now".**

Naruto stopped his ranting before it got off the ground, Kyuubi had a point Naruto had never experienced the full power of the one tailed cloak, other than an immense extra reserve of chakra it also boosted his regenerative power, strength, and speed. In the end Naruto had nothing to complain about when it came to power.

"so Kyuubi?" said Naruto "I've been wondering why are we mastering your power one tail at a time I mean wouldn't it be faster if we just did it all at once?"

Kyuubi sighed he knew Naruto wanted to get strongerto better protect those that were 'precious' to him but the young blonde was just that…blonde. The boy had yet to truly understand just how corrosive the kyuubi's power truly was.

"**Look kit I know it would seem easier to just get it all done in one go but my power is not meant to be used my humans you have to build a tolerance for it in order to use my power more effectively"** said the Kyuubi.

"Oh come on" said Naruto "It can't be that bad".

"**Let me put it to you this way kit if you even attempted to go beyond three tails as of right now your insides would turn to ash". **

'**should I?'** thought Kyuubi **'ah what the hell'**

"**Sure kit"**

Naruto pumped his fist into the air in victory however the Kyuubi seemed to grin evilly

"**but I'm afraid we can't start now"**

"WHAT WHY!?" asked Naruto

"**well I do believe you owe me a bet"** said Kyuubi

'….well shit' thought Naruto

The Kyuubi roared with laughter as he watched Naruto's helpless face.

"**don't worry kit when you return we'll do the prank"**

Naruto just shook his head and sat down with the Kyuubi. Oddly to Naruto time seemed to move slower here but faster as well it was an odd feeling never knowing the time or how long he had been like this however since he was here Naruto hoped to get more of Kyuubi's story out of him.

"so" said Naruto "you gonna finish that history thingamajig"

Kyuubi gained a tick mark on his head as he smack Naruto on the head….again

"**MY LIFE IS NOT A THINGAMAJIG!"**

Naruto rubbed his mentally bruised head as he sat down and crossed his arms

"well excuse me!"

The Kyuubi sighed and shook his head as he began to speak.

"**where were we last time?"** asked Kyuubi.

"something about Akane right?".

"**ah yes Akane"** .

the world around the Kyuubi began to shift and warp itself back into the village that Kyuubi had lived in as a 'child' but now instead of a mere boy the Kyuubi was now a teenager with spiky blood red hair that reached mid-neck with a simple brown kimono. Beside Kyuubi was a beautiful teenage girl with long brown hair that cascaded around her face, her bright violet eyes and generous curves made her quite beautiful.

Naruto noticed that Kyuubi and the girl were talking away laughing and happy expressions on their face but not a single sound reached Naruto ears.

"**as me and Akane got older the damage that the Juubi had done had healed itself and my appearance amongst the village was no longer that of a monster"** said Kyuubi

"what was it?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi laughed **"I became a god to the people I was Inari the god of agriculture!"**

Naruto sat there with a blank look on his face

"….that it?" asked Naruto

"**I WAS A GOD, DAMN YOU!, SHOW SOME RESPECT!"** yelled Kyuubi

"yea a god of dirt" muttered Naruto

Immediately Kyuubi assumed his human form and began to noogie Naruto so fast that smoke came from the blonds head

"**YOU LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**

Even with Kyuubi's fist buried in his head Naruto managed to shake Kyuubi off him and looked at his companion as if he was a maniac on steroids.

"what the hell Kyuubi!?"

The Kyuubi crossed his arms as he looked down on Naruto

"**Better show some respect next time!"**

Naruto was about to drag the fight on longer but he noticed that Kyuubi seemed incredibly more jumpy in human form as the kyuubi seemed to be shaking in anticipation.

'Guess he's getting impatient for the trip today' thought Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he waited for Kyuubi to start speaking again.

"**Anyways back on topic"** said Kyuubi **"it was during this time that major cities have been made and had begun to prosper and in their prosperity they sought power…and land. Soon the area that I had lived in was in between a war zone. on one side was the village of storms and the other the village of the forests"**

Naruto almost did a double take at the mention of villages going to war

"They had hidden villages back then!?" asked Naruto

"**In a way. These villages had little ninjutsu available to them it was a far rarer art back in that era then today mostly the people in this time fought with swords, spears, and all other forms of weaponry they even used fireworks as a weapon" **

Naruto nodded and watched the teenage Kyuubi seemingly argue with Akane.

"**I wanted to join this war"** said **Kyuubi " Akane's brother and father were conscripted and were in mortal danger, they were forced to join the army of the village of storms. Akane begged me not to go she didn't want me to get hurt but her family…they were important to her and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them die"**

Naruto looked up to the Kyuubi surprised by his nobility.

" **so I went to the battle . I transformed into my original form. Instantly Akane's father and brother recognized me I think they told their comrades as their army didn't attack me but not like they could do anything though"**

Naruto watched Kyuubi in his fox form began to decimate the village of forest's army and the storm's army was cheering him on.

"**when I finished destroying them I went to collect Akane's family but I was interrupted by the king of the village of storms himself. He asked me to join his army and said something like together we would take over the world together or some bullshit like that I really wasn't paying attention at the time so well he was talking to me I used my tails to grabbed Akane's father and brother and ran home not really giving two shits what that king wanted"**

Naruto tried not to laugh as he thought about a small king trying to talk to kyuubi

'Oh god what I'd give to see his face when kyuubi just walked away!' thought Naruto.

The once bloody battle field that was in front of Naruto distorted into the familiar village once again a surprised Akane stood in the door way of what Naruto assumed was her house with a women who looked a lot like Akane but with a few strips of grey in her hair, Naruto continued to watch as Akane welcomed her father and brother home and gave Kyuubi a hug.

"So" asked Naruto "what happened after that?"

Kyuubi just looked forward lost in his memories

"**That king came back that's what happened"** said kyuubi **"he had somehow followed me home and once again ordered me to fight for him or else**"

"So what did you do?" asked Naruto

"**Oh nothing really just grabbed him by the throat and hurled him through the wall"**

Naruto sweat dropped at Kyuubi

"Seems a little much don't you think?" asked Naruto

"**Nah little prick deserved it he never came back"**

Naruto shrugged not really caring since this happened a very long time ago

"**However interestingly enough that king didn't come alone a skilled blacksmith came with him this man cared little for the king he came so that he could build me a 'proper' weapon as he put it that man's name was Kotetsu(steel) and so I gave into his demands"**

"Why?" asked Naruto

"**Do you want the truth?"** asked Kyuubi

Naruto nodded

"**I wanted a badass sword"**

Naruto face vaulted at Kyuubi's odd reason.

Naruto shook his head but watched as the Kyuubi took some metal frm Kotetsu Naruto looked at Kotetsu the man was not large like some of the blacksmiths that Naruto has seen before instead this man was tall with a black hair, Kotetsu had a scraggly beard and was built like a swimmer he looked incredibly odd to Naruto however when Kotetsu gave Kyuubi some metal he watched as Kyuubi added some of his chakra and caused the metal to become blood red and give it back to Kotetsu.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi's red eyes took on a darker shade becoming something more akin to blood.

"**I gave that human metal infused with my chakra so that he could properly build me a sword that could withstand my inhuman strength and hold my chakra without shattering it was my greatest weapon when he was done and my greatest regret"** said Kyuubi

"Why?" asked Naruto

"**because I trusted that human and he betrayed me!" **

Naruto clasped his hands over his ears over the Kyuubi's loud yelling, kyuubi breathed deeply calming himself

"**But that is a story for another time and right now it is time for you to go"**

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and exited the seal. Naruto woke up and procedded to get dressed, Naruto knew that he would be training throughout the week so he decided to dress in his normal shinobi gear and packed some casual clothes just incase

'Something tells me that I'll need this' thought Naruto.

Naruto went down stairs and made himself some breakfeast and waited for his mother and father. Naruto didn't have to wait long as Kushina and Minato came down withen a span of a few minutes.

"Morning Naruto" said Kushina.

"Morning mom, morning dad".

Minato smiled and nodded at Naruto.

"I'll be right back I just have to check and see if Jiraiya is here yet".

Kushina nodded and watched as Minato flashed away to his office.

"So you ready naruto?" asked Kushina.

"Yea mom I'm ready should we go to the front gates?".

Kushina shook her head "We have to wait for one more person".

"who?" asked Naruto.

Kushina smiled brightly as she laughed "you'll see Naru-chan".

Naruto turned red at his nickname and crossed his arms in annoyance Kushina laughed at her sons face and wondered how her husband was faring with jiraiya.

**-Hokage's Office-**

Minato flashed into the office expecting having to wait for Jiraiya awhile. Minato should have known better because when he flashed into the office his sensei was actually using Sarutobi's old crystal ball to spy in the women's hot springs.

"yes YES take that towel off come on!".

Minato gained a tickmark on his head.

"SENSEI!".

Jiraiya literally jumped out of the chair scared shitless from Minato's screaming.

"MINATO what are you still doing here!?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well I came here to check and see if you were here and yea you were_ here_ all right! Sensei what is wrong with you!?".

Jiraiya just giggle pervertedly as clutched his little notebook close to his pure perverted heart.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with me! My dear student for I am the toad sage Jiriaya thousands of men bow before me in the writings of my literature thousands of women will swoon before me! And…and …ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" yelled Jiriaya.

Minato had a blank spaced out look on his face as he waited for his sensei to finish talking.

"Wh-wha? Oh you were doing that stupid monologue thing again weren't you? What have I told you about that. Anyways have fun in the office!".

Surprised by Minato's quick exit Jiraiya sat down to continue writing his por-I mean literature however the crystal ball was nowhere to be found, Jiraiya began to sweat and almost shed tears and that realization of what had just happened.

"No my precious NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

When Minato flashed back home the window almost broke form the force of Jiraiya's agony.

'My dear Kami calm yourself! you're a sixty year old man for god's sake!' thought Minato.

Minato set the crystal ball in his house it was safe here but then again when a horny man came crashing on your door it was best to barricade yourself but when a horny JIRAIYA came crashing in…well let's just say it didn't end well when it did happen.

'ahh good times' thought Minato 'although that was one hell of a kick from Tsunade! Never knew a mans balls could make that sound'.

"Hey dad ready to go?" asked Naruto.

Minato laughed and ruffled his son's hair although Naruto was still a good foot and a half shorter then him he had an odd feeling that Naruto was going to grow one day one day soon and it was best to embarrass him like this before that day came.

"Yea we're ready Naruto however we have one more person to pick up".

Minato smiled at Naruto's confused face and opened the door starting their trip. As they walked NAruto couldn't help but wonder why his father bothered to walk when they could have flashed towards where ever they were going.

"Hey dad".

"yes Naruto?".

"Why don't we just flash to wherever we're going?".

Minato gained a large sweatdropp as he realized what had happened.

'Shit!' thought Minato 'Forgot I could do that!'.

Minato turned to face his son with a forced smile.

"I wanted us to spend some quality family time talking together so how has life been Naruto".

'Bullshit' thought Naruto.

"**FAIL"** muttered Kyuubi.

'Even I could come up with something better then that' thought Kushina.

Thinking he had won a chibi Minato fist pumped the air in victory well his family proceeded to shake their heads. Rather then waste more time Minato got a move on taking a route that Naruto had only used three times.

"Hey mom why are we going to Fu's hotel?".

Kushina only smiled at her son and put her finger to her lips.

"That's a secret" she said.

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled. He wasn't the brightest genin out there but he could sure as hell put these pieces together.

'Fu is coming to say good-bye!' thought Naruto.

"…**..are you fucking kidding me!?"** asked Kyuubi **"are you that retarded!".**

Naruto's face took on an angry look something Kushina noticed.

'I'm not retarded I mean what other option is there?' asked Naruto.

"**Dumbass Fu is going with you!".**

Naruto's brain seemed to shut down at the moment as the implications of this situation went through his young fifteen year old mind some romantic others….yea.

"**HA knew you were a pervert!" **yelled Kyuubi.

'S-shut the hell up damn it!'.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".**

Kushina watched as her sons face switched from anger to embarrassment and back again for quite a while actually when you looked at it… it was kinda funny.

'I wonder what it's like talking to the Kyuubi?' thought Kushina.

Before the Kyuubi could get another word in Naruto managed to shut down the link for a short time luckily for Naruto time seemed to be on his side today as Fu's hotel came into view. Naruto just couldn't explain the feelings that were coursing through him right now he was exited that he was going to see Fu but he was also…nervous they only began to know each other a few days ago and now their off, out of the village on a 'family' vacation as his father kept calling it, so of course Naruto was a little nervous however Naruto also felt immense happiness as Fu would finally get to be away from that scumbag Mikio(what a douche eh).

Naruto's grin seemed contagious as Minato and Kushina were also smiling. As the Namikaze family entered the hotel Minato quickly asked the receptionist for Fu. The women nodded and climbed the stairs to get her. Imagine Naruto's surprise when Fu had a backpack on and a very angry expression.

"I'm not lying sensei! Look they're right there!" yelled Fu.

"so it would seem" muttered Fu's sensei.

Naruto looked behind Fu to see a very average looking man everything about the guy screamed…average and when you're surrounded by people like Naruto's friends…well average and normal just won't cut it anymore. The man had short brown hair and blue eyes and was sporting an unshaven beard he seemed extremely surprised by Namikaze families presence. Before anyone could react Fu's sensei extended his hand to Minato.

"I am Jirou it is an honour to meet you Yondaime sir".

Jirou proceeded to bow in respect to Minato…and only Minato not bothering to show respect to the rest of Minato's family which made him angry and an angry yellow flash was the worst enemy you could possibly get just look at Iwa. Minato gripped Jirou's hand in a bone breaking grip almost making Jirou squeal in pain.

'pathetic' thought Minato.

The blond Hokage proceeded to smile in a diplomatic fashion showing no signs of the immense anger that Minato had towards Jirou.

"well Jirou it was a pleasure meeting you" said Minato "but I'm afraid we must get going have you packed Fu?".

Fu nodded and was about to stand next to Naruto however Jirou sneered in her direction, the man was still nursing the hand tha Minato practically crushed and blocked Fu's path with his body.

"I'm not sure what she has told you lord Yondaime but I can assure you it is nothing but a lie" said Jirou.

Fu's mouth opened in surprise and quickly her eyes took a terrified look obviously scared that her 'sensei' could ruin this immense opportunity for training and Fu's Bijuu Choumei was far from amused.

"**Oh he did not just go there Fu let me out LET ME OUT I'LL GRIND HIS BONES INTO DUST AND".**

'Choumei calm down there's nothing we can do without harming ourselves in some way both physically or otherwise' thought Fu.

Begrudgingly Choumei agreed it was true. Sure they could beat Fu's sensei easily almost too easily with Chomei's power but the repercussions from such an act would just make Fu's life harder then it already was. But thoughts like that disappeared from Fu's mind when killing intent of the fourth hokage and his family filled the room.

"Excuse me?" asked Minato "But right now your words mean nothing to me regardless of your thoughts on the situation Fu is coming with us and I doubt you or your KAGE could even attempt to stop me remember your place"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at the tone of his father to Naruto Minato was always kind and even when facing an enemy was always polite, for his father to be acting like this….he was beyond pissed. Kushina at this point already knew what kind of man Jirou was he was a pig, a pig who believed that only men held power and that women where tools it was men like this that Kushina utterly loathed and was loving the fact that Minato was making Jirou practically shit himself.

Speaking of Jirou shitting himself the Jonin was rooted to the spot, Minato's anger and killing intent were like nothing Jirou had ever faced he mentally swore never to piss off the yellow flash a promise that many _many _other Shinobi had promised themselves before him.

'What is this man!?' thought Jirou 'what kind of monster is he!?'.

Fu slowly moved past her sensei and joined Naruto who gave her a bright and cheery smile

"good morning Fu"

"good morning Naruto"

Fu was feeling giddy for the first time since as far as she could remember she was about to be given real training, with none other then the yellow flashe's wife!. Fu watched as Minato poured out even more killing intent Fu thought that Minato was attempting to make Jirou combust something that Fu was hoping herself. Seeing that Jirou suffered enough Minato lowered his killing intent

"Jirou are we to an understanding?" asked Minato

The Jonin only nodded

"if you ever attempt to undermine my authority again…well Jirou my wife isn't called the red death for nothing do you get what I'm saying?"

"y-y-yes sir!"

Minato nodded satisfied until he crinkled his nose smelling something awful.

"Jirou".

" yes sir?".

"Change your pants" said Minato

"o-of course sir".

Fu could barely contain her laughter as she watched her sensei walk up the stairs awkwardly. The girl finally stopped laughing when the gates of the hidden leaf came into view. Fu's steps began to hesitant when the gates became even closer and seemingly sensing her hesitation Naruto turned to Fu

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes it's just…I'm nervous that's all" said Fu.

Naruto laughed as he took Fu's hand never seeing the blush that erupted onto Fu's face. Naruto held her hand as they went through the gates however the group was stopped as Kotetsu and Izumo had to check over the paper work.

As the duo finished up Kotetsu felt the sudden urge to tease Naruto.

"So Naruto got a girlfriend already?" asked Kotetsu.

Naruto began to sputter at the word girlfriend.

"aw look at that their blushing Kotetsu I tell ya that boy works fast if you know what I mean" nudged Izumo. Quickly Kotetsu smacked his friend over the head

"Izumo their kids!" he yelled.

If at all possible the blushes on Naruto and Fu's faces seemed to go supernova but not once did they let go of each other's hands. Minato shook his head at the two chunin's sense of humor well Kushina just laughed out loudly at the expense of her son and his 'friend'. Quickly getting a move on the group made their ways to the trees and began to jump towards their destination.

"so Naruto where does the Kyuubi want us to go?" asked Minato

'well that wasn't weird' he thought.

Naruto eyes took a blank look as he spoke with the Kyuubi

"apparently it's not that far" said Naruto "only a few miles north and 12 kilometers to the west supposedly we'll find a small village"

Minato nodded and picked up the speed forcing Naruto and Fu who were in the back to speed up

"dad what are you doing?" asked Naruto

Minato turned his head and Naruto was greeted with the second scariest face he had ever seen

"Endurance training!" said Minato.

Within minutes Naruto's lungs were burning his legs ached from the strain that they were undergoing Naruto soon realized that his parents were on a far higher level than he ever perceived and that was just from freakin running!

'I thought I was closing in on that gap' thought Naruto 'it seems like I got a long way to go'

"**more running less thinking meatsack MOVE IT"**

Naruto rolled his eyes 'you just want me to get there faster' thought Naruto

"**no shit Sherlock now move….hey I just realized something where's Fu?"** asked Kyuubi

Naruto quickly looked around and found Fu barely hanging on in the back surprisingly she was only a feet behind Naruto but seemed to be pushing herself beyond her limits

'what's wrong with her?' thought Naruto

"**other then the fact that she's tired dumbass, you got to remember you went through an experimental training program in the academy. Because of that your literally far stronger than most other genin in the rest of the elemental countries. You gotta hand it to Fu she's still going strong even if she's a little slower"** said Kyuubi

'I'll help her according to your directions we'll be there in a few minutes right?'

"**yep"** was all the Kyuubi said.

Fu was in hell never before had she pushed her body this far but she knew that Naruto and his family were watching and she wasn't weak!. Fu brought her attention back to where NAruto was but he had disappeared.

'what the?' thought Fu 'where'd he go!'

No sooner had the thoughts left her head Fu was suddenly flung into the air and found herself in Naruto's arms

"Naruto what are you doing!" asked Fu

"I'm carrying you what does it look like im doing!"

Fu rolled her eyes

"I know that I meant why!?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and jump a few more branches

"I noticed you were tired and thought you might like some help"

Naruto seemed to shrink at the glare Fu was levelling at him

"I was doing fine" growled Fu

Naruto began to sweat as he tried to get out of his impending doom deciding he had nowhere else to turn to Naruto contacted the Kyuubi

'come on Kyuubi give me some suggestions here!' thought Naruto

"**well kit in a situation like this there's only one thing you can do" **

'what's that?' asked Naruto

"**why kiss her and remember go for the a-**

'KYUUBI'

"**fine fine just apologize or something"**

'but I didn't do anything!' thought Naruto

"**Naruto I thinks it's about time I taught you the first lesson about being a man"** said Kyuubi

'yea this coming from a thousand something year old chakra beast' thought Naruto privately

'alright Kyuubi what is it' asked Naruto

"**women are always right"**

'What! Really? But what if'

"**they're still right" **

"but what about-'

" **just accept it Naruto They're right no matter what, doesn't matter how right YOU are the women is always right believe me this will save your ass for years to come"** said Kyuubi

'uh…okay' thought Naruto.

Seeing the blank look on NAruto's face Fu was just about ready to pummel Naruto that is until he started to apologize profusely. Realizing after about two minutes that Naruto would keep going on and on Fu stopped him

"alright alright" said Fu "your forgiven"

Naruto smiled brightly and narrowly missed a branch that almost hit him in the face.

Fu blush as the realization of their current positions finally sunk in however the pain in Fu's legs and lungs also seemed to be the most prominent thing on Fu's mind

"…thank you Naruto..this was really sweet"

Fu felt Naruto's arms wrap tighter around her as his smile seemed to grow even bigger and brighter

"it's not a problem Fu"

Fu sighed as she watched Naruto exert himself just to carry her it pissed her off to no end that Naruto thought she was too weak to finish something like this but at the same time she knew her limits and although said limits were sad compared to the monsters that were the Namikazes to many Fu's stamina easily surpassed Chunin level ninja. Fu decided that complaining about it would get her nowhere so she stayed content in Naruto's arms as they rushed through the forests.

Kushina silently giggled as she watched what occurred between the two Jinchurikki it made her heart burst with joy inside to see her son happy with someone. Kushina was truthfully a bit worried that Naruto would not be able to find someone due to his status as the nine tailed jinchurikki but it seemed that Kushina's luck was passed down to Naruto as well. Kushina gave her husband a loving look as the jumped yet another branch

"is something wrong?" asked Minato

Kushina just shook her head it seemed like we now know where Naruto got his denseness from

"nothing's wrong Minato just remembering the day you saved me" explained Kushina

' and the day that I started loving you' she thought.

Minato smiled

"it was nothing" he said

Even after all these years Minato still treated Kushina's rescue as if someone else could have easily done it but Kushina knew, Minato was the only one who ever noticed her red hair, the only one who followed the trail that she had left, and the only one who ever told her her hair was beautiful.

"whatever you say Minato".

Finally Kyuubi told Naruto that they were closing the distance on the graves that he had spoken about, as the group closed in on Kyuubi's directions they expected perhaps a trail or even some actual gravestones instead they were met with a small bustling village.

'uh Kyuubi are you sure this is the place' asked Naruto

"…**..of course it is look in the distance kit the shrine is over there it's a landmark for the graves, there's a trail behind it that leads to the grave stones but the shrine seems new? But why WHY ARE HUMANS HERE!?"** thought Kyuubi

Naruto shuddered at the killing intent that Kyuubi was now sprouting and gave a mental shrug to the massive beast before following his family into the village. Fu who was now off Naruto's back was looking around the small village but still in close proximity to the Namikaze family it wasn't long before the Namikaze's were stopped by a joyful old man with a thick long walking stick.

"oh there strangers you seem lost especially you lord Hokage".

Minato jumped at the sound of the old man and found him sitting on a bench his walking stick across his lap , before Minato could utter a word the old man stood leaving Minato speechless. The man was needless to say a giant towering above even Minato's height the man was perhaps to Minato the same size as Jiraiya perhaps even taller, the old man had short grey hair and many scars on his arms as well as an X shape one on his forehead. The elderly man wore a simple black Kimono however the most unusual thing was the walking stick the man used.

The old man himself was by no means limping or even crouching so to even need a walking stick was absurd, the walking stick itself was longer than many of its kind the stick reaching about five and a half feet long**.(1)**

The elderly man laughed at the shocked expressions of the group before him

"it is always funny to see the expressions of newcomers when they meet me it amuses me to no end!"

The elderly man stretched out a hand

"my name is Yamamoto I can offer you and your family a place to stay at if you wish"

Minato smiled but the cheerful expression never met his now calculating gaze

"i do not wish to impose on your hospitality Mr: Yamamoto" said Minato

Yamamoto only snorted at Minato

"I knew you youngsters were hard to trust these days but this is just ridiculous look in this village we don't have a inn never needed one so you either accept my hospitality or you sleep on cold hard stone tonight"

Needless to say the Namikaze's accepted Yamamoto's hospitality. Yamamoto's home was not overly large being but a simple two story building however inside, was a different story. Yamamoto opened his door and allowed the group in. Naruto after putting his shoes away ran throught the front hall before anyone could stop him however to the surprise of Naruto's parents and Fu Naruto stopped at the very end of the hallway.

"what's wrong Naruto?" asked Minato

The older blonde's question was soon answered as he took in Yamamoto's home. The house was simple, to Naruto and Minato's left was the kitchen filled with an oven/stove and a fridge/freezer, to the right was a simple family room with a table and two couches easily able to fit about six people it also had a fire place however what surprised Naruto and Minato was not what was on the ground but on the walls. Surrounding the walls in Yamamoto's family room were large assortments of swords all sitting on a stand on a shelf. Each of the blades were amazingly well done and sharpened to perfection.

"what..what are these!?" asked Naruto

Yamamoto patted the young Naruto on the shoulder

"these are the blades that I have forged for heroes well before your time young one well before even your fathers time"

Naruto looked at the old man with a confused look on his face

"what do you mean before my dad's time you look maybe sixty five how old are you!?" asked Naruto

Kushina swiftly smacked Naruto upside his head

"DON"T BE RUDE" she yelled

Yamamoto laughed heartily taking this in full swing

"he is not rude at all Miss in fact all I see is a curious young boy asking a simple question and to answer that question young Naruto I am a hundred and four"

Yamamoto's laughter almost triple in sized after watching the entire group's jaw hit the floor

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S OLD" yelled Kushina

Naruto scowled at his mother

'yea slap me upside the head look at yourself!' he thought.

After settling down the group all sat in the couches of Yamamoto's family room

"so you…built all of these?" asked Fu

Yamamoto nodded "every last one"

"that's so cool!" cried Naruto

The old man laughed again but seemed a bit confused at Naruto's choice for words

"I'm glad you think so" he said

Minato smiled as his son looked at each of the swords in awe

"so have your swords ever been used in battle?" asked Minato

Yamamoto nodded his smile turning into a sad one

"aye every last one of these blades have tasted the flesh of man, had taken a life, I have these swords in my possession again because sometimes they were returned to me after their uses were done but most of the time they were delivered back to me…when their wielders had fallen in the field of battle"

Minato nodded grimly it was obvious that Yamamoto must have had a deep connection with most of these swords owners. But it surprised Minato that the swords were even returned to the old man.

"so old man Yamamoto did you ever use a sword?" asked Naruto

Kushina once again slapped her son upside the head asking someone if they ever used a sword was almost asking them if they ever killed a man. As Naruto rubbed his sore head he noticed that Yamamoto's smile disappeared

"aye boy I have used a blade, killed with it to, I even got a nickname because of my skill"

Naruto smiled interested in what they called this old geezer back in the day.

Yamamoto looked at Naruto with the saddest eyes he had ever seen

"they called me many things the Shinigami, The Devil Incarnate but mostly they called me the _Grim Reaper_"

Naruto's eyes shined as he listened to the old man well Minato's eyes shone with recognition if this old man was who Minato thought he was then Yamamoto was a legend almost lost in the sands of time.

"are…are you who I think you are?" asked Minato

Yamamoto just shrugged

"you tell me"

Minato just stared in awe

"you're a legend no your supposed to be a MTYH" yelled Minato

Naruto continued to look at Yamamoto in awe as Minato continued the legend that was Yamamoto

"it was said that the Grim Reaper appeared on the face of the earth almost a hundred years ago, he belonged to no village, to no city or town, the Grim Reaper was said to be the greatest shinobi who ever lived ,master of all bladed weaponry, none were safe from his blade it was said that he killed all those with evil intent with his sword and that the fires he used were said to be the very flames of hell itself"

Yamamoto only shrugged

"well seems a bit over board but yea seems to fit" he said

Minato only shook Yamamoto's hand at insane speeds

"I'm your number one fan!" cried Minato.

Luckily for Yamamoto Kushina pried Minato off of the old man

'he's so badass!' thought Naruto

"**shut up you little fan boy PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"** yelled Kyuubi

'I'M NOT A FANBOY!' yelled Naruto

"**tell me that after you stop drooling!"** grumbled Kyuubi.

/I'M NOT DOOLING YOU FUZZY ASSWIPE!' thought Naruto.

Everyone watched as Naruto spaced out for a few seconds and a large grin appeared on Yamamoto's face when Naruto came to Yamamoto asked the most unforeseen question

"so you're a jinchurikki" he said

Everyone looked at Yamamoto in surprise

"don't look so surprised in my days I have met many Jinchurikki, some looking for a place to stay, most looking for a weapon"

Naruto looked at the old man with shining eyes

"you are the coolest old man I have ever met!" said Naruto

Yamamoto just sweatdropped at Naruto

"I'm not too familiar with your teenage slang but I assume 'cool' is a good thing?" asked Yamamoto

Minato and Kushina nodded however Minato was just a tad confused with why Yamamoto seemed so…open with his past

"you are quite open about your past Mr. Yamamoto" said Minato

Yamamoto smiled and his eyes took a look of remembrance

"what else can an old man do but share the stories he has gathered through his life and pass on the knowledge he had gained to the younger generation…I don't have much time left in these old bones of mine and before I die I'd like to be remembered…to have a legacy if you will"

Minato nodded in understanding, the life of a shinobi was almost always short but this man Yamamoto, had survived well beyond the average life span of a ninja hell this old geezer survived passed the age of any normal human being. But any legend no matter how large or grand will always disappear in time if not properly preserved for the kages of Konoha they were forever preserved in the side of the hokage mountain.

For the next hour Naruto and Fu asked Yamamoto about his life the opponents that he had faced and the people he had met.

"you met the first hokage!" yelled Naruto

"met him I did I was only about twenty at the time" muttered Yamamoto as he racked his brain for more information

"um excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt but we do have somewhere to go" said Kushina

Yamamoto smiled and nodded

"ah yes of course please be on your way come back whenever you need to"

Thanking the man again for his immense generousity the group went off but Yamamoto stopped them

"before you go what exactly are you here for?" asked Yamamoto

Naruto answered before anyone could stop him

"we're here to visit the shrine and a couple of graves behind it"

Yamamoto's eyes widened

"I see not many know of the graves behind the shrine actually in fact I can count on one hand the number of villagers who know of its location, I only know of its location because of an accident, and ever since I found them I have kept their graves clean and furnished so to speak"

Naruto felt the Kyuubi in the back of his mind at first Naruto thought Kyuubi would explode he didn't like the fact that humans have already touched the shrine leading to the graves to find out that one knew of the graves but _touched_ them! that was something that Naruto thought would piss Kyuubi right off. However instead all Naruto felt was immense gratitude

"**tell that human…..thank you"** muttered Kyuubi

Naruto's eyes widened the Kyuubi's voice held…such emotion such sadness it..surprised Naruto just how much emotion the Kyuubi seemed to have.

"the Kyuubi says thanks" said Naruto

Yamamoto although confused just nodded

"of course whoever rest there may be dead but the dead deserve respect always. Anyways I'll lead you all to the shrine and show you the path I'll lead you to the graves no problem think of me as an extremely over aged tour guide!" laughed Yamamoto

Naruto cracked a smile well Fu chuckled

"look there she speaks!" cried Yamamoto

Fu blushed in embarrassment from the man

"come on little one there's no need to be shy if you have any questions I'm your guy!"

"hey that rhymed!" said Minato

Kushina only shook her head

'of course that's the only thing he points out!' she thought.

Fu laughed openly this time the old man was just..so enccentric and bright.

Almost immediately Yamamoto began a tour leading the group to the shrine.

"this village has been around for almost five hundred years" said Yamamoto "however only recently has it begun to flourish, you see for the past hundred something years this small village has had immense famine know one knows why hell it's said in this village's history books that this small little village has been around for almost thousands of years personally I wouldn't believe it but the buildings speak for themselves" explained Yamamoto.

Fu looked around and the buildings and a few homes within the village were indeed incrediblely different in terms architecture. whereas the more modern homes were two to three stories these older homes had only one floor and were incredibly wider fitting everything a family would need onto one floor but other then the architecture the old buildings themselves had signs of age cracks and stains were on the walls but the buidlings of old stood proud seeming like they have stood for a thousands of years….the awkward part being that they actually have.

"wow they really do look old" said Fu

Yamamoto nodded and soon the shrine itself came into place. The shrine was beautiful it was a small perfectly square building with a triangular top that curled where the sides of the building would meet the ceiling, the shrine was made of red wood and its doors and angles were made seemingly of plated gold but the most beautiful thing that covered the shrine was that of the painting of Inari.

The Kyuubi's human form was seen sitting on a rock his nine red tails flowing over the entire shrine and having a pair of fox ears on his head, the painting of Inari showed the Kyuubi placing his palm on the ground causing grain, fruits, vegetables, and other agricultural foods to sprout from the earth and the people down below dancing for joy

"holy crap that's a hell of a mural" said Kushina

Minato only nodded surmised by the detail of the painting whoever did this incredibly talented and experienced and also must have sent a large amount of time on the shrine.

"**meh a little off"** said Kyuubi **"I don't have fox ears or tails just claws and fox-like eyes in my human form.. man you humans never get it right!" **

'oh be quite' thought Naruto.

Yamamoto smiled as he gazed upon the shrine

"there's quite an interesting story behind this" said Yamamoto "it was told to me by the previous shrine priestess who would later become my wife"

"what happened to her?" asked Fu

Yamamoto smiled sadly

"it was her time to go I'm afraid I miss her but I know that I'll see her again someday and that's we'll spend the rest of enternity together

Fu smiled this was the type of love she wanted in her life, Fu turned to look at Naruto

'who knows' thought Fu ' I might just find it'.

Yamamoto just smiled seemingly back to his bright self

"enough about that on with the story!" he yelled

"a long time ago the fox god Inari descended to the mortal plain no one is quite sure what the fox god's original purpose was but it is said that where ever his feet would touch the ground would have fertile lands for the next 300 years"

Yamamoto smiled brightly

"it has been said that this is the very village that Inari stepped foot in" said Yamamoto "he brought peace and prosperity to the people around here at the time, so much that every night a festival would be thrown, wine and sake flowed from the villagers cups and endless amount of food was always served"

Yamamoto motioned for the group to follow him down a surprisingly well hidden path behind the shrine

"however the villagers happiness ended soon, you see a jealous King had fallen in love with the most beautiful women in the village however she had already fallen for Inari both being wedded within the week, but the King just wouldn't let up he tried and tried again and again but to no anvil until finally the king snapped and sent his army to attack the village"

Yamamoto stopped the group and pointed to the left from the trail and in the distance was a large body of water splitting into five smaller rivers.

"the villagers believe that Inari protected the town during the kings attack and completely obliterated the army resulting in the large river you see over there" explained Yamamoto

Naruto felt Kyuubi stir

"**were close**" said the Kyuubi

Naruto felt the Kyuubi retreat further into Naruto's mind as it would seem the Kyuubi didn't wish to speak right now.

"what happened next?" asked Fu

Yamamoto frowned

"as Inari battled the kings army the king himself and a handful of soldiers infiltrated the village….and killed the love of Inari"

Fu gasped and Minato and Kushina lowered their heads it was obvious that the fox 'God' Inari was one other then Kyuubi.

"when Inari returned and realized what the king had done he went on a rampage killing everything in his sight even the villagers weren't safe from him, when his attacks ceased he fell to his love's side and as the tears fell from his face a new species of flowers flowed from his tears"

Yamamoto pushed through some bushes on the path and allowed the group to pass. As Naruto pushed through he saw two simple stone graves with a bunch of flowers he had never seen before. the flowers themselves were blood red with a streaks of white running along the entire flower

"what are these?" asked Kushina "they're beautiful!"

Yamamoto nodded and tenderly picked a flower and handed it to Kushina.

"they are what the villagers call the Tears of Inari they think that Inari had buried his love here and from his tears these flowers grow, oddly enough many of the villagers had attempted to plant these flowers elsewhere but they never grow they only wither and die"

Kushina looked up to Yamamoto surprised by this little piece of information.

"well were here" said Minato "what's the Kyuubi gonna do?"

Naruto shrugged but closed his eyes in concentration

'Kyuubi we're here now what exactly did you want to do here?' asked Naruto

"…**..Naruto I do not have a body of my own all I wish for you to do is just stand there and let me mourn"**

Naruto frowned he knew Kyuubi well enough that he wanted more than that, he wasn't content just sitting inside Naruto's gut looking at this grave through someone else's eyes

'wait' thought Naruto '…maybe that would work!'

Quickly Naruto preformed the handisigns for the shadow clone jutsu but rather then forge a clone form Naruto's own chakra he began to charge the jutsu with nothing but Kyuubi's pure chakra. The Kyuubi began to feel a pull on its consciousness.

"**what are you doing!?"** demanded Kyuubi

"….being your friend'

Before anyone could even noticed what Naruto was doing the bijuu chakra filled cloned emerged…and was nothing like anyone expecting for standing there in all his humanized glory was the Kyuubi no yoko itself.

At first Minato thought it was a clone but no matter what shape the Kyuubi took Minato instantly recognized it

"Naruto..what have you done!?" yelled Minato

Minato's words fell on deaf ears as Kyuubi just approached the two graves

"**hello Akane..hello Daichi"**

Kyuubi calmly sat down in front of both graves his head down as he closed his eyes.

"…**.thank you Naruto…thank you"** said Kyuubi

Naruto smiled and nodded although still a bit weird out by the Kyuubi being silent and polite. But soon the Kyuubi's politeness sunk in.

'oh shit!' thought Naruto 'the apocalypse it's here!'

'**shut the fuck up meatsack! I can still hear you!' **

Naruto jumped at Kyuubi's voice inside his head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in apology.

The group was silent whether in shock of the Kyuubi's human form or perhaps silent in respect was anyone's guess. Naruto watched as his friend shed a single silent tear and as it fell to the ground a single flower grew, the very same flower that surroneded the graves.

"well I'll be" said Yamamoto

Kushina stared at the back of the Kyuubi seeing this once raging beast of mass destruction turn into this seemingly broken man…it was to confusing just what exactly happen to him to make him hate humanity and more importantly to make him like this.

Fu was a tad uncomfortable watching this emotional moment and deciding that the Kyuubi deserved a little privacy she asked Yamamoto to bring her back to the house

"I think we should go" whispered Fu

Yamamoto nodded and began to lead Fu through the bushes back into his home

"….this is just so unreal" said Kushina

Minato looked to his wife to see tears in her eyes

"what's wrong?" he asked

"I want to hate him" said Kushina "I want to hate that monster that almost ripped our family apart, ripped Sarutobi from us!..but I can't…i..i just can't anymore" cried Kushina

Minato sighed he agreed with his wife looking at the Kyuubi now he didn't see a monster. All he saw was a broken man mourning over the death of his love ones.

"come on Kushina let him have his privacy"

Minato turned to Naruto to let him leave Kyuubi alone but Naruto just shook his head

"I'll stay here"

Minato was about to protest but decided against it the Kyuubi was only in a shadow clone Naruto shadow clone to be exact a single handsign and the Kyuubi consciousness was back in the seal.

As Naruto's parents left Naruto knelt beside his friend

"so which one is Akane's?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi pointed to the grave to his left, the words on the stone long since faded

"she was beautiful" said Naruto

Kyuubi nodded

"who's the one on the right?"

Kyuubi's tears seemed to flow even harder

"**his name was Daichi….he was my son"**

CRACK…well there goes Naruto's mind.

After getting his head back together Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a confused look

"so what was Daichi adopted?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi laughed a hollow laugh filled with false humor

"**no Naruto Daichi is a boy born from my flesh and blood"**

Naruto just stared a son of a _bijuu_ a being made of just living chakra that didn't seem possible!

"how!?" yelled Naruto

Kyuubi just smiled

"**our chakra is much denser and far more potent then your human chakra Naruto when we transform we literally become what we transform into. When I become human I can bleed, I feel emotion,…I can have children"**

Naruto placed his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder

"what happened?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi closed his eyes and placed a hand on Naruto's head and within seconds Naruto's world went black.

**-the village of Inari (1254 years ago)-**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself back in the village of Kyuubi's child hood

"why are we back here?" asked Naruto

The human Kyuubi just sighed

"**we're here because I have something to show you"**

Without another word people began to appear in the village and all seem to be converging to a single point. Naruto looked closer and saw the people gathering around at the center of the village creating a circle and inside that circle was Kyuubi and Akane.

"what are you guys doing?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi smiled and chuckled

"**that's when me and Akane got married"**

"ooh"

Naruto watched as an old women read out of some book as Kyuubi and Akane looked at each other with love and adoration

'blahh!' thought Naruto 'it's like one of Sakura's stupid soap operas'

Naruto felt Kyuubi's fist hit his skull

"WHAT THE HELL KYUUBI!"

"**MY LIFE IS NOT A FUCKING T.V SHOW!"**

Naruto rubbed his bruising head

"alright I get it! God" muttered Naruto.

Naruto was forced to endure the_ entire _ceremony and it pissed him off to no end

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE WATCHING THIS I CAN"T EVEN HEAR ANY OF IT!" yelled Naruto

Kyuubi chuckled darkly as he turned to Naruto

"**wondering when you would finally noticed" **

"…YOU SUCK!"

Kyuubi's laughter only increased as Kyuubi rolled on the floor

"**on my God this is priceless!"** gasped Kyuubi.

After some laughing and some bickering Naruto and Kyuubi had managed to settle down and continue on Kyuubi's little show.

"so what exactly are you going to show me?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi's eyes took on a dark look as Kyuubi began to snarl

"**it's coming don't worry"** he muttered.

When Naruto focused back in the memory he found himself in a dark empty space

"where are we?" asked Naruto

"**there's something we must do first"** said Kyuubi

"oh really what's th-ACKK!"

Kyuubi fired a tendril of red chakra from his body and shot it into Naruto's chest attaching the two by a thick strand of red chakra

"what the hell is this for!?" asked Naruto

"**calm down you feel what I feel**"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" asked Naruto

"**IT MEANS EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS DUMBASS!"**

"I'M NOT A DUMBASS!"

"**COULD HAVE FOOLED ME!"**

"WANNA GO!?" asked Naruto

"**ENOUGH!"** yelled Kyuubi.

Naruto went to open his mouth but thought better of it deciding that arguing with kyuubi would go nowhere. Instead Naruto brought his attention back to Kyuubi's memories watching as yet another scene of Kyuubi's life played out before him.

"**life seemed perfect"** said Kyuubi "**I had a wife a son and everything anyone could ask for respect, power, you name it until".**

Kyuubi growled and his eyes began to light on fire, literally. Naruto looked at Kyuubi's eyes in awe

"that's so cool can I do that!?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi just turned to the blond jinchurikki with a WTF look on his face

"fine jeez countinue on with your stupid story" muttered Naruto.

A tick mark found its way to Kyuubi's head but with amazing will power held down his anger

'**besides'** thought Kyuubi **'I can just give him nightmares for a week'.**

"**as I was saying"** said Kyuubi **"life seemed perfect until that day"**

Naruto felt the world shift around him and now he was in a room in a stone house with Akane sitting with her son telling him something.

"okay the no sound thing is getting freaking annoying what is she saying to him?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Naruto began to hear what Akane was telling the young boy.

"don't worry Daichi your father is coming home soon" said Akane

"but mom it's been three days already!"

Naruto looked at the young boy in Akane's lap all Naruto could see was a mop of brown hair since the boy's back was to him.

"how old is Daichi?" asked Naruto

"…**he was nine at the time" **

It would have taken an idiot not to hear the sadness in Kyuubi's voice and Naruto began to feel sympathy for the guy but none of this was explaining why Kyuubi hated humanity as he did. Rather then ask out right Naruto decided to bide his time and let Kyuubi finish his story perhaps through the Kyuubi's story Naruto would learn what made him become a being of immense hatred.

Kyuubi sighed as he continued one with his story

"**I was at another village helping them with their crops and in exchange my village would gain silk and other expensive products however there were some complications in the other village and as such I was a few days late" **

"what was the problem?" asked Naruto

"**I really don't want to talk about it"** the Kyuubi said.

"oh come on it can't be that bad!"

The Kyuubi shuddered as he recalled the second worst event in his life

"it was…fan girls!"(1)

Naruto face palmed and groaned he had to deal with a few fangirls himself hell he even had fanboys…yea those ones got really akward pretty quick.

"**anyways when I had gotten home Daichi was so excited to see me"**

Sure enough Naruto watched as Kyuubi's human form entered the house and was tackled by his son. Now that Daichi wasn't facing the other direction Naruto got a good look at his face. The boy looked feral almost like an Inuzaka, Daichi had elongated fangs and claws instead of finger nails but what surprised Naruto was the boy's eyes the irises were pure gold.

"um his eyes"

The Kyuubi laughed **"ah yes I was surprised as well his eyes are gold because he wields Bijuu chakra instead of human chakra and because of that his body was not fully human as you can see"**

Naruto felt his jaw hit the floor here was a human being born with Bijuu chakra!?.

"how does that even work wouldn't he explode or something!?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi just shrugged

"**I was worried about that too but either way my son had massive reserves at his age..even more then yours right now Naruto"**

Naruto became down casted he had more chakra then even his own father but here he is getting beaten in chakra supply by a nine year old kid!.

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose

"**suck it up you whiney bitch"**

Naruto just gave Kyuubi a death glare but sat back up allowing Kyuubi to keep going with his story.

"**anyways before you interrupted the day seemed normal enough, you know make some plants grow, play with Daichi, and spend the rest of the day however I pleased"**

It seemed like a movie to Naruto as he watched Kyuubi in the backyard playing with his son.

"come on dad your faster then this!" yelled Daichi

Naruto almost exploded at the sight of a nine year old child moving pass the speed of sound Kyuubi following suit.

"…what the fuck did you teach this kid!?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a confused look

"**what is it that abnormal that I played tag with my son?"** asked Kyuubi

"no what's unusual is that fact your son is going SUPER SONIC!" yelled Naruto

Kyuubi shrugged

"**like I said we Bijuu had perfect human disguises but their just that, disguises, Naruto our physical strength and speed aren't different Daichi isn't fully human his Bijuu half had increased his body's physical capabilities beyond anything any mortal could hope to achieve"**

'yea no friggen crap' thought Naruto.

The scene in front of Naruto seemed to fast forward in time stopping at what seemed like midday.

"what's with the fast forward?" asked Naruto

"**this is what I wanted you to see"** said Kyuubi **"now just sit and watch oh and before you forget remember whatever strong emotions that I had felt at the time you will now feel"**

Naruto just crossed his arms in thought.

'now why the hell would Kyuubi do that? What's he trying to show me here?'.

Naruto's attention was broken out of his thoughts from the sound of a door slamming open. Right now Naruto watched as a villager busted through Kyuubi's door breathing heavily and a fearful look in his eye.

"lord Inari there are intruders at the front gate thye demand your presence they're armed sire!"

Kyuubi growled

"**I swear to the Rikkudo Sennin if it's that king again I will rip his head from his shoulders!"**

Kyuubi made a mad dash for the door however his wife's voice stopped him

"**Kurama wait!"**

Naruto's eyes shot open in revaltion

"**Kurama that's your name!"** said Naruto

Kyuubi er Kurama nodded and the scene that was playing out stopped

"**yes I am Kurama the nine tailed fox"**

Naruto smiled brightly as he patted Kyuubi on the back

"nice to meet ya Kurama about time I learned your real name!"

Kurama just shook his head in amusement.

"**enough with this"** said Kurama said **"lets get back to what we were watching".**

Sure enough the scene before Naruto and Kurama played out again this time Naruto saw Akane give Kurama a sword.

"be careful" said Akane

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes

"**Akane you seem to forget I'm a god"** said Kurama.

Instead of nodding like Naruto thought she would she proceeded to punch Kurama over the head all the while having a sweet and utterly terrifying smile on her face

"honey we've talked about this your not a _god _do you need me to go over it again!" growled Akane.

Kurama just nodded in surrender as he whimpered

"yes dear".

Naruto burst out laughing

"OH MY GOD YOU WERE SO WHIPPED!" cried Naruto

Kurama just groaned he should have at least seen that coming.

'**nice'** thought Kurama **'I'll never hear the end of it'.**

Quickly fast forwarding the memory Kurama stopped it at the point where he was at the entrance of the village facing six men one of which seemed incredibly familiar to both Kurama and Naruto.

"wait that guy looks familiar who is he?" asked Naruto

"**that's Kotetsu the blacksmith" **

Naruto felt his jaw drop the first time he saw that guy in Kurama's memories he was well a scrawny little thing but now the man was well built and had a well-trimmed beard rather than the messy one he had before.

Naruto watched the confrontation between Kotetsu and Kurama but there was something that Naruto was feeling it was confusion.

' is this that emotional thing Kurama was talking about' thought Naruto.

Rather than waste time thinking on it Naruto watched as Kotetsu walked closer to Kurama

"ah Inari it's been so long how are you?" asked Kotetsu.

Before Kurama could react two of Kotetsu's men ran off into the village. Kurama went to go after them but Kotetsu cleared his throat bringing Kurama's attention back to the blacksmith.

"I've asked you a question old friend how are you?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Naruto felt a sense of dread.

"**I'm fine Kotetsu…and you"** grumbled Kurama

"oh just..incredible especially with this"

Kotetsu unsheathed his sword to reveal a sword all to familiar both to Naruto and Kurama.

The memory Kurama looked to his right hip seeing his own sword secured and in his possession.

"**how do you have that sword!?"** yelled Kurama

Indeed in Kotetsu's hand was a blood red blade oozing with Bijuu chakra ready to kill.

"oh this old thing?" asked Kotetsu "oh not long really you see I had a bunch of the metal you gave left over and rather then let it all go to waste I used it to craft more swords".

Kurama growled this man was using his power to craft those blades!.

Immediately a burst of anger surged through Naruto making his body burn with an all too familiar feeling

'damn it not this again!' thought Naruto.

Ignoring the burning Naruto kept his eyes on Kurama's memory.

"**Kotetsu I am warning you now give me that blade**_** now**_** and I'll let you live!"** warned Kurama.

Kotetsu burst into laughing "I don't understand why you are so angry Inari! I only used the metal you gave me"

"**you are using my power without my permission!"** yelled kurama

"and? I care why I crafted you that blade you hold in your hand you have no right to judge me"

Kurama glared at Kotesu and the anger in Naruto's veins grew even larger now surpassing the anger he had previously tamed.

'this burns like hell!' thought Naruto.

"**why are you here Kotetsu?" **

The blacksmith just smiled

"ah now we have the question and I'll be happy to answer"

Kotetsu grinned evilly as he locked eyes with Kurama

"I'll give you one warning my friend, you will provide me with the same metal as before or else"

Kurama laughed

"**or else what!".**

Kotetsu looked behind Kurama and smiled

"or else they die"

Kurama turned around and saw the two men that had run off before now with Akane and Daichi in their arms. Naruto could feel Kurama's anger and shock at the fact that his wife and son had been captured.

"**Akane Daichi! Are you alright!"** cried Kurama

Akane nodded a grim smile on her face.

"we're fine Kurama" she said " but they somehow managed to knock Daichi out"

Kurama growled all the while confused. Naruto to was confused as to how Kotetsu's two men had managed to knock out Daichi.

Naruto turned to Kurama

"how did they get your son?" asked Naruto

Kurama just sighed angrily

"**their swords all had a wide assortment of abilities due to being powered by Bijuu chakra. to tell you the truth i don't even know what kind of powers you get when you get a blade powered by Bijuu chakra I mean look at your own sword it creates red wind a far more powerful version of your own wind chakra"**

Naruto sighed what ever those guys did it seemed to have worked since Daichi was captured.

"**I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Kotetsu's laughter filled Kurama's ears and fueled his already scorching anger even farther

"you kill me?" asked Kotetsu "preposterous with this blade I can kill thousands of men in a single stroke and I can even kill gods like you Inari!"

Kurama growled sure weapons made from his chakra may contain special abilities but in the end the power belonged to Kurama and would be quite simple to get back. But thoughts of Kurama's wife and son plagued his thoughts.

For the first time Naruto felt fear. Nothing he had ever felt in the midst of battle or when his mother was pissed could amount to the fear that Naruto was feeling through the link.

'is this what it's like?' thought Naruto 'to have the lives of your precious people on the line'

Naruto focused one last time and what he would see would forever be scared into his memories and change his outlook on life and death.

Naruto watched as the memory Kurama walked to Kotetsu. The blacksmith took a few steel bars from his sack and handed them to Kurama to charge. As Kurama finished charging his chakra into the metal Kotetsu's smile took an even darker look.

'I don't think I'm going to like what's coming up next' thought Naruto.

Kotetsu snapped his fingers and drew his sword

"thank you Inari with this I can finally supply the rest of my group with my blades and we can finally RULE THE WORLD!"

Silence filled Naruto's thoughts.

"…ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING ME!?" asked Naruto

Kurama just growled and chuckled evilly

"**he thought he could rule the world with just his blade in his hands he was a fool and I'm glad I ripped him to shreds"**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a bit of fear. The amount of bloodshed and hatred in Kurama's voice alone easily surpassed what Naruto had felt throughout the entire memory

'what the hell happened between those two?' thought Naruto.

His thoughts were answered as Naruto heard the sound of flesh meeting steel.

Naruto was hesitant to look and he instantly regretted it when he did. For in Kurama's memory his wife and son were on the floor bleeding and sword wounds in their backs.

At first the memory Kurama just stared at his family's bodies with Kotetsu's sick laughter filling the air. It happened instantly one moment Naruto felt nothing the next a soul shattering pain ripped through his entire being. This feeling this pain it was familiar enough to Naruto that he knew what it was. It was hatred but the sheer amount of it was already destroying Naruto. Before the anger and hatred felt like Kurama's own chakra a burning sensation much like fire but this..this was far worse. There was no sensation of burning it was pain pure and simple. It felt like Naruto was being ripped apart atom by atom but Naruto could not utter a single scream of pain it just hurt too much.

Naruto's vision flickered on and off all he watched was Kurama ripping apart each of Kotetsu's men in the most brutal fashion. Limbs were torn apart, blood spilled onto the ground. When Kurama was done all there was were unidentifiable bodies, the streets were filled with blood and Kotetsu's throat in his palm ready to be crushed. At this point Naruto's pain was seemingly to unbearable but thoughts of his life, of the love shared between his family, between his friends, it was what kept Naruto sane and conscious enough to hear and see what happened next.

The once stone grey streets were now blood red, kotetsu's men dead their swords slowly reverting back to their original steel colour and Kotatesu a foot of the ground his throat in Kurama's hands.

"**any last words!"** yelled Kurama.

Kotetsu opened his mouth but Kurama strengthened his grip silencing any words that would have come out of Kotetsu's throat.

"**no that's right you don't get any last words today blacksmith today **_**you die!**_** but not like your followers no that would be far too lenient for trash like you!"**

Amidst the hatred that Naruto was feeling he also felt a smidge of satisfaction on Kotetsu's fear filled face.

Kurama began to grow fur grew on his skin, his muscles bulged under his human skin, bones began to morph and shift into the form of Kurama that Naruto knew well. Kurama soon towered over Kotetsu in his true fox form and held the soon dead human in his right paw.

"**your greed and ambitions have blinded you!"** yelled Kurama **" you think you can kill me with that blade you call a sword! MY power is what created it and it is within my power to destroy it!"**

Kurama grabbed Kotetsu's sword that was on the ground and made a show of absorbing his chakra back into his system and crushing the now weak steel in his left paw.

"**and now you die"** said Kurama.

Without missing a beat Kurama lifted Kotetsu high above his head and opened his massive maw. Whatever Kotetsu saw down Kurama's throat Naruto hoped to never see and watched as Kotetsu was caught in Kurama's massive teeth. Naruto closed his eyes but the sounds of Kotetsu's screaming and the sound of tearing flesh gave Naruto a pretty clear idea what was happening. Naruto began to breathe easier as the pain that he was in was now subsiding he watched as Kurama looked at the dead forms of his wife and child. Kurama picked up their bodies and began to walk through the village careful not to break anything.

But as it would be the villagers that once regarded Kurama as a god were now belittling him calling him a monster and a demon. It would seem that the acts of bloodshed and hatred had transformed the villagers opinions of Kurama one again. Naruto felt resentment and a sense of betrayal at the words of the villagers. Naruto was battling at the two extremes one second he would be furious the next depressed it was confusing and was beginning to break Naruto. But even so Naruto kept his eyes open and watched as Kurama went to the very meadow that Naruto and Kurama's real bodies were. Obviously it was different then the meadow that Naruto has seen it was well larger for one and the vegetation that once surrounded the graves of Kurama's loved ones was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto was there as Kurama buried his child and wife, he was there as Kurama cried his silent tears, and he was there when Kurama's 'revelation' came to him. Naruto now understood what made Kurama hate humans so much it wasn't because he was a higher 'being' then them or some weird ass superiority complex it was his history with them and his experience's that made him who he was today. Naruto's heart wept his immense anger now gone only to be replaced by a sea of depression. Naruto was sad enough watching Kurama's past but to experience every emotion as Kurama did…it was to much for the poor boy.

Luckily the memory ceased to be and the pull on Naruto's mind came to take him back to the world of reality. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in front of the graves and sitting beside Kurama's human form.

Naruto looked at Kurama with pity and understanding

"why did you show me that?" asked Naruto.

Kurama sighed **"Naruto I have known you since the day of your birth your pure minded in every aspect"**

Naruto looked at Kurama with a flat look on his face

"and that means?"

Kurama sighed **"what I'm saying is if I told you the story behind my…family's graves, how they died and what I did in retribution you would have told me how wrong I was or how I should have acted differently that man deserved to die Naruto there is no other way to put it"**

Naruto open his mouth but no sound came out. It was true Naruto knew himself well enough that if Kurama had told him that story without that horrid experience of Kurama's memories then Naruto probably would have told Kurama he was wrong for what he did to Kotetsu, that Kurama should have stopped the cycle of hatred.

But after everything Naruto has seen and felt he realized just how difficult it would be to stop such a cycle. Naruto remembered all the talks he had with his father and Jiraiya and how they could change the shinobi system, bring true and lasting peace to the world. Naruto promised his father that he would find a way and that he would live by the philosophy of never hating and always forgiving.

"your right" said Naruto

Kurama smiled and patted Naruto on the back

"**I know of your goal to achieve world peace Naruto and perhaps one day you could achieve it but I showed you this so that you understand just how difficult a path you have chosen for yourself and just how easy it is to stray away from that path in a moment's notice"**

Silence filled the grave site but none could have missed Naruto's expression as he looked at Kurama in horror.

"…okay who the hell are you!" yelled Naruto

Kurama grew a tic mark on his head

"**what the hell are you talking about you little bastard!"**

Naruto just growled

"your supposed to be sarcastic, rude, and perverted not some wise ass fortune cookie!"

Kurama put Naruto in a headlock

"**I'M NOT A FREAKIN FORTUNE COOKIE!".**

They bickered and fought but the smiles on their faces never left even in such a depressing situation. Kurama let go of Naruto and looked towards his wife and child's graves.

"…**thank you again Naruto"** said Kurama.

Naruto smiled brightly and put his hands behind his head

"no problem Kurama".

Kurama sat in front of his family's graves once again. Even Naruto got the message and left Kurama alone to mourn. The walk back for Naruton was filled with thoughts of what Kurama had suffered. Sure it didn't excuse all the acts that Kurama had done through his existence but it explained why he did what he did. To Naruto his entire view on life and death had been completely reversed. At first Naruto thought he would only need to kill in the most dire of situations when not just his own life was at risk but others were at well. But Naruto now knew better there were some people on this earth that truly deserved to die for the hideous acts they had committed. It was confusing to Naruto for years he had lived with the belief that every single person had a good aspect to them but now…now Naruto realized that there was just some people out their who's hearts were just pure darkness and that could never be redeemed.

'but that doesn't mean I can't try!' thought Naruto.

Before Naruto even realized he was now at Yamamoto's front door. Naruto entered the house and saw his mother and Yamamoto talking estacicly about something.

"hey guys I'm back"

The three adults turned to Naruto

"where have you been Naruto it's been two hours!" asked Kushina

Naruto smiled sadly the memories of what he had witnessed surfacing to the front of his mind.

"Kurama showed me somethings" said Naruto.

Kushina and Minato gave Naruto a confused look

"Naruto who's Kurama?" asked Minato

Naruto inwardly swore

'crap Kurama won't like this'

"Kurama is the name… of the Kyuubi" said Naruto.

Minato felt his jaw drop the Kyuubi had name!?. Even Yamamoto had a look of surprise however those expression Naruto was expecting his mother's though..seemed more guilty then surprised.

'Kyuubi had a name?' thought Kushina.

In all of Kushina's years as the Kyuubi's host not once had she ever thought to consider that it had a name. Sure something as small as a name seemed insignificant however the fact that the beast had a name it meant that someone cared enough for the kyuubi to give it a name. the guilt was eating Kushina alive the relationship between Kurama and her son was nothing like what she had with him. With Kushina and Kurama their relationship was like fire and gasoline, destined to explode if they ever came together. Kushina had only talked to Kurama twice. First was when she used his chakra for the first time during an incident in the chunin exams that she had participated in, Kurama seemed disinterested in what kind of trouble Kushina had gotten herself into but gave her his chakra saying that if she died he died as well.

The second time she talked to Kurama was after the war. it was the final confrontation she had with Kurama she flat out told him that she didn't need him anymore and that she was the prison that entrapped him making sure that he would never wreak havoc again and so she increased the power of her seal and designed it in such a way that Kurama was stabbed through his tails and stomach to a small moon restricting all movement.

Naruto was looking around for sFu who was at the moment nowhere to be seen.

"hey dad where did Fu go?"

Minato pointed upstairs

"in the bathroom"

Silence filled the room as the awkwardness settled in

"mom..Mom…MOM!"

Kushina shook herself out of her thoughts

"I'm sorry Naru-chan"

Naruto blushed at the nickname well Yamamoto laughed.

"Naru-chan aw isn't that adorable" he said.

Naruto turned his wrath to Yamamoto

"SHUT THE HELL UP OLD MAN!"

Yamamoto put his hands up to surrender however his laughter only got louder especially when Kushina slapped her son upside the head for his languge.

"damn it Naruto! What did I tell you about swearing!"

Naruto just glared at his mother

"hell isn't a swear word!"

Kushina just glared darkly at her son and cracked her knuckles

"wanna bet?"

Naruto shuddered he remembered enough times what happened to you when you messed with an angry Kushina.

"**pissed your mother off again kit?" **

Naruto jumped at the sound of Kurama's voice in his head.

'your back?' thought Naruto.

"**yea thought it was about time to come back besides we're here for a week I'm planning on going back there before we leave though"**

Naruto smirked and laughed

'nice to have you back to normal Kurama'

The beast inside Naruto's mind chuckled his voice echoing through Naruto's skull

"**didn't think you missed me meatsack" **

Naruto snorted

'missed you HA! It was paradise without you here but it does get boring every now and then"

Kurama began to laugh out loud

"**HAHAHA I've taught you well kit!".**

During his talk with Kurama Naruto's parents and Yamamoto were staring at the jinchurikki

"…does this happen..often?" asked Yamamoto

Minato and Kushina nodded

"According to Naruto's teammates it happens a lot more frequently then it used to" said Minato.

Yamamoto nodded and sagely stroked his beard

"ah yes jinchurikki like this are rare and it's good to see one like this every now and then" said Yamamoto

"what do you mean rare?" asked Kushina

Yamamoto smiled

"Naruto is obviously on great terms with the bijuu within. I have had the pleasure of meeting three jinchurikki's like your son in my life time and from what I have witnessed the jinchurikki's bijuus were very protective of them".

Minato nodded already knowing of the 'perfect' jinchurikki killer bee but it never crossed Minato's mind that there were others beside Bee and the two tailed jinchurikki Yugito. Yamamoto began to poke at Naruto with his walking stick and seeing no reaction from the boy Yamamoto began to poke the kid in the face.

"…he's really out of it isn't he?" said Yamamoto.

For the next twenty minutes Minato, Kushina, and Yamamoto tried everything they could to get NAruto out of his trance like state (everything that didn't involve bodily harm of course) but nothing worked so rather then wait Yamamoto began to show Kushina and Minato around the house.

"upstairs you'll find a number of bedrooms pick whichever you wish although I would advise the room at the end of the hall, downstairs you will find my forge and outside you will have a training ground if you wish to perhaps train a bit while you are here".

Minato wanted to trust this old man he really did but years on the battlefield, years of war and betrayal had taught Minato that everyone around you was your enemy. Minato had gotten better of controlling that paranoid side of him but at the moment he just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto but your incredible generosity. I just can't shake the feeling that something is up!" said Minato.

Kushina glared at Minato

"Minato! That's rude Yamamoto has been nothing but kind to us!"

Minato groaned "I know Kushina believe me I know! It's just I can't believe that all of this, the free food, the free stay, even the use of the training grounds that he has, comes without a price".

Yamamoto sighed "it makes sense why you youngsters wouldn't trust me much. We live in a world of betrayal and dishonor. Why back in my day everything was done by the way of the sword, our word was our bond!...it saddens me greatly to see just how far the world I once lived in has fallen."

Minato went silent. Before Minato could respond Yamamoto quickly spoke again

"Minato was it? I am an old man my family…has died, my friends have long since passed on, I have truly no one left I live alone in this house. That's why I let you stay here my boy your company here is more than enough payment for me because with you and your family here my loneliness is eased somewhat".

Minatos mouth remained shut there was nothing he could say to what Yamamoto has said.

"..i'm sorry "

The old man chuckled and slapped Minato on the shoulder

"not a problem my boy I must say we had quite a depressing moment no?. how about we leave those depressing thoughts behind us and get back to your son".

Minato smiled graciously.

'I think it's about time I relax' thought Minato.

Yamamoto led Minato and Kushina back inside where they say Naruto and Fu talking away. Kushina smiled at the happy expressions on her son and Fu's faces. Naruto saw his parents from the corner of his vision and smiled.

"hey where were you?" asked Naruto

Minato laughed and ruffled his sons hair

"oh worried were you we were just in the back with Yamamoto.

Kushina smiled at her husband and son but brought her attention to the large assortment of blades that hung all over Yamamoto's living room walls.

'all of these blades are amazing quality I wonder how he made them?' thought Kushina.

Yamamoto noticed Kushian staring at his collection and proceeded to take a single blade of it's shelf.

"this sword is my favorite one" said Yamamoto "not for its looks or for its power but for its history".

The blade that Yamamoto had taken was a pure black daito. The sword itself was awe aspiring to look at. Its craftsmanship and beauty was something Kushina saw in few other blades, the blade itself was somehow made from a pure black metal giving it a dark shine, the hand guard was the symbol of a swastika, a small chain protruded from the bottom of the hilt. All in all it was a threatening blade but in the eyes of Kushina a master swordswomen she sensed that the sword had a history of both happiness and sorrow.

"who did you forge this for?" asked Kushina

Yamamoto smiled.

"I made this blade for a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki he was a courageous young fellow, he fought to protect what he deemed precious to him".

"may I hold it?" asked Kushina.

Yamamoto seemed hesitant at first but he relented and allowed Kushina to hold the sword. The second Kushina's hand wrapped around the hilt she felt a surge of immense power that was not her own and a single booming voice resonated within her skull.

"**Let GO!"**

Kushina almost dropped the blade and immediately gave the sword back to Yamamoto afraid of what exactly she had encountered.

"what was that!?" asked Kushina.

Yamamoto sighed.

"every blade you see here..they are sentient, they think, they live. now mind you they are not alive in the way me and you are but they are intelligent enough that they can pick their own wielders".

"the sword..can talk?"

Yamamoto nodded

"its name is Tensa Zangetsu and it has never accepted another wielder other then Ichigo and sadly I doubt it ever will. You see many of these blades were forged specifically for a certain person special to them only I know for a fact that these swords of mine will never be used again."(3)

Kushina nodded numbly still trying to wrap her head around that fact that this old man Yamamoto could somehow create sentient swords.

'then again' thought Kushina 'it's said that Kisame's sword Samahada is sentient as well'.

Yamamoto placed Tensa Zangetsu back on its shelf. Kushina watched as Yamamoto's eyes gazed over. It made Kushina wonder what it must have been like to live for as long as Yamamoto did. Kushina felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"are you alright?" asked Minato

"yes Minato I'm fine just…surprised that's all"

Rather then try to get more information from his wife Minato cut his losses and just hugged her from behind, Kushina smiled and wrapped her arms around Minato's own and rested her head on his shoulders.

"EWW!" Naruto cried.

Minato rolled his eyes well Kushina laughed.

"grow up Naruto besides not like you and Fu will be any different" said Minato.

Kushina just about exploded from laughter at seeing her son's expression of pure humiliation and Fu's face now scarlet.

'oh making fun of those two never gets old' thought Kushina.

Out of nowhere a loud screeching sound stormed through the house making everyone jump exempt Yamamoto and Fu.

"oh I believe the food that you've prepared Fu is ready".

Naruto looked at Fu in surprise.

"you know how to cook?" said Naruto.

Fu shrugged

"a little bit here and there but I know enough to make some decent food besides I thought this is the least I can do for everything you guys have done for me".

Naruto smiled and hugged Fu before racing to the kitchen ready to eat whatever she had prepared. Fu's face lit up as she made her way to the kitchen. Everyone elses little jokes didn't help her blush in any way.

When Fu entered the kitchen and saw Naruto already at the table ready to eat.

'umm..this is a little unexpected' thought Fu

"**heh not to me best way to win a boys heart is through his stomach"** Choumei said

'w-what are you talking about!?' asked Fu

Choumei's high pitched laughter rang through Fu's mind

"**oh please stop pretending as if you don't like the boy"**

Fu began to blush furiously

'I don't know what your talking about'

"**oh of course not. If you want my advice talk to him more get to know him ona more personal level"**

Before Fu could question Choumei or even ask what the hell she was talking about Fu felt the bijuu's presence leave her mind. Rather then think on what Choumei was talking about Fu began to set the table with the food she had prepared. Years being alone had taught Fu how to cook for herself and she was confident in her skill but she still had a hint of doubt as she had never prepared a meal so large before.

Fu sat down along with everyone else had looked around the table. She had cooked a large ham and prepared several potatoes for dinner. Although simple Fu looked on with a smile as everyone digged in without complaint.

Naruto himself was in the middle of eating half the ham himself surprised by how good it tasted.

"this is amazing!' said Naruto.

Fu smiled "thanks Naruto I know it isn't much but I hope you guys enjoy this"

Minato laughed "nonsense Fu this is great it's been a while since we've had something like this anyways"

Kushina was eating at the same rate as Naruto. To Fu it seemed like Naruto and Kushina were having a race to see who'd eat more food. Fu could barely hold in her laughter as she watched the fearful expression form on Yamamoto's face.

'perhaps letting this family stay in my home was not the greatest idea I've ever come up with' thought Yamamoto.

Dinner flew by quickly especially with Kushina and Naruto and the moon began to rise in the sky.

"well" said Minato "today was interesting wasn't it"

Kushina nodded agreeing with Minato whole heartedly. Kushina's happy expression soon turned grim as she locked eyes with her son.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned to face his mother confusion evident on his face.

"..let me speak to the Kyu- I mean Kurama".

Naruto's eyes widen and quickly Naruto checked with Kurama.

"**no idea why the hell she'd want to talk to me but meh let the meat bag in"**

Naruto rolled his eyes(well mentally) at Kurama and let his mother touch the seal on his stomach.

"do you know what your doing?" asked Naruto

Kushina gave her son a blank look.

"alright never mind god" muttered Naruto.

Kushina closed her eyes and forced her chakra through Naruto's seal and Kushina' own consciousness entered Naruto's mindscape.

**-Naruto's mindscape/Kurama's cage-**

Kushina's eyes opened to reveal not a prison ike she was expecting but an honest to god paradise. It was nothing like Kushina expected at all. However Kushina had something to do and it wasn't hard to find the giant fox in the center of the place with no form of restraint.

"hello..Kurama"

Kurama was once again in his true fox form and he didn't seem happy that Kushina knew his name.

"**well seems like Naruto can't keep his mouth shut can he?"** questioned Kurama

"I said I was sorry geez it's just a name!"

"**but there's a reason I never told her it kit"**

Kushina watched as her son conversed with the Kyuubi with such ease it somewhat made her jealous. For years the Kyuubi was the being of mass destruction, of hatred, of rage, of all forms of evil. But today Kushina saw a side to Kurama that humanity as a whole never saw coming.

"Kurama..i think we need to talk"

Kurama turned a lazy eye to Kushina and he lowered his head to be level to her.

"alright spit it out"

The veins on Kushina's head grew to very dangerous levels.

"watch what you say Kurama!"

The fox laughed

"still the fiery bitch I remember!"

There was silence. Naruto's jaw hit the floor to surprised at Kurama's choice of words to feel anything at the moment. The next second Kushina's fist buried itself into Kurama's nose. The seond after that Kurama began to rub his nose in a comforting way.

"OWW what the hell!?" asked Kurama.

"that's for calling me a bitch you oversized plusshie!".

Kurama growled as he stared down Kushina.

"**what the hell do you want!?"**

Kushina sighed

"I want to talk" she said.

Kurama gave her the finger

"screw you! You punched me in the friggen nose!"

Kushina pointed an accusing finger at Kurama

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CALLED ME A BITCH!"

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"**fine I give you that one now spit it out meat bag what do you want? Some of my chakra or something?"**

Kushina's face fell at Kurama's words. Was she really that awful to Kurama?.

"i…I came here to apologize"

Everything stopped as Kurama laid a calculating gaze on Kushina. Kurama's eyes seemed to ripple like water as he looked at Kushina.

"why the sudden change of heart" asked Kurama.

Naruto immediately got between the two.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH what's up with you two apologize for what mom?".

Kushina went to answer but a blast of Kurama's chakra surprised her.

"don't even try to sugar coat it kit here has access to all my memories he'll know the truth".

Kushina's eyes widened in surprise, but not because that she planned to lie to Naruto, but the fact that Kurama and NAruto now shared memories was…honestly scary.

"I arbour the thought Kurama".

Kurama scowl, if possiable, seemed to furrow even deeper at the use of his name.

"stop calling me that"

Kushina looked at Kurama with shock.

"what?" she asked.

"**you didn't earnt it, you didn't earn the right to know my name" **said Kurama.

Kushina went to open her mouth but no words came to be.

"Hey stop being an asshole" cried Naruto.

Kurama sighed.

"look kit I know she's your mother but in case you havn't forgotten she was also my last container..and tormenter".

Naruto nodded and Kushina flinched at the word tormenter.

"yea know that already but whats your problem and people knowing your name?"

Kurama seemingly contemplated on whether telling Naruto with Kushina here but seemed to relent.

"**to a Bijuu Naruto knowing our name is a form of trust it's a secret that few humans beside the Rikkudo Sennin ever knew. Naruto you are the first human to ever learn my name..albit indirectly" **muttered Kurama.

Naruto wasn't happy hell he wanted to beat the living crap out of Kurama for what he was saying to his mother but at the same time he needed to accept Kurama's view of things besides what his mother did couldn't have been that bad…right?.

"so" said Naruto "uh what exactly did you do to Kurama"

Kushina had the decency to blush as she rubbed the back of her head

"ah well" began Kushina

**-five minutes later-**

"and then I left him pierced on a miniature moon".

Naruto looked at his mother with a scared shitless impression.

'…she is the scariest thing Kami has ever created!' thought Naruto.

Naruto turned to Kurama and patted the poor creature's paw.

"I feel sorry for you" said Naruto

Kurama nodded

"ay" said Kurama

"I feel so sorry that you were the test dummy for all of my dad's punishments…and Jiraiya's"

Kurama shuddered as he remembered what exactly Kushina had uh tested.

"hell of a lot worse what she did to them then what she did to me" said Kurama.

Meanwhile Kuhsina was collecting her wits once again to speak to Kurama directly.

"Kurama I came here to say that I was sorry" said Kushina.

Kurama groaned but not because of Kushina's apology, far from it he was actually groaning because Kushina was being truthful. Kurama sighed, even if Kushina was sorry he didn't see what she was trying to accomplish here and quite frankly didn't care.

' god I really hate being able to sense emotions' thought Kurama.

Kurama closed his eyes and began to sleep but Kushina wasn't going to let the fox sleep until she had an answer.

"hey answer me you bastard!?"

Kurama just growled as he opened one of his eyes.

"**alright alright your forgiven and shit just let me sleep!"**

Kushina felt a vein popping in her forehead but decided against beating the Kyuubi to a bloody pulp.

'dick' thought Kushina.

Kushina and her son made their exit letting kurama get the rest he desired. When they came out Kushina was surprised to see that only seconds had passed.

"Kushina! Are you alright?" asked Minato

Kushina crossed her arms in annoyance

"yea I'm fine the Kyuubi's still a dick though!"

Minato sweat dropped at his wife's words.

'whatever went on in there did not go like Kushina planned ' thought Minato.

As Minato began to comfort/calm his wife down Naruto and Fu sat down on the couch leaving Yamamoto to do his own thing.

"did you enjoy today?" asked Naruto.

Fu scoffed

"yea I had fun I went to a grave, apparently was present for a conversation that went on in your head, and learned that tomorrow is the day we start training".

Naruto smiled brightly

"and?"

Fu rolled her eyes but the smile still seemed to find it's way to her face.

"yea Naruto I enjoyed today".

Naruto just shook his head women were confusing. Just moments agao Fu was a nervous wreck when she made them dinner and now she was brimming with confidence.

"**welcome to my world"** said Kurama.

'what world?, you haven't been with a women in over a century! Talk about blue balls' thought Naruto.

'**..low blow"** said Kurama.

'might wanna put some ice on that burn'

" **heh you got some big balls for such a short ass midget" **

"I'M NOT SMALL!" thought Naruto.

"**heh say that to measuring stick bitch!"**

Naruto was shaking in his seat ready to kill Kurama until Fu was shaking him knocking him out of his small conversation with with the fox.

"hey wake up! It's so annoying when you do that!" said Fu.

Naruto laughed and apologized.

"sorry Fu won't happen again"

However Naruto's thoughts were a different matter.

'ass' thought Naruto.

"**bitch" **

'dick'

"**midget"** said Kurama.

Meanwhile Fu was watching Naruto talk to Kurama in his head.

'….do you think they're ever going to shut up?' asked Fu

"**meh you never know, Kurama's jinchurikki's have always been a little...crazy in a way"**

'what do you mean?' asked Fu

"**well right now this is the longest time that I've ever witnessed Kurama actually talking to his hosts usually he just breaks their minds and make them do some pretty fucked up shit"** said Choumei.

'so I've been told' thought Fu.

Fu suddenly yawned bringing Naruto back from his little uh 'conversation'.

"tired?" asked Naruto

"..are you really asking that question right now?" asked Fu

"it was a simple question!" cried Naruto

"it was a stupid one!" yelled Fu.

Naruto was ready to further this argument but the words of Kurama rang through his mind.

"**women are always right kit, no matter how right you think you are, women are always right"**

Naruto nodded realizing the truth of Kurama's words. But then again those words seemed a little to..loud to be a thought.

'wait a sec' thought Naruto 'Kurama did you just tell me this again!'

Kurama laughed

"**guilty as charged kit! now talk to her again before she hits you or something"**

Noticing Fu's annoyed expression Naruto acted quickly.

"so excited for tomorrow?" asked Naruto

Fu just blinked

"uh I guess what's your mom like?"

"uh she's not that bad" said Naruto

"**not that bad!?**" yelled Kurama** "That's like saying that the Hyuuga don't have sticks up their asses!, or the Uchiha aren't first class douche bags!"**

'shut up god damn it!'.

Naruto tuned Kurama out and smiled brightly at Fu as he took her hand. before she could protest he began to lead her upstairs.

"well time for bed we'll be getting up early tomorrow if dad has anything to say about it".

Fu groaned she wasn't exactly a morning person to begin with.

'this training is going to be hell' thought Fu.

Sensing her distress(literally) Naruto tried to comfort her

"hey cheer up" said Naruto

"**that's some real comforting words there kit might wanna work on your volcabulary" **said Kurama.

Naruto mentally flipped Kurama the bird as he listened to Fu.

"so where's my room?" asked Fu.

Naruto and Fu walked to the end of the hallway where Fu's room was located oddly enough Naruto's own room was just on the opposite side of the wall.

"so" said Naruto "this is good night"

Fu's face was now lightly tinged red but she smiled and punched Naruto lightly on the shoulder.

"hey your seeing me tomorrow mister"

Naruto grinned

"I guess I am aren't I"

Quickly Naruto gave Fu a hug. Fu was hesitant not really used to such human contact. But even so she eased into the hug and squeezed Naruto closer to her.

"good night Fu"

Naruto's voice seemed to be husker then usual, his eyes never leaving Fu's own. Blushing madly at such an intense gaze Fu did something any average girl in her situation would have done.

"Good night!"cried Fu

As she slammed the door in Naruto's face. Okay maybe not the most normal reaction but hey cut her some slack here.

Naruto bliked a few times as he rubbed his already healing sore nose.

'..women are confusing' he thought.

"**tell me about it" **

Rather than waste any more time or even start another argument with Kurama Naruto went straight to bed. Getting into the room that Yamamoto had prepared for him Naruto quickly changed into his signature blue pajama's and cap. As NAruto settled into bed he felt a sudden charge of Kurama's chakra. Not enouch to alert his father or mother but just enough for NAruto to notice a change in his own chakra.

'what are you doing Kurama?'

"**during today you once again experienced my anger and hatred as such I'm awarding you the second tail"**

"sweet! What do I get with that?" asked Naruto.

"**your reserves will increase..again so your control's going to be worse than even now oh and your healing factor also gets kicked up a notch"** said Kurama.

'I got to do all those stupid chakra control exercises again! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"**SHUT UP MEATSACK SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"**

'but you're the only one complaining?'.

"**I-uh-er…shut the hell up dammit!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance but the smile on his face and the small bits of laughter escaping his mouth told a different story.

'good night Kurama'

"…**good night midget"**

" I freakin hate you" muttered Naruto

"**love you to meatsack".**

Naruto closed his eyes both excited and slightly fearful of the training that will come the next day.

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait but with exams and projects I couldn't find the time to finish these chapters. Now again I'm sorry about this being another non fighting chapter but I thought I'd take this chance to explain some more of Kurama's past and also to further Naruto ad Fu's relationship (althought it will be more prominent in the next chapter). I'd also like to say that chapters of this length will be rare from this point and that the next chapter will hopefully be up within the next two weeks since I don't have any projects or anything else to interrupt me=).**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**(1): for those of you who may have noticed yes the elderly man Yamamoto is based on the bleach head captain Yamamoto but in appearances only his personality is of my own original idea but just in case I do not own bleach or any of it's characters or weapons.**

**(2) I'm going out on a limb here and going with that the First Hokage only lived for about maybe 68-70 years correct me if I'm wrong but no matter where I go I can't seem to find how old Hirashima lived to be.**

**(3) before some of you guys start thinking about a Naruto/Bleach crossover this isn't I thought after adding Yamamoto as the kind old man I thought I'd throw insome stuff to make this chapter a bit more interesting and the part about tensa angetsu saying let go I just want to say this. Tensa Zangetsu is in no way shape or form ALIVE or has a SOUL it is intelligent like Kisame's own Samahada sword able to choos it's weilder but other then that it is just a normal sword(unless you add all the badass moves you can do with it XD)**


End file.
